Author, Author and then you
by baynewen
Summary: All Human Bella and Edward, present day. Stranded in old Victorian house with friends and others while a storm rages outside. Mayhem ensues, a little romance, a few laughs and maybe a murder or two. Edward is the mystery writer who has to figure it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

**Authors Note:**

**Prologue**

Have you ever experienced a life altering event, well I have and her name is Bella. Our journey to this point has been a long one and fraught with pitfalls but none bigger than the one looming before me now. Why you ask? Well because it's dangerous and I'm gambling with our very existence. Just kidding, I'm a writer so I tend to be a bit melodramatic. But I do have all the craziness that makes up the life a celebrity...okay maybe not celebrity exactly, but I am a successful, if reclusive author. All my plans and machinations were ready and the craziness was about to explode in our faces. Some of it just as planned and most of it was adlibbed by those of us not in control, which would have really freaked me out if I had known what was going to happen.

It all got started with a phone call, a carefully planned and executed phone call. So the characters have been cast, the sets are ready...cue the atmosphere and let the shenanigans begin.

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter 1**** Author, Author**

**EPOV**

I should never have answered the phone...Rosalie my agent was sending me a new personal assistant. I didn't want or need an assistant. My last assistant Vincent lasted exactly three days which was a bit of a record for me but in all honesty he had been stranded at my home during a horrific and freak snow storm for those three days and that was over a year ago. He had actually functioned as my assistant for roughly three hours... right up until he spilled his coffee on my keyboard, the same keyboard that I had used since High School.

He spent the rest of his stay with us baking cookies with Alice...by the time he left she had convinced him that he had a future as a pastry chef. Rose was not amused...Rose was my agent and my brother`s girlfriend. I actually think getting me an assistant was her desperate attempt to either keep me on deadline or once again to try and find me a mate as she so quaintly put it. She was sure that I was lonely because I lived in a thirty room Victorian mansion in the middle of the Hoh Olympic Rainforest just outside of Forks Washington; with only my quirky housekeeper and college friend Alice, my brother Emmett who was Rose`s boyfriend and our mutual friend and Alice`s "mate", Jasper.

I write murder mysteries for a living...period murder mysteries to be exact. I'd been on the New York Times Best Sellers List a few times and I had a significantly loyal fan base that kept my publisher happy and me comfortably flush, not that I needed the money being a trust fund baby.

My family came from old money...Dad was a successful doctor and from Britain originally, Mom was descended from the original settlers of Salem Massachusetts; they had recently retired to sunny Florida. However the bunch of us kids had all grown up together in Forks Washington and had agreed that after we finished college we would pool our resources and come back here to live together until we got established. So we bought this old fixer upper in the middle of the Hoh Olympic Forest. That was six years ago and though we were all successful in our chosen careers we'd never considered changing our living arrangements. The place was huge, it was within easy commuting distance for those that need to travel to work and besides we`d only be visiting each other all the time anyway. The house itself was comfortable and familiar like an old sweater we could be ourselves here, and we could all relied on each other... it was home and we were a family.

I was sitting in my study trying to figure out how to get rid of this assistant that Rose was bringing to dinner without being rude when Alice knocked and danced through the door, she flopped down on the couch against the only wall that was not covered by bookcases. Alice you could say was a little eccentric but she always had been. When we had been kids my dad had been the Head of Emergency Medicine at the local hospital. Alice Brandon and Bella Swan had been his two most frequent patients. Every year they vied for the most visits, Bella because she was an uncoordinated klutz and Alice because her legal guardian James Forest abused her. It took three years but between my father Carlisle and Charlie Swan the town's Chief of Police and Bella's dad they were finally were able to arrest him and at trial he was sentenced to twenty years for the years of torture and abuse Alice had suffered at his hands.

Rather than have Alice go into foster care my parents petitioned the courts to become her legal guardians and she came to live with us and for all intents and purposes was Emmett's and my little sister. Alice had an independent streak and even though my parents would have paid for school, she worked hard and got a full ride scholarship for college and she had worked her ass off as a cook in a local Bistro to fund her other interests. She had no formal training as a cook but she had a ton of talent...yet in school she studied fashion design her true passion. She used what she earned as a cook to finance her design projects. She now ran a very successful internet boutique, showcasing her original designs along with other struggling designers that showed promise. She considered herself the chatelaine of our home and took care of running it like a well oiled machine including the, cooking and cleaning. I have no idea where she got the energy. She seemed to have a limitless supply.

She had once told me that she could see all of our futures in her head and that`s what pushed her to work so hard to make those futures a reality. In other words she was a busy body who was always trying to get you to make the decisions she thought were most likely to lead you into this perfect future she had imagined.

Jasper had quietly followed her into my sanctuary and sat down beside her on the couch, they were an intense couple, but not in a showy way. When we were in High School Jasper Whitlock had just suddenly appeared one day. No one could figure out where he had come from and we never knew where he lived in Forks. He just showed up at school one day. I remember that first day he came a sat at our lunch table without being invited, he had called us all by name and kissed Alice`s hand and told her that he could feel her emotions from across the room and that he felt the same way...whatever that was supposed to mean. They spent the rest of lunch just looking at each other and not saying a word. After that day he was with us all the time while at school and most of the time he was with us when we weren't in school.

I asked my Dad one day about who his family was and he said to just let it go and just be Jasper's friend that he and Esme my Mom would make sure he was okay and as far as I know they did. Jasper finally came clean about his Mom after she had died. They had moved to Forks from Texas to get as far away from her abusive boyfriend Laurent as she could. Laurent was actually her pimp but not Jasper's father. He had knocked Jasper around fair bit whenever he'd tried to step in and protect his Mom. The last time Jasper had been in a coma for two weeks and that was it, she'd finally had had enough and called the police. He was arrested for attempted murder but before it came to trial he was killed by his cell mate for a pack of smokes. She moved to Forks but she had no marketable skills but one when she got to Forks. So she did what she had been doing since she was fourteen and she eventually became the Madame of the only brothel in Forks. She had loved Jasper dearly but had never wanted any of his friends to know who she was, so she had swore him to secrecy making him a bit of an outcast in High School until we befriended him. Jasper had been fiercely loyal to his Mom and was determined to make her proud so he had worked alongside Alice in the Bistro and received his degree in architectural landscaping but just before she passed away.

As I was lost in my thoughts of the past looking at two of my best friends sitting in front of me my brother Emmett came through the front door slamming it closed and headed for the stairs until he saw my study door was open. He did an about face and came in then flopped down into a club chair throwing his briefcase onto the credenza under the bay window by the couch. Emmett had been the jock in school and was All American in University. He'd even been drafted by the Seattle Seahawks it was his dream come true that is until he blew out his knee his first season with them. Good thing he'd taken his bar exam just in case football didn't work out.

Then there was Rosalie Hale who rounded out our core group she was my agent and another friend that had gone to High School with us. She was just another kid at Forks High when her family moved up from Southern California. Her Dad had lost a fortune in the stock market and killed himself. Rosalie and her Mom had moved here to live with her parents. Rose was a bitch most of the time but we cut her some slack after all she had gone from being a debutant princess to just another single parent kid in a matter of days. Emmett fell in love with her despite her acidic personality and he never gave up trying to win her over... then in our senior year he finally won her heart...or she just gave up...no, just kidding she loved him just as much.

I was the fifth wheel in this group. I was socially inept and desperately lonely according to my friends. I didn't have a girlfriend and though I had dated I never stayed with anyone long enough to make it to second base let alone third base. My longest relationship had lasted a whole ten days. We had been stranded here after a rainstorm had washed out the bridge to the highway. I had just never found anyone that did it for me that made me want to lose control and open myself up. Whenever I dated someone it was not me who initiated contact it was always the girl. According to Jasper and Emmett I was a babe magnet but ultimately that was all I was good for, drawing them in and then dumping them usually after the first date or two. I had quite the undeserved reputation for being a lady's man. And if I had actually fucked as many of them as the gossips said I did I'm sure I'd have syphilis by now.

As you can see we're quite the collection of characters and now Rosalie was going to try and pair me up yet again. I could feel it in my bones she is a meddling matchmaker at heart. Her last disaster was my current stalker Tanya Denali an unstable author of trashy Victorian romance novels. Rose thought because we both wrote about the Victorian era we'd make, as she put it a cute couple. But there has only ever been one girl that I was even remotely interested in and that was Bella Swan. However I never had got up the nerve to speak to her in High School, then we all went away to school and it was too late.

Bella had gone back east to college but I hadn't seen her since graduation night at Mike Newton's party. That was when she had kissed me...that kiss...hmmm...I never understood it. She looked me right in the eye, she knew it was me and she wasn't drunk. I remember what she said to me after, "Edward, I always wanted my first kiss to be with you." Then I remember she blushed and rushed out of the house I never got to say a word. And when I went to looking for her the next day she was gone, her Dad said she had already left to drive back east.

I hoped that I would see her every holiday when I came home but she was never here. I stopped checking with Chief Swan after the first year apparently she was working through every holiday and took summer classes to complete her degree early.

The one summer she did come home, she spent at LaPush Beach with her boyfriend Jacob Black...at least I guessed he was her boyfriend he certainly went out of his way to make everyone believe it. When I saw them together at the diner once I wouldn't have said they were a couple, but more like friends. Black had seen me that night and he had hustled Bella pretty quickly into that dinosaur of truck of hers and left. I didn't even get a chance to say Hi. I remember seeing her sad face looking out the back window at me, her hand splayed on the glass. I may have imagined it but I thought she mouthed 'I love you' before she pulled out of sight. Since that day I haven't been able to think of anyone else romantically. In fact, my books I have a recurring character one Marie Anthony that aids my private investigator Robert Masen much like Doctor Watson aided Sherlock Holmes. Marie is Bella and I am Robert simple but effective and I get to live out some of my fantasies by spending time with her even if it's just in my mind.

Finally Alice spoke up "Okay Edward, you've been in a funk for days...what's up? And was that Rose on the phone, is she still coming for dinner?"

"Apparently she's coming for the weekend and bringing an assistant with her."

Jasper sat up and looked at me puzzled. "Rose has an assistant again? Didn't she eat the last one and swear she would never have another?"

"No!" I chuckled remembering Angela stumbling around behind Rose. "Yeah she did practical eat that poor girl. But remember Angela finally stood up to her and called her a monster that could suck the life out of any human being. This assistant is for me. Apparently I get distracted to easily...it makes my publisher nervous that I'm always cutting it close with my deadlines...so this person is suppose to help me with research and editing. They possess a degree in English Literature and worked for one of the top publishing companies in the country. "

"So why does this person want to work for you, that's a bit of overkill isn't it?"

"They had returned to Forks to care for a sick relative but now that the relative is okay they've waxed nostalgic and plan to make Forks their permanent residence now."

"Just because their nostalgic"

"Apparently they're tired of the rat race."

Jasper and Emmett both chuckled, Jasper smirked, "Oh this ought to be good! Are you sure Rose is not trying to set you up man."

"I never even asked if they're male or female and for the record I don't care, because they aren't staying."

Emmett of course took exception to Jasper's question. "She wouldn't do that Jazz. She knows that my bro is still carrying a torch for Bella Swan. Which by the way I don't see why you dear brother don't just call Bella especially after all the trouble I went to, to find her again. Are you going to live on the fringe forever? She's not with Black; I proved that...hell she's not with anyone, Eddie." Normally I would have jumped down Emmett's throat for calling me Eddie but my mind was on Bella and that kiss.

Just then there was the deep rumble of thunder and a crack of lightening. "Sounds like we're going to be in for it...I guess we better make sure that Rose and this person have a place to clean up and stay, the river was already almost level with the bridge when I was out earlier, this storm will put it under water."

Alice waved her hand when I went to get up. "It's already done. I figured as much would happen." She chuckled.

"Okay pixie but what's the evil laugh about?"

"Oh Edward, I just think you're in for a surprise this weekend."

I hate surprises...I'm never surprised I'm usually just annoyed. I heard Rose pull up outside so I got up with everyone else and we made our way to the front door. Rose opened it just as a gust of wind grabbed it and flung it back against the wall. The rain came in along with Rose who looked like a drowned rat and the...female assistant hiding behind a very familiar curtain of long mahogany hair. I stood transfixed as the curtain of hair was flung back from the face that I had dreamed of every night since that kiss at Mike Newton's.

I heard nothing going on around me. I saw nothing but those chocolate brown eyes and her luscious mouth which now showed only happiness. There was no shock at seeing me, no disgruntled look of anger for being set up, just a sweet smile for me. Suddenly I noticed everyone was gone, the door had been closed and Bella had a towel in her hand, but was still smiling when she shyly whispered. "Ah hello Edward, it's been a long time." She smirked a bit and looked around. I was star struck Bella Swan in my home finally.

I walked towards her and we literally fell into each other's arms, it was Mike Newton's all over again...no it was better. When we both came up breathless, she reached out to touch my face. "It's only ever been you Edward...I've only ever wanted you. You are the first thing I think about in the morning and your face is the last thing I see at night. I don't know what happened to us that we never got together but I believe that we are meant to be...Edward...what are you thinking, please talk to me." Then she winked, I had to fake a shudder so I didn't laugh.

I placed my hands on either side of her face. I looked deep into her eyes...I could get lost in her eyes. "Bella I love you, ever since that first day in Biology just after you had moved to Forks and we both worked so hard to ignore each other...I have loved only you. But why now?" We stopped and looked at each other she raised an eyebrow and I nodded for her to continue.

"It was all miscommunication and shyness. Rose finally helped me put the pieces together."

"Rose?"

"Yeah she contacted me after Emmett's PI found me. I should be pissed that you knew where I was for the last year and you did nothing. But now I understand why and I guess I would be grateful for that, if anything that you believed about me then had been true...And I promise if I ever see Jake again I'll rip his throat out for you. I want to make a pact with you Edward Cullen that we talk everything out from now on, no secrets and no unanswered questions we'll be completely honest with each other. "I stood there looking at the only woman I had ever loved like she was a mirage. She leaned into me and kissed me again. "I'm real Edward and I'm not going away unless you want me to, I can't stay away from you any longer." She giggled and smiled up at me.

I tried my best to look confused, "Should I expect Black on my doorstep any time soon?"

"To be honest...probably, he doesn't take no for an answer and he really doesn't like you. He's never been able to accept how I feel about you. Even though you're the only person I talk about except my Mom and Dad. He thinks you've put a spell on me...dazzled me or something. But Edward he can be scary and he's become very possessive. Part of my coming out here with Rose was to get away from him. He's been stalking me lately." Then she gave me a conspiratorial wink.

"Well at least we have that in common."

"You have a stalker too! Oh, would that be Tanya Denali?" She grimaced then smiled at me.

"Yeah, did Rose...?"

"Rose did...but she didn't have to, Tanya's last five TV and magazine interviews regarding her new book have been exclusives into your relationship. Except that your relationship sounds like one of her cheesy novels. Rose told me that it was her fault, that she introduced her to you." I knew my erstwhile family were lurking in the dark recesses of the entry hall watching our little drama unfold.

Bella and I had migrated back to my study a warm fire was now burning in the hearth thanks to Alice of course. So we pulled the couch up in front of it to enjoy the warmth. Bella sat with her legs curled up under her and a throw across her legs as she leaned against my shoulder and chest. I had one arm around her shoulders and held one of her hands with the other. We fit together like we were made for each other and like we had been doing this all our lives. We touched and kissed and watched the fire burn low, until Alice yelled from the hallway. "You two had better be decent because dinner is ready and we're eating in the dining room. Bella sweetie heads up, in coming clothes!"

Bella caught in mid air a soft sided boutique bag and pulled out a sapphire blue cashmere sheath, matching under garments...and blue bunny slippers. We both chuckled. Bella looked at me with raised eyebrow and then at the bag. "Edward I don't mind undressing in front of you, but I'm starving and if I strip here, one of two things will happen. We will never leave this room and die of starvation or Alice will pull our naked butts out into the hallway. But I can wait if you can...to get naked...later that is." Then she blushed, a beautiful rose colour fanned across her cheeks and down her neck.

"Bella...I think...I mean, um maybe we better talk a little first for while...um let's eat and see where that leads... but yeah naked later sound goods to me." We both suppressed a giggle, and I turned to look at my desk while she changed.

"Edward, are you always this tongue tied, because I thought as an author you'd be a little more articulate?" I turned round to face her because I knew that the pack was still within hearing.

"No, I mean...I'm only like this with you and that was always part of the problem...but you seemed to have gotten over being shy and tongue tied yourself."

"Had to, being an editor in a top publishing firm is very stressful, especially when everyone is after your job and you're a woman. That's part of why I quit when Charlie got sick, but mainly it was because I found out that you still lived in Forks."

"Bella I hate to think that you gave up your career for me."

"I'm not giving it up for you; I'm giving it up for me. Are you telling me that we don't have a future together?"

"Hardly...you're the only woman I've thought about since I first met you. Every woman since that has tried to get my attention has been measured against you and every one of them was found wanting." She covered her mouth with her hand to hide a smile, I reached out and took hold of it and brought it to my lips to kiss.

Then Alice screeched at the top of her lungs just outside the door. "Dinner is ready!"

We both laughed and I turned my back so Bella could undress as I watched her in the reflection of the window. She came up behind me when she was done and wrapped her arms around me, "So what do you think, worth the wait?"

I turned in her arms. "Most definitely Miss Swan, but you're right about one thing I think we both need to eat, that is if we both want the same thing later." I gave her my lopsided grin.

"Oh yeah Cullen that's the smile that has haunted every dream of mine since we first met, let's go eat. Tell me do you still call Alice the evil pixie?"

"Yep...but how did you know?"

"I used to eavesdrop on you guys in school as much as could."

"BELLA! EDWARD! Dinner! Get your asses in here!"

We made our way to the dining room which was covered with takeout containers, Chinese, Indian, Tia, Italian and Big Al's Burgers and Fries. All comfort foods, it looked like pig out central and included a two four of Canadian Beer that Emmett had sitting in the chair next to him. Jasper had his bottle of Jack Daniels, Rose had her bottle Cristal. Alice, Bella and I had water we were the designated responsible adults for the evening. After dinner we were apparently going to play strip Trivial Pursuit. The rain was pounding against the dining room windows, the thunder was loud enough to interrupt conversation and the lightening was bright enough to make the room look like it was bathed in daylight.

Emmett was laughing at something Rose had said when he was caught off guard by the next crack and roll...he shrieked like a little girl, then the lights went out. Jasper grabbed a fireplace match, struck it then leaned forward to light the candles on the table. Alice pulled out flash lights from under the sideboard and passed them around along with a box of matches and a candle in a holder for each of us.

In order to redeem himself from the very girly scream Emmett turned to Alice holding up the flashlight and candle. "Well Pixie, are we now predicting weather?"

"No Emmett, I just read the newspaper for things other than the crime page and the comics." Then she stuck her tongue out at him.

Rose laughed. "Well so much for games tonight how about scary stories, after all we have a murder mystery writer and a literary editor in our midst. How about it Edward what kind of fix would Marie Anthony and Robert Masen find themselves in under such circumstances? This could be great brainstorming for you to get over that writers block regarding Marie and Robert getting it on."

"Rose, its Victorian England they do not get it on. Marie is the paid companion of Robert's mother that would be improper."

"That Edward is bullshit, they have the hots for each other and Elizabeth Masen has done everything she can to get them to let go of all that control, she wants her son happy and she loves Bella like a daughter."

Emmett looked puzzled. "Ah honey wouldn't that make it incest?"

Jasper laughed. "They're not related you idiot!"

"Yeah but Marie has lived with them since she and Edward were children. She's the orphan of a childhood friend of Elizabeth's. Marie and Edward grew up together. Wouldn't that be like boinking your sister?" It never ceased to amaze me how much my friends knew about my books each of them could quote passage and verse from some of them and the great debate about Marie and Robert's relationship has never stopped.

Rose sighed deeply and then smacked the back of Emmett's head. "How anyone can be as brilliant as you are in the courtroom and then sound like a moron in private. Honestly, do you leave your brain in the office safe?" We all burst out laughing including Emmett.

Alice giggled and hiccoughed. "Yeah! But Edward what would be happening if Marie and Robert found themselves trapped in an old Victorian mansion with four friends in the woods, cut off from civilization because of a washed out bridge and with the storm of century ragging outside."

Emmett chuckled. "Come on man you got to give us something, after all its Friday night which is traditionally Fright Night." Bella was holding my hand under the table and rubbing my palm with her thumb. "Hey how about we each contribute a thought, Edward you can start the story and then pass it onto one of us to continue."

I hated adlibbing while using my characters; they were like members of the family. I always took my time to outline all my stories and carefully construct them based on meticulous research, this was so ridiculous. "No. Look this is insane, and it's late. Bella and I have only just begun to get to know each. Can't we just spend some time together as friends without making it into a game?"

Emmett turned his head to look at me with his mouth open. "You mean just talk?" Then he chuckled. "Hey yeah, we could do that now that we don't have to worry about Eddie here falling into a deep depression while reliving old memories or talking about the future he doesn't have, cause damn now he's got one with Bella!" Emmett's voice had gotten a little loud as he looked up at the chandelier hanging over the table. I just placed a hand over my face and sighed.

Rose shrugged her shoulders, and whispered close to Emmett ear, "That's a little over the top lover."

To cover it up I nodded and said. "Thanks Emmett for making my life sound so pathetic in just one sentence."

"You're welcome man...but you know I'm right. Bella honey this guy has been in an emotional purgatory since the day he met you."

Suddenly there was an earth shattering crash against the front porch. We all got up and made our way to the front hall...the front door was standing wide open, a tree limb could be seen leaning across the steps but there was no reason for the door to be open unless it hadn't been closed all the way earlier. I looked at the guys we all knew that that door did not just open on its own.

Emmett shrugged and looking at Rose said, "I guess you didn't close it all the way earlier."

Rose gave Emmett the stink eye and crossed her arms, never one to mince words she said. "Ah babe that door usually sticks when closed and there is no way that tree limb hit the door first then rebound backwards to land on the stairs."

"Rose, baby may be the door wasn't closed all the way."

Jasper was shaking his head and looking a little too serious for my liking. "No way Em I closed that door myself."

Just then the lightening lit up the yard and standing on the front lawn looking like drowned rats were two figures one female and one male. The woman let loose an ear piercing scream. Bella looked at me and started to laugh, then I started to chuckle and we all started to laugh. "I have no idea who the girl is but that guy is Jacob Black my stalker."

I looked closely and saw the girl standing next to Black. I rolled my eyes and turned to Bella as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Well it looks like we'll have company the drowned rat next to him is my stalker and a client of Rose's, Tanya Denali. Maybe we can get them to hook up and leave us alone."

"Maybe if they just see us together...they'll forget about their obsessions." I stepped into her and gave her a hug then kept my arm wrapped around her waist as I whispered. "Don't bank on it love."

Then I leaned back and for the sake of the audience said. "Bella, we haven't even seen each other together, we just met again a few hours ago. Mind you that meeting was stellar...but still...oh fuck it. I love you and I always will and nothing's going to change that, even if you reject me."

"Reject you? Not happening Cullen, we've both spent too much time alone." Then she whispered "Hey ease up on the melodrama cowboy."

Alice appeared with towels and waved to the two figures to come in. I looked down at her as she passed us and she snarled at me. "Well they're not going anywhere tonight. I bet the bridge is out by now so we can't very well leave them outside."

I huffed and turned to the two that were coming towards us, "Why not?"

Alice and Bella both smacked me on the arm. As the two lawn creeps climbed the steps Alice stepped forward and offered them the towels. Tanya looked up at me and smiled then quickly frowned when she saw my arm around Bella, Black was already frowning at me. Great just what I didn't need, "Tanya, what are you doing here?"

"Rose said she was coming here for the weekend and I thought I'd join you after all it's been a while since we've been together."She looked down the length on the porch in both directions for no apparent reason. "Did you hear that?"

I ignored her question. "Tanya you've been here once with me and half a dozen times with Rose when I wasn't here. We dated twice the second time was here for dinner with everyone so I could tell you without a scene that I didn't want to see you anymore. Oh and I forgot the time that Jasper found you sleeping in my bed like you were Goldilocks. I wasn't even in the state that day."

"Where were you anyway sweetheart, I thought you'd be home working on your book that day, I was so disappointed. I didn't believe Rose when she told me you were away." She then gave me one of her signature pouts with her silicone lips.

"Not that it's any of your business Tanya but I was in Boston on...um business...my book tour, I was gone for several months." Oops almost gave it up there.

"Oh I know you didn't mean to break up with me. Rose told me you had writers block and just needed some time alone. So I let myself into the house while you were away so I could feel close to you. Would you believe it no one would tell me exactly where you were. Don't look at me like that Edward, after all you keep a key above the front door lintel for emergencies and I missed you darling."

I turned to glower at Rose. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot and looked like she was royally pissed, but at who? "You little lying bitch, that does it get yourself another agent! I can't take your shit any longer! You looked in my day planner while I was on the phone you succubus. I never told you I was coming here this weekend. And I never said a damn thing about Edward!" Rose turned and looked at me like she was pleading me to understand. "Fuck Edward, she came into my office while I was yelling at your publisher on the phone about your deadline. Tanya I'm going to get a restraining order against you for Edward, me and everyone else I know."

Tanya the dumb blonde just stood there smiling until she saw where my arm was. She walked up to Bella. "And who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing with my Edward?"

Bella was smiling when she looked up at me. "Not that it's any of your business but I'm pretty sure I'm the IT girl. The one that owns his heart and the only one who will be keeping his bed warm from now on."

There was a growl from behind Tanya, then Black flew up the steps grabbing Bella's arm and pulling her out of my arms. I took a step toward them, but Bella spun and slapped Black across the face stunning him into letting her go. She stepped back and into my arms once again. "Yeah Jake I'm getting a restraining order against you as well. What the hell is the matter with you? No means No, you idiot! I'm not interested in you as anything more than a friend and I'm seriously reconsidering even that! Edward has been the only man that I've ever wanted to be with and you know that you idiot."

The look in Black's face was a cross between humour and rage, he shot a look towards Emmett when he cleared his throat then he changed his look to just rage. "Bella you don't even know him."

"Jake I know him as well if not better than you?"

"How the hell could you know him that well?"

She turned, looked up at me and smiled. "I feel like I've known him forever. I've followed his career. Charlie has kept me up to date on all of these guys and the Cullen compound. And Rose filled in the blanks. It wasn't until Rose tracked me down that I knew Edward loved me in return. After all Jake true love can't be denied. But Jake even if I didn't love Edward, I'd still only think of you as a friend." I was hard pressed not to laugh out loud, I settle for whispering in her ear as I bent to kiss her cheek "drama queen."

Then I realized she had said Rose found her, I did a double take at her and then at Rose. "Emmett you said you had one of your best people on it when I asked you find Bella."

Emmett smiled put his arm around Rose, "Yeah I did. Rosie does a little wok for me on the side on special occasions. She's got a great cover as a talent agent and since she travels around a lot with schmucks like you it helps keep the costs down. Besides she's still a registered PI from when she worked for that guy in Seattle during college, she likes the extra cash and she only does missing persons cases." He smiled at Rose and she kissed his cheek. What could I say; after all she had found my soul mate. Black looked at me and winked behind Tanya's back...what the hell was he doing is he stupid?

Black burst out, livid now. "This is bullshit!" He reached out for Bella again, this time I grabbed his arm before he could touch her. He pulled it back like he'd been touched by fire. But he still bellowed, "Bella you're coming with me now. I'll take you home to Charlie."

"Jake I'm not twelve, besides Charlie knows where I am."

"But...but, Charlie always wanted us to be together."

"Wanting and getting are two different things Jake. When he realized how deep my feelings were for Edward he said he understood...he said that distance and time could never erase a love as deep as mine." I was ready to roll my eyes over that one instead I settled for burying my face in her hair.

"What! He would never say that, he and my Dad made a deal when we were little. Besides that doesn't sound like Charlie it sounds more like a line from one of her books." And he shot a thumb towards Tanya.

I'd had enough, and wrapped my arms around Bella kissing her forehead. Tanya gasped when she saw the gesture. "Look Black, deals made between fishing buddies over their infant children are not binding in this day and age."

"Well you ought to know being the Victorian authority that you are."

"What? That doesn't even make sense...do you ever listen to yourself?"

"Yeh well fuck you Cullen...you're the..."

Alice stepped forward. "Guys can we take this inside. Obviously no one is going anywhere. The bridge must be underwater by now."

Black looked at me and sneered. "No it's gone completely. We waded across it just before it gave way."

We had all moved into the house. Alice was fussing and made to move everyone into my study, she wisely took one look at me and thought better of it. She angled everyone into the games room or the morning parlour as it would have been called when the house was built. It was one of my favourite rooms after my study and probably soon my bedroom. I held Bella's hand and made for an oversized chair, she looked up at me and smiled pushing me down into it so she could sit on my lap. That action that earned another growl from Black, yeah well he can kiss my ass...and what's up with that growling anyway! The only problem with the seating arrangement was that Bella kept wiggling and I was getting and epic hard on, and damn it she knew it, the little minx. She smiled at me as she continued to grind into my groin. I grabbed her hips to still her movements but the position of my hands caused no end of black looks for our unwanted guests. Which in turn made me smile, Bella finally stopped her gyrations on my dick and leaned back against my chest, I was in heaven.

Everyone had forgotten the open door at this point including yours truly I had more important things to deal with right now. Like Tanya trying to tell Bella what I liked to do in bed...my mouth was obviously hanging open. Tanya just kept yakking and Bella was doing a beautiful slow boil. Just as I was about to say something, Bella stepped right in the middle of Tanya. "So Tanya do you find his Prince Albert uncomfortable when you're fucking? Personally I like the captive bead as opposed to the barbell?" My what? Where the hell...okay my girl as calling Tanya out.

Tanya looked a little panicked but caught herself. "His...oh no it doesn't bother me one way or the other. I think it looks really good with the barbell."

"Really? Well Edward now you know that if you ever get a Prince Albert it won't bother Tanya one way or the other."

Tanya made a bitch face at Bella "What are you talking about, he has...well, he had one when we were together."

"Nope he doesn't Tanya cause if he did that little lap dance I gave him earlier would have been really uncomfortable once I got him hard. And besides sweetie I would have felt it if he did, especially the barbell. Edward, love would you drop your pants to confirm if I'm right."

Jasper and Emmett were laughing so hard they were gasping. Jasper finally found some air to speak. "Oh god no Bella, from the look on his face he's already at attention and I don't want him to poke your eye out. I can confirm as can Emmett that Edward does not have any kind of Prince Albert...he is Albertless. I've seen him in the shower at the Y after racquetball and there are no penis piercings or any other kind of piercings on that guy's body." He dissolved back into fits of laughter, Tanya looked like she was either ready to cry or take a bite out of someone.

Bella leaned over towards Tanya. "Tanya just a word of advice dear, you're making yourself look pathetic with all those interviews where you've been gushing about Edward being your Fiancée. If you want to improve your book sales you need to focus. You're an attractive woman who could increase her demographic beyond the chocolate eating bored forty year old virgins if you played up your own sexuality and did a little more research about the period your writing about. Then maybe you'd find a real man and Rose could book you into something other than Motel 6 in some fishing village in Maine."

Tanya screamed and lunged at Bella. I stood up just before she made contact and moved Bella to my side. "Enough! Tanya you need to get it through your head that I am not and have never been in a relationship with you. And before you say anything else to make yourself look foolish I was honest with you on those two dates that we had...I told you that I was in love with someone else. Hell the first date is why I broke up with on the second date because I realized that I spent most of that first one talking about Bella." I turned to Bella. "And you Miss Swan if may I ask, when did you get such a mouth on you?"

I chuckled at her look of supreme confidence. "When I went to college, I realized that I'd left my heart in Forks with you only because I was afraid to talk to you. So I took some self esteem and assertiveness classes."

Emmett guffawed. "So how's that been working for you Bells?"

"Well Emmett I think I can hold my own...even against you."

Rose was laughing and looking at me. "Yeah I'd watch out if I were you honey. When she first saw me trailing her into the Starbucks back in Boston she just about ripped me a new one. She flat out told me that I had been queen bitch of the universe back in High School and maybe if I'd been a little friendlier she wouldn't have lost her chance with Edward. That was when I found out she's just as hopelessly in love with Edward as he is with her."

Black was just sitting there seething like he was ready to explode. And explode he did...in fact it was impressive; it was not what I was expecting and it pissed me off. "What kind of shit is this Bella have you lost your mind? You don't know this guy! I can tell you that since he's been in Forks he had exactly one date and that was with Tanya...Bella the guy wants you as his beard." He stood up and gestured at all my friends. "For Christ sakes he lives in a commune!" We all just looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

Jasper was vacillating between being ticked or amused so he settled for cocky. "Hey chief what on earth have you been smoking?" Jasper stood up as he made the comment and then Black was up on his feet.

Alice stepped in this time."Guys let's settle down here." She turned to Black. "Jacob would you and Tanya like something to eat?" We all looked at her like she'd just lost her mind. Black and Tanya both nodded, Alice asked the ladies to come with her to the kitchen and they all got up and left.

Once they were out of ear shot Emmett got up and smacked the back of Black's head. "What is wrong with you man? This was supposed to stop Tanya from trying any psycho shit on Bella and Edward, not the other way around! She must think you're an ally now. And where the fuck did you come up with the beard and commune shit?"

Jake was rubbing the back of his head but he had a shit eating grin on his face. "I don't know it just seemed the way to go, besides aren't you giving her more credit than she deserves she doesn't come across as the sharpest pencil in the box. Man Edward, all she could talk about coming out here was you...it was nauseating...no offense man but I had to put up with that from Bella for years. And by the way which one of you in this brain trust that set up that bitch to meet with me at the beach? I had some major damage control to do with my pack. They know I've been over Bella since Junior High."

"Ah..." Emmett started laughing. "That would be your partner and girlfriend Leah. She said it was payback for worming out of the hospital's charity BBQ."

" That was low man."

"Yeah well I'd like to see you give up first row infield tickets to see the Mariners play the Yankees."

"Man we're season ticket holders. Remember that next time. We could have saved you a world of pain." Jacob groaned.

Emmett nudged him and smiled. "Man I mean it, next time you want to see a game let me know. Hell, we owe you big time after all you and Leah were the ones that found the bugs in the house. But there is one thing that's always bothered me about that, would you care to explain to me what you were doing in Edward's bedroom in the first place?" He was still chuckling.

"Installing the new security system you wanted moron, what with James getting out you said you wanted the best in every room."

"Ssssh...Keep it down, Alice can't know about this."

I looked up and Alice was standing in the doorway. "You guys really take the cake. Do you really think you can do anything in this house that I'm not aware of? Honestly, the bunch of you, are morons. Besides what makes you think James is going to come after me anyway?"

Jasper walked over to Alice and wrapped his arms around her "We don't know darling. We are just being cautious because of what he said the last day of his trial."

"Oh...you mean the, 'you're dead bitch' speech?" Jasper pulled back and looked at her. "Yeah I remember that speech was kind of hard to forget Jazz."

"But this is not about me right now. The crazy that is Tanya is still trying to work her mojo on Bella." She came up to me and rested her head against my shoulder. "Edward, it's a good thing that this really isn't your first meeting with Bella since High School or she'd be running for the hills right now. Tanya honestly thought that you'd never get in touch with Bella after Emmett's PI's found her."

Jake sat up straight. "Hey, Leah and I are not Emmett's PI's we were under an independent contract and are affiliated only through a retainer for our services."

"Yeah, a very generous retainer and your biggest client also just happens to be Emmett Cullen's law firm, am I right?"

"Yeah but...oh shit, just forget it. Besides I'm doing this as much for Charlie as I am for you guys. He's tired of Bella wallowing about her missed opportunity and he's tired of seeing Edward drag around town like a zombie."

Jasper was sitting back relaxed now. "How come he didn't know where she lived, what happened there anyway?"

Jake grimaced. "Leah's Mom happened that's what. Bella had always harboured this illusion about her Mom and Dad getting back together so when Phil died in that plane crash she just assumed it would happen. Remember when he spent that month in Florida helping Renee get things ironed out...well Bells read more into it than was actually there. Charlie and Renee were just good friends and besides he was already engaged to Sue on the QT and Renee knew all about it but she was the only one.

Charlie didn't want to overshadow what Renee's was going through and Sue wanted to wait to tell Leah, Seth and Bella together. But when they were finally all going to be together for the big reveal Bella arrived early and caught Sue with her Dad at her Dad's place in a compromising position that was two Christmas's ago. She turned around went right back to New York, she wouldn't listen to anyone not even Renee. So she isolated herself from everyone and I guess had some kind of identity crisis, she pulled up stakes and moved to Boston. Even her employer thought she still lived in New York, but she worked from home most of the time and didn't need to be in the office much. Believe me man, when you want to disappear on the East coast there are plenty of places to go. Then Edward got his head out of his ass and had Emmett hire me and Leah, when we found Bella we let him know and he got Rose to make first contact."

I had to laugh since it was actually Charlie that had stirred the pot enough to get me looking for Bella. He cornered me one day in Newton's and asked me point blank if I still loved his daughter. Charlie had not been my biggest fan when I came to his door the day after the graduation party looking for Bella. He knew she had left upset about something and figured out that it must've been me that had upset her. But he never gave me the chance to explain then what had happened he'd just slammed the door in my face. At that time he had still been pulling for Jacob and Bella to get together, even though Jacob had started seeing Leah that spring.

I remember the day that had all changed. I was in Newton's and saw him standing there looking at the new fishing reels that Mike's Dad had just gotten in. When I walked past him we had exchanged the usual manly grunt that was a substitute for any actual greeting. Then when I returned to the checkout there he was, still holding the reel and looking right at me when he asked out loud in front of Mike Newton and his Dad. "Do you still love my daughter?" Before I could answer he continued. "So why aren't you doing everything you can to find her...you're rich and can afford it, can't you?" Everyone in town and the Rez knew that Bella had cut ties with Charlie over his relationship with Sue Clearwater. "Look son I love my daughter but she is as pig headed as they come...probably gets that from me and well she wallows just like you son...that's a real bad combination. Do us both a favour and find her! I want my daughter back and then maybe my fiancée will marry me. And you my friend need a woman to stop all the gossips from speculating that you're gay."

Old man Newton's mouth looked like a wide mouth Bass that day. I grabbed the reel from Charlie, paid for it and I thanked him as I was going out the door. "I'll find her Chief and we'll both dance at your wedding."

That was the day of my disastrous last date with Tanya. It was also when she started to plan how to bug our house and cyber stalk me. Bella and I have yet to dance at Charlie's wedding Sue is holding out for a summer wedding. Plus Charlie had been seriously ill for the last eight weeks and has only just bounced back and returned to work. Okay let's pause and here's the back story of what happened to Charlie...and I kid you not? It turns out Deputy Mark's wife was trying to poison him, yeah I know psychotic seems to be the big thing in this town. Well except for Tanya she moved here from Alaska. Enough said about that, and Charlie is fine now. Mrs. Marks is in a state run treatment facility and Deputy Marks has filed for divorce. So why did she try to poison him? Well she wanted Deputy Marks to become the Chief of police how she thought poisoning the Chief would achieve this when it is an appointed position is dumb yes, the fact she was off her nut was sensational, but it's over. And Charlie really is fine. Deputy Mark's is ecstatic he can finally marry the 911 dispatcher that he's been having an affair with for the last ten years and finally be a father to their two children...hell of a gal sticking by him in a small town after being labelled a slut for having two children out of wedlock and not blowing the whistle on the father.

Okay back to my story are you wondering did I actually contact Bella after Jake and Leah found her...yes I did. Rose did in fact talk to her first, before I went out east and met with her. Bella quit her job but not to care for Charlie, she quit so she could move back here to be with me and so we could get better acquainted. Fortunately for me my last book had been a real success and I had very long book tour across country, so Bella travelled with me. I'd like to say that we made up for lost time but that was impossible, but we'd made a good start on our future...all except for the fully naked, hot and sweaty physical commitment. I think we liked to torture each other holding back and if you asked me now why I be damned if I could give you a reason...waiting for the right moment sounds lame but it's all I got.

I proposed to her here in Forks the day her Dad was pronounced fit to return to work. There was a BBQ in his backyard that day with just Renee, Jake, Leah, Seth, Bella, me, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice...oh and of course Charlie and Sue. I hadn't really planned it out...well I had but in involved candlelight and a nice restaurant, then a moonlight stroll or drive depending on the weather. Instead we drove down to our old High School. I parked where I always had in my senior year. Suddenly I was out the door and around to Bella's side opening the door and getting down on my knees on the damp asphalt. I pulled out my Grandma Elizabeth's ring and I remember she blushed and smiled shyly as she wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered, "Yes!" in my ear. I don't even remember if I actually asked her, but it seemed to be understood so I roared my joy to the heavens. I was so loud that the birds in the nearby trees took flight. I grabbed her around the waist after getting to my feet, pulled her out of the car and twirled her around like a child. She was laughing and smiling while her long hair flew out around us in a shining curtain of browns and russets.

It was the happiest day of my life...until the janitor came out to see what the ruckus was about. He saw Bella and me, waved us over to him, I felt like a teenage again and we had been caught loitering on school property and that it would all descend into hell as we approached him. He gave us a fatherly smile and said, "Mr. Cullen, Miss. Swan nice to see you two finally come to your senses, I always thought that you two would make a great couple." He chuckled and raised his eyebrows while leaning on a broom. "I imagine even after all these years there will still be a lot of broken hearts when people find out that Bella and Edward are finally off the market." He held out a key to me still chuckling. "Chief Swan said to expect you guys and to give you the key to the Biology room." Then he leaned over conspiratorially to me, "Have you got protection? If not, I just stocked the men's room with condoms." He chuckled and ambled away pushing is broom down the sidewalk.

I shook my head. I knew that the old Bella would have been fifty different shades of red but when I looked at her, her smile that would have lit up the sky. She plucked the key from my hand, reached into the backseat of my car and pulled out a bag. "Give me ten minutes then come and get me." She giggled and ran off gracefully toward the building that housed the Biology room. Biology how ironic...hmmm that was our first class together, I was flooded with memories of our first encounter. If we had been the people then, that we are today, we would have ripped each other's clothes off that first day and I would have taken her right then and there...well figuratively anyway.

Instead both of us were painfully shy back then and we did the best that we could to ignore the other one, while still checking each other out. Maybe if I had been able to read her mind it wouldn't have taken us almost seven years to finally get together. I remembered the way she looked that day, she had on dark skinny jeans, sky blue sneakers, and an Emerald green bowler's shirt over a Radiohead tee. Her hair had been draped around her shoulders like a curtain, and her eyes had been down cast. She had pale peach cheeks and luscious rose tinged lips. But when she looked up and stared at me with her deep chocolate brown eyes I was sucked me into their depths and was lost, she had owned my heart from that moment on. A breeze tickle my skin as I realized that I had been standing there musing for almost ten minutes. I straightened up and took one last look around the deserted parking lot before I made my way to the Biology room.

When I entered it was just as I remembered it, Mr. Banner was obviously still teaching from the drawings on the front chalkboard. And there amidst the minutia of the Biology room and the strange smells sat my Bella at our old desk and dressed in the same clothes she had been wearing that first day. I stood there drinking it all in, she was gorgeous. I walked over to the desk and took the chair beside her. She turned towards me as she had that day and smiled shyly. I introduce myself just as I had back then "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." She smiled shyly just as she had that day and said "I'm Bella Swan". But today instead of ignoring her I reached out and touched her cheek then stood up to stand between her legs. I pulled her to me then I picked her up and sat her on the desk. I leaned in and thoroughly kissed the most delicious woman I had ever met. She dropped her head and played with the buttons on my shirt I knew she wanted to say something so I waited. "Edward before we go any further. When I told you at that graduation party that I wanted my first kiss to be from you, well I also wanted you to be the first I ever made love to, so I'm still a..." Despite both of us having dated we had never found anyone that could measure up to our fantasy's of each other so we were never...intimate with anyone.

She was so cute when she was tongue tied. I pulled her chin up to look at me, "Bella, why do you think there has been so much gossip about me in the magazines and in town. Why do you think we were hounded so much on my book tour, there has never been anyone for me either? So while we might be in our twenties now, I guess will still be the fumbling first timers here where it all started." We went slowly and it was heaven as we divested each other of our clothing. Just touching, tasting and exploring each other's bodies. Finally I slid into her slowly, when I reached her barrier I hesitated for a second, she smiled at me and nodded. Then I thrust into her deeply, she shuddered and I held still until she had adjusted to the discomfort. Surprisingly she was the one who pulled me in closer to start a slow and languorous pace but as our passion and our need for release overwhelmed us both we stepped it up to a punishing rhythm and we exploded into and around each other. We had both been virgins and our first experience was amazing, spontaneous and incredibly passionate. Which was not what I had been expecting after talking to Jasper and Emmett and reading everything I could get my hands on...hey I'm nothing if not thorough. When I went to withdraw she shook her head, "No Edward please I've waited too long for this to be over."

I hardened almost immediately with those words and we started again. We made passionate love on our old desk and our chairs. I lost all concept of time until my phone rang. It was a text from Alice. "Dinner in 15, get your asses dressed and back here or Charlie is calling the cops." It was twilight outside. We had been here all afternoon. Just outside the door Mr. Jansen the janitor had left us a bucket filled with water and bleach and two clothes plus a note. 'I assume that you forgot the protection, so please clean up after yourselves. Just leave the bucket in the closet down the hall the same one that Rosalie and Emmett use to use.' We laughed, grabbed the bucket and went back in the room. I looked at Bella, the protection aspect was starting to bother me, not that I would hate to be a father but how would Bella feel about it. She looked at me re-reading the note. "Edward I have the morning after pill with me if you're worried?"

I looked her square in the eye and knew what I was about to say was the gospel truth. "I'm not worried I wouldn't mind having a little girl running around that looked just like you." She smiled and said, "How about a little boy that looked just like his daddy?" I knew then that we would be okay whatever happened. I have to admit I was a little disappointed when she didn't miss her period and she confessed she felt likewise. But there was still time for children. She couldn't take the pill and she refused to have me wear a condom so she said she'd use a diaphragm, it's not a hundred percent effective but we weren't concerned if we had a surprise.

I remember when we got back to the house Charlie had given me the evil eye until he invited me out to his shed. I went cheerfully with a beer in hand while Bella looked like she had just swallowed acid. Charlie was trying to be subtle, we hadn't shared our engagement news yet, we didn't want to detract from Sue and Charlie's pending nuptials. He stood there just looking at me as he took a swig of his beer and said. "Well?"

I played dumb and said. "Well what?"

Charlie was not taking time to play the game. "Listening Edward you've been wining and dining my daughter across this country for the last several months but haven't even once taken her to your bed as my ex wife tells it. Is there something wrong with you? No don't answer that, Alice already told me you were very old fashion and a...well let's just say men of your age usually aren't still carrying...their V card."

It was hilarious watching him stumble over his own tongue but I saved the poor guy from any further humiliation. "Nope Charlie nothing wrong with either of us, we both punched that card today." He slapped his hands over his ears.

"Okay, okay, god did you have to say it like that?"

"How would you like me to say it? Would it have been better to just say that as of today you daughter and I are no longer virgins?"

"Christ I said okay, enough is enough now maybe Renee will get off my back, if I can tell her you two have done the deed."

I laughed and slapped him on the back. "Charlie you can tell Renee anything you want but in your wildest imaginings you will never know how wonderful it was for both of us."

"LALALALALAL...OKAY FINE!"

"Oh and by the way thanks for the key to the Biology room."

"What key?" He looked genuinely perplexed.

A shadow fell across the doorway, Alice interrupted. "Um actually that was me...Renee called me and asked me to arrange something for you two, that you wouldn't be able to resist. She couldn't take waiting any longer, but really none of the rest of us could ether. "She giggled, turned on her heel and ran.

So now back to the present, I have a problem and her name is Tanya Denali...she had a problem as well, evidently she wasn't taking her meds. Tanya was a semi successful trashy romance novelist who had delusions of grandeur for her career and herself. She imagined that I had...how did she put it...oh yeah, I chuckled to myself when I thought about what she had told people. According to her 'I harboured a grand passion for her.' However nothing could be further from the truth. The woman was a spider. She clung to you and spun her evil plans around you waiting until you were firmly entrenched in her net then she'd suck you dry slowly like some malevolent vampire. According to her sisters I was the third guy that she had stalked...but claimed that I was the one. The first one she had driven out of the country. The second one she had almost killed running him and his wife off the road in a fit of jealousy. That poor bastard didn't even know that she had concocted an entire imaginary relationship. It had been his wife that recognized what was happening and she had been a good friend of Tanya's up until that point. Tanya's sister Kate is a psychiatrist and says her pathology is escalating and could have dire consequences for her next victim...thanks so much sister dearest. Yet Kate refused to come after Tanya stating that she and her sister Irina had divorced themselves from her. How do you do that to your own family? In short they had washed their hands of her and wanted nothing to do with her latest escapades. Well the bitch was going to get a shot of reality and not at my or Bella's expense.

Jake was looking at Emmett and Emmett was looking at me. Jazz chirped in laughing. "You'll have to get use to that man he checks out every now and then when he's reliving a moment. He hears you and he can respond to you if you expected him to otherwise he just chooses to ignore yoy when he doesn't need to be involved."

I looked at them all. "What? Nobody asked me a question I would have heard that." They all started laughing at me. Fine but it was true I could follow a conversation and still be in my own moment. That was great talent to have at book signings, I could lose track of the time and yet still respond to the same inane comments over and over again. The hand just kept writing and the mouth kept responding...and appropriately I might add.

Jake looked at me with a bit of a puzzled expression. "You know Cullen I don't get what Bella sees in you but I know she loves you and for some reason I believe that you really love her, so I'm willing to cut you some slack. But if you hurt her, Charlie will be the least of your worries. Oh and guys, what was with the open door when we got here. That's pretty stupid just leaving it open like that, you do shit like that and the new security system won't engage."

Jasper looked at him. "Wait man, you had to see that tree limb hit the door and it pop open?"

"No. I saw that tree limb come down, but the door was already open. If that limb had hit the door with enough force to pop it open the security system would have gone bananas, which it didn't. And before you say anything about the power it has its own backup generator."

Jazz was getting antsy, Emmett looked at Jake. "What are you saying that someone's in the house?"

"No, just that one of you idiots left the door open."

Jazz shook his head. "No one left it open Jake. I closed that door tight after Rose and Bella arrived and you know that door sticks when you try to open it without lifting up on the handle. Somebody is in this house other than the eight of us."

We all made for the door at the same time and headed for the kitchen. I was pissed that we may have an intruder in the house. "Fuck! This cannot be happening. You think its James don't you Jazz."

"Yeah! He's not the kind of guy to make idle threats Edward. Charlie said the psych report on him never got better even with the regular visits to the shrink. I wish they had mandated him as a dangerous offender. He'd still be in. But there is no way that he could have passed regular psych evaluations. What is the matter with the parole board they would have seen the reports."

Emmett shook his head." No Jazz the shrink visits were voluntary and not a condition of his parole, he'd still be getting out. James knows how the game is played. He was a model prisoner and even helped his fellow inmates earn their High School Equivalency. Besides this is the new approach to rehabilitation as long as he sees his parole officer and shows remorse by voluntarily attending therapy he's a free man. He did all that because he wanted us to know he's still the same person the master game player. It heightens the fear factor for his victim." We stopped just short of the kitchen Alice was standing in the doorway looking terrified.

She opened her mouth and tried to speak, nothing came out then she tried again. "You think he's here don't you...in this house." Her face crumpled and tears welled up in her eyes. "Guys this place is huge, there are hidden places in here we don't even know about."

Jasper went to Alice. "Take it easy darling, we have that covered Jake got all the original plans for the place and for any renovations that had been done prior to when he installed the security system. They're in the safe in Edward's study. Besides there isn't anyone but the eight of us in this house sweet cheeks, don't you worry none okay."

"Then who opened the door Jazz?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

**Chapter 2**** 2+2+2+2+? = 8?**

**EPOV**

Jasper was not inspiring the pixie. She was smarter than we all gave her credit for, part of our reason for even moving to Forks after college and staying together was for her sake. We all knew that James would track her down no matter where she was. He still had Victoria his business manager and sometimes girlfriend on the outside. She was the only one that had ever believed James stories about Alice hurting herself and being clumsy...yes she was also a nut bar, and just as unstable.

Forks was a logical place for us to make our stand, the town understood what Alice had gone through and were sympathetic...well except for Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory who for some reason hated Alice, Rose and Bella. Perhaps it was because all the guys in school would always look away from them whenever Bella, Rose or Alice walked by. That and they had tried everything in the book to get Jasper Emmett and me to date them. It had never worked even after they eavesdropped on Jasper and me in gym one day and found out how we felt about Bella and Alice, they never gave up. It was only after Bella had left Forks that I found out about what those vindictive snide bitches had said within Bella's hearing. I found out to late that they had told her that Jasper had tried to convince me to ask Bella to the prom but that I had apparently told him that I wanted nothing to do with a klutzy bookworm like Bella Swan. God I should have killed them back then and buried them in the woods, no one would have missed them. Actually you could say the thoughts I had of murdering those two so often over the intervening years had inspired me to start writing Victorian crime novels. But Alice was looking at us now for reassurance. "Alice he's not here, and even if he was he wouldn't get past us."

"Edward I know he was due to get out two days ago. Shelton is only three hours away and Victoria left town weeks ago according to Leah." She shrugged her shoulders, looked down and whispered "Maybe you're right and he isn't coming here...but we can't be sure...can we." She leaned into Jasper and held onto is arm so tightly that her knuckles were white and Jasper grimaced.

"Pixie, I promise we'll take care of you." Bella came out into the hallway just then and took Alice into her arms and gave her a hug. "Come on Allie, we have a wedding to plan." Alice's mouth fell open when Bella flashed her engagement ring under her nose.

"What...when?" Then she smiled and held back looking at me. "It was the day of the BBQ right?" Bella and I both nodded.

I looked at Bella perplexed and she smiled at me. "Sorry I know we said we do this together with both our families. But Tanya was talking about the engagement ring you had set aside for her and that it had belonged to your grandmother. I just couldn't resist." She flashed me a gorgeous smile, I reached out to her and she walked into my arms. I made sure that I kissed her thoroughly enough for her to know that I wasn't upset. Alice of course was ecstatic and the guys were all giving me the evil eye. Ooops I was the last one to find my soul mate and it looked like I'd be the first one down the aisle, there was going to be no end of hell to pay for Emmett, Jasper and maybe even Jake when Leah finally heard about this. All I could do was shrug...hey at least I wasn't afraid of commitment.

We all walked into the kitchen and Tanya stood up and faced me her face was tear stained. "How could you do this to me...to us? I believed that we had a unique love that would last forever and now I see this...this...trollop wearing my ring...how could you!"

First off her using the word trollop would normally have had me dissolving into uproarious laughter. But she was disrespecting the woman I loved and I wasn't going to stand for it. "Tanya you are delusional and need help. And I can guarantee if you continue to speak to Bella or me in this manner I won't hesitate to throw your boney ass out into the rain and you can swim home. I've talked to Kate and Irina...they both told me about your problem and that you're not taking your meds, so if you have any with you I suggest you start taking them now." She took a step towards me and opened her mouth I put my hand up, "And before you start in about how I'm the only man you ever loved, I know all about the other two guys that you stalked. You must especially remember the one where you almost killed him and his wife." Everyone turned and looked at Tanya shocked.

Rose was incensed. "Okay that does it Tanya as of now I'm no longer your agent. Bella was right what you write is tripe and not worth my time or effort...you can go out to the supermarkets and start peddling them yourself. I'm surprised that you even have a fan base at all. Oh and by the way your publisher is ready to drop you."

Tanya's head was on a swivel looking between me and Bella until she registered what Rose had said, and then she turned and faced her. "What...why?"

Rose looked smug. "Find a new agent hon and get down on your hands and knees to your publisher. Its funny when you think of it, if you did even a little bit of research and threw in some digestible facts with the emotion your work might not be half bad. But your characters are so two dimensional unless they're fucking. And really Tanya their constant wallowing in self pity for half of each book is so morose and over the top that frankly I just skip those pieces to get to the sex. Have you ever thought of writing porn...you might have a future as a screen writer for that genre?"

Tanya looked like she was ready to explode she grabbed the deboning knife off the counter and lunged for Bella, not Rose. I moved faster than I could ever remember and stepped between Bella and the knife. Tanya was insane with rage, but when she saw that she was going to hit my chest and not Bella she angled her arm away just enough that it only sliced across my bicep...shit if someone tells you that adrenaline keeps you from feeling the pain right away then they're lying! Fuck that hurt the blood welled up through my shirt and was running down my arm dripping onto the floor. Tanya dropped the knife and Emmett suddenly had her arms pinned behind her back. I watched the blood literally pouring down my arm and trickling onto the slate floor to pool there...it was fascinating. I even wondered for a split second what blood would taste like. It was a bizarre thought but recently I had considered moving into the horror genre with my writing and vampires had always interested me. Then I found I was being pushed back into a chair my shirt had been removed and Bella with Alice's help was cleaning and bandaging my arm.

It seemed fitting that the two people most proficient in first aid would be the two with the most experience on the receiving end of emergency medicine. It was kind of surreal and their voices came in snatches to me...Alice was talking to Bella. "Yeah I used that knife to debone the chicken today, but I cleaned it after using it. Besides he should be okay, he had a tetanus shot about three years ago. Maybe we should try to get him to the hospital, that cut is pretty deep. Just then a clap of thunder reminded her of what was going on outside these walls. Oh, well I could probably do stitches with some sewing thread if you think he needs them."

I looked at her and she was kind of hazy around the edges but I smiled. "The bridge is washed out Pixie, no ER for me, you two will have to handle it." Bella pursed her lips looking at me then applied more gauze and wrapped it tightly, applying enough pressure to stop the bleeding it tight but not uncomfortably.

Bella leaned in a kissed my cheek. "Edward I think you'll be okay I've had worse and never had stitches, but you're going to have to wear a sling on that arm lover." I smiled at her...thank god it was my left arm that Tanya had sliced.

An animal like growl was coming from Emmett's direction I looked up at Tanya, along with everyone else. Emmett was grimacing while he held a thrashing Tanya. He hated violence and to be forced to restrain a woman just went against his natural tendencies. I had to take a stand on this and I felt like I could read Bella's mind on this one. "Tanya that does it, you need help. When we get out of here I'm going to press charges." I whipped out my phone and called Chief Swan. "Hello Charlie...yeah Bella is here and she's fine just a little wet. Yeah were all okay. You know that little problem I talked to you about from Alaska? Well she showed up...yes Jake was with her...but you were right, she went overboard and around the bend." I went on to explain what had happened and for some unknown reason I included the mystery of the open front door.

He was very quiet while I spoke. Finally when I was done he said. "Edward, James was seen at the La Push General Store yesterday. Sue and Seth recognized him and Victoria was with him. By the time I got there he was gone and before you ask they're not at Victoria's. Leah's been having Jake's pack run by there every few hours and nothing so far. Edward...Victoria went to the Port Angeles Historical Society last week and got the plans to a half dozen historical homes in the area, yours included. You never registered with them that you were living there I like told you to, did you?"

There was a long pause before I answered "Ah no."

"Damn...if you had they would have had to contact you for your permission to release the plans you idiot."

"Well sir if you recall I was on the east coast courting your daughter and I only got back last week. Besides in memory serves me you only suggested doing that the evening of the BBQ. And my mind wasn't exactly on paperwork that day. Remember our little chat in the shed. I could hear him inhale sharply through his teeth. Besides we've lived here for a few years and you never suggested it before, how was I supposed to know?"

"Yeah well my daughter wasn't going to be living out there a few years ago." Then the man chuckled, but he got serious again very quickly. "You want to lay charges against this Tanya?"

"Yeah of course, she tried to kill Bella! But I stepped in front of her."

"What! You stepped in front of her! Are bleeding to death as we speak?"

"Charlie why do you sound so surprised?"

"I'm not surprised son...well not much. You know after hearing those stories about you for so long a person just might begin to believe them a bit. Don't get me wrong Edward I'm damn proud of you. I know that if you survive this little event that my baby girl will always be your first priority."

"Thanks Chief...at least I guess its thanks. So what should we do?"

"Put me on the speaker phone Edward."

I hit the button and set my phone down on the table. "Okay Chief, go ahead."

"Miss Denali?" Tanya did not respond so Emmett nudged her.

"Yeah...what do you want?" She was being very sulky. "I want you to charge this gorilla holding me with assault!"

"Miss Denali listen to me young lady. I assume Mr. Emmett Cullen is the one restraining you?"

"Yes and it hurts."

"I sincerely doubt that it hurts any more than real cuffs would and believe me, you would be in cuffs if I was there. Mr. Cullen has chosen to press charges for assault against you Miss Denali. Now just so you know Mr. Emmett Cullen is a lawyer and therefore an officer of the court. So as Chief of Police I hereby authorize him to arrest you and restrain you in any fashion that he considers reasonable and necessary until as such time that I can send out one of my officers to detain you. Emmett I want one of you to bag the knife without touching it and put it in the refrigerator."

Tanya looked shocked. "What...you're fucking kidding me right...this bitch stole my ring and has drugged Edward...I only stabbed him to shock him back to reality. I want my Edward back and this bitch arrested...for...for umm brain washing him. She's trying to take advantage of him and steal his money. And...and...she...has the rest of them working with her."

"Miss Denali, that bitch is my daughter and all those people are wealthy in their own right and don't need Edward's money. Edward did you want me to notify your parents about everything or would you like to do that? I thought about it for a minute knowing that by 'everything' he was thinking of James as well.

"Maybe...yeah, can you do that, I'd appreciate it. I don't think I could handle Mom right now."

Charlie chuckled. "I don't blame you. Esme can really get herself worked up. You know she'll be on the first plane with your Dad, that is if Carlisle doesn't fly the plane himself."

"Yeah I know, but then she'll be your and Dad's problem."

"That she will, but only until she can get across that river son. By the way guys this storm has stalled. We're not expecting for it to abate for at least the next 24 to 48 hours so I don't know when we'll be able to reach you. I'll see if we can put a chopper down anywhere in your vicinity but the only one available to us is in Hoquiam. It'll be on Search and Rescue calls for campers and hikers first, so it may not be until Monday or later. Will you guys be okay?"

Alice spoke up. "Yeah chief, we have everything we need, just like you and Mr. Newton suggested."

"Good, well I have to go and look into something that Leah just brought to my attention. Got any message for your lady Jake?"

"No I'm good...ah wait, yeah...umm the usual."

"Would you like me to phrase just like that?"

"No, of course not...oh for Christ sake...just give me a minute!" Then Jake said something in Quileute.

Charlie whistled and said. "Okay."

We all stared at Jake and if wasn't for his natural russet colouring I'm sure he would have lit up like a stop light.

Bella leaned forward' "Bye Dad, be careful."

"You too Bells." I picked up the phone to say a last few words to Charlie. "Edward is the speaker off?"

"Yeah, what's bothering you?"

"James Forest, he's dangerous Edward. I know that you guys can take care of yourselves normally but he's crazy and I think Victoria is on the same train with him...they're both certifiable. You people need to do a top to bottom sweep of everything and I mean everything Edward. Don't do a half ass job just because you want to get my daughter into your bed. And don't let her push you either...I'm well aware of how aggressive Bella can be when she wants something. And Edward you're going to have to tell Alice and everyone else there. You I hope you guys still have the guns in your safe. But don't take them out unless you need to. I know Jake will be packing one at his back and one on the ankle...stupid kid acts like he's working for the FBI. Call me if you find anything, I'm not sure what I'll be able to do from here but don't let anyone get hurt okay. I trust you son and I know you'll do what's best if the need arises. Remember call me."

"Okay Chief, thanks for the advice and I hope your confidence in me isn't misplaced."

"Don't worry. Emmett will pull your ass out of the fire if things get to crazy. But I think there is more of your Robert Masen in you then you realize...he's always been my favourite detective."

"Charlie he's a fictional character he has no in basis in reality."

"Right kid you keep telling yourself that, just like Marie Anthony isn't my Bella." I chuckled conceding him his delusion and then closed my phone.

Bella was looking at me intensely like she was trying to see inside my head. "Okay what's up Edward? I know my Dad if he wanted to talk to you off speaker he had a reason...so it's time to share my love."

"Emmett you and Jasper, take Tanya up to the small third floor bedroom and lock her in. That should be enough security. The only window offers a sheer drop to the flagstone patio out back." They both nodded their heads in agreement and walked off almost dragging Tanya who was still yelling obscenities at Bella.

Jake looked after them."I better go and check out that room, we don't need to open the door later and find she's slit her wrists or lunges at anyone with a nail file." He chuckled a little and yelled at the guys to wait up.

Bella, Rose and Alice were all standing looking at me with various stages of amazement on their faces. I had no idea what was going on in their heads so all I could say was, "What?"

Alice and Rose crossed their arms and Rose spoke out. "Cullen you have never been able to keep a secret in all the years we've known you! How did we not know about the engagement...you didn't say a word not even that you were thinking about it. You have always asked at least one of us for our advice before you make any decision."

Bella walked into my arms. "We didn't need anyone's advice...it wouldn't have happened unless it was meant to be. Isn't that what you guys kept telling me before Edward and I got together, all those calls and emails had that theme going through them?" Edward raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "Ooops...yeah...well um about that, you see Rose and Leah found me way before Jake did. Actually I contacted Rose first and she came out with Leah to Boston to meet me. I had been trying to track you down myself...I just couldn't live without you any longer. So I figured the two people that had liked me the least back in High School would be the most honest with me about my chances."

I smiled till I thought my face would crack, for some reason that made me almost giddy, she wanted me just as much. "Then why did you wait?"

"Cause Leah asked me to. She said that you had been talking to Jake about me and she figured you were about to launch your own investigation. She did it for purely selfish reasons, she wants Jake to marry her but he won't until he feels he's successful. She thought that having you as a client was his ticket to financial security. Turns out she was right he's doing very well since people found out you're his priority client."

"Wait, I'm his what?"

Alice piped up. "It's for marketing purposes only Edward. He's been able to hire Quil full time, Seth part time for personal security details and Embry's little company does all the security systems installations...it's a win, win, situation. Plus it raises your profile when people hear that you have your own security. Rose was telling me that People magazine wants to do a spread on you." I was totally confused and Alice knew it. "Because of your super secret private life silly...you're mysterious, successful and apparently very hot to females between the ages of 18 and 50."

I looked at Rose. "What the hell is going on?"

Rose hmmphed and ran her hand through her hair. I was ready to pull my own hair out. Bella reached up and stilled my hand. Then Rose spoke. "Well you've only ever been interested in two things. Bella and writing in that order. I don't think success has ever been a concern of yours but it's my bread and butter. So I hired Alice to be your stylist...she already was for all intents and purposes anyway and then as your Public Relations agent. She leaked a few tasteful pictures of you and Bella at the beach in San Deigo." I took a deep breath and was ready to unload when she said. "Edward, she's really very good at PR and has managed to keep the paparazzi at bay for the time being anyway."

"So all of a sudden I need a PR person...why...and 'People' want to do what?"

Alice giggled and then looked at Bella. Bella turned and pushed me down on a chair at the kitchen table. And Alice took over the narrative. "When Jake and Embry were installing that security system ages ago well I was cleaning the closets at the same time." I looked puzzled and lifted my hands to indicate 'so'. "You were on some book thingy in New York. I came across a manuscript of yours that I'd never seen before. And Edward it's the most beautiful love story that I've ever read. Why didn't you publish it? Wait don't answer that...I sent it to Rose and she got it published."

"How? I didn't sign any contract?"

Rose huffed. "Damn Edward, I can sign your name better than you can. I forged the documentation and went with a smaller publisher." My eyes felt like they would fall out of my head, a new publisher? Rose continued, she was looking right at me daring me to interrupt her. "Your current publisher wasn't interested in the romance novel from you...your contract with them is coming up for renewal and I didn't think you really cared who published you. I can tell you though Sam is rather pissed now that he didn't read the romance first."

I must have looked puzzled when Alice interjected. "Sweetie you've been on every best sellers list for the last nine weeks. You never pay attention to reviews or lists so I figured we were safe for a while."

Then Rose took over again "Edward that book was enough to get any woman's panties wet and the thing is it's masculine enough that men are eating it up as well. You have got to write a sequel, you can't leave it hanging like you did, beside when the hell did you write it? The style is very different from your current work it's less clinical and more...sensual."

I was pissed and thrilled at the same time. Bella was looking deep into my eyes and when I opened my mouth to respond Bella laid her fingers against my lips and shook her head. "You wrote it after I left didn't you? My Dad told me he saw you in the diner everyday that summer with a journal. He said you that that journal full attention wherever you were, and that you would barely notice anyone or anything around you."

I nodded and kissed her fingers. "It's about us, or rather me and how I feel about you. But I didn't finish it so...who...?" I left off saying anything more and looked at Alice. "You?"

She only nodded once. "Edward it was the best work you've ever done I couldn't leave it there to collect dust...Bella did the editing to make sure that my finishing touches were consistent with your writing style."

I was shocked that Bella had seen it and not said a thing. She smiled down at me. "Edward I had already decided I wanted to be with you way before I read it. But it was the icing on the cake. Even the guys were impressed."

"How could I not know this was going on around me?"

Rose smirked. "Edward you have been wallowing for years...actually, you've made it into an art form. You see nothing but what is placed right in front of you. I'm surprised that you can write at all! Up until Bella came back, you have lived your life in a fog. If Alice didn't dress you, put food in front of you. If we hadn't liked you and this place so damn much we all would've dumped your ass and you would have died years ago." Then she started laughing. "Well we probably wouldn't have dumped you, but you get the idea. And that manuscript was fucking brilliant...I never knew you were such a closet romantic."

I rolled my eyes and turned to the doorway when I heard a noise in the entry hall. I expected to see the guys walk in, but nothing happened. The girls all looked at each other when no one appeared Alice called out to Jasper...no answer. I got up and the girls were close behind me, we all walked into the entry hall...no one was there. I looked upwards to the stained glass cupola that was over forty feet above us. The staircase was visible for all three stories. There was nothing, no one in the hall or on the stairs. We all jumped when we heard a door slam above us. Rose just barely stifled a scream. Then I saw Jasper leaning over the third floor railing laughing, "Boo! Hey what's up?"

I looked up, both Emmett and Jake were standing behind him looking over the railing and the jerks were all laughing. I noticed that like an idiot I was standing with a fireplace poker in my good hand while Bella held onto my shoulder. Rose and Alice were hiding behind us. Hell I guess I'd be laughing too. Just then a roll of thunder and crack of lightening rocked the place, the laughter stopped. Under that noise we all heard another door slam. We looked around, above and below, and saw nothing. Alice giggled. "Maybe it was the mud room door, you know how it always catches in the wind."

I left the girls in the hallway and made my way back into the kitchen and into the mud room. The screen door was open and was banging against the side of the house whenever the wind caught it. I grabbed it before it could slam against the wall again, pulled it close and secured the latch. I caught the movement of a shadow out by the garage to my right. I stared intently at the spot trying to locate what it was but I couldn't see a thing the rain coming down in sheets and visibility was poor at best. I guess it could have been a tree limb bouncing around in the swirling wind. I was still staring out into the darkening yard when heard a movement behind me. I quickly turned, Bella stood silhouetted in the doorway by the candlelight shining behind her in the kitchen. I walked over to her, removed my sling and took her in my arms. I pushed her back against the door jam and leaned into her. We stared into each other's eyes silently acknowledging the longing and passion we shared. I gently touched my lips to hers before moving them across her cheek and then to the shell of her ear. I whispered as softly as I could and with as much feeling as possible, "I will love you with all my heart...forever." She pulled back just enough to mimic my actions as she whispered in my ear, "You have always owned my heart." Our lips met, tongues touched it was electric! I felt like I could consume her, she ignited a fire in my belly that was beyond just carnal lust. She was my life's blood everything about her called to me. I wanted to get lost in Bella. I wanted to sink into her being and never come up for air. I didn't need to breathe, her presence would sustain me.

Bella and I were wrapped up in utter bliss and wrapped around each other. Kissing and touching we relished the feel of a love so deep that no one but us could possibly understand it. Someone behind us cleared their throat...Alice. Bella and I both exhaled and turned to look at her at the same time, frowning at the intrusion. "Are you two going to play tonsil hockey all night? Because we still have a house to search remember?"

Bella and I leaned in and touched our foreheads together. We smiled and sighed and together said. "Okay lead on." I put my arm back into my sling and followed Bella and Alice back through the kitchen and into the hallway. Jake was bent over the house plans he had spread out on the hall table. I saw the outline of the gun he had at his back. I walked over and touched it, "Hey cowboy is that going to be necessary? Maybe we should lock it up with the others, including its baby sister strapped to your ankle."

"Oh no Cullen, the girls stay right where they are. I'm not checking out this monstrosity of a haunted house without them."

"Haunted...since when?"

"Since always, this place has some funny history associated it. The family that built this place weren't just smugglers they were wreckers too. They used to scavenge the ships that wrecked on the shoals off First Beach. It's rumoured that they murdered any surviving crew or passengers in order to claim the salvage. This place is haunted by their ghosts."

Jasper chuckled "Chief you've been watching way to much Discovery channel. I bet you're a closet Ghost Hunters fan aren't you." Jake reached out and punched his arm.

"No! But we know these things are true."

I took the bait. "We?"

He pulled himself up to his full height and stuck out his chest, for just a second I had a flash of the proud warrior he was descended from. "Yeah, we...the Tribe, do you remember I'm a security advisor to the counsel. Well my Dad and Old Quil know all the history of the area and what went on around here...this peninsula is like ghost central for the Pacific North West."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Yet in all the years we've lived here I have yet to hear, let alone see a ghost. And besides why are you just telling us this now? It wouldn't have anything to do with the profit that the 'Tribe' made from the sale of this place now would it?"

Rose looked perplexed and for that matter so was I. "What has the tribe got to do with this place?"

Emmett frowned. "The last owner of this house and the land was a Quileute woman by the name of August she was the wife of the youngest and last surviving son of the original owner. He apparently died at sea and she lived here alone until her death in 1955. She left the property to the 'Tribe'."

"Look will you guys stop with the air quotations when talking about my people. August was a strange woman. The counsel didn't even want the property because of its history, that's why nothing was ever done with it. Besides it's not on the Rez, the taxes were killing us so we unloaded it ASAP."

Bella came to my side again. "Let's take these into the study and figure out how we want to search this place. I don't know about the rest of you but I feel kind of exposed standing in the hall. Jake, tell me since when have you called those guns of yours the girls?" She paused and smirked. "Does Leah know?" Everyone chuckled and with that the tension dissipated. I grabbed my girl around the waist and we made our way into the study the others following. Jake scooped up the house plans and brought up the rear.

The fire had burned low so I added some more logs Alice lit the candles she always kept scattered around. Jasper was hovering over my desk moving things so Jake could lay out the plans Emmett and Rose were shining their flashlights onto the plans as Jake started to look them over. I reached for my laptop and Jazz handed it to me. "You should shut that down bro to conserve the battery in case we need to communicate with the outside world."

I looked down at it and notice the power indicator flashing. I had shut it down before Rose and Bella arrived. I looked around at everyone as I opened the lid and there on a Word document was the following poem Ten Little Soldier Boys. "Okay which one of you has a penchant for Agatha Christie novels and a decidedly sick sense of humour." we all looked at Emmett

He looked totally surprised, "What?"

I sighed and turned my laptop around. "This Emmett it's in rather poor taste considering what's going on." He leaned forward and looked at the screen.

"That was not me bro, besides when did I have time?"

Jake leaned around and looked at it and read it all out loud. "Ten little Soldier boys went out to dine; One choked his little self and then there were nine. Nine little Soldier boys sat up very late; One overslept himself and then there were eight. Eight little Soldier boys traveling in Devon; One said he'd stay there and then there were seven. Seven little Soldier boys chopping up sticks; One chopped himself in halves and then there were six. Six little Soldier boys playing with a hive; A bumblebee stung one and then there were five. Five little Soldier boys going in for law, One got in Chancery and then there were four. Four little Soldier boys going out to sea; A red herring swallowed one and then there were three. Three little Soldier boys walking in the Zoo; A big bear hugged one and then there were two. Two little Soldier boys sitting in the sun; On got frizzled up and then there was one. One little Soldier boy left all alone; He went and hanged himself and then there were none. Refer to Agatha. What the hell is it supposed to mean and what the hell is Chancery?"

Everyone turned to me so I shut off the laptop put it down and indicated that everyone should be seated. "Chancery in this case is a hopeless predicament...did you even graduate from college? Refer to Agatha must mean 'Then There Were None' it was a detective novel written by Agatha Christie and first published in the United Kingdom on November 6th 1939. In the novel, ten people, who have previously been complicit in the deaths of others but have escaped notice or punishment, are tricked into coming onto an island. Even though the guests are the only people on the island, they are all mysteriously murdered one by one, in a manner paralleling, inexorably and sometimes grotesquely this poem."

Jazz and Emmett grinned at each other and Jazz said. "Damn I remember that movie! It was on one night when we were kids...we were all at the Cullens. Emmett and I were the only ones still awake when it came on it was the same day that Ja... well I just remember it." I shook my head and rolled my eyes waiting for the film lecture to begin. "Hey it was a black and white classic made in 1945 it had that little wizen guy Barry Fitzgerald in it and Walter Huston." He looked around and everyone was blank. He's the father that famous actor and director John Huston." We all still looked at him blankly. He sighed, "The Maltese Falcon, Key Largo. Ring any bells?" Still nothing, "Okay Angelica Houston was Walter's granddaughter?" He could finally see a glimmer of recognition in everyone's eyes and he smiled. Did I mention that Jasper taught modern film making in Port Angeles and that he was a renowned film historian. By the way the Ja... remark he had stopped on was referring to the day that James was sentenced to prison. We had all gathered at my parent's house to celebrate Alice's freedom and her first day officially as my sister with an overnighter.

Jake was now standing by my desk and looking very seriously at the floor plans flipping back and forth between the plans for each floor. "Edward...when was this place built?"

I stepped forward looking at the plans myself, trying to see what he was seeing. "The original building on this site was built in 1885 but was replaced in 1900 by this house then renovated in the 40's I think."

"Hmmp...I don' think it was replaced as much as added onto and renovated."

"So what, what's bothering you Chief?" Jake glared at me. He hated being called that even though technically he was in line to be the hereditary Chief of the Quileute's some day.

"Will you stop calling me that? We haven't had a chief for a very long time and I'd rather not think about it. It's bad enough that my Dad still expects me to take his place on the council...I hate politics, besides it's an elected position. I keep telling him Sam Uley would be better at it than me." We all were just standing there looking at him till he looked up. "What? You started it Cullen..." I was trying not to smile or maybe even laugh so I guess he didn't care for my look, "Oh screw you...can we take a look at these plans? Something is missing here like three rooms. There should be one extra on each floor. These outside dimensions just don't make any sense when you consider the inside square footage, I think you've got some hidden passageways as well."

"So what are you trying to tell me other than the obvious?"

"I think you guys live in a maze and I have no idea what you we're going to find." Hmmph that could be cool, Emmett and Jasper were grinning like idiots.

Bella looked concerned. "Wait you mean this could have been more than just a way station for smuggled goods?"

"Yep."

I was watching Bella and she looked upset. "What's the matter love?"

"Edward, for extra credit in my creative writing course in College I wrote a paper about the history of this area. In the late 1890's the Pacific Northwest was known for smuggling two things, Chinese labourers for the railway and Opium. And then in the 1920's with prohibition, alcohol was smuggled in from Canada. In this area there was only one very wealthy family the Thurman's. Nothing was ever proved but it was suspected that the family's wealth came from smuggling and more a lot more. Babe these were really bad people. I think this is the Thurman's house...did you guys do a title search before you bought this?"

Emmett was looking at Bella so I said, "Well Emmett you did a title search right?"

"Yeah, and were okay it's ours all legal. No prior owner is going to come back and kick us out, the Quileute assured me." He wouldn't meet my eyes so I walked over to him.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is huge 'but' attached to that statement?"

"Well umm...okay Bella's right, this is the old Thurman place. But I didn't realize who they were until after we had signed on the dotted line. Then Mike Newton enlightened me at the hardware store one day while we were renovating."

"And you didn't tell us because?"

"I didn't want to freak out Alice?"

"Own up man, you thought it would be cool. Is that why every other weekend you're tinkering around here...looking for the hidden treasure or a cache of smuggled goods aren't you?"

Jasper was chuckling. "Hey maybe there was some hidden bodies around here too?"

Alice smacked him on the back of the head. "Not funny Jazz!"

Bella bit her lip. "No it's not funny Jasper. The Thurman's were very nasty people."

Talk about melodrama...maybe we should pull out the fog machines from our last Halloween party for the correct atmosphere...oops no electricity or dry ice, forget that one. Emmett was looking rather thoughtful and other than in court or in his office I don't think I'd ever seen him like that. "Well guys regardless we still have open doors and banging doors to investigate."

Emmett smile at me and said. "I assume little brother that the bang we all heard was not the mudroom door...since you and Bella seemed to have investigated it so...ooo thoroughly." And then he pretended to clear his throat or cough.

I looked at Bella she was slightly pink and I could feel a flush rushing up my neck but I diverted their attention by saying. "No it couldn't have been. The door was open and slapping against the side of the house, but I didn't actually hear it until I got into the kitchen. That slamming door we heard was not the mudroom door. God I feel like I'm in a 1930's melodrama all we need now is some creepy organ music and then a burst of lightening followed by a roar of thunder to complete the scene." We all just about jumped out of our skins when Mother Nature obliged us with everything but the music.

Bella snuggled in closer to my side and the other girls did likewise to Emmet and Jasper. Jake was still studying the house plans. "Are you guys done with the corn now? This is serious and we promised Chief Swan that we'd check the house out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

**Authors Note:** Sometimes I feel like the inmates are running the asylum here. I had a plan but the characters are kicking the hell out of my storyboard. So I hope you enjoy the ride.

**Chapter 3**** Who's there...Boo! **

**EPOV **

My eyes drifted to the wall safe and back to the table. As much as I didn't want to believe it someone was in my home uninvited and possibly dangerous. I deplored violence but I would protect those I loved by any means at my disposal. I sucked in a breath and walked over to the safe and opened it. Inside were three Glocks in pristine condition, only ever fired on the practice range. It seemed they would be a necessary accessory now. While I was removing the weapons and the ammunition Alice had moved to the window seat and after some fiddling raised the lid and removed three aluminum baseball bats passing them out to Bella and Rose. She looked at me and grinned. "Hey we ladies have every right to arm ourselves."

I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Jazz, he was frowning. "Alice baby, bats are not of much use in close quarters."

"I know that silly, that's why we each have a deboning knife as well, they're small, portable and easy to use."

Rose smiled and shook her head. "Thanks but no thanks pixie I have no intention of getting close enough to use a knife." She pulled out a Walter PK380 from behind her back, she caressed it lovingly. finally looking up at all of us. "What! I got it with my first pay cheque when I worked in Seattle as a PI during college."

I turned to Bella, smiled and jokingly asked, "So what are you packing my love? After all you did lived in New York and your Dad is a Police Chief." She reached for her purse and pulled out a Smith and Wesson MP Compact and giggled.

Jake stood there with his mouth open. "You have got to be kidding me! Are all of you are licensed?" We all shook are heads yes and he put his head down on my desk and swore. "Look we can't all go running around here half cocked or someone is going to get hurt. Who other than me has ever fired their gun at a real person? Everyone put up their hand. "Oh come on guys not all of you have shot at someone before?" We all looked at each other then at him and said a collective 'yes'. I was sure some of us were lying. I knew I was lying and I was pretty sure Alice was, she had been the only one that had refused to learn how to use a gun. The little Ninja was actually into hand to hand combat which surprised me to no end considering her size. But she was quick and could cause considerable pain with just one hand. I knew that from experience, my advice to Emmett and Jasper had been don't ever try and steal a cookie when she's baking. She had me on my knees crying like a baby in a few seconds just from twisting my thumb. Jake called us all liars and shook his head. "Well I hope you've got plenty of first aid supplies in the house Alice."

"Yep, plus Bella and I are the next best thing to real EMT's! We've even got drugs tat I got from Dad."

I looked at her with surprise. "Does he know that he gave you drugs?"

"Well not about the really the good stuff, but I know he wouldn't mind." She finished with a big grin and twirled on the spot.

Jake was laughing uncontrollably, "I feel like I'm in a really bad episode of some reality TV show and the last man standing is going to be the winner. Okay guys we need some rules about these weapons, first the safety will be on at all times, unless and I mean only when you're sure that you are walking into a dangerous situation..."

_BANG_! The noise came from the hallway we all stood still and didn't breathe until we heard, "FUCK! BLACK... just where the hell are you?"

Jake looked freaked and called out tentatively, "Leah? What the hell! How did you get here?"

Leah came walking into the study looking like a drowned rat. She stood there with her hands on her hips shivering and dripping as she glared at Jake. "Is that all I get from you is 'what the hell'?" Then she turned her back to him as Alice wrapped her up in a throw and pulled some sweats out of the window seat handing them to her with a nod. Part of my brain wondered what else Alice had stashed in there and how big was that sucker. Leah interrupted my revere, "Oh and guys the lock on the front door has been jimmied...by a pro, there's barely a mark on it but it's there if you cared to look." She pointedly looked at Jake. "So what happened with the security system Jake? It should be screaming like a banshee right now, did the generator get knocked out by your visitors?" She smiled at him sarcastically, can that even be done...I mean smiling sarcastically? Rose and Bella held up the throw in front of Leah while she changed into the sweats. "Quil and Embry should be here in a few hours, I sent them around the long way by the cliffs. Man you should have seen Quil's face when I told him he was scaling the cliffs in this storm he was not impressed, the wuss."

Jake finally found his tongue. "May I ask then, how the hell YOU got here?"

"Sure baby... I'm happy to see you too." She was pissed at Jake's attitude and I can't say that I blamed her. "How the hell do you think I got here dick for brains...I swam! Christ Jake I've been a First Beach lifeguard since I was fifteen pulling crazy ass surfers out of the undertow. Did you think that I was going to let the river stop me! It was a piece of cake. She had finished changing but the sleeveless top showed several large bruises on her arms, she was holding her right side and she favoured her right knee when she walked. "The only problem was the fucking debris in the water." She winced and sat down. "I got banged up pretty good, so I don't think I'll be trying that again."

Jake went over and put his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead and cheek. "Why didn't you go by the cliffs with the guys?"

Leah smiled at him. "Time...I didn't want to waste any time. Victoria and James are here guys! I followed them into the forest and almost lost them. They doubled back on a game trail by the old lumber mill. I thought a pack of wolves might have got a piece of them when I found some discarded clothing that had been ripped to shreds. But then I also found the body of the Alpha wolf, looks like that scared the rest of pack off. The shot that got him practically took the poor creatures head off. It must have been a Magnum and at close range...crazy bastard. Anyway, I picked up their trail again but it ended at the bridge to your property. I heard the bridge disintegrating before I reached it."

Jake swallowed hard. "They must have been just behind or ahead of Tanya and me on the bridge. Damn I could have had them."

Leah grabbed his chin. "No you wouldn't, you would have been dead mister. James is not a talker and you are. He's not looking for a conversation baby its revenge he's after. Him and that flaming nut job with him. He'll kill anything that comes between him and Alice...you know that Jake." Leah looked around at the hardware on display and smiled, she reached for Bella's Smith and Wesson and checked it out. "Cool...nice and light. It's a good choice for a cop's daughter...at least I'm guessing it's yours." She was looking straight at Bella and asked. "Would you mind...I had to leave mine with the guys on the cliffs."

Bella nodded her head, "Sure go ahead I've got a back up. " She turned around and pulled a Tazer out of her bag...what the hell was this girl armed for? Then she pulled out six cans of pepper spray and shrugged looking at me, "Dad insisted." I had to laugh it was so Charlie. Alice in the mean time dove into the window seat and pulled out several sets of handcuffs. Mind you they were fuzzy and in a variety of shades of pink, purple and blue...no, I didn't ask...but Emmett did.

"Damn Alice what kind of stash do you have in there? Or is it really Edward's stuff, after all this is his study. And how come we didn't know about this?" I opened my mouth to protest but Alice stepped in. "Oh I've got a little of this and a little of that. And this is the only place that you can't snoop you big ox. Edward isn't always the sharpest tool in the box but at least he's smart enough to keep his study locked when he's not using it...and I have the only other key." I wasn't sure that I hadn't just been insulted but I watched as she pulled a chain over her head and waved a key at him.

"What the hell! How did you get a key to this fortress without our brother the hermit finding out?"

"For one thing he trusts me." I raised my eyebrow at that statement. "Well at least somewhat. And two...who the hell do you think cleans this place? I don't think any of you could even find the vacuum cleaner let alone use it." She spun around to look at me, "Which brings to mind that when this is over you guys are installing a central vac."

I just nodded, it would be Emmett's job to do the install. Jasper and I would do the drywall, painting and trim while we were supervised by the renovation Nazi...Alice. "Okay cutie. But can you tell me what else you have hidden in that black hole besides medical supplies, bats and cuffs?"

She smiled and bent over the opening, after taking inventory she stood up and started to rattle them off. "Several lengths of nylon rope, various kinds and sizes of batteries, candles, extra flashlights in various sizes, blankets, bottled water, dehydrated meals, a camp stove, matches, lighters, an ice pick, a hatchet, two sledge hammers, nails, several length and widths of wood, several sets of sweats and tennis shoes in various sizes, a dozen two way radios, a satellite phone, video camera, digital camera, several pairs night vision goggles, eight Kevlar vests and two assault rifles with ammunition."

Everyone was silent and we just looked around at each other. "Is that all?"

Alice looked at each one of us in turn before saying, "Yep...pretty much."

"Okay...can I ask why we have all that stuff and just how big is that fucking thing?"

She shrugged and sat down. "Charlie and Carlisle always knew that James would come after me no matter where I was. So they put together a survival kit, at first it was just for me. Then when we all moved in here together I knew that I needed to protect you guys so I added a few things. I guess I got carried away. But damn you wouldn't believe what you can buy on line. And before you ask about the weapons Jake, yes they're licensed. And the size of the footlocker is six by six."

I was amazed. "Pixie sometimes you scare the hell out of me. How did I not know that all that was there?"

"Edward until Bella came back into your life you took notice of very little other than your laptop. I bet I could have parked the tank in here and you wouldn't have noticed."

"THE Tank...what tank? You did say tank right?"

"Yeah, umm Emmett and Jasper are sort of restoring a Second World War German Tiger Tank." I couldn't help but lean towards the window seat."

She slapped at me. "It's in the garage moron."

I turned around to face Emmett. "May I ask why we have a tank in our garage?"

Emmett chuckled. "It's kind of a hobby...but you can still get in on it, we're bidding on a Sherman Tank on eBay. I thought we'd put the pair of them at the end of the driveway just before the bridge."

"And what plant flowers in them...great welcome mat guys, it would be really understated! Look I know I tend to be preoccupied at times but I go into that garage all the time to get my car and I never saw a tank."

Jazz laughed and Emmett chuckled before he said, "What did you think was behind the camouflage drop cloth idiot, Christmas decorations?"

I blinked several times. I didn't know what to say I could see the drop cloth in my mind but it just never seem to be important that I look under it. Jazz slapped me on the back, "Welcome back to the real world my friend." He walked over and picked up one of the assault rifles and checked it out. He looked back at me and winked. "I bet you're not even aware that I was in the Army Reserve, and that these beauties are actually mine."

"This is insane how could all this be going on in my own home and I not notice...and since when did you join the Reserve?"

"You live in a fog most of the time bro. It's not that you didn't notice you just didn't care about the details. And I didn't willingly join the Reserve I got drafted when I was in college. Charlie luckily pulled some strings and got me into his Reserve Unit so I could stay state side and finish school. He even got me classified as a specialist after getting me into sniper training. I've been deployed twice for special assignment overseas. Remember when I was gone for a few months at a time last year well I was out of the country."

"Come on I remember that. I asked you what was up then."

"Yeah and I told you what I could about where I was going and you just accepted that I was making a documentary in a war zone. You never dug any further. Think about it Edward I'm a teacher...so what possible business did I have traveling overseas in the middle of the school year? Anyway I'm discharged from active duty now after being wounded."

"Wounded? What, when?"

"You know Cullen for a writer you're pretty obtuse. I was shot in the butt earlier this year during a training exercise, someone mixed up the live ammo." When he said this he looked pointedly at Jake, Leah started quietly laughing. "And I got a taste of it in my derriere! And it still hurts like a bitch sometimes. So you see bro you have been out of it. Robert Masen and Marie Anthony are the only people you really pay attention to...that is until recently." He glanced at a blushing Bella then back at me.

"Oh come on I'm not that bad. That was a hunting accident...wasn't it? Hey I remember you limped around here for months! Hell I took you to your doctor appointments and got your prescriptions filled. I remember you said something about Newton being involved...so I thought of sporting goods and hunting...and well you didn't seem to want to talk about it."

"Yeah, like you would want to talk to everyone about getting shot in the ass? The point is you never delved any deeper did you. You assumed it was a hunting accident taking everything at face value...and since when do I go hunting? Alice would castrate me if I killed Bambi. Don't worry man, its okay you still cared enough to help. You didn't let life pass you by completely but you never really participated more than superficially. But that's seems to be beside the point now that the beautiful Bella has pulled your head out of your ass...thank god."

Jake was sitting on the desk with his arm around Leah rolling his eyes. "Yeah, welcome back to the human race Cullen." I think Jake still harboured some ill will towards me knowing that Bella had only ever wanted to be with me, even when he was making a play for her. He stood up and huffed all the while glaring at me. Oh yeah he still cared a bit for my girl or maybe he didn't think I was good enough for her. "Can we get on with what we're supposed to be doing and leave all the heartfelt bonding moments for later? He turned now to glare at Jasper. "But before we do I have to say this. Look Jasper we've been over all this before at least a hundred times, so for once will you accept the fact that I did not mix up the ammunition. It was that jackass Newton!" Jake was getting a little hot under the collar, rolling his shoulders and clenching his fists at his sides.

Jazz tipped his head to the side and gave him a lopsided grin with teeth. The smile did not reach his eyes. He looked really creepy like he was seeing Jake as a food group and not as a human being. "Did I say it was you?"

"No but you always look at me whenever you tell this fucking story."

Emmett started laughing and Jake threw a paperweight at him. Leah was beside herself trying to hold back the laughter. Emmett caught the paperweight in midair, frowned and moved towards Jake, so I stepped between them. "Uh guys I think I remember this part of the argument." I was looking back and forth between the two of them, "Jazz found out that it was Newton who marked everything with blue tape to denote the blanks. But none of you were at fault... it was some supply guy...you both said that he'd gone postal. I remember you telling Alice that he'd lost his wife, was forced to retire because of health issues and that he just went off the deep end. See I remembered! And you thought I wasn't paying attention. Wait a minute; Jake shot you Jazz...in the ass?" I couldn't keep from chuckling that was just too much.

Jake pushed me and I sat down hard on the desk. He ignored Leah when she tried to hold his hand, he was still glaring at Emmett, "Yeah and he's held it against me ever since." He looked over at Jasper."I said I was sorry man."

Jasper relax and he smiled normally now, "Yeah it wasn't your fault, except for being a shitty shot. You try carrying a pillow with you everywhere for a month and see how you like it, it's not funny."

Jake relaxed and stood up straighter then he pointed at Jasper but I could see he was trying not to laugh, "Just for the record, that gun misfired it was not my aim. You're fucking lucky it did misfire or you'd be dead." Jazz was smiling and chuckling as well.

"Yeah right Chief...whatever." Jake rolled his eyes and bit his lip and then started to laugh outright and everyone joined in.

Bella came over, leaned into me and kissed me on the cheek. "Well I'm glad that's out in the open, So can we get down to business. But I must say that I'm surprised you guys didn't just whip them out and measure to prove who the bigger man was."

Emmett grinned, "Oh that would be me darling, I'm ..." Rose smacked him on the back of the head.

Bella chuckled, "Oh Emmett don't you know that it's not how big you are but what you can do with it that matters." I gulped as she grabbed my thigh and smiled wickedly at him. Rose smacked Emmett again before he could open his mouth. Thank god Bella let go of my leg before my dick rose to salute her. "Gentlemen I believe we have a haunted house to search with hidden passages and possibly a couple of homicidal intruders, so I think we'll have our hands full for the time being."

We all sighed and moved towards the desk and the plans. There were three sets of plans, those for the original house and then the two major renovations that took place. Emmett whistled. This makes no sense, look at this one from 1920 and then this one from 1945 there's a room missing next to the study and the outside dimensions are all wrong. We spent the next hour going over the plans and the only thing we all agreed on was that the current house was bigger than the plans indicated. Many of the rooms were smaller than on the plans or nonexistent and there was some unexplained square footage on almost every floor, great! There wasn't a single clue about any hidden passages or secret rooms on any of the plans...of course this wasn't going to be easy. Emmett, Jazz and I each picked up a Glock and a spare clip. The girls put their guns into Alice's footlocker along with the assault rifles. Alice produced a small backpack for each of us with water, and a first aid kit. The girls added candles, matches, lighters and extra ammo. Alice turned and locked up her stash and set a trip wire on it. "What's the wire attached to pixie?"

She smiled sweetly and said "A small C4 charge."

"What!"

"I'm just kidding Edward, it triggers a silent alarm that runs on a battery backup and sets off a stink bomb."

"Oh...a stink bomb...do I even want to know why?"

Alice got this evil grin on her face. "James hates eggs and that sink bomb smells like the worse rotten eggs. If that baby goes off he won't come anywhere near this stash."

Jasper shook his head and put his arm around her. Jake chuckled and said what all of us were thinking. "Alice this man has one thing on his mind and that's getting even with you. I don't think a middle school prank will put him off his game. This guy is nuts."

"I know that silly, but he has always been nuts, so he won't have changed in prison. Charlie let me read those psych reports and James did nothing but entrench himself deeper into his pathology. But his mental health was not an issue at trial or in his sentencing. He volunteered for the psych testing in prison just so I would know that he hadn't changed. I actually got the idea for this trap when Charlie told me about a lock down they had in prison. Someone had set off a series of sink bombs and James was so freaked out that he came close to killing his cell mate. The warden ended up having to put him in his own cell for the duration of his stay."

Rose was standing there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. "Can anyone tell me how a sick fuck like James gets out of prison ten years early?"

Emmett reached for her hand. "He was sentence to ten to twenty years. He only did the minimum time because he met all the conditions of his rehabilitation program hence he gets out. Is it right when his psych tests were so twisted, no! But that's the system we have babe. His psych profile was not addressed during trial or sentencing. If it had baby, James would have played those state psychiatrists like a violin and he would have been out in five instead of ten years that's why the prosecutor didn't make an issue out of it."

"Yeah well the system sucks! You need to run for office again and get crap like that changed. After we clear up this little matter here you and me we're going to talk." Emmett looked terrified. They'd had this talk before and he'd gone down that road once and once was enough for him. He liked his job and had no ambitions over and above doing what he liked and what he was really good at.

Jake checked both of his guns, kissed Leah and said. "Okay, let's go." He passed around smaller copies of the plans and we headed for the door. The study had been designated as our home base. We checked the two way radios Leah had passed around and went our separate ways, each couple had been assigned a floor. Bella and I had taken the third floor. I wanted her to see the views of the river and mountains from there and to scope out the possibilities of converting it into a private suite for us. We could hear the nervous laughter of the other couples as we ascended the stairway.

When we reached the top landing Bella stopped and stood staring upwards at the amazing stained glass cupola it was a very detailed representation of a lion and lamb lying beside each other in a spring meadow and in total peace. The colours were incredibly rich and the detail was mesmerizing. "What does it mean Edward?"

I took her arm and kissed her gently behind the ear whispering to her, "I like to think that they're in love. Just look at their eyes and how expressive they are. They share a love so strong that even though they shouldn't be together and it isn't natural...none of it matters." I wanted to wrap her in my arms and disappear with her into that meadow. The smell of strawberries and freesia coming from her hair was driving me insane with desire...down boy you've got a plan, stick to it...stick to your plan. Lord could I be anymore melodramatic. "Come my beauty, there will be time to contemplate its meaning later." Yep that was a pretty cheesy line. Thankfully she just smiled at me like she could hear my internal dialogue.

We made for the bedroom where Tanya was being held. I reached for the doorknob then I remembered that it was locked and I didn't have the key. I leaned against the doorjamb and called out to Tanya. I heard a muffled, 'go away' and then something hit the door and shattered. "That would be the one of the Dresden urns." Bella looked at me, shocked at my blasé attitude. "Oh god Bella they're the ugliest things imaginable! They're a god awful blue and dotted with these twisted three dimensional birds and flowers, they're really ugly! Alice might be a little upset at their demise since she did pay almost nine thousand dollars for the pair of them." I couldn't help but chuckle but when she glared at me I added. "I promise, I'll make it up to her after this is over. There was another crash against the door. "And that would be the second one. Well that should be the end of the breakables in the room."

Bella crossed her arms and gave me the eye. "Emmett and Jasper left those in there intentionally didn't they."

I just smiled and pulled her along to the next room. I opened the door onto a large open space that ran half the length of the house it also had access to an enclosed widow's walk and to a walkway around the copula that led to a twin widow's walk on the other side. This is where we had set up two telescopes; one was a high powered scope for star gazing and the other was an antique mariner's glass to look out over the forest and river to the distant mountains and the nearby ocean. When we had first moved into the house this space had been used for storage. But I had wanted this room for myself since I had first seen the light from the high dormer windows and sky lights playing with the swirling dust motes and enriching the deep grain of the walnut wainscoting. I used to come up here and lie down on the floor to watch the storms as they passed overhead with the swirling mountainous clouds and the lightening cutting across the black, grey and purple sky. It was like being in another world cut off from the rest of the house and outside of reality. I caught Bella with her neck craned back looking up at the cathedral ceiling. I would have liked nothing better than to pull her down to the floor with me right then and watch the storm pass over us as I made love to her. I could feel myself getting hard just at the thought of it and as I moved to turn away from her she caught my hand. I looked down at our joined hands and then up into her deep chocolate eyes. I found the lust I felt reflected in their depths and I was lost. We slowly sank to our knees with our lips locked and the world forgotten. We undress each other slowly kissing, licking and touching as we explored the wonders of naked skin pressed intimately close, as nature raged around us only increasing the intensity of our need. Effortlessly we came together. My cock was as hard as Grecian marble and slipped into her, she was warm, moist and inviting. Her muscles contracted around me in welcome and it took all my control not to come immediately. Her skin felt like silk and was the colour of cream with a slight rose blush. Our love making was an intricate dance of thrusts and arching, rolling and kneading, clasping and grinding. She was so responsive to every touch and met every thrust with equal desire and need. I could feel her hot fluids running down her thighs as we continued to grind. Initially her hair was splayed out in fan around her like a halo. Then it was a curtain, shielding our intense hunger from the primordial elements raging outside. But always our eyes were open to each other. The intensity of our feelings were palpable in the atmosphere around us and obvious in the depths of our eyes. Our dance became frenzied and matched the fury of the storm. We finally closed our eyes as we climaxed and the house shook with a roll, of thunder and the crack of lightening as we exploded into thousand pieces and called out to each other.

We lay spent in each others arms, a fine sheen glistened across our naked bodies as we lay clasped in a post coital fog. I was beyond bliss this was truly heaven. I let my eyes wander over the beauty beside me and focused on the luscious mounds of her firm breasts. As I took one nipple into my mouth I relished the feel of it hardening as I tongued its pebbled surface. My dick started to harden again as Bella stroked and teased the tip of my penis. Then a blood curdling scream rent the air! It sounded like it came from the room where Tanya was housed. We both jumped up and dressed quickly sans underwear and raced for the door, but it was locked from the outside. I pounded on it while Bella yelled. I tried kicking it in but it didn't give. Like all the doors in the house it was made of African Blackwood one of the hardest woods in the world. What the hell was going on around here? Then the doorknob turned. I pushed Bella behind me and pulled out my gun...then the knob was jiggled from the outside, still nothing.

As I cocked my gun Emmett called from the other side. "Step away from the door guys. The key is missing so I'm going to have to shoot off the lock."

Then Alice scream "NO!" I heard her scrambling up the stairs, "You stupid meathead! I have a key." She was still yelling but she sounded more like my mother now. "You guys slay me...you all have a history of loosing and misplacing keys so I had duplicates made for all the locks. I keep them with me at all times." We heard a slap and then a hiss. "Let me by you moron." Obviously Alice was lashing out at Emmett. Then in a quiet but slightly humourous voice she said. "Edward, are you two decent?"

I looked at Bella and we both laughed. I answered back in an affronted tone. "Of course we are!" I put the safety back on my Glock and shoved it back into my waistband just as the door opened. Alice stood there with her arms crossed. "Thanks for the snark big brother but I wasn't born yesterday. I know you Edward Cullen better than you know yourself. You took the third floor to search so you could bring Bella up to your favourite place. I suppose it's been christened now?"

Emmett stuck his head around the doorway and drew back after seeing the dust disturbed on the floor and our underwear lying wherever we had flung it. Then he glanced at Bella with a mischievous glint in his eye. "That's hot!" Rose smacked him. "Ouch! Come on honey!" Then he looked at me and chuckled while stepping away from Rose. "Yeah...but couldn't you guys at least wait till this crisis is over...or did that add at little spice to it?" Emmett was within reach of my bad arm, but it was Bella that reached around me and popped him one on the back of the head. "Damn Bella that hurt! What did I say?"

"You don't get to talk about or speculate about our sex life mister...ever. Do you understand?"

"Oh yeah and how are you going to stop me little girl?"

Rose stepped up to him and grabbed his chin while jerking is leering face around to look at her. "She's doesn't have to do a thing baby...because I will." She let go of him and then spread her legs shoulder width apart and put her hands on her hips. "Emmett Cullen it's crude and rude to discuss someone's sex life in front of them and if you pull that shit again I will cut you off." Then she batted her eyelashes and smiled "...sweetheart."

Emmett's face was priceless, there was real fear there. He gulped then kissed Rose on the cheek and crossed his heart. He looked towards Bella and said. "Sorry."

Bella and I just shook our heads and walked around him into the hallway. "Has anyone checked on Tanya yet?" Jasper's head popped around the doorjamb to Tanya's room. "Yep and she's gone man. The window is still locked and the closet is empty...there's nowhere else to go."

Jake came running up the stairs...yelling, "Does anyone have their radio on? I've being calling for the last five minutes! You guys have got to see what Leah and I found in the basement." He looked around and saw that Emmett still had his gun cocked. Jasper was standing with the door open to Tanya's room and there was no sign of Tanya. And he didn't miss the fact that Bella and I looked a little rumpled. She definitely had the sex hair working for her...because of me, hmm...yeah my woman looked all sexed up because of me. Then Jake ruined my moment by yelling. "What the hell is going on here?"

Rose turned on the spot to face him and crossed her arms. "Where would you like me to start? With Edward and Bella getting locked in a room together and having mind blowing sex during a thunder storm on the floor under the sky lights? Or Emmett almost shooting and destroying an irreplaceable antique lock, not to mention a very expensive door? Or the fact that Tanya is missing from the room that you helped to secure?"

"Wait what are you talking about...sex, storms, locks, or Tanya. I don't get it." He was waving his hands in front of his face. "But that's beside the point and not important. Leah and I found a hidden room in the basement and it has an exit out through the garage. Wait a minute did you say sex...Bella and Edward? When? I mean...how? Wow, so the stories about Cullen aren't true after all...or do you swing both ways."

Bella had worked her way around behind him and kicked him in the ass launching him forward with enough force that he almost landed on his face. "You idiot, the sex is none of you business! But Tanya is and she's missing from a locked room that you assured us was escape proof...security Chief. So where did she go?"

Alice Rose and I turned to look at Jasper and Emmett. Jasper answered, "How the hell should we know."

I sucked in my breath, "Because you guys have spent every weekend since we moved in here strutting around with miner's helmets on and tool belts in which you carried only a flashlight, a rubber mallet and for some reason a cigar. So why would you do that if you weren't looking for hidden passages and rooms? I may have been wallowing in a self induced fog most days, but I still noticed how weird you two acted on long weekends. And may I ask why the cigar?"

Jasper smiled, "The cigar was an idea I got off an episode of NCIS. You blow the smoke towards a seam or depression in a wall or baseboard and it may show you where there's an air leak and subsequently a hidden room or passage."

Alice stepped up to Jazz and got right in his face...I could tell she was upset by the set of her mouth and the wrinkle in her forehead. "And how was that working for you Jazzy? Find anything...NO you didn't, because this house is practically pneumatically sealed! There are no air leaks all you're going to get is lung cancer. Those damn things stink to high heaven and the smell gets into our drapes and bedding. Are you nuts what were you thinking? The damage you could cause with second hand smoke alone...and..., and it's a filthy disgusting habit. So knock it off with the damn cigars." The pixie looked crazed for a minute and ready to remove limbs if anyone flinched. Jasper backed away slowly and just nodded in the affirmative. Not to be deterred she spun around and marched into Tanya's room, "Come on let's find out where this crazy bitch went."

We all filed into the room like obedient children. Inside there was a small dormer window still latched from the inside, a little Victorian fireplace against one wall, and the empty closet! Other than that there were only the bare essentials of furniture, a bed, a chair, a chest of drawers and a night stand with a lamp curiously not broken. Jake checked under the bed and in the closet. There wasn't any other place to hide. Emmett offered to get his cigar and rubber mallet. I thought that everyone would look at him like he was nuts but instead they turned to me, and Alice said. "Well Edward what would Inspector Masen do now?"

"What? You guys don't honestly expect me to apply the skills of a fictional character to a real life situation! Come on you've got to be kidding...oh god give me a break! Even if was he real, his expertise is a little out of date this is the 21st Century not the Victorian era."

Rose was tapping that foot of hers again. "Edward this is a Victorian home, we have only a few of the amenities of our own century available to us right now. Our best asset is an analytical mind like the Inspector's and you for all intents and purposes are Inspector Masen. Plus you've got Bella here to help just like Marie Anthony does in the books." She wasn't smiling like she was joking and the foot was still tapping like she expected results.

Bella took hold of my hand and looked at Rose then me. "Edward is she serious?"

"Oh yeah, she's serious." I looked at the rest of my family and friends and yep they all expected me to pull the proverbial rabbit out of the hat. Bella looked like a deer frozen in the headlights of an oncoming car and I felt like a train wreck...this was not happening. As the storm raged outside I wracked my brain as to what we should do. Then I looked at Alice, "Those night vision goggles, do you have enough for all of us?"

She looked at me suspiciously before saying, "Yeah why?"

"If someone is sneaking around this house then they have to be using some sort of light source...unless they have goggles as well...but I don't imagine they do."

Alice bit her lip. "Why don't you think James has goggles?"

"Because he's mean and vicious, but he's not that smart. He's a bully Alice. He's nuts, but he relies on brute force and intimidation not brains. Victoria is the one with the brains and even that's suspect. We need to go back to the study and get the goggles. Leah you were watching Victoria did she buy any unique supplies?"

Leah thought for a minute. "No, but she made one trip to Newton's sporting goods and came out with a bag carrying what looked like several small boxes. But Newton the ass wouldn't tell me what she bought without a warrant, the dumb shit."

Rose huffed, walked up behind me and gave me a push. "Okay Inspector, let's go." I rolled my eyes but we all made our way downstairs with Jake and Jasper leading the way and Emmett bringing up the rear. I held onto Bella's hand and shrugged off my sling it was chaffing my neck. My bandage was damp with blood and would need to be changed. I guess Bella and I had been a little to athletic in our attic romp. Once we reached the entry hall I moved ahead to the study door it was still locked. I pulled out my key and opened the door. We slowly moved into the room and let out a collective sigh of relief. Everything was just as we had left it. Alice moved to open the storage locker under the window seat and remove the goggles. Jasper took out one of his rifles and double checked it lovingly then placed it back in the locker. That was strange but I guess he had decided an assault rifle had no place in close quarters. He looked towards me and smiled sheepishly.

With Jake in tow Bella retrieved the big First Aid Kit from the kitchen. She returned still looking like the sacred deer I had seen earlier. I went to her and caressed her cheek, "Bella love it's going to be fine, even if we just stay put in the study until your Dad gets here."

"But Edward, what about Tanya, you can't ignore that something has happened to her?"

I gave her my crooked smile, "Why not? I didn't invite her here."

She reared back and looked aghast. "Edward Cullen you are not that kind of man! Despite the fact that she's crazy and wasn't invited here she is still a guest in your home. You're responsible for her safety...well to a point...I guess."

Bella gave me that melt my heart look with those soulful eyes of hers and I relented. "Okay I guess we have to look for the crazy bitch. So let's put the goggles on and take our original floors to search." Bella changed my bandage while everyone was trying on the goggles. When she was done I suggest that first we might as well all look at this room that Leah and Jake had found in the basement. It might provide us with some clues as to what to look for in the rest of the house.

Emmett held back. "I don't know man wearing these goggles feels like cheating. Inspector Robert Masen wouldn't have cheated."

Emmett was on my last nerve. "Oh for god sakes Emmett, Robert Masen doesn't exist except on paper. He's my creation!"

"Yeah but..."

"NO! There are no buts Em." I looked at his face and could see that he really believed what he was saying. This Ivy League graduate was an Inspector Masen fan. I shook my head. "Shit...look Emmett, Inspector Masen would use any legal means at his disposal to solve a case. These goggles are legal so put the damn things on and let's get on with this show." He grinned from ear to ear and agreed.

Jazz called out from behind me and you could hear the mischief in his voice. "Hey Inspector Eddie, can we take our cigars. The Victorians loved their cigars."

Alice, Bella and I all yelled at the same time. "NO!"

It was then that Rose decided for whatever reason to point out a piece of Inspector Masen trivia that I had forgotten. In my first book Robert Masen's father had died of a heart attack while smoking a cigar, so Robert had never been able to stand the things. Ergo no one could smoke while on this case. God she was a fan too, I had to chuckle inwardly. They were conducting themselves like they were characters in one of my books.

Jake led the way to the basement. We had to turn off all but one of our flashlights because of the night vision goggles. Alice carried it down low with her hand cupped over it. I called ahead to our erstwhile guide. "So Jake how exactly did you find this hidden room."

Jake's shoulders stiffened and Leah coughed before he answered. "It was by careful examination of the walls and deductive reasoning after I found some anomalies in the foundation."

Just then Alice's light flashed across some scuff marks in the dust and a broken bottle by an opening in the wall. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened here. "Oh so in other words you tripped, fell into the wall, hit a pressure sensitive trigger by accident and _voila_ it opened...way to go man." Jake was not amused but didn't argue.

Alice had her goggles off and was looking around with the flashlight then she turned it on Jasper and Emmett who both squealed when the light hit their goggles. She immediately covered it with her hand. "You two were supposed to have cleaned up down here last weekend. What the hell were you doing?"

As she was waited for an answer that never came I grabbed an old crate and set it across the threshold of the opening as we all entered the ten by ten room. Inside were three straight back wooden chairs one was broken and was laying on its side. And in the corner there was an old moldy mattress with a clean sheet tossed over it. Alice gasped and race to grab the sheet, "Oh my god this is one of my best Egyptian cotton sheets!" When no one said anything she continued in a horrified voice, "Do you have any idea what these cost...do you know the thread count of this sheet...400...its 400 guys these are the _ne plus ultra_ of bed linens. And it's lying on a filthy old mattress in this dirty disgusting basement!"

I was the only one that took the bait, knowing she was going to screech at me. Two things you do not trivialize with Alice, fashion and food and to her fancy bed linen was fashion. So I opened my mouth and inserted my foot knowingly. "And your point is Alice?"

Alice was clutching the sheet to her like it was a long lost child. "The point is this Edward; this sheet belongs in the linen closet on the third floor, not in the basement. Who brought it down here Edward huh? Who brought it down here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter 4**** WTF Now! The Inn is closed.**

**EPOV**

Jake asked Alice to shine the flashlight down onto the floor and towards him. He was standing by a crawl space which was rough cut into the earth. "This goes all the way out to the garage guys but it's kind of a tight fit."

I stared at the black opening and froze. I had fallen into a crevasse when rock climbing on the cliffs with Emmett when we were kids. It had been pitch black except for a slice of sky above my head. I was never so terrified in my life! My feet were wedged in and I had no hand holds to pull myself out. It was only about three hours before my Dad, Charlie Swan and Jake's dad Billy had got me out, but since then dark confined spaces tended to freak me out.

Jake was bouncing on his heels. "Come on lets go. You gotta check this out."

I snapped my head up and glared at him. "No! I'm mean no we don't have to check it out. You've already done that and to take the tour would be a waste of valuable time. We have a guest that is missing and a house to search. Besides my arm was throbbing like a son of a bitch." I could feel a wet stickiness seeping through the gauze and the sling was digging into my neck as I tried to relax my arm.

Emmett knew what my real issue was and tried to lighten the mood. "Well if you and Bella hadn't been practising calisthenics in the attic your arm wouldn't be hurting and..." He looked at my arm, "bleeding like river again. Man you need to keep that sling on and I think maybe you should stay put and run a command centre from the study, you looking pale bro." I grimaced at his words. "And let's face it, we can't keep running around checking out everyone's findings this little basement detour chewed up almost an hour and we still haven't even searched a quarter of the house. If you can keep your mind on the search and off of tumbling with Bella then I think that you're the best one to keep us organized and on track Inspector."

Alice nodded as I started to pout. "Edward, let's face it your brain has always been kind of wonky when it comes to seeing the big picture and truthfully I think Bella, Rose and I should stay with you and let the guys go all special ops." The guys lit up like it was Christmas and that Alice was Santa passing out presents.

Rose looked aghast at Alice. "Why on earth would you say that? I'm just as good...maybe better than these meatheads."

Alice giggled. "I know that Rose that's why we need you to guard us. And Leah needs to be supervising said meatheads. I'm the target and a pacifist at heart. Edward's a good shot but he's somewhat handicapped now and he can't afford to keep losing blood like he is. Besides he can't concentrate on the orchestrating the search and worry about protecting Bella. Don't look at me that way you two, it's true even though Bella could probably kick your ass Edward." She giggled and I rolled my eyes." And Bella is a better medic than I am. Plus she has the way of making Edward look deeper into the details and see patterns...they need to be together...mentally at least."

Jake took a deep breath, "Yeah that makes sense. You okay with that Cullen since you seem to be the brain trust by consensus not that the trained professionals here could ever possibly measure up to the fictional Inspector Masen!"

Now what was his problem? Leah was chuckling. "Look Jake if you want to stay here in the study and sit on your ass trying to outthink a nut job like James and coordinate a bunch of gun happy yahoos, then be my guest buddy."

For once he looked chagrined after noticing the blood seeping through my bandage. "Nah you're right I'm better in the trenches. Let's head out guys but we'll go back up to the study with you first. Then Leah, Emmett Jasper and I will search the rest of the house."

I opened my mouth and gave my first command. "Not alone...in pairs! Sorry, but I want you to go in pairs it's safer, no one goes off on their own understand?" They all nodded.

We made our way back up to the entry hall. The rain was pouring through the open front door and who should be standing there but Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley...fuck... that's just great.

Newton saw us first and whistled. Jessica stood there glaring at Bella. Then Newton opened his mouth. "Little early for Halloween isn't it Cullen or did you forget to pay the electric bill?" Then he and Jessica started laughing...he sounds like a cat in heat when he laughs. No I take that back Jessica sounds like a cat, he sounds like a braying jackass.

"So, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company Newton?" Newton's and my relationship had never matured to the point that we used each other's first names. In fact we both detested each other and the reason for that was standing at my side holding my hand and glaring back at Jessica.

Newton suddenly clued in that it was Bella standing with me and made a move towards her, "Hey Arizona...how have you been sweetness?" He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek and she took a step back...that's my girl she left Newton kissing air. I wanted to hug and high five her all at the same time.

Jessica had wormed her way to my other side and was reaching for my arm when I was suddenly jerked sideways by Bella while she wrapped her arm around my waist. In a really low voice that only I could hear Bella said'Back off bitch, he's mine.' Then out loud she followed up with, "Hi Mike, Jessica how nice to see you both still together after all these years." I swear to god Jessica hissed...yeah just like an angry cat. Newton stood there looking at Bella like he would start salivating at any second.

I decided this show down would go on for some time if I didn't intervene so I tried to bring us back down to earth. "Well Newton what brings you here?" He was still spaced out and giving Bella the once over so I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Newton...what can we do for you?"

Newton shook his head and looked at me like I'd just woke him from a great dream...hmmp probably did, but that's all it will ever be pig is a dream. "Oh...storm...bridge is out. Jess won't try the cliffs." He shook himself and finally got it together. "Ah we were camping when the river over ran its banks and flooded our camp site. I knew your place was the nearest shelter and I couldn't leave Jess alone while I went to get help so we came here together."

"Yeah well we have our own set of problems that we're dealing with and once you hear about them you may want to try your luck on the cliffs."

Newton went pasty white the sucker was scared shitless of tackling the cliffs. "NO! Ah I mean no we'd be glad to help around here just to get some dry clothes, a cup of coffee and a hot shower."

Alice came forward with the requested clothing and some towels as they continued to drip on the floor of my front hall. Rose went over and slammed the door against the wind and rain making everyone jump. Alice with a poisonous little smile looked at Jessica and said, "Can I get you both something to eat with your hemlock...I mean coffee." Mike looked perplexed while Jessica was horrified. Mike just chose to brush it off with a laugh and said, "Yeah sure but light on the arsenic okay I'm watching my weight." Alice grimaced and pulled Rose towards the kitchen. I walked over and opened the study door and ushered our guests inside.

Emmett added another log to the fire and leaned on the mantel sneering at Newton. "So you're looking for shelter huh?"

Newton twisted around to look at Emmett, "Yeah...didn't think you'd mind. Besides we've never been here."

Jasper whispered, "There's a reason for that Newton...you've never been invited."

Jessica leaned towards him and said, "Pardon?"

Jasper smiled, "Yeah we don't often get visitors here...being off the beaten track and all."

Jessica giggled. "Yeah you kind of are. This place is really big. So what do you guys do out here...all alone?"

Emmett laughed. "Not very subtle there Miss. Stanley. It's still Miss right? Mike here hasn't put a ring on you has he?" Jessica glared at Emmett who was chuckling. Emmett put his hands in his pockets and stretched to his full height. Took a deep breath and let it out through pursed lips. "What do we do out here, now that's a loaded question?" He gave her a huge smile and all teeth before he answered. "Well I could say that we are a family of vampires that have orgies and prey on unsuspecting hikers. But that would be lie. Eddie there writes Victorian thrillers that apparently do very well. I'm sure Jessica that you know he is the heart and soul of the intrepid Inspector Masen. The beautiful Miss Bella is his..." I glared at him and Rose crossed her arms, shaking her head no, he was still smiling and ventured into dangerous territory, "his seh...ax, um goddess and muse. I on the other hand defend the innocent and slay the villains with my intelligence and rapier wit within our judicial system. Jasper moulds the minds of our youth and opens up to them the mysteries of bringing a story to life on film. And he can take you on a journey through the history of the cinema that will leave you breathless. Alice is a world renowned fashionista and entrepreneur, plus a five star chef and Jasper's reason for living. Rose is a PI, and PR specialist, she is also Eddie's manager and my goddess. Leah is an exotic and mysterious siren and Jake is our security guy."

Jessica looked like she'd been sucking on lemons. "That's really fascinating but I asked what you do out here?"

"Oh that's easy. Eddie used to wallow but now that he has Bella, they're working on having sex in every room in the house. Alice is our house mother and warden all rolled into one. Rose is well...Rose is shall we say distracting and looks after me. Jasper and I spend our time looking for hidden passages and rooms in this house hoping to find lost treasure, skeletons or ghosts. And we all fuck around with our girlfriends both literally and figuratively. Leah and Jake don't live here...but I imagine they fuck around too."

Jessica stood there with her mouth open. I really couldn't disagree with anything Emmett had to say. Rose and Alice had returned pushing a tea trolley loaded with goodies and hot coffee. They'd heard his final summation and nodded when Emmett turned looking to them for confirmation. Then Jessica's weird radar honed in on Bella's ring. "Edward what is she doing with your grandmother's ring?"

I smiled. "We're engaged." But how in the hell did she know it was my grandmother's ring.

"But...but that's Bella Swan?"

"Yes it is!" I leaned in and kissed Bella on the lips.

Jessica let out a wail that made us jump then yelled, "No! It can't be! Lauren and I stopped all that in High School. It was supposed to be one of us. Why do think I've been saving myself?"

Bella chuckled and pulled back from me. "Exactly how many wanna be girlfriends do you have love?"

Before I could think of an answer Jasper answered Bella. "Just about anyone that is under forty and single, nope scratch that, just about female with a pulse. The guy is a babe magnet, all these years chicks have thought his wallowing was sexy...instead of fucking irritating." I wanted to punch Jazz but he was wise enough to stand on my bad side.

Bella leaned into me. "Well Jess, I guess I can rely on you to let everyone know that he is off the market permanently. I hope you don't mind me asking but if you were saving yourself for Edward, why did my Dad catch you and Mike bumping uglies down at the old mill last month?" My beautiful girl threw Jessica and Mike a death mask grin and pulled me down to sit in an oversized chair while she tended to my arm. She glanced at the still dripping blood and the gapping gash. "Alice I think I''m going to need that needle and thread after all, got any lidocaine for a local?"

"Yep, just a minute I'll get it from the kitchen." She headed for the door and Jasper grabbed her arm. "Oh no you don't darling remember orders from the Inspector we move in pairs." They left and returned in short order and empty handed. Alice was as white as a ghost, Jasper looked at me deadpan. "Edward, call Charlie...now."

"Why...what's going on?"

Alice was on the verge of losing it she was shaking all over, "The kitchen...Edward, it's covered in blood. The smell was awful it was so cloying." Alice looked like she was going to pass out. But she went to the window seat and pulled out the satellite phone. "Here use this in case you can't reach him on your cell phone."

I nodded towards the door, "Emmett..."

"Yeah man, I'm on it." He locked the study door, Jake and Leah checked the windows. Leah tried to call Quil and Embry but got no answer. She left them a message about what was going on here and to stay clear until they heard back from her or Jake.

I tried my cell first the signal was weak but I finally got through to Charlie. The storm was easing up or maybe we were in the eye of the storm. I told Charlie what had been going on and then turned the phone over to Jasper. Bella settled for applying steri strips over my wound, applied additional dressings. Then she rewrapped my arm and made me put the sling on...threatening me with my life if I took it off again for any reason. I looked at her like she had punched me. She gave me a sly smile. "Don't worry baby there are plenty of ways to work around that little handicap."

Emmett slapped his hands over his face. "Oh my god...you two cannot be thinking about sex while our house is being redecorated by some demented fuck."

Alice had started to cry, this was out of character for her. I got up and knelt down in front of her taking hold of her hand. Between sobs she stuttered. "It was too much... Edward...way too much...the human body... can't lose that much...blood...and live."

I thought about what she had said. "Alice honey...the smell, what did it smell like?"

She was still a bit hysterical. "I don't know I was exactly concentrating on the aroma!

"Okay honey I got it, but you've been in the ER when traumas have come in. You've seen Carlisle at work what makes you think that it's blood. We only have candles in the kitchen and dining room the lighting isn't very good."

"What are you saying...that we were seeing things?"

"No I'm just asking you if it was blood that you saw or maybe something else."

"Sweet...it smelled sweet." Jazz was off the phone looking at me puzzled. Then he smiled. "Oh my god your right it was corn syrup and red food colouring!"

Newton stepped up to me. "Just what in hell is going on here? What twisted game are you guys playing here?" He was turning around looking at all of us. "Jess and I are not here to take part in your perverted sex games." Jessica actually looked hurt that he had said that.

Rose shook her head at him. "Typical Newton...pull your head out of your ass for just one second and look around." She walked around swinging her arms wide. "Does this look like a wild orgy happening here for fuck sakes or are you always this stupid?"

Jessica opened her mouth and Rose told her to shut it. "Listen you two sit down and I'll bring you up to speed." She ushered them over to the chairs by the fire and got them to change into the sweats.

Jasper pulled Emmett over to where Alice, Bella and I were sitting, Jake and Leah joined us. "Charlie wants Edward to use his super sleuth skills to check out the kitchen." He raised his eyebrows and said. "But before we do that I like to know Eddie what you've done to make Charlie think you can figure this out?"

"How the hell should I know?" No one was buying what I was selling. "Okay he's a fan and I might have asked his opinion once or twice about a plot." Still the faces were less than impressed. "And I might have consulted I guess you could say on a few cases here and there." Still the faces were looking for more. "What! I can't help it if I'm really observant and seem to have a talent for getting into a criminal's head."

Emmett harrumphed. "Did this start happening about the time you decided to take those college courses online while I was interning in Seattle and Jazz was down under making that documentary?"

Bella was hugging me telling me to go ahead and get it out. "It might have...yes. I took some Criminology, forensic and psychology courses...okay! And I got a degree in Criminology. It started out as research for my writing and then I found out I was really good at it. And well I thought if the writing didn't take off or I got writers block I'd have something to fall back on." Yeah really lame but that was the truth I had two degrees one in Literature and one in Criminology.

Emmett shook his head, "Explains why you never came to see Rose and me in Seattle!"

Alice leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. "Yep and he graduated first in his class and on the Deans honour list." I was shocked and it showed. "Oh Edward close your mouth...you were wallowing remember? Besides I was here the day that nice FBI man came to talk to you."

"He wasn't FBI Alice...he was state police."

Emmett had his arms crossed and was grinning like a demented clown. "Close enough. So how long and how often have you been profiling for the coppers brother dear? And does Rosie know?"

Jake was going to start to drool if he didn't close his mouth soon. "Long enough to know what I'm doing but not often enough to compromise my wallowing apparently. And yes Rose knows." Everyone chuckled. I looked over towards Rose, she was the only one that knew the whole truth and Bella would after we finished with James. Rose must have sensed me looking at her she turned to look over her shoulder and smiled. Jessica was sobbing. "We can't stay here! He'll murder me if he finds us here?"

Rose looked annoyed and asked."Why do you think that?"

"Well isn't it obvious he'll think that we're your friends...which we aren't." She yelled that last part about not being friends then she continued to ramble. "He'll rape me and make Mike watch. Then when he's done with me he'll kill Mike then raped me again and finally kill me slowly."

Rose looked like she was going to hit her. Even Newton looked at her like like she was a lunatic. Rose stood up "Oh get a grip Stanley, you're no prize. Believe me if I thought we were all going to die I'd kill you myself."

Jessica looked up at her and smiled. "Oh Rosalie thank you, I knew you'd understand! But I couldn't ask you to do that for me." Rose walked away thoroughly disgusted.

Newton's mouth was opening and closing but nothing was coming out. He finally shook his head and offered Jess a sandwich she took one then looked at it by lifting one end with her pinky and index finger like it was going to bite her. "Is this ham Mikey...does it look like ham to you? I can't eat ham...to many calories. Is there any egg salad? I remember at school picnics Mrs. Cullen always made the best egg salad...so Alice must make them the same way...don't you think" Mike took back the ham and gave her an egg. He ate the ham and poured them both coffee and turned away from her to stare into the fire.

Leah walked over to him. "Ah Mike sorry to interrupt, but would you like to tell us now what it was that Victoria bought that day I asked you about."

"Ah yeah...sorry about that I didn't realize who she was. I mean I know who she is but not that she was still close to James Forest."

"What was it Mike...what did you sell her?"

He looked green but he took another bite of the sandwich and sipped on the coffee just staring into the fire, then he shivered and looked up at her. "Ammunition...it was ammunition for a 357 Magnum."

"How many rounds Mike?"

"Huh? Oh um...Five boxes...20 rounds per box, she said she was just learning and was using them at the practice range. I was stupid enough to believe her and now I'm going to die." The guy crumpled like a little kid in front of us. The high school jock was crying like a baby, Jessica continued to eat her sandwich and absently patted him on the back. We turned our backs on them. Rose and Leah joined us and we decided to check out the kitchen again. Alice and Jasper would remain in the study with our two reluctant guests. Newton heard us moving and turned around. "Where the fuck are you going Cullen?"

"Don't embarrass yourself anymore than you already have Newton. We're checking out the kitchen like Charlie asked."

He walked towards me dragging Jessica. "Oh yeah...well you got us into this and it's your responsibility to get us out of it." I didn't respond. I just looked at him...actually we all of looked at him with an expression of total boredom. Then he screwed up his face like he'd been eating lemons and yelled. "You guys are freaks...you always have been and always will be FREAKS." Jessica stood beside him nodding.

I turned on him and grabbed him by the throat with my good hand and hissed. "Do you even listen to the shit that comes out of your mouth? You came here for help! I didn't invite you. So you can get the hell out anytime you want!" I let go of him and he played it up by coughing for a bit...yeah like I grabbed him that hard...not likely. I turned around and took Bella's hand and we walked through the doorway and across the hall to the kitchen with everyone right behind us.

Bella opened the door and yep the kitchen looked like a bad Jackson Pollock painting there was red everywhere but not in any discernible pattern like you'd get with blood splatter. The odour was sickly sweet and yep it was corn syrup and red food colouring...I'd bank on it. Rose gagged when I ran a finger through the goo on the table and tasted it. "God Edward, that's a visual I could have done without!"

I chuckled and apologized. "I assume we can thank Victoria for this little stunt. I remember at the trial when she testified she listed Performance Artist as one of her many professions. And I believe she was in her 'Children of the Night' phase at that time."

Alice giggled nervously. "Yeah I remember James telling me back then that I would be on the menu if I didn't watch myself. Then he did that creepy Hannibal Lecture hiss thingy...it was weeks before I slept more than two hours at a time and that was mainly during class." She glanced around the room "This is going to be a bitch to clean up. I'm glad we went for stainless steel counters and appliances maybe we can just power wash everything what do you think Jazz? We'll definitely need to paint Edward. I think three or four coats of sun shine yellow should cover up any stains."

Alice was rambling that was something she did only when she was anxious. "We'll take care of it pixie not to worry."

She wasn't paying attention to me just staring off into space. "It has to be done before the wedding though. And the garden after this storm is going to be a mess we've got a lot of work to do." She finally turned to look at Bella and me there were tears in her eyes and running down her cheeks. "And you'll want to get the third floor renovation done as well...we may have to hire professionals this time guys." Bella stepped forward and took her in her arms. Alice was still mumbling. Bella just held her and rubbed her back telling her it would be okay. When she had stopped talking Bella released her to Jasper's loving embrace.

Jessica chose this time to open her mouth. "Oh my god what is wrong with you people we're all going to be killed and she's worried about decorating! She's just as nuts as James. That makes sense though since she lived with him. It was bound to rub off."

POW! Rose's fist connected with her jaw and launched her up and away, she landed about four feet away from her previous position and was out cold...thank god. Alice looked down at her and stuck out her tongue it was juvenile gesture but appropriate under the circumstances. Newton looked at Rose then Jessica. "I guess I better take her back into the study if that's okay with you guys...can someone come with me?"

Leah nodded. "Yeah you pick up the sack of shit and I'll come with you." While Newton stooped to pick up Jessica Leah looked around the kitchen. "You know I use to love corn syrup on vanilla ice cream...after tonight I don't think I'll ever be able to touch it again." She chuckled a bit and moved to hold the door open for Newton.

I smiled at Rose. "Nice move Rose...how's the hand?

She brought her hand up and cradled it in the opposite one "Hurts like hell Edward! I swear that bitch's head is made of granite. But when you think about it that explains why she's so fucking dense." Bella and Alice both moved to examine her hand and pronounced it sound...it was not broken. Bella grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer for Rose's hand while Rose was still talking. "So where do we go from here? Do we stay put and let James come to us, spread out and let him pick us off or what? He seems to know our home better than we do. And even though we got the army boys here in Jake and Jasper and Scotland Yard in you I'm not feeling the call of duty as much as I was earlier. Let's face it, he can't resist coming after Alice. And we have everything we need on the first floor kitchen such as it is, bathroom, and a weapons cache. I say there's safety in numbers. Should we call Charlie and tell him the latest or let the Inspector guide us down this slippery slope?"

Jasper looked down at Alice then at Rose. "Rose, Charlie was going out on search and rescue calls his resources are spread pretty thin as it is and if he's worried about Bella he won't be very effective out there. Charlie trusts us to take care of this for the time being. Though, it would seem he trusts some of us more than others." He looked pointedly at me but smiled. "So what's it going to be split up and get picked off, or hunker down in the bunker Inspector."

I looked at my family and friends and finally Bella. I took both of her hands. "Bella this person has invaded my...no our home. I threw my arms wide. "This is what he thrives on terrorizing people. If we give in now we play right into his hands and he can take his time." We actually have the advantage now we know what he's armed with, we know what he hates (stink bombs and Alice), he doesn't have night vision goggles and..."

"Wait, wait just a minute!" Emmett was making the time out sign with his hands. "How do we know he doesn't have night vision goggles for sure?"

Jake responded. "Because we hacked into Victoria's computer she had no on line purchases except Airline tickets to Columbia. The only purchase she made anywhere that even carried goggles at one time was Newton's and he didn't have any in stock. He'd sold them all to the pixie and me. Plus how was he supposed to know that there would be a storm today, it came out of nowhere knocking the power out and we have never used the backup generator is in the garage. He's going to have to use a flashlight at best...so I guarantee that we'll see him before he sees us."

Emmett nodded, "Okay I conceded that for the time being. But what else were you going to say Edward?"

I'd been standing there thinking about what to do next when Emmett questioned me. Bella squeezed my hand and nodded toward Emmett. "Huh, oh sorry...what do we do next? I think we need to flush him out."

Jasper started to laugh. "And how pray tell are you going to manage that Edward?"

I turned and look at Emmett. "Senior year bro, I know it was you... the gym... it was weeks before they got rid of the smell."

"Hey man I'm innocent on all counts." Then he pointed at Rose. "But she isn't!"

Rose actually blushed and curtsied when we applauded then tapping her head she said "And I still got the recipe up here. This is what we're going to need and it's all in the gardening shed and the kitchen I believe. Then she gave us the run down. "The active ingredient is ammonium sulfide which stinks to high heaven just like rotten eggs or a full outhouse in summertime. To make the bombs, you mix four ounces of sulfur with eight ounces of hydrated lime in a stewing pot (at least half-gallon capacity). A quart of water is added and the mess is heated and stirred until the sulfur has completely blended. The hydrated lime will sink to the bottom of the pan and yellow liquid is then poured off into a bucket. We'll have to take the bucket outside and add one pound of sulfate of ammonia. Stir it a minute but hold your nose. Then cover the bucket with plastic wrap and let it set for about a half hour. Then pour off the liquid slowly through a cloth filter into a bottle."

Jasper the ever practical man asked. "What about using the bathroom with the exhaust fan on instead of standing outside, I don't want to feel like I have target painted on my back?"

Rose looked thoughtful then brightened, "Yeah we can do that. Just hope no one has to go for an hour or so, the liquid is vile smelling but it is not poisonous." Then she told us what supplies we'd need, "We'll need the Rose dust, fertilizer and hydrated lime from the shed the rest of the stuff is in the kitchen."

Jake was so cute he raised his hand to ask a question, Rose rolled her eyes. "What Chief?"

"What about a delivery system?"

"Oh that's the beauty of this stuff it can be poured on the floor, you can shoot it from a water pistol, throw it in a bottle (or light bulb) or vaporized it by a firecracker in a plastic bottle. And we've got all those available to us. Sorry guys you're going to have to sacrifice the super soakers."

Emmett looked at Alice. "Hey Pixie any gas masks in that footlocker of yours?

Alice shook her head. "No. But I have a box of the N95 masks that they use in the hospital for infectious diseases. They actually do a stink test to see if you know how to apply them properly to get a tight seal. I think they might help."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

**Authors Note:** Thank you to those that have been following this little story. And a special thank you to those that have been kind enough to leave me a review. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Emmett is in a world of trouble.

**Chapter 5**** 10 little soldiers and then there...12?**

This weekend gathering was getting crowded! It felt like no one could move without everybody else adjusting their position to match or conform to the change. We might as well be planets orbiting...orbiting what...James...the house or heaven forbid me?

Stanley and Newton were working on my last nerve. They were taking turns whimpering and consoling each other and shooting meaningful glares at the rest of us as if to say that this was entirely our fault. I guess that included the storm and the river flooding. If I was so omnipotent as to control the weather I wish I could also teleport their asses out of here.

My arm was killing me but pain killers would only make me drowsy so I was toughing it out. Besides lord only knows what the two medics would have given me from their stash. Bella was kneeling with Alice and looking down into that abyss of a footlocker getting familiar with the contents. At one point Alice dragged out an oversize tackle box with a lock on it. She produced another key from somewhere and unlocked it. How many fucking keys did she have for this place? That was going to change once we solved our little problem...I wanted a key inventory. The tackle box was stocked like a portable drug store. Christ they had everything, including a pregnancy test...what the fuck was that for? Bella picked it up to check the expiry date then she looked at me and smiled. Okay maybe we could make use of that after all. Today's romp was unprotected. Whoa a baby? I could be a daddy...yeah a little Bella running around she would be as beautiful as her mother ...and I could...

"EDWARD, FOCUS!" Alice was yelling at me.

"What?" I looked at her and she was smiling. "It will happen eventually Edward. But can we get back to the present...you remember the homicidal maniac, storm of the century and unwanted quests. You know the IMPORTANT stuff!"

Rose and Jasper had both been smiling and Emmett looked confused. "Hey what did I miss...you guys were all smiling just a second ago what's going on?"

Rose patted his shoulder. "It's okay, baby...I'll clue you in later."

Emmett went to say something to Rose then he looked back at Bella. It was like a light bulb went on over his head. "Ooooh...Edward you sly devil...is Bella, you know, okay with this?" He made a motion indicating an enlarged belly. Rose smacked him. "Ouch! Now what did I do now?"

"Of course she's okay with it you numb nuts!"

"WOW! That's so cool.

I was not comfortable discussing this in front of Newton and Stanley. "Can we leave this for now guys? James and Victoria are in our house and we need to get rid of them...one way or another."

Emmett collapsed on the floor and crossed his legs like he was in cub scouts. The rest found places to lean or sit. "Well inspector what do your super sleuth powers tell you?"

"You mean other than the fact that you're a moron outside of the court room?"

He did a double take but still smiled at me. "Yep, so where do we go from here? Oh, but first man... I just want to say thank you! With you accepting the role of Cullen breeding stud...Mom will get off my back now!"

WHACK!

"Holy shit Rose what's up with you?"

Rose pulled her gun, she was breathing heavy and tears had come to her eyes threatening to spill over. "You fucking idiot! I've stuck by you since High School. I worked my ass off during college as a PI for that stupid firm where you interned just to be near you. And what do I have to show for it...nothing except a bedroom here and part ownership in this stinking house. Christ Emmett, we don't even share a space here! You still have your own bedroom for your 'man' stuff. You're an insensitive asshole. Once this crisis is over were done and I'm moving out!" She got up and stormed out of the study.

Emmett looked at me with his mouth open. "What'd I say?"

Alice got up and slapped him on the back of the head. "You stupid idiot she wants what Edward and Bella have! She's been waiting for years for you to grow up and be a man. You have just lost the best thing that ever happened to you Emmett Cullen. And if you want to get it back, you'd better get out there and fix it."

Emmett looked at me and Bella. "Hey, I had no idea she wanted to be a breeder."

Bella moved towards him with claws out. I caught her and pulled her back. "That's enough Emmett you insulting, selfish prick. You can go sit over there with Newton, we don't need your help...I don't even want your help."

Emmett looked like I had killed his puppy. "You mean she wants all that stuff...marriage and kids?"

Jasper jumped in. "Of course she does. She would have married you in college, just like Alice and I did." Everybody's head swiveled and looked at him as he said "Oh shit!" Then looking at an amused Alice he said "Sorry honey."

Alice got up and sat in Jasper's lap. "That's okay Jazzy I'm glad they know now. Oh close your mouth Edward we got married in our junior year. I was afraid that I was pregnant and he proposed to me. Then when I found out I wasn't he still wanted to marry me, so we did. But you can't tell Mom and Dad yet they'd kill me."

Emmett finally took his foot out of his mouth. "No they wouldn't Pixie, they love Jasper and you. Fuck I've made a real mess of things. Why is my brain and mouth only ever connected when I'm in court?"

Alice chuckled. "I don't know but you better fix that defect and go after Rose. Just keep in mind she's libel to shoot first and ask questions later."

The big ox got up and head for the study door bellowing, "Rose! Rosie...babe!" BANG! "Fuck Rosie can you put that thing away...at least until we talk."

BANG! "You fucking prick you've used me all these years! Do you even love me Emmett?"

"Of course baby..."

"Prove it!"

"Ah babe, will you put the gun down first?"

"NO!" Her voice had changed from pissed to nervous.

"Come on honey..."

"Shut the fuck up Emmett and get Edward...hell just get everyone out here NOW! I think I found Tanya."

Everyone but Newton and Jessica walked out into the hallway. Rose was standing dead centre looking up. And there hanging by her ankles from the second floor balustrade was Tanya. Emmett walked over to join her and looked up. "Fuck is she even alive?"

"How the hell should I know Emmett? Get up there and check!" Jake and Emmett both headed for the stairs guns out. They reached Tanya's position and pulled her up and over the railing.

Jake leaned over. "She's breathing! But she's been worked over pretty good. Can one of you medics come up and check her out before we bring her down?"

Alice made a move, but I grabbed her arm. "No Alice! Bella will go."

I looked at Bella, she smiled and nodded. Then I looked at Alice. "You stay here and get the study ready ...better get the oxygen out, just in case. And I imagine she'll have some wounds to dress."

My gorgeous Bella ran up the stairs and examined Tanya, then leaned over the railing, "Forget the oxygen she's breathing just fine. Leah will you and Newton get some ice from the kitchen? Her face, wrists and ankles are a mess." Emmett picked up Tanya and sent Bella down the stairs ahead of him, Jake brought up the rear gun drawn. Emmett walked past Rose and never looked her way as he went straight into the study. Alice had pulled out a folding cot from the closet where I kept my writing supplies. It was set up near the fire. She had also produced a large Halogen lamp that was battery operated and placed it near the cot. Emmett laid Tanya down, Bella and Alice went to work.

I turned to Emmett and Jake, "Did you see anything while you were up there?"

Emmett shrugged. "Look Eddie, I had just flushed my life down the toilet. So I wasn't exactly taking inventory up there."

I patted him on the shoulder and pointed to the open study door. Rose was leaning against the doorjamb looking dejected, gun still in hand. "Then you better fix it and sooner rather than later. Take her across to the dining room and lock both doors, you two need to talk. But keep your radio with you."

"You honestly think she'll listen to me? Let alone be alone with me?"

"Yeah she will. But Em she's in pain and she is going to unleash on you everything you have ever done down to the smallest slight. It's not going to be pretty."

"What do I do?"

"Stand there and take it like a man. Do not get angry, do not try to justify any of it and do not retaliate or try to get even in any way, shape or form. If you love her and want her in your life then keep your fucking mouth shut. And when she's done agree with her."

"Ah come on man!" He sucked in a breath when I scowled at him. "Then what...should I propose? I really do want to marry her. I just never found the perfect time."

"If you want to live...do not propose to her now. But just so you know bro for future reference there is no perfect time. But today is definitely not the time! You've burnt ever bridge you ever had so it's going to take some time and a ton of sucking up. And I suggest you get a good florist on speed dial. Oh and Emmett, I'd be checking my food for the next while."

"Why?"

"Because women will stick together whenever one of us behaves badly, you are in for a world of pain. Alice will get some licks in so I suggest that if she cooks spaghetti watch out for worms in your noodles."

"What! They're all going to be pissed at me?"

"Yep and you'll have to make it up to each one of them."

"HOW?"

"Ask their advice then stand there and take the tongue lashing you'll get. And bro you had better pay attention to them because everything you say and do will be reported back ad nauseum to Rose. And brother dear you cannot be seen seeking counsel or asking for sympathy from Jasper or me."

"Why? Oh come on, how can I do this without you guys?"

"Look Emmett, Jasper and I will be walking a fine line ourselves thanks to you. You've screwed up royally and every man that comes in contact with you will be tainted to a degree. We cannot be seen to be aiding or abetting the enemy. Sorry bro. But if you really need our help then call and we'll meet at...Charlie's! He'll understand, as long as Sue isn't around."

"What about Jake?"

"NO! For god sakes no! When he was going through his Bella phase Leah had it pretty bad for him and he was a pig. He used Leah's friendship as a crutch and really messed her up for awhile. He is the last person to ask for advice. Besides the female network knows no bounds, it traverses age, ethnic background and religion! They can smell someone like you a mile away."

"Okay...but you had better be right. I can't afford to lose Rosie."

"See that's what we mean...you've already have lost her for all intents and purposes. You're starting all over Emmett! It might not be a bad idea to give this a fresh approach..."

"Like how...what kind of approach?"

With Emmett it was better to keep it simple. "Never mind...just go talk to her and listen to her man, maybe something will come to you." Emmett looked thoroughly confused, which in his case was good because he couldn't think and talk at the same time without putting his foot in his mouth. I had my fingers crossed that maybe he'd get through this alive. So he turned and walked over to Rose. She looked so unhappy, more than I had ever seen her look before. Emmett said something and she looked over at me. The pain I saw in her eyes was palpable. I nodded my head and she turned to walk out with Emmett behind her. She wouldn't make this easy for him. But I knew she loved the big lug. That still didn't mean that she would take him back. Rose was a proud woman and Emmett had wounded her to the core.

I walked over to Bella and Alice they were both standing looking down at Tanya's unconscious body. She had bruises everywhere. Her face had been really worked over. Both of her cheeks were double size and looked like raw meat. Both eyes were bruised and swollen shut. Her wrists and ankles looked raw from where the ropes or whatever she had been bound with had bit deeply, the blood had congealed in the open wounds. Bella and Alice were discussing leaving them open to air while she was out of it. They finally opted to wrap them up just as Leah and Newton returned with ice from the kitchen in zip lock bags and more in a soft sided cooler. Leah also had a grocery bag full of cold meats, mustard, mayo, peanut butter, bread, cookies, apples and a few oranges. Newton had a case of coke and a bottle of Jack Daniels in his arms. Alice took the food with thanks and Bella took the ice placing it strategically on Tanya. Then she covered her up and came to my side.

She took my hand and looked up into my face, touching my cheek. "You look tired love. Come over here and sit down I'll get you and sandwich."

I opened my mouth to argue and she put her finger across my lips. "No Edward, you need to rest and something to eat. So sit!" She pushed me down into what I now thought of as our chair. When she returned it was with two thick peanut butter sandwiches on Alice's homemade bread and a couple of cokes. I had to smile. This is what I had eaten every day of my senior year in high school, because it was what Bella had eaten ever day as well. She passed it to me with a shy smile and I asked. "How did you know?"

"Alice told me." She was looking down and her expression was so sad. Her eyes shifted were on the sandwich in my hand. "Why were we so stupid Edward? Look at all the time we've wasted."

I put the sandwich down and lifted her chin with my sticky peanut butter smeared fingers. "Don't Bella, don't go there love. We have each other now and that's what counts...now and for all the tomorrows that you can stand me." I let go of her chin, "Look at me Bella. I'm here with you now and forever." We reached out and clasped hands then looked into each other's eyes. Her touch was electrifying and I saw the passion and love in eyes. Christ of all the times to...fuck I was getting hard. Then I saw a dab of peanut butter on her chin. I leaned in and licked it off under the guise of a kiss. Then I proceeded to kiss my way up to her luscious lips. She opened her mouth to me and we fell into each other. I felt my bad arm protest. But the sexual endorphins eased the pain and we intensified the kiss until we heard someone coughing. We came up for air and turned to look at Tanya...she was still out. It was Jazz who was coughing. I had a full blown tent in my pants and Bella was starting to move away. I grabbed her around the waist and with one arm pulled her onto my lap. She squealed and looked over her shoulder at me and made a silent "oh". Then the minx ground her butt into my lap. I have to admit though it felt good and I did nothing to stop her.

Jasper was still sitting there with a cocky grin on his face. "Do you two know no shame?"

Bella answered with a big smile. "Nope," she answered popping the 'p'.

Then we could hear what Jazz had been trying to draw or attention to. Rose was full out screaming at Emmett. I had thought that the walls here were thick! I guess I was mistaken. Then the screaming stopped suddenly and was followed by several crashes. Alice looked at me and twirled another damn key in my face...apparently our great grandmother's china was safe under lock and key. The everyday china however was toast. Then there was nothing... not a sound. Hmm, I never thought that they would resolve their problems that quickly. Another scream ripped through the walls and there was the sound of a door slamming on this floor. Emmett came into the study dragging Rose. Both looked a little worse for wear. Emmett flung Rose into a chair by the fire and came to me. "Thanks for the advice asshole! If we were married she'd want a divorce right now."

"Emmett, I didn't say talking to her would fix everything. This problem has been brewing along time man. She's been waiting for you to grow up for years! Then you twisted a knife into her gut with your insensitive ramblings today."

"You're fucking kidding me right! She wants to throw away all we have together because I said I was glad that it was you and not me looking to be a daddy?"

"You know Emmett you really are a prick...did you even hear what you just said?"

He was furious and yelled. "What! What did I say oh wise one! The fucking guy who until recently never had a successful relationship? Wait let's make that, the one who has never had a relationship period! What did I say that was so wrong?"

"Know what Emmett, FUCK YOU..."

I raised my fist but Bella caught it and glowered at Emmett, then in a voice that reminded me of my Mom said. "Emmett, you basically told her that you didn't want to have children with her you idiot."

"That's what she was yelling at me in there...but that's not what I said!" He looked at Bella who was currently channeling my Mom in the eyes and the set of her mouth. Emmett leaned forward put his face in his hands and groaned. "Or was it? Oh my God, I am so screwed. She'll never forgive me now or ever."

Emmett crumpled onto the floor. Bella stood over him and said. "Yeah and it would serve you right...blockhead. But I know that you two love each other. It's just that your verbal communication skills suck Emmett. You're going to have to be patient. And I suggest counseling, that is if you want to make this work."

"Maybe I should go over and make that offer."

Bella put her hand on his shoulder when he started to get up. "No...I'll do it. Right now you two should not be anywhere near each other."

Bella walked over to Rose and knelt down to speak with her. Newton and Stanley were listening in and giving Emmett the stink face every now and then. Who would have thought those two would have been the least bit sympathetic. Jasper and Jake decided to go out to the garden shed and get the supplies we needed for the stink bombs. But was Rose going to be up to being our chemist now? Just then there was a roll of thunder that shook the house and a resounding crack of lightening...guess we were clear of the storm's eye. The wind had picked up and was now hurtling debris at the house causing a cacophony of sounds. Jake and Jasper came back into the study and dumped the stuff by the door.

Jake was pulling twigs from his hair. "Fuck its bad out there, the winds are like hurricane force." He looked pointedly at Newton. "I think I saw your tent out by the garage...big yellow one, right?" Newton nodded. "Yeah... well sorry man, its toast." He walked over to Leah and said a few words then turned to me. "We'll get the rest of the stuff from the kitchen." Then he leaned down to me and quietly said. "You've got to fix the lovebird's problem. We need both their heads in the game." Well that's just great and why is it up to me? I've had exactly one successful relationship and it hasn't been what you would call conventional with Bella.

Rose came over to me while ignoring Emmett. She leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "You're a good man Edward Cullen and thank you for being my friend. But are you sure your brother wasn't adopted or dropped on his head when he was a baby?" She smiled at me and looked over her shoulder at Emmett then said to him. "I'm not ready to throw everything away because your mouth and brain are not connected. But you're going to be on a very short leash mister. And Emmett I expect to be planning our wedding before the end of the year. I want a pink diamond for my engagement ring and in this case as in others, bigger is not necessarily better. So talk to Edward first and take him with you...he has exquisite taste."

I just about choked on my own saliva when she said that. She leaned over and caressed my cheek, talk about having a what the fuck moment. "And Emmett you were right about one thing Edward is a babe magnet. As a matter of fact you were not the first Cullen that I targeted in High School." She ran her hand through my hair and sighed. "But he couldn't see anyone but Bella." Then she winked at me, "I had kind of hoped that the one man one woman trait ran in the family. I suppose in a way it does...you never cheated on me, but you're definitely not as romantic as Edward." Rose was whispering in my ear that she intended to make Emmett sweat for a few months. That is if she could hold out that long herself. She asked that I please just go along with anything she said no matter how outrageous. I looked up at Bella, she smiled and nodded. Okay the big ass had it coming to him anyway.

Emmett looked shocked and he whispered to Jasper. "Did she just apologize to me? Or is she telling me I'm second best?"

Jasper smacked him. "No you fucking moron! She's giving your dumb ass another chance...so don't blow it. I'd hate to see the band break up."

Emmett was so confused. "What band?"

"Oh god...forget it Emmett. Just be happy that she still wants you and is willing to give your sorry ass another chance."

Emmett got a cocky smile on his face. Oh great what was he going to say next? But he was still whipped enough to only whisper to Jazz. "Yeah...of course she still wants me!" Then he stopped and looked terrified. "But um what should I do."

Jasper chuckled and put his hand on Em's shoulder leaning in to look him in the eye. "One word brother...GROVEL...a lot."

"Huh...why?

"Bro you are hanging by a thread with that beauty and if you want to keep her you WILL practice the ancient art of manly grovelling."

"I'm not sure I know how."

"Yeah you do. It's part of the Y chromosome." Emmett looked even more confused. "It's in every man's DNA and basic to our survival in a matriarchal society."

"Oh...but wait a minute, we live in a male dominant society...at least that's what Alice always says."

Jasper was shaking his head. "No we don't. They only let us think we do." Emmett still looked perplexed. "Just watch and learn from Edward and me. But don't worry. It really is an inherent trait and will come to you eventually. But if family genes mean anything you should be pretty good at it. Your Dad is a master...just ask him sometime. He gave me and Edward a few pointers...and they have literally saved our lives."

Emmett looked like he was starting to understand then he went somewhere that no man should go. He referenced Star Wars when he was talking about himself. "So I'm like Luke Skywalker and the force...I have to give into it, it's part of who I am?"

Jasper was laughing now. "Yeah, but never and I mean never use the reference to Star Wars again or I'll have to shoot you."

"Why."

Jasper was almost convulsing with silent laughter now. "Never mind man, it'll come to you eventually...and if not talk to your Dad, he'll explain." Jasper walked away laughing and shaking his head he reached for the Pixie and nuzzled her neck and ear before reaching her lips and kissing her thoroughly.

So Rose was back in the game. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as she looked over the supplies piled by the door. Jake and Leah came back from the kitchen with the other things she'd need and Rose started to select and measure. Jasper and Emmett retrieved the various delivery systems from the storage closet under the stairs and returned.

The Pixie passed around the N95 masks. When it came time to start the mixing, Newton even volunteered to go along with Jasper and Rose to the main floor bathroom. "Hey, Cullen...I'd like to help." My mouth must have fallen open. "Yeah I know...me? What I said earlier about you guys being freaks still stands, but you're all fucking smart freaks." Maybe he wasn't such a douche after all... "Besides I figured you're my best bet for getting out of here alive."...nah he was still a douche after all.

Some things never change. "Looking out after number one huh Newton? What about Jess?"

"What about her? It's not like we're exclusive or anything." He actually looked back at Jessica and mouthed the word 'sorry' and she just nodded. "She can take of herself."

What the fuck was wrong with those two. "Fine, go help Rose. If I remember correctly you used to be decent in chemistry." I'd use whatever resources we had to get this done and over with including using Newton who actually sucked at chemistry but was good at making stink bombs. But I had no expectation of Newton sticking around if anything difficult went down.

Bella and the Alice were bent over Tanya checking her pupils. I walked over and stood by them. "How is she?" Bella looked up. "I think she's been drugged Edward. Her injuries are not severe enough to account for her being out like this, and her pupils are dilated but reactive. You said before that she was on meds. Do you know what...and did she usually carry them with her?"

"Um, I haven't any idea. Kate and Irina never said. But wait there was one time I remember she took something when she had a migraine headache...damn what was it? It started with a K. Fuck! What was it...she laughed telling me that she had got it from her vet. She felt it was poetic because she said that she was treated worse than a stray cat by most men."

Bella looked perplexed and Alice was clueless. Then Jessica spoke up. "Ketamine. It's probably Ketamine...it's used in human and veterinary medicine as an analgesic and anesthetic."

All but the guys moving the supplies to the bathroom looked at her puzzled. Then Leah spoke up. "And how do you know that Jessica?"

"I worked for the Port Angeles Vet as an aid while in college. He used to take it for headaches all the time. He gave it to me one time and wow what a trip! I hallucinated like crazy...it really freaked me out. I never went back after that. He eventually got arrested for selling the stuff. Can you imagine me of all people, working for a looser like that?" Well she almost redeemed herself as a member of the human race until that last sentence. She moved off to see what our chemists Rose and Mike were planning. When Mike rejected her input she returned to sit alone by the fire with her back to us. My assessment as to her value as a resource was nonexistent. Other than she was an unpredictable, her value was still unknown.

Bella called over to Jessica. "Is there any antidote for it?"

"Yeah, Narcan. But depending on much Ketamine she's got on board the effects may only last 20 minutes or so and then she could go under again."

"So what do you think Edward? Is it worth the try to see what she knows?" I was pondering it when Jessica piped up again.

"You have to be careful though it can be quiet the shock to the system and her blood pressure could go sky high, she could seizure or worse...I'd just let her alone to come out of it naturally. Besides think about it, what could she possibly tell you that you don't already know? That a psychopath is loose in your house?" Jessica never turned around while she was speaking I thought she sounded like she was on the verge of tears, but I really didn't care. She continued in the same voice. "Besides I've met Tanya before she's not that observant, unless she's looking in a mirror. I guess she could probably tell you what Victoria was wearing. And that Victoria was jealous of the way James looked at anyone else. She's totally self centred never thinks of anyone but herself. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Victoria that busted her up in the first place." Jessica came across as crass and heartless but she made sense.

The chemists and their guards had relocated to the bathroom so that left besides Tanya, Jessica, Bella and I, Emmett, Leah and Jake in the study. "Okay guys lets plan our next move. It's going to take about two hours for the stink juice to be ready so we need to pick our targets and the delivery method for each target." Just then the in house intercom system buzzed on my desk. I walked over to answer it thinking it must be Rose and the guys. "Yeah what's up?"

"Cullen?" A low raspy voice that I would never forget hissed over the speaker.

Everyone tensed. Bella put an arm around Alice. I hit the button to connect the bathroom. "Yeah Forest?"

"Did you find our piñata?" He paused to chuckle but it sound more like a cough than a laugh. "How is the girlfriend doing? Somehow I never imagined you with such a vacuous airhead like her...finally give up on the Swan cunt?" He laughed again and sighed I wanted to punch the intercom or reach over it and choke him. "I would like to have got a taste of her myself but she would never stay over at my place with Alice. A threesome would have been...real nice." Alice was shaking all over and tears were sliding down her face, she was whispering to Bella. Bella just nodded at her words and rubbed her back to try and soothe her. "By the way is that son of a whore there with you Cullen?" I could hear him breathing between words he must be practically sucking on the speaker. "Since he took my castoffs I thought that maybe he might like a few pointers on how to handle the little bitch...she always liked it doggy style."

We knew that he had never touched Alice in that way... she was still a virgin when Mom and Dad had taken her in. Dad said that James was probably impotent and that was one of the reasons he beat Alice so badly. "What do you want Forest?"

"Now, now...how about showing some respect for your elders...you piss ant. I just want what is mine. Though I must say I'm starting to re-evaluate my needs. I seem to have you guys all huddled together scared of the big bad wolf. So maybe I'll just take you all out at once and get it over with." He paused I guess for the affect, but his breathing was laboured. He didn't sound all that well...hey maybe we'd get lucky and he'd drop dead of natural causes. Then he started up again, "But I'd surely like some quiet time with Swan's brat and of course my little girl for old time's sake. Are you there sweet cheeks? What do you say? It could be just like old times darling! Wanna take a ride on my dick...cunt?"

I could hear a voice in the background but not what they were saying. The tone suggested that they were scared. Then there was an audible smack of skin against skin and a cry of pain. James voice came over the speaker again...but he wasn't talking to me. "I don't care what you thought you saw! Just shut the fuck up! I'm in negotiations here." There was the sound of a scuffle and then James came back on to talk to me. "So how about it Cullen, give me Swan and little Alice and I'll give the rest of you a head start." He paused again like he was trying to catch his breath. "The winds are pretty wicked out there. No telling how the wind shear may affect my aim. Some of you just might make it to the river" He chuckled and this time it sounded like paper being crinkled. Then in a mock sympathetic voice he said."Oh...I bet the river is impassable now...too bad." Then his voice changed like he was ecstatically happy. "Well there are always the cliffs! What do you think about hanging onto them in gale force winds? That kind of climb could be fun kiddies!" He gave a sick kind of hiccoughing laugh. Then there was nothing. I wasn't sure if he had signed off or not so I waited. After about a minute I reached for the button and heard a resounding, 'BANG' followed by a very clear masculine voice saying, "What the fuck!" then silence. We waited for a bit there was what sounded like a scraping sound and then nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter 6**** Cue the Creepy Music**

Fuck I hate it when that happens...those times when everything suddenly goes silent and then the most meaningless background noise becomes amplified. That background noise was Jessica rocking back and forth in her chair, whimpering incoherently. And if she didn't shut up I was going to have to shoot her. I couldn't think! Everyone's eyes were on me. What the hell did they expect me to do pull a rabbit out of ass? It was so hot in here and I couldn't breathe. Bella came to my side and quietly said, "Edward breathe babe." She tugged on my arm. "Edward? You're holding your breath, breathe honey." God what was happening to me? I took a deep breath and that was more like it. The intercom buzzer went off again and we all focused on the handset. My brain was telling my hand to pick it up but my arm wouldn't move. Then Bella's slender finger reached out and hit the speaker button. No one said anything.

Rose's voice came across loud and clear, "What the Fuck is going on? I am so going to kill that bastard! What was that scrapping noise?" There was a pause in her barrage of questions. Then she yelled. "HEY ANYBODY LISTENING THERE?" There was another pause, then "Hey...Bathroom to Study is there anybody there! The juice is mixed but it needs to stew for a bit. Can we come back? Newton here looks like a scared rabbit!"

I opened my mouth but nothing would come out, then I gulped and said one word. "Sure." Then there was silence again until we heard four sets of feet running across the hallway.

Alice had pulled herself together and met them at the door with a key. Another fucking key! "Guys you need to lock the bathroom door."

She pressed the key into Newton's hand but he dropped it like a hot potato. "Screw that! I'm out of here!" He glared at me. "Give me one of your guns. I'll take my chances outside!" What a fucking selfish moron. But it would be one less person to worry about. Unless James picked him off. I stood there trying to weigh the pros and cons. I couldn't think of any cons to Newton leaving. So I gave him my gun. "Here take my Glock and good luck." And to myself I said good riddance. He didn't even look at Jess, he just bolted for the front door. He was out and down the lane before the rest of us even got to the front door. Alice had taken the time to go over and lock the bathroom door while the rest of us were all bunched around the open doorway and side windows. We all just stood there and watched him run. It wasn't long before Newton went down like a ton of bricks. Wait for it...just wait for it...no, he wasn't shot. He was clocked on the head by a falling tree limb the dumb fuck. I sighed and looked around at my family. "Well who wants to go get him?" They all looked at each other without much reaction. Then their gaze shifted towards the study where I could just see Jessica, she was still pretty much out of it rocking back and forth. No one said a thing so I suggested, "Well we could flip for it?"

Emmett took out a coin. "Heads we go get him. Tails he stays out there, contracts pneumonia or dies." He made to flip the coin then stopped. "Hey, am I the only one who's wondering why James didn't make good on his threat to pick one of us off?"

"No line of sight." It was Jasper who had answered. "Let's face it he can't cover the whole place. And he obviously didn't see Newton make a dash for it."

Jake coughed, "Or..."

I was feeling very irritable and tired. I turned on Jake and barked at him when he didn't continue. "Or what Chief?"

Jake refused to make eye contact with me and continued to look out the door. "Or he wasn't in any condition to shoot."

Okay cue the creepy music. Jake might have something there. Maybe whatever stopped James's rant took care of our problem? If that was the case did we have a bigger or smaller problem now? Just then the lights flickered on and off several times. We all rushed to the centre of the hall looking around us and up into the shadows on the stairs and waited. Waiting for what? I could just make out Jessica still seated in the study with her back to us by the fire, rocking back and forth. The wind was wild, a gust hit us from the open door, and a sudden roll of thunder made Bella and Alice squeal and the rest of us flinch.

Emmett looked around the hall..."Screw this, come on Jasper let's get Newton. The rest of you get back in the study and Jake stand by the front door and cover us."

I shook my head at Emmett, "Cover you how Em? Jake can't see the outside of the house. Just go get the body, I mean Newton and don't forget my gun. Then get your asses back here as fast as you can. I can't imagine Forest hitting you at any distance with that wind and all the shit flying around out there. And be careful." It looked like a maelstrom out there that would suck the life out anyone that ventured outside. Emmett and Jasper each grabbed a Mackintosh raincoat from the closet and ran out into the storm. Emmett was clipped by a flying branch. He stumbled and reached for his cheek. Jasper helped him up and they made a mad dash down the lane about a hundred yards and quickly retrieve Newton and more importantly my gun. They half carried and half dragged him between them, back to the porch, up the steps and into the hallway where Alice had piled up some towels from our seemingly limitless supply. The noise coming through the door sounded like the earth was trying to pull itself apart. There was a sudden ripping sound that resounded throughout the hall. Then one of the huge Douglas fir trees that stood beside the garage fell forward into the clearing sending dirt and debris flying into the wind which picked it up and whipped it towards the front door. We managed to get the door closed just before a cascade of dirt, twigs and pebbles tattooed the front porch and door.

Emmett was still drying off when he said. "The clean up after this storm is going to be a bitch! But hey on the bright side we'll have lots of firewood." He was sporting a large red welt on his cheek. Rose went to him and grasped his chin turning it towards the beam of her flashlight. He took her hand in his and looked loving at her. There were tears in her eyes, he smiled and cupped her cheek. "I'm okay baby. It was just Mother Nature bitch slapping me for you. I believe that I had it coming...that and more. How I could even think that I would not want to have children with the most beautiful and loving woman on the planet is beyond me." He stood there looking into her eyes with the flush of enlightenment on his face before he continued in his best courtroom voice. "Rosie, I caught a glimpse out there of what my life would be like without you and I saw no reason for living if you weren't the centre of my universe. I know we have a lot to talk about but you have to know that I really do want you forever! I want you to be my wife and the mother of my children. I want to grow old with you surrounded by our children and grandchildren." He paused for a breath and I think a little drama...after all he was still Emmett the dork. "When and if you're ready, please make me the happiest man in the world and consent to be my wife. Without you I'm something less than human, a shell..."

Rose smacked him on the head. "Shut up, just shut up!" Emmett looked totally dejected. We had all been smiling and now were confused. Rose was crying uncontrollably. You could see that Emmett was at a lost as to what he should do. He was looking at me with pleading eyes. Hell I had nothing, crying was not what I would have expected from Rose. So I just shrugged...fuck not a good idea with my arm! I couldn't leave him hanging like that so I nodded towards Bella as I put my arm around her. Emmett's face was a blank then suddenly a light went on. He turned and took Rose into his arms and just held onto her, telling her over and over that he loved her and needed her. I nodded at him as he looked over her shoulder at me. Bella leaned into my side and kissed me on the cheek.

As we stood there watching this tabloid unfold Newton groaned. He was still lying on the floor soaking wet. Jessica came out and helped him into the study, handed him some dry towels and sweats. I had one eye on them and one on Rose and Emmett. Rose hiccoughed and said. "Oh god Emmett...of all the times and places...but it was perfect. Yes I'll marry you." Then she started crying again softly, until we heard a loud smack of skin on skin from the study. Jessica was standing at her full five foot two height holding her hand to her chest grimacing. Newton in turn was holding his cheek. Then Jessica sucked in a breath and shrieked, "You miserable dumb fuck. You ran off and left me here! With this bunch of crazies! Hell for all we know they could be serial killers!" She looked fierce and self confident for a change. "Mike Newton, you are a self centred, selfish prick and I hope you die a lonely old man!" Then she kneed him in the balls...god that must have hurt. Newton was down and writhing on the floor in agony and every one of us guys reached to cover our crotch as the girls all chuckled. Jake and Jasper went into the study and picked Newton up by the arms and helped him into a chair. Alice, Bella and Leah headed for the kitchen. I called to Alice, "Where are you guys going?"

She twirled and looked at me, "Provisions. It's getting dark and we need to sleep sometime, so I thought coffee and cake before its lights out."

"Alice this is not a sleep over!"

"And your point is what Edward?"

She had definitely got her snark back, it was better not to cross her when she was like this. "Well if you insist...can you bring back some ice tea along with your banana bread, oh...and popcorn too...okay?" She smiled at me and nodded. When they got back we decided that we would sleep in shifts. Jessica and Newton were not included in our plans we couldn't trust them. Leah had been banged around pretty soundly in the river, I was wounded and Emmett had suffered a lot of head trauma from being smacked around all day but of course we all insisted that we were fine. We initially agreed that our pairings would not be with our significant others in order to avoid being distracted. I believe that decision was aimed at me. But I wouldn't sleep if Bella was awake so we agreed that it wouldn't work for any of us...so bonded pairs it was. Bella and I would take the first watch. We all sat down with the cake and coffee immersed in our own thoughts.

Newton was sitting as far away as possible from Jessica. She sipped, ate and glared at everyone until Leah knelt down beside her and whispered something. Jessica looked surprised and mouthed 'Really?' Leah nodded 'yes' and Jessica started to smile with a far off look in her eyes. Leah came back and sat down with us. Bella leaned over, "What did you say to her...she looks practically euphoric?"

Leah smiled, "Brady's older brother Jason met Jess this summer at First Beach surfing. They surfed together almost every day and even gave each other pointers for over a month. It turns out that they had a lot in common. Jason has been kind of obsessing over her ever since. But he thought she was with shit for brains over there. Now that that relationship seems to be on the rocks I thought I'd plant a little seed."

Bella grimaced and so did I. "Are you sure that's such a nice thing to do to Jason?"

Leah shrugged. "I think her biggest problem is she is so afraid of not being liked that she becomes the sycophant to people like Lauren and Newton. Essentially she's the sucking up kind of follower. But I bet if someone genuinely liked her for herself she'd be a different person. So let's give Jason a chance to uncover the real Jessica Stanley!"

I stared at Leah and said. "Wow... who were you channeling just then?" Then I couldn't help myself and in a singsong voice I said. "Did you minor in psychology in College Leah?"

Leah smirked at me and if looks could kill I'd be dead. "Yeah and fuck you too Cullen. I believe you were in honours psych... Right?"

Okay she had me there. "Touché, your right she just needs the right person in her life and it ain't Newton."

Bella giggled "Ain't Edward? Really...you're a writer...using such language." She bumped my shoulder and smiled. The others had finally settled down for the night Bella and I took our oversized chair and moved it closer to the study door in order to hear any noises in the hallway which was going to be pretty hard considering the storm that was still raging outside. Every now and then we heard a muffled crash outside some of the trees were falling like match sticks in this wind. Emmett was right clean would be a bitch. We talked quietly about where and how we wanted to get married. A simple ceremony is was what we both wanted. But we couldn't fool ourselves into believing that would happen. It would end up being a lavish wedding for the sake of our Mom's and Alice. Maybe the Pixie and Jazz would renew their vows with us and take some of the pressure off of Bella and me. Then I wondered if we could persuade Emmett and Rose to marry at the same time. We finally decided that we would insist on it being simple in size and location and probably here at the house. But we would concede to lavish in decorations and the dress to satisfy the other females in the family. And it would be just the two of us getting married I really didn't want to share that day with anyone else. Finally we ran out of words and just sat there and looked into each other eyes and kissed. It was just little pecks here and there nothing hot and heavy...we both knew it was too easy for us to lose focus. I was exploring the shell of her ear with my tongue when a loud pounding started. It was not coming from outside or from the hallway! It sounded like it was inside the walls and moving towards the study. Then as it seemed to reach the partition wall between the study and the morning room it stopped. I turned to see if the others had been disturbed. Everyone's head was raised around the room. Jessica had started to whimper again until Newton reached out to touch her, she hissed at him and then everyone was silent. I think we were all holding our breath. Then the doorknob to the study started to turn. Those that had them pulled out their guns. Bella and I stood up and backed away from the door. I pushed her behind me. Then there was nothing...the doorknob had stopped moving. We were all standing now facing the door with our guns drawn. The silence was killing me. It seemed like the wind had even died down and was waiting for something. Then the door shook with an unholy pounding accompanied by a wild hair-raising scream. Suddenly there was a thud against the door and silence once again except for the wind moaning outside. None of us moved. Bella was shaking and had her head turned into my chest. Leah was holding onto Jake and both of them looked like their eyes were ready to pop out. Jazz, Alice, Rose and Emmett were posed like parodies of themselves that were a mixture of fear and disbelief. We stood there for lord knows how long waiting. Once I thought I caught the sound of whimpering from outside the door but before I could question my senses it was gone. Then the storm once again unleashed itself, all hell was raging outside.

Bella looked up at me. "Well...should we check to see what that was all about?"

"Do you really want to?"

"Not particularly but..."

"Yeah but."

Emmett and Jazz came forward to stand beside us. I looked at them and gave commands. "Jake, get up against the wall by the side of the door. Jazz you get behind the door and open it on the count of three. Emmett and I will be ready for anything coming through. Rose you and Leah stand back and to the side of Emmett and me, the rest of you stay behind us. Everybody ready, safety's off? Bella you and Alice get over by Tanya." Emmett was sweating and so was I. Jake looked freaked but ready. Jazz looked like Jazz, cool and ready. "Okay guys, one...two...three." 'Whoosh' Jazz jerked open the door and through it fell a mangled red head, eyes wide open. She white as a sheet except for the slash marks running down her throat and across her chest. Blood covered the front of her blouse. I thought she was dead until I reached forward to check for a pulse and she grabbed my hand. Her voice was guttural. "You're dead Cullen...she's going to kill us all." The blood soaked human at my feet drew in a ragged breath and coughed. "She never died...she never left this place." Then she keeled over. I knelt down beside her and reached out to touch her neck to find her carotid artery, I couldn't feel a pulse! My fingers came away wet and sticky. Emmett was looking out the door and around the hallway. Jake came forward with Jazz, they dragged Victoria's body into the study. Alice and Bella rushed into assess her. They started CPR. Alice got up and retrieved an AED from my supply closet...an AED which I don't ever remember seeing before... they shocked her a couple of times but she stayed flat line.

She was dead. Alice looked at Bell and then me. "Edward, there isn't enough blood on her blouse to account for her death." She lifted up Victoria's hair exposing her ear and neck. "And other than this slash just below her ear none of these wounds are very deep. It looked almost like she was attacked by an animal but I still can't figure out why she died, she shouldn't have!"

Jessica was standing huddled in a blanket over by the footlocker. "Fear" she mumbled out loud. "It was fear Alice."

Alice was pissed and turned around to challenge Jessica. "Oh really...fear of what Jessica?"

Jessica turned cold eyes on Alice and said "Who else, August Thurman...everyone said she died but no one ever found a body to bury. She's still here." Jessica's eyes were as big a saucers and her lower lip trembled as her eyes watered threatening to spill over. "You guys all heard the stories growing up about these woods and that they were haunted. Hell even the tribe posted signs everywhere to keep out and its not even Quileute land."

Jake looked angry and lashed out with his arm like he would strike her but he just pulled back in time and yelled. "A Quileute spirit would never do that Jessica!"

Jessica looked furious but still scared. She yelled back at Jake. "Half Quileute...she was only half Quileute! Yeah and your people didn't even want the property when she willed it to you! Why was that Jake? It's a valuable piece of real estate, the tribe could have used the money, you guys aren't exactly operating in the black are you? The council could have sold it a hundred times over but instead they left this place to rot until Cullen convinced them to sell. And from what I heard in town it take much convincing or much money. A lot of your people were angry about that. How did that happen anyway Black? For years you guys wouldn't sell to anyone else...then suddenly Cullen puts in an offer and the deal is done, no haggling over price that was a little unusual wouldn't you say? My Dad said he'd never seen a deal close so quickly...why was that Jake?" All eyes turned to Jake he was looking uncomfortable.

Suddenly it dawned on me. They had sold us this place while Jake was in his Bella phase. His Dad is the hereditary chief, head of the counsel and Jacob is his heir. I was starting to understand and glowered in his direction. "Yeah Jake, why was that?"

"Look Cullen things were different back then! I was going through a lot of stuff and my Dad just wanted me to be happy and to help me get what I thought I wanted."

"You mean Bella?"

"Yeah, well that and you gone."

I was confused now. "How does my buying a house in Forks get rid of me?"

Leah took a step away from Jake and started to laugh. "It was you that convinced my Dad and Billy to vote for the sale wasn't it! I remember Dad saying before he died that he had fixed your wagon but good and that it would all come back to bite you in the ass eventually. That was just before you gave up on Bella. He never knew that we would finally fall in love. So what did you do Jake?" She stood there shaking waiting for an answer and thinking. She was pensive and slowly her face changed and she turned on him with a shocked expression on her face. "Oh my god that's why you insisted on the extra security out here in the middle of nowhere. Embry and I thought it was overkill. But Edward never paid attention to the details did he? He thought it was all about protecting Alice from James but it never was! It was about protecting all of them from August...and what she left behind."

She paused and was looking at him with disgust. This was not turning out to be a good weekend for relationships. All I could think of as I looked at Bella was that it better not be contagious. I came out of my fog once again and everyone was glaring at Jake but no one was asking the pivotal question. Jasper nudged me and jerked his head towards Jake prompting me to ask. "Okay Jake tell me, what exactly where you hoping would happen to me in this house?"

Jake smiled and hiccoughed. "You've got to remember Cullen that I was a very different guy then."

"Yeah you hated my guts because Bella loved me...but I didn't know that Jake! So what's wrong with this place that Billy and the tribe didn't want anyone to know about?"

Jake really looked upset when he looked at Leah, she had her arms folded across her chest and was tapping her toe. "Answer him Jake or I will!"

Jake shook his head no.

Leah snidely remarked, "Chicken shit!" Then she walked across to the window and peeked out between the curtains. "Edward, Jake knew that this place had a reputation for strange things happening...like people disappearing."

Now this was getting interesting. I looked back at Jake but he was looking at his feet with his shoulders hunched like he wanted to sink into the floor. Leah continued. "But nothing has happened here for years. And once the driveway had overgrown and the original bridge had fallen into the river, very few people ever found their way back here. But back in the 60's and 70's it was different . Then the woods here were used for illegal drug trafficking. This house became sort of a flop for the growers and dealers." She sighed and faced the rest of us, her arms hugging her body. "A few of the tribe back then were involved in an illegal grow op that was around here somewhere. Two of them went missing and were never seen again...except by old Quil. He was a tribal leader and shaman even then and he felt a responsibility to find them or at least to bring their bodies home to bury them properly. So whenever he was out hunting he would look for any signs of them. In 1975 he stopped looking. He said that he had seen them on the front porch of this house and they were with a woman that looked just like August Thurman. He told the council that the woman had said 'that if people stayed away no one else would get hurt'. After delivering her message he said that they just disappeared before his eyes and in their place were three huge wolves."

I coughed and only just held back from rolling my eyes but Leah caught it. "Edward... wolves are sacred to my people. There's even a tribal story that we're descended from the wolves. Every now and then a teen will disappear and it's just put down to them running away. No one calls the police and no one searches for them they just accept that they're gone. Since 1975 there's been about 8 kids total that have just vanished."

Emmett was chuckling to himself the fucking idiot. "So you're telling us that there's a pack of giant wolves in these woods. A pack that we have never seen and that are led by the dead lady that used to own this house?" Then he started chuckling out loud the moron. Leah was not amused.

"You can believe whatever you like Cullen. You can even check with Charlie, there have been several sightings of giant wolves in the region over the years. Usually those sightings are in conjunction with some natural disaster. Old Quil says that when they've been seen they are always trying to rescue people. Do you remember the tsunami warning we got a few years back?"

Emmett scoffed. "Yeah didn't amount to more than some totally awesome waves."

Leah looked like she was ready to deck him. "Yeah waves three times the normal size and an undertow of unbelievable strength. Does your pea brain recall those three surfers that got caught in it and insisted that wolves had saved them from drowning and pulled them to safety?" I was on a book tour back then but I remembered the headlines in all the supermarket tabloids. Emmett rolled his eyes and I was ready to smack him myself. Leah took in a deep breath and continued. "They woke up in one of the hunting lodges on the cliffs wrapped in blankets with a roaring fire, food and water and their car parked outside the lodge. Care to explain that?"

Emmett was shaking his head. "Christ Leah those guys were high! Charlie almost busted them...that cabin reeked of weed!"

"Yeah, but they never found anything did they?"

"They probably burnt the stash...it went up in smoke girl."

Leah huffed and rolled her eyes then turned to me. "Edward you remember that winter when a school bus hit black ice and went over the cliffs. Six died that day but 15 lived and they all said the same thing that big dogs stopped the bus from crashing on the rocks." She grabbed my good arm and shook it. "Come on Edward, you were with Alice and your Dad in the ER when they were brought those kids in! How did those kids 5 and 6 years old get out of a bus perched like it was on the rocks and make it to the beach?" For some reason she was desperate for us to believe her, like it was personal. "They never did find the guy that placed the call about the accident, did they? And they couldn't account for the gouges on both sides of the bus that looked like claw marks. You have to remember that Edward...please! "

I loosened Leah's hand from my arm. "Why is this so important to you Leah?"

"Because this looser..."she pointed at Jake, "had once hoped that the wolves would attack and kill you guys... well you specifically. That was during his Bella phase. Since then he has done everything he can to prevent that from happening...right now it's the only thing that has even slightly redeemed him as far as I'm concerned."

I looked down a Leah but she wouldn't meet my eyes. "Leah there is more to this than just Jake trying to get me killed. What it is?"

She took a deep breath and let it out. "When I was little my mother's brother used to come down from Alaska for the fall hunting season every year. He was my favourite uncle. He was like one of those pictures in the National Gallery of the noble warrior! He was so handsome and kind. Ten years ago he came down for the hunt, went out the first day and never came back. Old Quil found all his gear in the woods with a note saying goodbye. My Mom thought he had committed suicide. He had no family other than Mom, me and Seth. Mom said he had been lonely for many years but had never found happiness. She said that he had always felt like he didn't belong in his own skin...whatever that means. But I think he went to them...the wolves." Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Old Quil is the only person who would even listen to me but he never said he agreed with me...I think he knows more than he lets on." She looked over at Jake. "Anyway that asshole now says he sort of believes me, can you imagine?" She was pissed and when Jake reached for her she slapped his hand away, then she wrapped her arms around her waist and started to cry.

Bella went to her pushing Jacob aside. "Jake you're...you're...god you're so fucking stupid. Never in a million years would you and I have ever gotten together...ever! What kind of game were you playing? You put people's lives at stake knowingly...deliberately! You put them in harm's way! I don't think I know who you are any more...or if I ever knew. " She turned to Leah, "I think it's time we heard the tribe's stories about the wolves because whatever is happening in this house we need to be prepared and not just reacting blindly." She glared once again at Jake and barked at him. "And Jake you will fill in any gaps in what Leah tells us." She led Leah over to the sofa and sat down beside her then motioned for me to take my place on her other side. Bella held my hand and gazed into my eyes, those chocolate depths would be the death of me some day. But what a way to go, I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Jake sat on the floor by Leah's feet. It seemed like either a very brave or very stupid thing to do. Leah was wicked fast with her hands and feet. Fuck him I'm I wasn't about to warn him. So I sat back hoping that she'd at least mess him up a bit. The others joined us, with two exceptions,Tanya who was still out of it and Newton who was half way through a bottle of Jack Daniels while holding an ice pack to his groin. He was obviously not in the mood for sharing campfire stories.

Leah spent the better part of two hours reciting Quileute lore. I have to admit that I let my mind wander more than was polite but Bella just smelled so damn good and I was really tired. Plus once you've heard one native protector mythos then you've heard them all. They're all just a variation on the same theme. I was startled when all of a sudden I realized that Leah had stopped talking and everyone was looking at me. I sat up straight and looked around. Oh shit did I just say that out loud! Bella leaned into me like she could read my mind and said. "No one knows exactly what you were thinking, but the snoring kind of gave it away."

Leah was looking at me and in a pissy voiced asked. "Am I boring you Cullen?"

My head was killing me now. "Nope but the loss of blood has finally hit me. Look I'm sorry, but I can barely keep my eyes open and my head is killing me."

Leah looked chagrinned and sympathetic now. "God I'm sorry Edward...you should really be lying down, not taking the first watch."

"Nah it'll be easier to stay awake for a few hours more than to break up my sleep later on. So I take it that the consensus of opinion is that we are being aided by a mythical pack of uber wolves bent on protecting the tribe and all worthwhile humankind. Oh yeah and they're leader is a dead woman."

Emmett put up his finger, "Allegedly dead brother. Her body was never found remember. So August Thurman is haunting or watching over our sorry asses for some reason? We've never been bothered by any wolves or ghosts. So they what do they do? Run in like super heroes to save the dumb fuck humans from themselves and then run off into the sunset once the deed is done?"

Leah smiled. "I have a theory about that councillor. I think they live here in this house."

Emmett scoffed. "Yeah... right! And Jasper and I have never come across anything in all our searching because we're just too stupid to find them or they're just that good at hiding."

Rose smacked him. "Shut up and listen."

I slid down into a semi reclining position with my head in Bella's lap and dozed off still listening to Leah. She had apparently grabbed the plans off the desk. "You guys all agree that the dimensions on the plans and the actual house are significantly different right?" No one said anything so I assumed they had all nodded their heads. I only grunted my assent as Bella ran her fingers back and forth through my hair. As I listened to Leah I began to see a different picture of the house in my head, secret panels, hidden rooms and passages in the walls...was it possible? Yeah, if you consider the room in the basement as a red herring just enough to show us what was possible. But also just enough to convince us that it had been long abandon. Other things started to make sense. There was the cookie theft where I had sacrificed my hand to Alice and her weird Ninja skills. She had accused me of eating a dozen of them, not even on a good day could I eat that many in one sitting...six maybe but not a dozen. And then there was the all the tools that would go missing from the garage off and on. Yet they were always found again or returned. None of us ever confessed to the crimes. And there were other subtle things that would happen like the occasional loaf of bread or the can of coffee that would go missing. But with so many of us living here and all of us shopping at one time or another it was easy to believe we had just forgotten things. And then there was the question of bears. Emmett had once mentioned that the bears and deer should be using our yard like a thoroughfare, and yet we hardly ever saw any of the larger forms of wildlife around here. Even when there was the rabbit infestation a while back and they were using Alice's garden like a salad bar. She had complained to Jasper and me and we had fully intended to set traps and relocate the furry parasites but we had never gotten around to it. Then bingo the problem seemed to have resolved itself no more rabbits. I also remembered that first winter we were here. Emmett had often mentioned how the wood pile seemed to self replenishing. That had never happened again but at different times I would swear that the wood looked like it had been chopped with an ax rather than cut with chainsaw. Yet I had never had enough curiosity to mention these things to the others or follow up on them. Oh wait I was in a Bella fog during that time. But why wouldn't the others notice? Because unlike me, they had other interests and work that would keep them out of the house. Humph, some detective I was, the clues had been there! I was just to self absorbed to put two and two together. We had tenants...how stupid could I be?

I sat up again holding my head with one hand, "Leah do you think they're here to help us then? Are we the interlopers or is it just James and Victoria they're after?"

"I don't know Edward. But I assume that if you guys were unwanted they would have gotten rid of you by now...one way or another."

"Yeah...I guess you're right." I was trying to think but my head was full of cotton wool and I was so tired.

Bella leaned over me and kissed my forehead. "What are you thinking of love?"

"I think we should make contact with them and get rid of our other unwanted house guest...together."

Everyone said at the same time. "How?"

I sat holding my head it was pounding and I felt miserable. "Alice how deep is that footlocker?"

"I already told you Edward it's six by six, why?"

"Can you empty it for me?"

"Again brother dear I ask why?"

I leaned over to grab the house plans and almost fell over. Bella reached them for me and pulled them over. I focused and pointed to the plans of the study. "Look here, these measurements are all off. With these dimensions this room should be almost half again as big. I think one of the missing rooms is next to this study. And I bet a lot of the missing rooms will mirror the rooms that they're in proximity to."

Rose was losing patience. "That's very nice Edward but you just restated something that we had already figured out more or less. So why do we have to clear out Alice's storage locker."

"We're going to extend an invitation. Alice if I'm correct you found a false bottom in the window seat right?"

Alice was sitting beside me and her mouth fell open, "Yeah, but how did you know?"

"You Alice have an insatiable curiosity and while Emmett and Jasper were going around knocking on walls, you were checking out the closets and any hidey holes you could find." She shut her mouth tight and crossed her arms. "Pixie, come on be honest, you would not be able to resist... I know you."

Alice blew air out between her lips like a deflating balloon. "Christ Edward...when did you notice that?"

"I didn't sweet sister, I deduced it."

She smirked at me and flopped down on the couch beside me. "Yeah right Inspector Masen. So you were spying on me!"

I pulled her into my side. "Nope it was pure deductive reasoning. I only just now put together a bunch of inconsequential events that if taken individually meant nothing, but together I could see patterns. Like your obsessive cleaning, it gave you an excuse to go anywhere in the house and appear to be cleaning just about anything."

She deflated further. "Yeah okay that's true." She flipped her hand towards Emmett and Jasper. "I wanted to beat the male brain trust here to finding the secrets of this house. That footlocker was my one and only success. But there is nothing under it Edward. It's solid! Believe me I've tried to get in further."

I smiled at her. "I didn't say the room was under this one. I think it's beside this room. And I bet there's away in through that footlocker."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

**Authors Note:** Sorry it's been a while but I'm collaborating with a Dutch friend on a sequel to Merged Souls: Trying for Normal at the same time as I'm working on Author, Author.

So for this chapter: Jake isn't such a sweetheart after all. Things in his past have come back to haunt him.

**Chapter 7**** Pay Back is a Bitch…or is that Black**

Jake jerked the plans out of my hands. "That's just plain stupid Cullen. You can't have a house within a house. I thought we'd agreed that there were probably some spaces between the walls and maybe a few small hidden rooms here and there throughout the house. The next thing you know you'll be telling us they exist in another dimension. Get a life man this is Forks not the Twilight Zone! You can't believe that there a whole bunch of people or monsters are occupying the same space as we are and that we weren't even aware of it? I don't believe it! " He was shaking the plans over his head" And these plans are garbage! They were probably written by some illiterate carpenter passing himself off as an architect...or the family down sized the job as costs escalated. But there are not identical rooms hidden within these walls are you NUTS! The bunch of you must be crazy if you even entertain this idea!"

He was still shaking the plans when Newton who I thought had passed out said in a slurred voice. "I'm with himmm. You're all a bunch of freaks!" We all looked at him stunned that he had been able to put together a whole coherent sentence. He'd killed the whole bottle of Jack Daniels by this time and his crotch was soaking wet from the melting bag of ice. And there was still a perfect reddened imprint of a hand on his left cheek. Jessica must have really put some force behind it to leave a mark like that. She had obviously clipped him in the eye too when she hit him or it maybe it was the tree that hit him. Either way his eye was swollen shut and he had a sizeable goose egg on his forehead...now that I know was from the tree.

Jake turned on him with a comical look of loathing and yelled. "Shut the fuck up Newton, you're the last person I want on my side."

Newton tried to stand, wavered and slumped back into his chair and muttered. "Stupid, fucking, stuck up asshole. See if I try to help you again."

"HELP me? When did you ever HELP me Newton?"

Newton sat up straighter and opened his one eye wide. "With Bella...remember? That note..the note that you paid me to write from Cullen!"

Jake turned beet red and stepped threateningly towards Newton. "SHUT UP you drunken idiot!"

Newton smiled the smile of someone who has nothing to lose and is enjoying seeing his victim squirm. He looked at me and smiled. "Yeah man it was the night of my party after Cullen kissed Bella and she left. You were so wasted man but that sobered you up in short order didn't it Black! How was it anyway, seeing your girl suck face with the pasty pansy over there." Newton was staring at me giving me a creepy once over. "Fuck Cullen you travel a lot, why haven't you got a tan...you really need sun man...vitamin D! Yeah Vitamin D it's vital… you need that for something...I think..." Newton looked like he was fading fast but he pulled himself upright again glaring like a one eyed Cyclopes at Jake. "Fuck it Black, what damn difference does it make now." He rolled his head around on his shoulders and tried to focus on Bella. Throwing his arms wide he yelled, "Hey, ARIZONA! That man..." He pointed at Jake. "...that man, Black there… boy was he pissed that night. But fuck...I never knew what you saw in either of them. It should have been you and me babe...hey are you interested?" He cupped his crotch, fucking unbelievable! "You can still take a test drive baby!"

I was ready to deck him myself now but Bella grabbed my hand and kissed my palm. "It's just the liquor talking babe, he's not worth it." She was right and I settled back down. Besides I was more pissed at Jake and wanted to hear what else Newton had to say.

Jake took another step towards Newton and Alice appeared in front of him. "Sit down Jacob. I think Bella and Edward have a right to hear this."

Jake looked like a whipped puppy. "Why? It was years ago and it can't be undone." He turned to Bella, "Look Bella you understand what I was like then right? I'm sorry but I was just so jealous I couldn't see straight and he's all wrong for you."

Bella, Leah and I sat up and looked at him. Leah looked devastated before she flung a vase at him and he ducked. "What the fuck Leah!" He hadn't realized what he had said or how he had said it.

Leah was livid now and ready to cause great pain or severe bodily harm. "He's all wrong for you? DID YOU HEAR WHAT YOU SAID...are you still in love with her? Answer me Jake. ARE YOU STILL IN LOVE WITH HER?" Leah was choking back her tears.

Jake opened and closed his mouth like a dying fish. This was turning out to be a nightmare. "No...No Leah you can't believe that! I...I..."

Then he did the damnedest thing he turned his back on Leah the woman he loved to look at me. "Just so you know that as her friend, I still don't think you're good enough for her Cullen. But she loves you, I can see that." Then he turned back to Leah who I thought was going to punch him but she allowed him to take her hand. "Leah I didn't know what love really was until I fell in love with you?" Then the idiot added "...sorry Bella."

Bella shook her head and looked like she was ready to laugh. "Mike...HEY NEWTON." His eyes were open and he was smiling at Bella but I wasn't sure how much was registering with him. She snapped her fingers together under his nose and he jerked then tried to focus on her.

"Ahhh...Arizona so beautiful...do you know that you have the most beautiful eyes, they remind me of those dark chocolate Hershey's kisses that you get only at Christmas. You know the ones wrapped in the silver, green and red foil with that little paper tag sticking out the top..." His speech was slurring even more and I wasn't sure how long he would remain coherent or even awake. "So beautiful...isn't she beautiful blood sucker?" He started to chuckle looking at me now. "That's what Lauren and I used to call you...you never tanned man...never...Vitamin D it's important. He whipped his head around again" "Ah my Bella...Isabella...do you know that I tried to shinny up that tree outside your bedroom window? I wanted to see you naked...maybe get a..." He made a picture taking motion with his hands "...a picture or two for my scrapbook." Then he laughed like a drunken hyena. "I had a tinny bit…" He tried to show with his fingers how much he had and gave up, "…a little too much liquid courage that night and I couldn't quite make it all the way up." He smiled and closed his eyes, then he snorted and straightened up. And fuck when your Dad came out the back door with the trash, I…I just about shit myself! I fell out of the tree...landed on the fucking camera and broke the damn telephoto lens." He was laughing. "I thought for a minute that your Dad had shot me. Then when my Dad saw the camera I thought he would kill me!" He laughed again and then burped. "But he just laughed and made me pay for it. He said I was a fucking moron when he found out the girl was Bella." I was losing patience and Jake was standing biting his nails looking at Newton like he was sizing him up for a coffin. I coughed to get Newton's attention. "Funny story huh Cullen...man if you had really been a vampire you would have just run up the wall and taken her...can you imagine doing that."

I'd had enough of this shit I wanted to know what had happened. "NEWTON shut up about Bella. You don't get to talk about her like that ever! Do you understand me? Or do I have to beat your ass into the ground. Believe me when I say that the pain you have suffered today will not even come close to comparing." He looked cowed and nodded. "Now what about this letter you wrote for Black?" He was outright laughing so hard that the empty bottle rolled off his lap and onto the floor. Alice pushed Jake back further and onto the window seat.

"Oh it was priceless Cullen I would have done it for nothing but he paid me a hundred bucks for the letter and my eternal silence. Oops... guess I owe him now for blowing the hell out of that condition. Fuck it, who cares now anyway? You and Bella are together and all is right with the world."

Bella and I leaned forward at the same time and said, "We care Mike!"

Newton smiled and said. "Okey Dokey. The letter was supposed to be from Cullen to Bella telling her that while the kiss was nice it meant nothing to him...or something like that. I wrote it like I was Edward and Jake gave it to your Dad to give to you."

Bella was in shock her hand went to her mouth and tears were in her eyes. "Bella, what is it love, Bella?"

"The letter... it said I was just a phase you were going through and now that you'd finally kissed me you'd gotten everything you could ever possibly want from me. It was signed thanks for the memories kid." A tear rolled down her cheek and she turned to Jake. "Did my father know about this...was he in on this Jake?"

Jake just shook his head then leaned forward to look at her. "No Bella. Gees no... he would have skinned me alive for pulling something like that."

Bella looked at me. "My Dad told me when I called him the night after I left that you had come by and had just missed me by minutes. He said that you looked really sad when he told you that I had gone. I didn't believe him Edward. Christ I had missed you by just a few minutes. We could have worked it all out."

I took both her hands and kissed them. "No Bella we couldn't have. You would never have believed me. And Black would never have owned up. We would have said some terrible things to each other. After all what did we know about each other? Everything we knew was through third parties and observations. No babe I believe this was the way it was meant to be we had to wait for it to be the right time for our love and that's now. I will not regret the past, it's over and done and now we have forever in front of us." I leaned into kiss Bella just as Newton simultaneously snored and farted both of them were loud enough to tear the fabric of reality and the smell could rival Rose's stink juice.

Jasper and Emmett lit some matches and waved them around. Alice huffed and grabbed a can of air freshener out of the locker and spayed it on Newton. Bella made a noise like she would protest then said "Alice!"

Alice finished spraying and turned to Bella. "WHAT! It won't hurt him and I think it's safe to say we can all breathe easier."

Bella grimaced. "That's really funny Alice." Then she stood up and walked over to Jake. She stood there looking down on her childhood friend the look of sadness and disappointment was profound. "How could you...I trusted you with my most intimate thoughts. You knew how I felt about Edward."

Jake looked up at her wit his hands in a pose of supplication, "I was in love with you..." He didn't get to finish. Bella hauled off and slapped him across the face.

"Be glad that's all I do Jacob. You do not get to say that you loved me. If you had really loved me you would have let me go to Edward. You would have wanted to see me happy. But you wanted to possess me, and that's just sick Jacob." She was pointing at Newton with an outstretched arm. "You used him and me. You took my friendship and twisted it into something...I don't know what Jacob." Jake had tears in his eyes. "I don't know if I can ever forgive you." I got up and walked over to her she took my arm and wrapped it around her waist. "My years of unhappiness and his are on your hands Jacob...we both felt a pain and emptiness that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. How could you Jacob...that isn't love!"

I walked her back to our oversized chair and sat her down on my lap she turned away for the room and rested her head against my chest and cried softly. Not once while she was taking him a peg down did she call him Jake. Their friendship had changed. It may even have died tonight. And as much as I hated him at this moment I couldn't forget the good times we had had together since then. I would help Bella find her friend again. Jake had been a big part of her life and she would miss him. That would make her unhappy and I couldn't live with that. But in the mean time I was going to make him suffer.

Jake stood up trying to act like the injured party but not pulling it off very well. Everyone was looking at him like he was dog dirt that they'd just scrapped off their shoes. "Edward...I...I mean. Come on I was wrong. But I was just a kid!" He stood with his hands extended and palms up. "You know how it is."

"Sorry Jake. No, I don't know what it's like to play with people's lives. You did this to yourself and you have to live with the consequences."

"So you're pissed at me too? Look I'm sorry man, but it all worked out in the end!"

What was he kidding! "Black just because I'm keeping my voice down doesn't mean I'm not livid. In fact the reason I haven't folded you into a pretzel is three fold, one is I'm only working with one arm. Two Bella is sitting on my lap and it's very comfy so I'd rather not move her. But actually I put her there so that I wouldn't put my fist down your throat and my foot up your ass. And three at some time in the future she would regret it."

Bella laughed lightly "Not bloody likely."

I chuckled then kissed her forehead and whispered into her hair. "Yes you would." She nuzzled deeper into my chest and that muscle between my legs stirred to life, 'down boy'. Fuck she was a minx. She knew exactly what she was doing, it was her way of trying to defuse the situation.

I looked at Jake and then at Leah. "Jake, Bella and I are the real deal. We are the other half of each other. You kept us apart for your own selfish reasons and when they no longer existed you didn't try to put it right, you tried to bury it. Doing something like that has to leave a mark on a man. I don't know if I can trust you again. What else have you hidden, what else are you guilty of? You can't play with people's lives like that and expect them to get over it just because you say you're sorry."

Leah stepped up to Jake and took his hand then looked at Bella and me. "Jake what you did to them hurt us as well. I can forgive you because I love you and know that you're a different person now. But you have to prove it to them and in a way to me as well. You'll need to show me that my faith in you hasn't been misplaced."

Emmett had been sitting on the couch with his arm around Rose. His lips were pursed in a thin line. Rose was looking at him with concern then Emmett looked over at Bella and me and smiled softly. "Black you have been a fucking idiot and a selfish moron. You hurt people that I love and believe me if I could sue your ass I would. Hell I'd settle for Edward and Bella letting me pound your ass into salt. But despite all the harm you have done, you've also been a good friend to us in the years since. So I'm willing to put it down to you being temporarily insane and an immature fuck."

"Thanks Emmett that means a lot. So everything's the same between us?" Jake started to smile.

Emmett chuckled but there wasn't any trace of a smile. "Are you fucking kidding me? No way little man you're going to be sucking up to us for years...but I promise I won't beat the crap out of you, unless Bella asks me too." Rose kissed Em's cheek and laid her head on his shoulder glaring at Jake.

It looked like Jake was losing allies quickly, then he turned to Jasper. "You too man?"

Jasper gave him his million dollar smile. "Oh yeah man, you messed with the wrong people. Maybe you don't understand Jake but Bella and Edward well they are the best of all of us. They have a love that most people can only dream about and just being around them makes you feel stronger and happier. I'm just glad I'm not your Reserve commander anymore I don't know if I could resist the urge to shoot you."

Alice walked over to Jake and he took a step backwards. She wasn't daunted and she moved closer backing him up against the window seat. "Sit down Jake." She smiled at him and reached out and touched his hair. Jake kept trying to look around her until she grabbed his chin and pulled his head up so he had to look at her. "What these people could do to you is nothing Jake. Don't worry they would never follow through with their threats." He tried to smile but he looked scared I could see the Pixie's fingers digging into his jaw. "But remember Jake I spent my formative years with a sick psychopath and I know ways to hurt you that you can't even imagine. Those two people over there mean more to me than just about anyone else other than Jasper. I will be watching you, I will forgive you because that is what Bella and Edward would want me to do. But I won't forget. So my advice Jake is don't piss… me… off, it will only hurt you." Then she flounced down beside him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Fuck she had me scared and she liked me. She looked around the room and smiled. "Guys in case you haven't noticed we have a body that needs to be moved to the freezer and we still need to get some sleep. The wolves can keep until tomorrow. I think we've had enough drama for the day.

Emmett stood up "Come on Chief lets stow Red here with the peas and carrots."

Jake stood but didn't take a step, "You're not going to pound me into salt are you?"

"Nah I'd much rather wait and see what Alice has planned for you. And Jake if I were you I wouldn't eat anything she cooked for a while without checking it out very closely. She won't poison you but she's been known to get creative."

"What do you mean, creative?"

Now Emmett was laughing, "Worms in the spaghetti comes to mind. Come on let's move the body, she's starting to smell."

Emmett and Jake left carrying Victoria's body Rose went with them to provide cover. I lifted Bella's chin up off my chest. "Are you okay...She sniffed and just nodded. I looked over at Leah she was crumpled on the floor by the fire pushing the ashes around with the poker. "Leah you know this has nothing to do with you. She didn't look back at me but jabbed at the burning log. "Yeah it does Edward. How can I ever be sure he isn't lying to me? How do I even know now that he didn't just settle for me because he couldn't have Bella?" She leaned over holding her belly her voiced cracked like she was on the verge of tears. "Now what am I going to do...I'm such an idiot!"

Bella turned on my lap and wiped her face with the tail of my shirt. She was looking at Leah. "What's wrong Leah...what is it."

Leah shook her head and gulped down a sob and whispered, "Nothing."

Bella climbed down off my lap and crawled over to Leah then took her in her arms. "How far along are you?" Wow did I hear that right. Jasper looked as stunned as I was. The girls all just smiled sadly. Alice and Jess moved over to sit with Bella and Leah, each in turn gave her a hug.

Rose came back into the room and smiled at Leah. "So you told them?"

"No... they sort of guessed."

"I hope you don't mind but I kind of told Emmett already. He's taking Jake out to the garage to tell him for you and for a lesson." I smiled. I'd been on the receiving end of one of Emmett's lessons when I didn't follow Bella after senior year. Didn't do me much good except that I learned to eat left handed after he wrenched my shoulder, he almost broke my jaw and when I gave him my best shot I broke my wrist...he didn't even bruise.

Leah looked puzzled, "Lesson?"

Rose chuckled and went over to hug Leah. "Yep...After one of Emmett's lessons Edward almost had to have his jaw wired. And he learned to eat and write left handed. Emmett didn't have a mark on him. And with Jasper, Wow I thought he'd need a Seeing Eye dog... his eyes were swollen shut for weeks it seemed. But Emmett kept telling him to stay down and he kept getting back up."

Leah leaned back "He beat up his brother and friend...why?"

Rose smiled and smoothed Leah's hair back from her face. "Edward was for being stupid and not going after Bella. And Jasper was for popping Alice's cherry...he caught them in the backseat of his Jeep." Jasper pulled a sofa cushion up to hide his face and everyone started to laugh.

Jasper's head popped up like gopher out of its hole. "That is not true! It's because we were in his Jeep."

Alice smirked at him. "Jazzy it was for both and you know it. Since then Jasper has had an aversion to sex in automobiles, isn't that right honey."

Jasper just nodded and put the cushion down as he looked at me, "Thanks for the support bro."

"You're welcome idiot just be glad it was Emmett that found you two. I would have shot you."

Leah and the girls had arranged themselves on the floor Bella was looking up at me and smiling, "You took a beating for me...because you didn't think I wanted to see you ever again?" I only nodded.

I pulled my eyes away from Bella and looked at Leah. "What do you want to do Leah?"

"What do you mean Edward?"

"The baby... how do you want to do this?"

Lea was flushed. "Edward there's nothing to think about I'm keeping him..."

"Oh god... no Leah! As your employer...you have benefits due to you. I was just wondering when you wanted to take leave. And to assure you that all of your doctor's visits, the delivery and all that stuff will be covered." I smiled then it dawned on me what she had thought. "Oh Leah sorry...I never thought that you wouldn't...well you know what I mean."

She was smiling. "I have benefits? I didn't know that?" Then she got suspicious. "Full benefits...since when…Jake never told me about it?"

I smiled my best crooked smile. "They're not for him! They're just for you. The Army Reserve will take care of him if he needs help...I think. And I should have told you...I just forgot." I hope she was buying that one because Bella, Alice and Rose weren't...but they wouldn't blow my cover.

Leah was still looking at me like a ferret sniffing out a tasty treat. "Cullen, are you lying to me."

Alice came to my rescue and had opened up one of the desk draws and pulled out an insurance policy...what the fuck? "Here you go sweetie. You know Edward if his head wasn't attached it would fall off and lately he's been thinking with his other head." I felt a panic that was threatening to bring up the coffee and cake from earlier.

Bella was looking over Leah's shoulder, Leah's brow furrowed before she asked me. "What's this about home owner's insurance? I don't have a home."

I opened my mouth, this one I had an answer for. Alice and I had talked about fixing up a small cottage on the property for Bella and me. But I wanted a big family so the stone cottage that was more like a gate keeper's cottage on the other side of the bridge wouldn't do for us but it would be perfect for Leah. I explained our plans to her and she was on the verge of tears again. "It will be your place Leah...all I ask is if you want to sell it that you let me buy it back."

"Edward...I can't. Besides what about Jake what if we work this out. We can't stay here not after what he has done to all of you."

"Who said you couldn't? If you still want Jake in your life then so be it. I haven't fired him and I don't plan on it. What he did defies explanation but if I know Jake he'll do everything he can to make it up to you and us and that's what counts. Besides it will be nice for Emmett to have someone else to teach a lesson to every now and then. Jazz and I are kind of worn out and aren't as much fun for him anymore." We all chuckled, Jasper and I bumped fists. The girls formed a circle around Leah talking about the baby. Jasper went over to look at Tanya and Newton, both were out cold. Then he moved to stand and look out the window and watch the storm pass over us. I leaned back against the chair and closed my eyes. I felt a soft pair of lips kiss my forehead as a throw was tucked in around my shoulders and the love of my life went back to planning for the baby. Other than the hushed buzz of the girls and the moaning of the storm outside it was perfectly quiet so I dozed in the chair warm and comfortable in the knowledge that I was surrounded by people I love...well in most cases and that my soul mate would never leave my side again.

I have no idea how long I was out but I heard the door open and an intake of collective breath around the room except for Newton he was snoring. Jess kicked him and he rolled over on the floor and it stopped. Emmett was standing in the study door grinning from ear to ear and picking twigs out of his hair.

Leah looked like she wanted to peer around him. I opened one eye. "Um Em did you forget something?"

He looked around behind him and patted down his pockets, "Nope. No Edward, I don't believe I have."

I smiled at him. I loved this lug he was a great big brother. "Emmett where's Jake?"

"Oh Jake…well he's cooling off right now." He strolled over and gave Rose a kiss and looked at Leah and smiled. "He's was somewhat surprised at the news and was less than complimentary about how he found out when the rest of us seemed to know already. I clued him into the truth but he wouldn't listen and started to rant. I suggested that he spend some time alone with his thoughts but he's a stubborn bastard. So I left him in the think tank."

Bella stood up and started for the door. "Emmett he's only going to get out and come in here all pissy and upset Leah."

Emmett stepped in front of her. "No he won't."

"Why?"

"Well let's just say that I thought Jasper was one stubborn cuss. Jake has him beat hands down, but he's in no condition to get out on his own. And besides I thought it was a safer place for him to sit and think...and in case the garage blows away well, the tank would still be there."

I tried not to smile too much when I asked, "How bad is he?" Jasper was full out laughing. Leah looked concerned but was chuckling. "Oh somewhere between what I did to you and Jazz... and he is pissed. That tank sounds like hornet's nest...I had no idea his language was so colourful." Now we were all laughing. Newton's head popped up, he stared at Tanya's face and screamed "I didn't do it Cullen the bitch conned me. I swear she said that she just wanted to make you jealous!"

We all turned to look at Newton. What the fuck are you talking about now Mike?"

He couldn't focus and was leaning on his elbows weaving from side to side. "Tanya... we fucked in the back room of my Dad's store."

I was kind of disgusted but I had to ask. "Why?"

Mike flopped back and looked at me or tried to. "She's hot Cullen...are you blind?"

"Evidently I am! Tell you what Newton you can have her and with my blessing. That is if she ever wakes up." He smiled bleary eyed at me and passed out again. Bella and Alice were whispering quietly. "What's up ladies?"

Jessica smiled looking from Tanya to Mike, "You know I think they deserve each other and I hope it works for them." She turned her back on them and sat down beside Leah who was now crying for real. I was watching and was a little freaked, now what was wrong.

Bella sat down on my lap. "Nothing's wrong silly she's just happy it's a hormone thing."

"Did I just ask that out loud?"

"Nope I just know how you think...what did you think I was doing reading your mind?" She made this weird face and wiggled her fingers around my head making sucking noises. I grabbed her hands and pulled her down till our lips touched and I was gone. We melted into each other. I licked her lower lip asking for entrance she opened her mouth to me. It was in heaven I have never felt such a sensation in all my life I was consumed by the heat but it wasn't uncomfortable. I couldn't hear the voices that I knew were talking around us and my eye lids were so heavy I couldn't open them. I slid further down into the chair and she was straddling my...well you know and it was...up again… well I don't think I need to paint a picture. Then I could not believe what she did next. She unzipped my pants, I popped free and slick as a whistle. Then she rose up and sat on me. SHIT! She didn't have any panties on! When the hell did that happen? Oh yeah. I think they're still on the floor of my favourite room upstairs. She moved slowly and I'm sure the movements were barely perceptible...yeah well I can dream can't I. Everyone was involved in one conversation or another and our chair was over by the door and in relative darkness. The fire light and flashlights didn't touch our side of the room. God I was rock hard and wanted to pound into her but this was kind of kinky...and the threat of detection only heightened the pleasure. God what was I becoming a sexual deviant? Fuck who the hell cares… ride me baby. And ride me she did in and out up and down. My one hand rested on her hip and she did all the work until I got a bright idea and with my free hand I inched up under the blue cashmere dress and found Elysium. She was wet and warm and it was because of me. I could feel myself sliding in and out of her fuck what a trip! We'd have to film this close up...ohhh and the in the shower. I wanted to taste her but I wanted to stay where I was... the feeling was beyond bliss. Fuck she was grinding on me now I could tell she was near and I was fucking ready to explode. I was seeing red and green lights behind my eye lids and I wasn't going to last much longer. I pulled my fingers out from under her dress and licked them...shit it was like shoving my dick into a light socket, the electricity surged through me, oh god...oh god I was going to come and she wasn't ready I reached under her dressed again and pushed on her nub. She arched her back and slammed down on me capturing my mouth with hers to stifle a scream. We both gave into the most mind blowing orgasm. It was like falling into deep water and being shocked at the same time. It seemed to go on forever and yet it was too short. I opened my eyes and Rose was looking right at us grinning from ear to ear. No one else seemed to be paying any attention. Bella fell against my chest spent. Rose smiled wider and then winked...fuck the damn voyeur, she winked at me! I loved this woman on my lap beyond reason and what she could do to me was...was, miraculous and life defining. My life had started when Bella and I acknowledged our love. Before that I had only existed. I had been waiting for her…and I would have waited…a hundred years and then some to be with my Bella. I finally slid out of her and she move to nestle on my lap. As she leaned over to grab a towel from the floor I replaced my very sated friend and zipped up. She placed the towel on my lap to catch our fluids as they seeped out of her. I wanted to tip her back against me to keep them in her. I wanted to know that my seamen was insider her and that my little guys were swimming to the promised land and that maybe even now our child was forming...okay maybe not that quick but soon. I looked up at the room when I noticed everything was quiet again. Oh Christ had I said anything out loud.

Emmett had this perplexed look on his face. "Hey, Inspector...where do you go when you space out like that?" I grimaced at his question.

Bella caressed my chest then she stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked on it...fuck what was she doing now. I grabbed her finger out of her mouth, lord I wanted to suck on it myself but I controlled the impulse and told her quietly to behave. She giggled and nodded, what the hell was going on with her? I didn't know but I kind of liked it, it just wasn't appropriate right now. "Emmett I DON'T space out."

"YES you do EDWARD!"

"NO I DON'T!"

Bella raised her head and turned around to face Emmett. "I don't know about other times but if you must know Emmett, Edward was experiencing post coital bliss."

Emmett looked totally confused. "What?"

Bella smiled coyly at him and then hooked a finger through my belt loop. "I fucked his brains out while you were talking."

Emmett's mouth was hanging open. "NO WAY!"

He looked at me like he was in awe, so I smiled a big toothy grin and just nodded.

He looked at Rose. "Shit...can you believe that?"

Rose patted him on the back. "Oh yeah totally sweetheart and believe me they are good at it."

"What you saw them? ...you watched!"

"Oh yeah baby and believe me we are so trying that...it was HOT!

I think I was blushing... but my inner cave man was walking up and down in my mind pounding on his chest. Yes I am the man! Bella leaned forward and whispered. "Yes you are babe." Okay what the fuck was going on...was she reading my mind, because I know I didn't say that out loud.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

**Authors Note:** Sorry for taking so long to post but real life had been causing no end of problems.

**Chapter 8**** And They All Fall Down**

I could just imagine what was going through Jake's mind out in the garage. But the jackass had asked for it and more. However he was right about one thing, what was done was done and can't be undone. Still I thought of all the time that I had lost with Bella and it pissed me off to no end. I would have loved to hurt him so that he could feel a similar pain. That would just be fruitless revenge and I would gain nothing from it but a moment's satisfaction. I had Bella now and forever, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't make Jake work to get back into my good graces... the bastard. I only partially believed what I had told Bella before, that now was our time and that's why we had to go through all the pain to have the kind of love that we do. I figured that if I said this to myself often enough I might eventually believe it…no I wouldn't ever believe it, not deep down, I would still resent those lost years. But I wouldn't let it ruin what I had now. The short of it was that Black had robbed me of a lot of years and he was going to have to pay.

Bella smiled down at me, "Plotting and planning anything Edward?" I shook my head no. "Oh come on babe share. I think getting even with Jake has the potential for being a lot of fun." What the fuck! This woman and I were going to have to have a serious conversation someday soon…she was watching me like she could see inside my head. "My love, I know what you thinking…well not literally but your face is like an open book to me. Since we've been together I have watched every muscle in that gorgeous face of yours, the play of every emotion and thought that has crossed that beautiful mind of yours. Edward I love you so much that I really feel like I'm a part of you."

Now I was confused. "I feel the same way...so how come I can't read your mind?"

She giggled and caressed my cheek. "Oh love let me clue you in on a deep dark secret. Never in recorded history has a man ever been able to read a woman's mind." My face slumped, "Sorry but it's just one of those mystical things that can't be explained." She ran her finger along my jaw and tapped the end of my nose, smiling all the while as she watched my lips and licked hers. "But there is a trade off handsome." I arched my brows and drew back slightly. "You sir, can play my body like a finely tuned instrument…I come alive under your touch Edward. And no one else has had or ever will have that power. I was made for you Edward Cullen and only you."

I had to beat down the caveman inside me with his own club. He had started prancing around in my head getting ideas that physically right now I could not live up to literally and figuratively. I was exhausted. With that, Bella let out a little yawn. She reached down and grabbed the throw she had covered me with early and after tucking it in around us she gave me a deep and passionate good night kiss then snuggled into my chest and went to sleep. And folks it doesn't get much better than that. I looked around at my friends and family all of them looked like they had been through a war. "Okay people, it looks like sleep is our first priority, but I don't think Bella and I will be able to take the first shift."

Rose smiled. "Really, hot shot? I would never have guessed." She nodded at me. "It's okay Inspector I guess you and Marie deserve some rest. Emmett and I will take the first watch. Besides it will give us a chance to try some new moves that I learned from his little brother."

I pinched the bridge of my nose before saying, "Rose I wish you wouldn't refer to Bella and I as characters from my books. And being on watch doesn't mean experimenting with new sexual positions."

She smirked at me. "Edward the position is hardly new to us. But keeping quiet and as motionless as possible will be a real treat…I saw what it did to you two. You know Edward maybe it is time that you became more sexually explicit in your writing. You know that the Victorian era had a kinky underbelly that society reveled in and tried to deny all at the same time."

I grimaced and rolled my eyes. "Rose, if you want gratuitous sex then I suggest you stick with Tanya. But if you want marketable detective novels that are also faithful period pieces then stick with me."

She raised her hands, palms outward to stop me. "All I'm saying Edward, is that maybe you should try to inject a little sexual tension and exploration between Marie and the good Inspector. It could open up a whole new fan base for you. And your male readers may like it as well."

I closed my eyes. "I'm not writing soft core porn for the lovelorn!"

Emmett coughed to interrupt. "Ah Edward I have to go with Rose on this one. The Inspector and Marie have got to get it on at some point. Christ they've almost been killed how many times investigating crimes together and each and every time you finish it off with tea, crumpets and a hand shake." He was exaggerating of course. The Inspector had kissed Marie on the cheek once or twice before they had tea. "Edward... Marie is a fox." I looked aghast at him. "Come on dear brother you've written her as a very desirable and sexual being. It's time to get on with it!"

"Emmett I don't want my novels to be reduced to smutty fiction. I don't want to ruin my books."

Emmett looked affronted. "Who's talking smut? Just cough up a lemon every now and then. Get them into bed or married so that they can get into bed together. At least let them lose themselves in a steamy earth shattering kiss every now and then! You're in charge of what goes into the book Edward. It's time to rip off the Victorian panties."

I wasn't ready to give in yet. "My readers don't want that Emmett."

Leah sniffed and then giggled. "He's right you know Edward. This may sound stupid but I bet you've never noticed how the good Inspector and Marie's relationship has mirrored yours and Bella's. Well except for the being physically apart for years. But you kept them emotionally apart and it amounted to the same thing. It's time to move forward just like you and Bella…it's the next step in the evolution of your characters. If you don't do this Edward, you'll lose readers." She paused giving me time to absorb that thought. "My guess is that you don't even read the blogs dedicated to your books do you? The people that read your stories are inspired to change their lives, to be better people, and to respect individuals of all walks of life. Hell people have started writing their own stories using your characters on those fan fiction sites…and they've …well some of them are definitely X-Rated. Your readers are ready for the next step Edward! You should give it to them."

I opened my mouth to argue then Bella's voice spoke up from the vicinity of my chest. "Edward stop it, they're both right. You need to take it to the next level just like we did." I glared down at her. "Hey don't look at me like that. I'm a well respected editor and I tell you it's time…don't worry I'll help you." I raised my eyebrows and looked into her eyes. "I mean with the research Inspector." Then she coyly snuggled into my chest again and closed her eyes.

I glanced up at Leah, Emmett and then Rose they were all waiting for me to say something. Alice and Jasper were nodding yes. It was Jessica that decided me. "Edward Cullen I lusted after you throughout High School. I went to the same university as you, just to watch you walk in those low slung, button fly, worn out jeans of yours. I worked in that fucking library just to check out your books. You didn't even know it was me half the time! But when you started writing I lived vicariously through Marie. Hell every woman that has ever met you, seen an interview or just gazed at your picture has lived out her dreams through Marie. So as the President of the Pacific North West Edward Cullen/Inspector Masen Fan Club I'm telling you that we are sick to death of tea and polite conversation, we want some gratuitous sex!"

And from under the throw that was wrapped around me and Bella a very sleepy voice called out. "Amen Sister!"

I chuckled and told them that I would take it under advisement but only after I had had at least twelve consecutive hours of sleep after we settle the nightmare that was going on here right now. I squeezed Bella closer and shifted to slide down further into the chair and closed my eyes. I've been told that there are hidden meanings in dreams so what does it mean when a freak like Mike Newton plants a seed that you're a vampire scaling the walls of the home of the woman that you are in love with. Does it mean you want to ask her for dinner or have her for dinner? Now that last one could have two different meanings…but I guess you'd have to be a vegetarian vampire to only want sex and not to sink my teeth into Bella. Forget it I don't want to know because the dream suddenly morphed into us making love after I came through her window. I didn't even take a sip of her luscious blood...her throbbing sex and her throbbing carotid both called to me. Where the hell was my head…get back to the sex. That was the last thought I remembered before I slipped into a deep and peaceful sleep. I woke suddenly, it was still dark outside but I could have sworn that a noise had awakened me. I raised my head and looked around everyone was asleep. Fuck what happened to taking watch! I grabbed the pillow that was beside my chair and threw it at Emmett. He snorted awake, rousing Rose and Jasper with the noise. He was groggy but managed to grumble. "Hey, what the fuck...what's up man…why the assault?" He tried to look at his watch without success. "What time is it? He turned Rose's wrist over she had an illuminate dial on her watch. "Shit Edward it's only 4:30 what's your problem?"

"My problem dear brother is that you and the lovely Rose were supposed to have been on watch!"

He sat up and looked at me like I had three heads. "Well I wished to hell that you would make up your mind!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You man! You woke up about an hour after you nodded off and told me to secure the sashes and pull the curtains then to go to sleep that we'd be okay for the night."

"Emmett, in what life would I have ever said something like, 'secure the sashes'? "

Emmett was thinking. "I don't know, what the hell is a sash anyway?"

"Well if you don't know what they are, then you obviously didn't secure them."

Alice flipped on her flashlight. "Shut the hell up you two. Sash refers to the type of windows we have idiots! We went over this when we renovate the place, are you two complete morons? Did you even pay attention at all during that time or just write the checks? Jasper knew what there were didn't you babe."

Jasper looked sleepy, but not sleepy enough to make the mistake that we did. "Sure sugar cakes they're double sash windows...right." Oh he had just betrayed the brotherhood for pussy. I could see from here the glint in Emmett's eyes. Jasper would be subjected to another lesson. Jasper also saw it and looked both afraid and resigned. Alice had seen the exchange and gave Emmett the stink eye…okay maybe Jasper would get off light with just a little shunning. Like last hockey season when we flew to Montreal to watch the Toronto Maple Leafs play the Montreal Canadiens in the an outdoor classic. Emmett made him fly in coach for the five hour flight. Jasper is over six foot and was not a happy camper being folded into the centre seat on a packed plane right between a sweaty insurance salesman and a horny old maid. The only thing wrong with that was that we couldn't watch his discomfort. But Emmett bribed the hostess to check on him every now and then and report back. It was a bonus when she snapped a hilarious picture on her cell phone of the amorous old maid practically assaulting Jasper as she pretended to literally fall into his lap as she was getting up. Alice was ready to track her down once we had landed and …well I don't want to know what the 'and' would have included. Thankfully we never got that far. We pulled her aside to put her French to use on order to claim our luggage, navigate customs and then to get us to our hotel and finally the game.

Emmet was grinning like an idiot at me. "Emmett what the fuck are you looking at?"

"Yeah that was a good time wasn't it bro! That's still one of my favourite pictures."

"What the hell are talking about?" Christ could everybody read my mind?

"I know you were reliving the Montreal trip I could see that glint in your eye." Then he turned and looked at Jasper with an evil smile. "Do you remember Jasper?"

Jasper blanched. "Oh come on guys, just because I knew what kind of windows they were, you're going to punish me?"

Alice butted in, before we could answer. "Edward, wake up Bella."

"Why?"

"Why! We need to get back to original issue, if you didn't tell Emmett to secure the sash then who did?"

"Bella…Bella honey wake up love we have a problem."

Bella is usually a little grumpy when she doesn't wake up on her own. The only exception to that is if Mr. Cullen wakes her up first, that never upsets her…or me. She stirred, patted around for my dick that was only too willing to try and oblige. Then she seemed to think better of it and sat up. "What…another problem! What's wrong now?"

"A voice in the night. It told Emmett to lock the windows and apparently it's a voice that doesn't belong to any of us. But Emmett thought it was me."

She looked around the room. "Oh is that all? Fuck, why am I not surprised." She sat up straighter and looked at Alice. "Well Alice you seem to be the resident psychic…so what the hell is going on? Are we going to survive this because I really want to marry your brother before I die?"

Alice furrowed her brow and bit her lip. "Geesh Bella, pressure much! Hell I don't know. Except I don't think we have much to worry about from our roomies…James is the wild card. Surprise... surprise. " Alice was looking terribly frustrated. She started pulling at her hair something I hadn't seen her do since she had lived with James. Jasper reached up and pulled her hand down then whispered in her ear. "Yeah, Okay Jazz your right." She sighed and then relaxed. "Look people we're still alive. If the others in this house had wanted to harm us I think we would have already been kibble. But since we aren't and we're all still sucking air I thinks it's safe to assume that for the time being we share the same agenda."

Jasper went over to Emmett and pulled on his arm. "Come on dude I think it's time to get the dog out of the can. Jake needs to get his ass back in here. It's not cool to leave him alone at a time like this and we can use all the help we can get."

With that Newton snorted and once again passed gas. Jessica got up and was ready to kick him when Alice put her hand on her arm. "No Jess that's not fair. The guy is going to be in all kinds of pain when he wakes up just from his injuries, let alone the hangover. Besides what do you get out of it but sore toes?" Jasper and Emmett sat back down to hear her response.

Jessica frowned and looked at Alice's hand. "Satisfaction, that's what I get. I stuck with this loser for only one reason can you guess what it was Alice?"

Alice looked perplexed but took some time to think. "Sorry, I have no idea."

"Because I knew that one way or another he would always be plotting to keep Bella and Edward apart and to make you guys pay for High School. It was his and Lauren's greatest ambition, to make you guy's suffer and I guess it was mine for a while as well."

Bella sat up and turned on my lap to face Jessica. "What do you mean, get even for what?"

Jessica nudged Newton with her toe and grimaced when he burped. "Until the Cullens' arrived in Forks the three of us were the undisputed essence of cool we were the 'it' crowd. Then the Cullens came with their designer clothes and their GQ looks and voila the tide turns. They made mystery the essence of cool they took over our place in the minds of the rabble at High School and they didn't even want it! And to top it all off Jasper, Alice and Rose were welcomed into the inner circle with no questions asked. Yet look at where they came from! It was so not fair. Emmett played football and Edward was head of the debate team and that was all you two did. On the other hand we killed ourselves for that school and you guys got all the admiration, everybody wanted to know you and be one of you. Then Bella Swan comes to Forks the ugly duckling." I bristled at that and Jessica stopped long enough to cringe. "Sorry but that's what we called you Bella. So when you two looked like you were interested in each other we saw our chance to get even. Mike would go after Bella and charm her and Lauren and I would go after Edward. Well it only sort of worked. We managed to keep you two apart but do you know how many lies we had to tell and keep them straight just to make each of you seem not interested in the other. Man it was hard work. Then in senior year we were ready to give up and we found out that Black was carrying the torch bad for Bella. He unwittingly contributed to our efforts and the letter turned out to be the pièce de résistance. By then though Lauren had got tired of chasing Edward and moved on. But I stuck it out following Edward to university. Mike couldn't get into Columbia to be with Bella so he came to UDUB with me. And Edward, gorgeous untouchable Edward crawled inside his head and just let the world pass him by." She sighed and a tear slid down her cheek. "I wasted my life chasing after a man that I could never have. And I used this loser to convince myself that I wasn't alone…how pathetic is that."

Emmett shook his head. "Yeah that is pathetic and really sick." Rose punched him in the side. "What? She said it was pathetic first I'm just agreeing!"

Rose leaned over to touch Jessica's arm. "Why go to so much trouble?"

Jessica sat down beside Rose. "Me? It's the same old story played out in ever High School in every country in the world. I wanted to be popular. I wanted to belong. It wasn't until university that it hit me as to the damage I may have caused. Actually I didn't have this epiphany until I read a book by some Neuroscientist that Edward had returned to the library. It was about teenagers and how a lot of them are selfish and thoughtless. It even suggested that they think very little about the impact of their actions on other people or how they are likely to make other people feel by their actions. It kind of tried to excuse the behaviour because of hormonal and neural changes going on. But it also said that it doesn't happen in all cases and it manifests in different ways and to different degrees. What Mike, Lauren and I did would be considered one of the more extreme examples of selfishness. After that I read everything I could get my hands onto to justify what I did. I needed someone or something to blame." She shrugged her shoulders and covered her face with her hands then suddenly dropped them. "Shit I knew what I was doing and that it was wrong, so how could I blame brain chemistry! I knew right from wrong. But in the end it was still my choice to do what I did. Mike and Lauren didn't make me. Maybe I was a sycophant… but it was still my choice." She stood up and walked toward the window to pull back the curtain. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry guys, because I don't deserve your forgiveness. And besides I still think that you're all odd...and you still scare me just a little."

She said no more and turned to look out at the pre-dawn darkness. Huh, had we all just been insulted or complimented? She was the president of one of my fan clubs? Obviously I hadn't been paying much attention to my fans…maybe I needed to change that.

Rose looked at Jessica's back and smiled then she turned to me. "Edward did you know that Jessica and her fellow chapter presidents have been instrumental in lobbying for your books to be made into movies?"

What the hell was she talking about? I couldn't have been that uninvolved in this world...was I? "What movies…I don't remember that conversation?"

She laughed at me. "No I don't imagine you would have. But in all fairness to you Edward, you had just decided to go after Bella and you were totally focused on that pursuit. I'll give you one thing Edward when you make up your mind about something you become totally devoted in seeing it through. We won't be starting the final negotiations for a few months. The biggest roadblock we have is that the financial backers want you on as an executive producer to help keep it on the correct creative track…you know as true to the books as possible. The studio knows how eccentric you are and they're not too happy with that idea. However the money people won't finance the movie without you on board and that says a lot about what people think of you. It's a whole new medium for you and I've been waiting to discuss it with you more once you could give me your undivided attention. But we've got loads of time to talk about it later... after the wedding will be soon enough." Then she came closer to Bella and me and whispered. "Guys, Jessica just laid herself open to both of you. And while I don't approve of what she did, you could at least throw her a bone? Let's face it Edward you need an assistant and even more so if you and Bella are planning a family any time soon. You are a worldwide phenomenon that is set to explode, especially if you up the ante with Marie and the Inspector and the movie project." She looked back over her shoulder at Jessica's silhouette then back at us. "And frankly she's a very talented publicist. She's been running a small office out of the same plaza Newton's store is in, but Forks doesn't attract a lot of clientele for her. How about giving her a break, after all she knows you almost as well as anyone in the family. She knows your work inside and out and she understands your fans. Plus I'm tried Edward of doing all this shit for you. as your agent slash manager... whatever the hell I am. I can't do it alone anymore and still deal with my other clients. Plus Emmett and I want to get on the baby making train with you and Bella, I'm not getting any younger."

I pulled at my hair then slammed my fist down on the arm of the chair. "Christ, Rose she helped to sabotage my life!"

Rose lowered her head and took a deep breath. "Edward, didn't I hear you tell Bella that now was your time? That this was how it was meant to be…you had to go through all that pain to be this happy now? Get past it Edward it's done. I understand how you could habour resentment towards Jake for what he did. But Jessica didn't have any inside knowledge like Jake used to hurt you. But honestly did either of you actually let those three influence you in school? No… your own insecurities did that…yours and Bella's."

Jasper suddenly came to life again and grabbed Emmett by the shirt. "Let's moved it Emmett, we better go and get the Chief out the can. Edward I'd listen to Rose what have you got to lose you can always fire her? Or she could be the nanny…Alice and I'd like to try that parenting thing I think we're ready for it now." We all chuckled…except for Jessica. And it lightened the load.

Alice stopped suddenly and looked at me like she was waiting for me to beat her puppy. "Yeah Edward throw her a bone."

Suddenly I wondered why there was all this concern for Jessica. In the last several hours she had called us freaks, branded us as potential serial killers and admitted to trying to undermine any relationship that I might have built with Bella in High School and to essentially stalking me throughout my years in university. And now they wanted me to employ this woman! I looked at Bella who was deep in thought. "Well babe this will affect you as much as me. What do you have to say?"

Bella was peering at Jessica like she was a slide under a microscope or maybe she was trying to use some of the voodoo mind reading on her…oh wait that only works on men… or rather on one man, meaning me. She got up and went over to Jessica. They stood in the alcove of the window and talked so quietly I couldn't hear a thing they said. Jessica looked like she was on the verge of tears a couple of times and everyone seemed to stop breathing. Hell even Newton was quiet but he was still passed out. The suspense was killing me. Bella finally shook Jessica's hand and came back to me and sat down. "What was that all about?"

"Oh we negotiated an arrangement. She works for me, your editor and not you. Her contact with you is through me." She turned and smiled at Jasper. "And she will never be a nanny for any of us. Those were her words not mine. Edward she finally sees a life without being obsessed with you, she wants to see what she can have with Jason."

"Do you trust her?"

"Are you crazy? Not until she and Jason are married and she's had at least three kids."

She chuckled and Jessica smiled from the alcove, "Six…Bella I want six kids. I hated being an only child I want a big family."

I had to smile at that, I wanted a big family as well. I looked into Bella's eyes…hey I think I'm getting the hang of this mind reading thing. It looked like she was thinking the same thing. She leaned close to my ear and whispered. "You're right I want the same thing…but you couldn't read my mind. I let you see that lover." Fuck! Jasper and Emmett had finally left to retrieve Jake from the think tank as they so lovingly called it. Before they left they had suggested that Alice get out the first aid kit. Alice just patted the suitcase sized kit she had beside her on the floor. Jasper smiled and dragged Emmett from the room.

Leah was sitting on the floor picking at the rug. "Ah Leah you've been very quiet anything to add?" Leah didn't look at me she just kept picking at the rug. "Leah? Earth to Leah, come in Leah!"

"I hear you Edward but I'm trying to listen to the house."

"Excuse me?" I tried not to laugh. "You're listening to the house?"

"Yes Edward! I'm listening to the house. Emmett heard a voice telling him to secure the sashes. That's a very old fashion term and this house is a very old house. So I'm listening to hear what else it will say."

Okay I was confused again. Is this a pregnant, single mother, hormone thing? Or was this old native mojo and she was a secret shaman.

Bella popped me on the back on the head. "Just ask her Edward."

Okay I just hope she wouldn't go all crazy on me. Frankly I'd had enough crazy recently to last me a life time. So in a very slow and calm voice I asked or rather said. "Leah, I'm aware that this is a very old house, but it's an inanimate object. And unless you count the creaks and groans of the house responding to the storm, you know that it can't actually speak."

Leah rolled her eyes at me a then looked back down at the rug. "Really Edward? Thanks for enlightening me I would never have guessed." The sarcasm was dripping from her tongue...now what had I done? "God Bella, he can be such a moron, how can you stand it?" My Bella bristled a bit then just shrugged. Okay I got it you don't upset a hormonal pregnant woman. Leah glared at me. "Old Quil used to take us out to the woods and down along the shore each season after we came of age to teach us to listen. It's a tribe tradition…like a rite of passage. He told us that everything had a voice and that all you had to do was just listen to hear what was being said. So I'm listening to the house to see what I can hear. That voice came from somewhere and I bet if I listen long enough without being INTERRUPTED, that I might be able to pinpoint where the entrance to the hidden room is. Comprende?"

Whoa she was a little testy… okay I guess I could live with that. "I'm sorry Leah, feel free to listen away." She stuck her tongue out at me then closed her eyes as I motioned to zip my lip. Just then Emmett and Jasper fell through the door sans Jacob. GREAT! "What the hell... where's Black you two? Everyone looked up except Leah she still had her eyes closed. I guessed she was still listening."

Emmett looked at Leah and with his thumb made the hitchhikers sign towards her. "What's up with Leah?"

I felt stupid saying it, but how else could I put it. "She's listening to the house."

Emmett stood there with his mouth open. Jasper looked at her with his brow furrowed in worry. "Is she alright?" and he pointed to his head. What the fuck…oh he wanted to know if she was nuts.

"She's fine, it's a tribal secret. She's listening to see if she can find the hidden entrance in here." Now they looked at me like I was crazy. "Knock it off you two! And where the fuck is Black?"

Emmett pursed his lips. "Don't know… the tank was empty bro. Weirdest thing to, I could have sworn that he was in no condition to get out of that tank alone."

"Emmett what the hell did you do to him?"

"Nothing, well I didn't anyway, not me... he fell back when I insisted that he stay down and well you know those gopher holes out by the garage door? He caught his ankle in one and I kind of heard a pop…well maybe a crack."

Bella and Alice both headed for the door. Jasper stood to block them. "He isn't there ladies. He's gone."

Alice turned on Emmett. "You broke his god damn ankle and you left him in the tank!" She was poking him in the chest with her finger by the time she was done.

He grabbed her hand and held it still. "NO! He broke his fucking ankle after I told him to stay down and he wouldn't. So when the pansy passed out from the pain I examined him. He has a lateral malleolus fracture of the fibula…it was simple and still aligned so I taped it good with Duck Tape."

Bella shook her head. "Emmett how could you know…I mean where did you learn?"

Emmett smirked. "My Dad, after all you can't be the son of an ER doctor and not learn something. Besides I did that to myself the first year we lived here. I think it was even the same damn gopher hole." He was chuckling now.

Leah sighed like she was exasperated but not pissed which worried my somewhat. "Will you guy's SHUT THE HELL UP! I'm trying to listen here!"

Now I was concerned. She hadn't reacted to anything we were talking about? "Leah, Jake has a broken ankle and is missing from the tank."

Leah opened her eyes and glared at me. "I know Edward, I'm not deaf. Now can I please get back to LISTENING?"

"Umm sure…everybody please sit down and keep quiet, Leah needs to hear what the house has to say." Everyone scurried to find a place to sit comfortably with their significant other…that meant that for the three couples in the room each of the ladies sat on her man's lap. Newton and Tanya were still out of it and Jessica was now curled up on the window seat looking out. The sky seemed to be lightening slightly but I could still hear the wind howling outside and the rain lashing against the side of the house. So we just sat in companionable silence. Those of us that could took the opportunity for a little nuzzling and cuddling. Leah continued to sit so still it was almost unnatural. She was barely breathing from the look of it and I wondered if she was in some kind of trance. After all she was a daughter of the First Nations and they can do some pretty awesome stuff when the spirit moves. God now I was beginning to sound like Emmett. The sun had finally come up such as it was. I got up and walked quietly over to the window and looked out over Jessica's shoulder before returning to Bella. The sky was heavily overcast and while the thunder and lightning had subsided during the night the rain continued to come down in torrents. Visibility was limited to a few yards at most. At this rate the river would burst over its banks along its entire length. Forks would be okay it was on high ground. But La Push would be inundated. I'm sure with this storm that the seas would be running high down on First Beach as well. Help wouldn't be coming to us any time soon that was for sure.

Leah started to sway like she was ready to pass out. As she started to fall to her side Jasper jumped up and reached her before she hit her head. "Well it looks like whatever Miss Clearwater heard will have to wait, she's exhausted." I tossed Jasper a sofa pillow and my throw. He covered her and slipped the pillow under her head. "I don't know how she kept going as it was. She looks like she took one hell of a beating in that river. We should probably have her air lifted to the hospital along with Tanya once we can contact Charlie again and he can get a helicopter here. Personally folks our roomies can have the place I just want to get the hell out of here with everyone in intact. Let the cops smoke out James it's their job." Bella stiffened in my arms. " I'm sorry Bella but Charlie would be better at this than a second rate detective novelist." Everyone was looking worn out. To tell the truth as many times as Emmett had been hit in the head in the last twenty four hours I didn't know how he was still standing. My arm was burning up and my head felt kind of light.

Bella was concentrating on my face and her hand inched up to my forehead. "Edward, you're running a fever! Let me take that dressing down and see that wound." Alice came over with additional light. Even thought the sun was up and the curtains were drawn back it was still like Twilight in the room. She took my arm out of the sling I could see for myself that it had swollen significantly. I winced sucking in air through my teeth as she gently removed the bandage. There wasn't any drainage but it was red, swollen and I believe the layman's term was angry looking. Bella used some bottle water to clean it again and liberally applied polysporin before re-bandaging. "Edward, it's infected and it's only going to get worse love unless we get you some antibiotics and you're going to need pain killers soon."

"Love I've needed pain killers for hours. But I don't know if we have any antibiotics?"

She pulled everything out of the medicine chest that Alice had stocked, there was nothing. Bella was anxious and got a little curt with Alice. "How could you stock morphine and forget antibiotics?"

I didn't forget them I was thinking battle field medicine! You know patch I'm up and send them to the hospital. I never expected to be stranded anywhere long enough to need them…it was an oversight or lack of sight. I'm sorry Edward...Bella"

"It's okay Pixie."

Then she jumped like someone had pinched her. "Jazzy remember when I had strep throat last month and they gave me Ceftin but I couldn't take it because I'm allergic. Please tell me that you didn't get rid of them." He shrugged. Then she spun on a dime. "You're not allergic are you Edward?"

I responded in a rather distracted tone. "No I'm not allergic." Jasper looked sick. "Jasper what's wrong?"

He swallowed. "They're in the medicine chest in our bathroom on the second floor...at least I think they're still there."

"FUCK!" That came from Bella. She was blushing and holding her fingers to her mouth. It was kind of cute that she had a bit of a potty mouth on her. "Well Jazz I guess you and I are just going to have to go get them."

I was feeling very ill, but not so ill that I didn't realize what she had said. "Wait! What do you mean you have to go?"

"Edward, Alice would be no good in a fire fight. Emmett and Rose need to stay here and protect all of you guys. Jasper can cover me. I at least know what I'm looking for Ceftin was my favourite antibiotic." She tried to giggle but I knew she was nervous.

"Wait Bella…I won't let you go, you can't!"

"Edward Cullen you are not the boss of me and I'm going to go get those pills." She stuck her tongue out at me then leaned in and kissed me on the forehead, patted my cheek and started to pull Jasper towards the door. She reached for the doorknob. Then she pulled her hand back quickly sucking in her breath at the same time. I could see from the light in the room that her hand was dark. Jasper swung his flashlight around to shine it on her hand... it was red. Shit! Now the fucking doorknobs were bleeding? She stifled a small gasp and only just prevented it from becoming a scream.

Alice raced to her with towel and the bottle of water she had opened to clean my wound. "Well I think it's a fair assumption that someone doesn't want us to leave this room." Now I was pissed again. But I was too sick to do much more than rail against it in my head.

I expected Bella to come back and sit with me. Instead she wiped off the doorknob and pulled out her taser. She blew me a kiss and said, "Come on Jasper this is getting old and I will not be corralled like an animal in my own home." With that she threw open the door and marched out into the hallway with Jasper following his gun drawn. I wanted to yell at her to come back but I couldn't find the words, my head was so muddled. So I just listened, I heard them start to run up the stairs and then the sound retreated as they got further away.

Alice stood up and signaled to Emmett to follow her, "Okay big brother you're pulling guard duty while I'm cooking breakfast."

I tried to call to her but just like with Bella nothing would come out of my mouth. I decided that what I didn't know wouldn't hurt me, so I gave into the encroaching darkness in my head and lapsed into unconsciousness. My brain is a weird enough place when I'm conscious but in this state I had no control or any idea what was going on. I heard voices around me that seemed to be coming from a distance and I voices right by my ear that sounded like they came from another century things about burning feathers and getting smelling salts and leeches…keep those the fuck away from me!

Then a soft voice that was warm, feminine and very British said. "Perhaps we should try some weak tea or some claret and water that would be better." I felt safe with this voice, she reminded me of my mother. No not my mother, his mother... Robert Masen's mother. Fuck now I was in the Twilight Zone for sure.

I tried to open my eyes but a felt a cool hand touching my brow and a hushed voice saying, "He's certainly feverish. Should we send the footman for the doctor Mrs. Masen?"

"Yes Marie, please do and have cook prepare some beef tea for Mr. Robert, oh and a poultice to draw out the poisonous humors." There was a pause and no other sound then his mother's voice continued. "Marie would you please ask Phillips to inform any callers that we are not at home today and that includes that vile gentleman Mr. Forest." There was a silence for a bit followed by the rustle of silk and light footsteps.

I sensed rather than heard someone turning to speak again. "Mrs. Masen, you've known me my whole life and I hope you won't take offense at my liberty. But I do not want to marry Mr. Forest whatever he might say. I never have. I know that you cannot care for me forever. But I assure you that I have no desire to marry anyone that I do not have at least the deepest regard for." Then the door opened and closed.

I felt a cool hand take mind and I tried to open my eyes without success. "Robert my son I know you can hear me and for once you can neither argue nor walk away. So when are you going to give up this ludicrous idea that you aren't good enough for Marie?" Her voice had been very stern, and then it softened noticeably. "She loves you my son, more than her own life...which I might add that she has demonstrated numerous times by getting involved in your cases. And personally I'm tired of watching you two trying to avoid falling into each other's arms. I'm not getting any younger Robert and I would like to have a few grandchildren to spoil before I'm either too feeble to enjoy them or dead." There was a soft sigh and then her voice sounded worried. "This Forest person is being very persistent and I don't mind saying that I think he is unstable. I really have no idea what he will do if Marie continues to rebuff his suit. He is a most disagreeable man and far too old for Marie…you need to put an end to this foolishness Robert."

I heard the door open yet again and once more a soft cool hand was on my forehead. "Cook would like to speak with you about the menu for Thursday. She's not satisfied with the quality of the salmon from the fish mongers of late and wants to discuss substituting some kind of white fish which she feels might mean a need to substitute beef for venison or something to that affect."

"Mrs Symons only wants to show off her white soup to its best advantage and she thinks trout is a better fish to follow it than salmon. You must excuse my language dear but I say poppycock this isn't the Queen's table after all. And despite our friend's titles or positions they are still just friends and are not looking for a state banquet. Well I suppose I shall give into her, I usually do. After all one cannot afford to antagonize a really good cook. Stay with Robert my dear and talk to him."

"Do you think he can hear me Mrs. Masen?"

"Of course he can hear you! But he probably won't remember a thing you have to say girl. So now is the time to get a few things off your chest."

"Mrs. Masen, I don't know of what you speak?"

The response was clipped and sharp. "Nonsense girl!" Then the voice softened, "My son is a very intelligent man but he is a fool too." There was a deep intake of breath. "Marie child he loves you with all his heart but he doesn't believe that he is good enough for you. You need to take charge and make him see what an idiot he's being."

"But Mrs. Masen it's not my place…I mean I could never be that forward."

"Marie... for heaven's sake, just tell him girl. Tell him how you feel and what you want. Then let him think it was his idea. It was what I did with his father and it worked. I have never been happier than the years I spent with Robert's father. Besides girl I'm ready for grandchildren and I won't settle for anyone but you giving them to me." There was a chuckle and then the door opened but before it closed she said once again. "Tell him child."

My mind was in a whirlwind I guess my characters really did live in my head. But is Bella Marie and am I really Robert? Would I be unfaithful to Bella by telling Marie as Robert that I loved her too? Oh god that doesn't make any sense. Come on Cullen wake up! I struggled to open my eyes. Then one of the distance voices broke through. "How long as he been like this?" It was Bella.

Then I heard Rose. "Since you left I guess. Alice and Emmett went to cook breakfast and when they came back he was out of it and talking about Marie and would he be unfaithful to you as Robert or some kind of nonsense like that."

Bella's lips touched my cheek and she whispered in my ear, "Edward you and I are Marie and Robert its okay to let Robert and Marie show their love." I relaxed, was that the block I had? Did I really think it would make me unfaithful to Bella and that's why I could never take the next step with their characters? Humph art imitating life.

Alice and Emmett came in with a tea cart loaded with bacon, eggs, toast , jam and coffee I could smell it all but I couldn't open my eyes. Alice gasped. "My god what's wrong with him."

"He's unconscious Alice! I need to get these pills into him."

Alice must have taken them from her for the next thing I heard was something slamming down on my desk. "Gotta love Waterford crystal takes a beating and keeps on…well you understand? Emmett hand me that raspberry jam and a spoon. Here Bella shove this into his mouth."

Bella gasped and said. "What?"

Alice giggled. "Bella even unconscious Edward has never been able to resist Mom's raspberry jam." I felt the spoon on my lips and Bella was trying to encourage me to open my mouth but I couldn't move a muscle. She finally just shoved it into my mouth. I'd only tasted one thing better than this and that was Bella. I swallowed on reflex thank god. Then Bella sat beside me and asked. "What was in that Alice?"

"The antibiotics you got and some Percocet for the pain and fever. I brought some ice over in the cooler too in case we have trouble controlling his temperature. Let's face it guys the good Inspector is out of the game for now. It's up to us to decide what happens from here on out. So Jazz, Bella what's it like out there beyond the study door." She was trying to make light of everything but her voice shook just ever so slightly. "Well guys?" Jazz and Bella must be hesitating. "Come on spill I can take it."

Jasper cleared his throat. "Well sugar, remember how you've been bugging me to take you to Europe for fashion week? It looks like we'll be going this year."

Alice's voice raised an octave."What the hell does that mean?" There was silence and some shuffling. "Bella?"

Bella was still sitting beside me but it felt like she turned, I guess to face Alice. "Um well…ah Alice, your room was completely trashed, and I mean everything! Furniture, curtains, walls, flooring and all your clothes. Nothing could possibly be salvageable in that mess. It was like an animal went crazy in there. That's why it took us so long to find the pills they were scattered all over the place."

"Do you think it was James?"

"I don't know Alice, I don't think so. There are gouges in the floor and walls."

"Gouges?"

"Yeah like claw marks… only they were huge!" I was finally able to make a sound but rather than words it came out as a groan.

I tried again and was able to whisper one word. "Charlie." My lips felt dry and cracked.

Bella leaned over me, "What honey?"

I repeated. "Charlie" then added "Water."

Emmett understood me first. "Bella give him some water. I'm going to try calling Charlie, I think we need to get the hell out of Dodge. Leah and Edward need attention and I have no idea what's going on with Tanya but she probably needs a doctor as well. We have no idea where the hell Jake is and Newton's worthless... I'm not sure I'd trust him even if he was sober. And Jessica…sorry Jess but I'm still not sure what your agenda would be if things got ugly."

I heard a faint, "That's okay I'm not sure either Emmett." Well at least she was honest. Maybe she would be a good assistant. I heard movement and then a dial tone Emmett must have put the phone on speaker. He'd have to use the satellite phone the others I'm sure wouldn't pick up a signal in this storm. It rang for what seemed like forever. Then Charlie came on, "Hi kids how are things going?" Emmett spent the next while bringing him up to speed I faded in and out while they talked I could hear the others adding to the tale and the more I heard the more it sounded like a supermarket tabloid story…in other words like a sick joke.

Charlie didn't interrupt much, he asked a few pertinent questions and then suggested that we get in the cars and head for the higher ground behind our place and he'd send a chopper for us. After Alice and Bella explained that it may not be in our best interest to move because of Tanya…there was dead silence on the other end of the line. The next voice I heard was my dad Carlisle. "Kids, Esme and I will be there within the next few hours hopefully. But this rain has to let up a bit first. I know what you have stashed Alice but it sounds like you could use my help and some more invasive supplies like IV's."

Emmett sounded relieved but concerned. "Dad the bridge is out you can't get across."

"Not to worry son I've hired a chopper out of Seattle it will be here as soon as it gets cleared for take off and then we'll load up. Your mother and I will both be coming. Seth's on leave and has offered to be our pilot. Actually he refused to take no for an answer when he found out Leah was there." He went on to give advice to Alice and Bella to care for those of us out of commission. Alice told him about Leah being pregnant. Dad didn't like the sounds of it her being unconscious or in a trance, whatever it was. He said that he'd call Old Quil to see if he could find out what she might have done. Charlie was coming as well and armed to the teeth.

I felt better knowing that help was on the way, so I let the painkillers take me back to the world inhabited by Robert and Marie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

**Authors Note:** Well they're falling like flies and neither James nor their roomies have been seen. So who does that leave still sanding, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Jessica, there are five down and six to go...well maybe.

Should I recap? Nah! But I will say this Tanya was drugged and hung out to dry, Newton is passed out from downing a bottle of Jack Daniels, Leah has succumbed to her injuries swimming across a flood swollen river, or is she in a trance and our hero Edward is battling an infection, loss of blood and probably exhaustion from the calisthenics with Bella.

**Chapter 9**** Oops There Goes Another One or Olly, Olly Oxen Free!**

I felt better knowing that help was on the way, so I let the painkillers take me back to the world inhabited by Robert and Marie. I felt like I needed to resolve this issue of their relationship before I would be able to return to my study and remain there. That should be easy right? Wrong, the problem is that we have two very traditional Victorian protagonists and one very nontraditional Victorian and seemingly emancipated mother figure. So far we had also been introduced to several household servants, a footman let's call him Harold, a cook Mrs. Symons who is a food snob and Phillips the butler. But how the fuck did James Forest get into my story? That was so not happening! I felt my head being lifted and soft pillow placed under it...was this my dream or my reality? Fuck it, I was comfortable so thank you Bella or Marie for the consideration. Consideration...okay I'm in my dream that was a little too stiff and formal for modern times. I heard a sigh and I could actually smell lavender and rosewater waft over me.

Them there was the gentlest touch to my hand. "Oh Robert I wish you could hear me. But I fear that what I'm about to say will fall on deaf ears. And I do not know if I shall ever be able to meet your eye as a friend again without giving myself away. I love you Robert! I think I have since I was old enough to understand the meaning of the word. It has grown from the love that a young child has for her hero to the love of... how shall I say this without embarrassment? To the love of woman for a man and all that entails. I don't want to go on just being polite friends and sharing your home like a dependent. I want to share everything with you. I want to feel your arms around me. I want to show my passion for you in a hundred different ways." She had stopped speaking and was breathing rather quickly, so I imagined that she had paused to compose herself. "But Robert...I have no idea what your feelings are for me. Yet I know this, I love you with a depth that I never thought possible, it exceeds the bounds of anyone's imagination. I only wish that you could feel for me one tenth of what I do for you, then I would be content." There was a pause and a slight giggle. "For some reason your mother assures me that you burn with the same passion for me. But I confess I have never seen it." She inhaled deeply and I felt her sweet breath race across my skin as she exhaled."Except there have been those few moments when we have forgotten ourselves. But they passed so quickly that I easily convinced myself that they had never happened." Her grip on my hand tightened. "Robert I want to be your wife, to have your children and to share your life as a partner. I would give anything to have that with you." I heard her gown rustle. She must be kneeling down beside me now. And then I felt two cool, soft lips on my own. Was this my Bella or was it Marie...fuck it, Bella was right they were one in the same. With my good hand I reached up and pulled her head down to deepen the kiss. I pressed my tongue to her lips, she opened to me and it was bliss. Yes this was Bella, no one responded to me like her. Then I heard a little gasp and something fall to the floor followed by the sound of china smashing. Oops...I must still be with Marie after all. I forced my eyes opened everything was very blurry. There was sat Marie dressed in a forest green gown, its hoops and flounces puffed up around her like an opening flower. Her hair was done in a complex nest of twists and braids secured at the nape of her neck with two tortoise shells combs. A young maid who looked very much like Jessica stood in the doorway with a tray and the shattered tea things scattered about her feet. She held her free hand to her mouth trying to cover a deepening smile. I let go of Marie and tried to sit up. She pushed me back onto the pillow and whispered to stay down that she would fetch my mother. I grabbed her hand with all my strength to prevent her from leaving. I looked with considerable effort over my shoulder at the maid. "Jessica, would you please ask my Mrs. Masen to join us." She had finished picking up the broken china and with the tray in hand she bobbed a curtsey "Yes sir Inspector Masen." and she left the room smiling like a Cheshire cat. I turned back to face Marie. She was smiling as well with a tear rolling down her cheek. I kissed her hand and cupped it to my chest. "Miss Anthony I have longed to hear those words of love come from you. But I had always feared that I would not be good enough for you or that perhaps you affection was engaged elsewhere. You are an amazingly intelligent, talented and beautiful woman. Marie... I would be honoured if you would consent to be my wife. The depth of my feeling for you is beyond measure. More than anything in this world I want to spend the remainder of my days with you by my side and in my arms."

She dried her tears with a lace handkerchief then smiled and nodded as she breathlessly responded. "Yes Robert...oh YES!"

Then I reached up to touch her cheek and pulled her down to me again. As we kissed the parlour door opened and I heard a sigh of relief and a masculine gasp. I did not part from my betrothed lips until I was satisfied that she thoroughly understood my desire for her in every possible way. When I released her she remained seated by me on the floor without shame. "Come in mother and I assume that must be Dr. Thomas with you." My mother moved so that she was in my line of sight. Still I couldn't see the good doctor. "Carlisle you do me the greatest honour as a close friend of the family to be the first to be introduced to my fiancée Miss. Marie Isabella Anthony." My mother was in tears and had her hands clasped to her breast smiling at Marie and I. "Mother I'm sorry we could not have done this in a more socially acceptable fashion but it would seem that neither of us is very concerned about appearances today." My mother snorted...for my mother she was, it was Esme to the tee and Dr. Thomas once he moved in to congratulate me was Carlisle in every way except for the outrageous mustache and sideburns.

My mother and Dr. Thomas stood over me and at the same time they both said "Well it's about time!"

I raised my eyebrows and my mother laughed. "Robert you have been such a fool waiting this long. But I assume that everything has a reason for happening the way it does. I've been watching this dance of push me, pull you between you two for the last decade. I'm so thankful that it's finally over! You two have been meant for each other since the day Marie was born. Robert do you remember that you use to call her Bella when she was a baby. You said it was because it meant beautiful in Italian. You couldn't have been more than three or four yourself and we had just come back from a holiday in Capri. I remember that you stopped calling her that when she came to live with us, you said it was a baby's name and ..."

"Mother can we stop this recitation about my childhood." I smiled at Marie. "I remember everything about Bella. But I assume that the good doctor is here to care for my wound and not to hear us reminisce."

Mother smacked her lips together and looked chagrined. "Oh yes of course, excuse me my doctor...please Carlisle." And she waved her hands at me and made way for the doctor to stand at my side.

Carlisle assisted Marie to her feet then pulled up a chair next to me and removed the bandage that had been applied earlier. "Well it's not to bad, but I shall have to remove the bullet Robert and it will be very painful." He paused deep in thought as he probed the wound. Then he looked at me. "Well I can take you to the hospital to do this or I can use a small amount of ether here and put you to sleep. Which would you prefer?"

"Carlisle! I am newly engaged and would have me transported to one of those infirmaries of pestilence? Do you even consider me a friend! And none of that Ether either I have no wish to die under your heavy hand with this modern quackery that renders men unconscious. "

Carlisle chuckled. "As you wish then... Marie, Mrs. Masen will one of you rest your weight against his shoulder and the other take his forearm and clasp it tightly. Robert, try not to move." The ladies arranged themselves with my mother at my shoulder and Marie holding my arm. She was situated so that I could look into her deep chocolate eyes. It seemed like it was no time before I heard the ping of the bullet being tossed into a saucer. The tea had obviously arrived while the doctor was about his business of prising out the bullet from my arm. "Would it be impertinent of me to ask who shot you Robert?"

I looked at Marie, her face was soft but her look was questioning. She was so dazzlingly beautiful! The sun was catching the red highlights in her otherwise mahogany hair and dancing off the combs wreathing her head in prisms of colour. Then a voice came to me. "Edward? Edward love, wake up I need you to drink some more, you're dehydrated darling." My brain still wasn't sure if this was Bella or Marie except she was calling me Edward. "Carlisle and Esme are coming but they have to wait for the rain to let up some. You've been feverish and delirious love."

Emmett laughed, "Either that or he's writing his next book...shouldn't you or Jessica, be taking notes?" I heard a smack. Rose must have popped Emmett again. If she kept that up he was going to have a bald spot on the back of his head one day. I felt a bottle being pressed to my lips and I took a sip, then another. I reached for the bottle and took a long pull, gulping it down. When I opened my eyes I saw the same beautiful deep chocolate eyes of my dreams and the sunlight was picking out the same reddish glints in her hair. She was absolutely stunning. I couldn't take my eyes off of her but I managed to say. "Hey, the sun is out."

She frowned. "No love it still heavily overcast outside, but the power is back on... the generator finally kicked in or should I say someone got it going for us."

"Who?"

"We're guessing it was our roomies or Jake." My cell phone rang just then. I reached for my pocket but it was on the wrong side for my good arm. Bella dug in and got it. Flipped it open and handed it to me. I hit the speaker button. "Hello?"

"Hey guys can someone unlock the front door?" It was Quil! Hell I had forgotten about him and Embry coming by the cliffs. Emmett and Jasper were out the door and across the hall before I could say anything. They came back in with the two cliff climbers who were almost completely dry. Alice was holding towels and scowled. She beat me to the question. "How the hell did you guys get here... let alone stay dry?"

They both looked around and grimaced. Embry was the one to confess. "Um don't tell Jake please but those cliffs are suicide in this weather and both he and Leah know it. So we followed Leah with the intent of swimming across the river too that is until we saw her just about get crushed by this huge ass tree. So we backtracked to where the highway crosses the river. That bridge was still intact when we got there and we've been walking ever since. We stayed dry by wearing wet suits." He gave us this big dopey grin. "That was the best idea I've had in a while." I grimaced at both of them. "I bet you're glad to see the lights back on! When we first got here this place was dark as pitch but we found your generator in the garage and saw that it wasn't working. It needs to be primed guys. Let me guess the Black brain trust forgot to tell you how to turn it on, am I right?" Alice nodded. "Figures...oh yeah by the way that's a cute toy you've got parked out there, are you guys stockpiling for the next war?

Jasper hesitated before he said. "Ah Embry about the tank, did you see or hear anything odd in the garage?"

"Nope. Hey I hope you don't mind but we took a gander in the tank. It's really cherry on the outside but you've got a shit load of repairs to do on the inside. I'd love to help."

Quil looked pensive like he was trying to remember something he was just standing there staring dead on at the wall. Then quietly he said to himself. "Yeah it looks like a wildcat cut loose in there."

I glanced at Emmett and Jasper and from the looks on their faces I would say that was news to them. Emmett only said one word. "Fuck."

Our two new inmates shook themselves and made for the breakfast buffet like it had been created just for them, which spurred everyone else to get a helping before it all disappeared. Quil sat next to Leah as he ate. He was watching her breathing closely and murmured. "Well Leah, I see that you finally did it."

I leaned towards him and said. "Did what Quil?"

"A trance. My grandfather tried to teach us when we were kids but none of us guys even came close except...but Leah did. And it scared the hell out of my grandpa and her Mom and Dad. Yet she could never quite let go of her control. My grandfather has hopes that she may yet prove to be the next tribal shaman." He sounded concerned as he continued. "He's ready to hang up his mystical shingle but only if he has an heir apparent. He was really disappointed to find out that I wasn't the one." Then he brightened a little like he wanted to divert our attention from something. "You know that if Leah can reverse this trance she'll be the first female shaman of our tribe." He rolled his eyes and Embry groaned with him. "Then there really will be no living with her, damn of all the people it would have to be her." Then he chuckled. "Oh boy, Jake is going to love this!"

Embry looked around. "Hey where is the meat head anyway? Billy is so pissed at him for bringing Tanya out here, he was spitting nails. He thinks tat Jake has thrown over Leah for the Alaskan hag."

Quil was laughing his head off while Embry continued. "I don't think Jake could handle her though. She is a one man wrecking crew besides she has her sights set on you Cullen." He pointed at me and then you could see that he was starting to notice things around him, his mouth was open as he gazed around the room. Both he and Quil were taking in their surroundings, including the unconscious people, my prone position and bandaged arm, the blood on the carpet and the exhaustion evident on every face. "Fuck Cullen what's going on here?" Emmett nodded at me, he'd take care of telling the tale. I closed my eyes. Bella sat beside me and held my hand as I drifted off to Victorian England while Emmett told them what was going on in the house.

"Robert...Robert darling! Doctor what happened why did he pass out like that?"

"I wouldn't worry too much dear, he should come around shortly it's just from the shock of the pain. I've given him a few drops of laudanum he'll be fine."

"Now ladies can either of you tell me who shot our intrepid Inspector?"

I listened intently for an answer but none was forth coming. Then a ghastly pounding came from what I presumed was the front hallway. "I opened my eyes just as Harold and Phillips both entered the room simultaneously just ahead of a red faced middle aged man...James Forest! He was brandishing a pistol and yelling. "Masen! You have ruined me! I want you dead! Dead do you hear me but that imbecile Black is useless. Like everything else I'll just have to do it myself." He lowered his weapon... everyone was frozen in a tableau of shock then as he took aim Harold jumped in front of me. It was only then that I recognized him as Jasper. Forest fired and Harold was hit square in the chest just as Phillips and another man looking remarkably like Newton wrestled Forest to the floor. Carlisle immediately raced to Harold but I knew he was dead. The upstairs maid rushed in with the local constable on her heels and when she saw Harold she screamed and fainted. I gave into the effects of whatever narcotic they had given me. I was awash in sounds from my own time and from Victorian England. I couldn't surface in one place or the other and I felt that things were happening to quickly for me to affect any change in either time.

I heard Emmett's voice screaming at Jasper. "No we aren't! We sit and we wait!" Bella shushed them. Then there was just a mumble that I could barely make out which was followed by, "I don't know but we're waiting this is out. This isn't Afghanistan Jasper and you're not a sniper anymore. So sit your ass down...I don't care if he is a comrade in arms, blood brother or any other nonsense. You are not going after him!"

I tried to focus my mind and my hearing. It was Marie's voice I heard next. "Dr. Thomas, is he...I mean he can't be dead?" There was an oppressive silence. "He and Alice were to be married this summer. Mrs. Masen had just given him the post of gamekeeper at the Manor in Suffolk ...he was very keen to return to the country and the land, he was born there you know. He and Alice were to have the gamekeeper's lodge." Marie was heart stricken and rambling. "Please tell me, he can't be gone." There was inconsolably crying coming from the hallway and fading fast. I assumed that Alice had regained consciousness and was being moved.

Then Carlisle's voiced was steeped in sadness. "I'm sorry Miss. Anthony there is nothing I can do he is with our Lord God in heaven now. " There was a heavy sigh. "Well Mr. Forest if it was murder you came to do you have succeeded. I shall see you swing for this sir!" Then there was additional noise and footsteps coming from the hallway. "At last the wagon is here to take you to Newgate. I will pray for Harold's soul and that you Mr. Forest will rot in hell." I heard the sound of chains or rather manacles clanking against each other. Forest was swearing one oath after another and cursing my name. My mother and Marie were silent. I still held Marie's hand and I sensed my mother running her hand over my hair, the way she did when I was child to reassure me after I had had a bad dream. Once Forest was removed the doctor spoke again."What do you suppose he meant by Black being useless, is that who shot Robert? The very idea is preposterous, they have been friends for years haven't they?

My mother's voice started out quietly. "Not as he would have you believe doctor. Jacob Black had none of the advantages of Robert as they grew up. But my son helped him whenever and however he could. Yet Jacob was always a little resentful of this assistance, though he never turned it down. He is a self made man. But I have noticed that for about the last three years he has become sly and sneaky in his dealings with my son. You see he had become enamoured of our Marie and resented Robert." The doctor must have made some sign of questioning. "Oh no Doctor! Marie was never aware of his feelings she had eyes only for Robert. But Robert would never have stood between his friend and Marie if he thought there was any true affection on her part." She stopped her narrative just as she stopped stroking my hair and I heard the soft whoosh of silk as she changed position. "But I think that it did influence him to not press his own suit with Marie. You see Jacob can be very self serving when the need arises. I don't fault him for it particularly, he had to make his own way in this world and it cannot have been easy. But I did notice that he had a propensity for lying, it wasn't much at first just little white lies and half truths. I think he often regretted them after the fact, but he never owned to them. I believe he hoped that by ignoring it or by doing some other kindness it would erase the damage he'd caused or at least alleviate his conscious."

There was a pause before Carlisle spoke. "Well Mrs Masen, Miss Anthony I think it's time that we have Robert moved to his own room. I will arrange for a nurse to watch over him tonight. "

Someone sucked in a breath. Then Marie spoke. "Please doctor I would rather care for him myself."

"But Miss. Anthony you are a lady and I do have a Nightingale nurse at my disposal that is free to come."

"No, Doctor, thank you very much but I have met your Nurse Denali and while I know she is a lady from a fine family she is also how should I put this ...aggressive in her attentions to Robert after she met us at the theatre. She assumed that we were brother and sister and proceeded to make some very unladylike advances towards Robert. It was embarrassing to both Robert and myself."

"Oh! Well I see. Yes of course then his care shall be in your hands Miss Anthony. I must admit that I have not noticed this myself about Miss Denali, but she does appear to have been changed by the war. This behaviour would not be indicative of the same young lady I knew before. I was not aware that she no longer had the same moral scruples as her sisters. With you leave I will go now and check on him first thing in the morning..." Further instructions followed for my care but my head was muddled once again and I found that I had returned to my own study in Forks.

"Fuck you Emmett you can sit on your ass if you want, but I'm not going to let Alice and the others be terrorized any longer by imaginary dogs or James Forest. I know what I'm doing."

Alice piped up. "Jazz please, I don't want you to go. They don't play by the same rules as we do. I know for sure that James doesn't."

"I'll be fine my darling, I'm just going to find Jake. Does anyone else want to come along?"

I raised my head about an inch off of the pillow, the movement caught everyone's attention. Bella leaned over me and smiled. "Well hello stranger." Then she kissed my forehead and whispered into my ear. "So did you resolved the issue of Marie and Robert? Oh was all that talking just hallucination." I tried to smile and failed miserably. She snaked her hand up my chest to my forehead and frowned. Why do women get to have a built in thermometer in their hands and get to read minds?

Jasper smirked. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Edward but I'd like help form someone I wouldn't have to drag around with me."

I managed to open my mouth and finally produced a sound. "Idiot!"

He walked over and looked down at me frowning. "Excuse me?"

I repeated myself only louder this time. "Idiot!"

He stood straight as an arrow and pouted. "Well fuck you Edward Cullen! Your wife isn't being threatened by some deranged psycho! And you haven't exactly got these beasts that apparently share this domicile with us playing nice. They destroyed our bedroom in case you forgot. They have terrorized all of us or have at least added to it. What the hell do you expect me to do, wait for Charlie Swan to come to the rescue?" He paused but apparently not for an answer, he continued before I could open my mouth. "Can you tell me exactly when that is going to be Edward?" My head started to buzz and his voice faded a bit. "Maybe you can swoon again and instead of regressing you can look into the future...you know take the pressure off of Alice for a change!"

Bella stood up and got in his face. "That's enough Jasper! This is no one's fault. We're all exhausted. We just need to wait it out and then get the hell out of here and leave it for the professionals to clean up."

Jasper was really working himself up, his face got beet red just before he exploded. "Professionals! What the fuck do you think I am Bella! I'm not just a teacher, I'm a trained sniper. I have killed men before Miss Swan and in real life, not just on paper like the great Edward Cullen. I've been places you guys couldn't even imagine, even before I came to Forks. In case you forgot Bella my mother was a whore! Not a profession where you meet the nicest people. Even here in Forks she was still a whore, maybe she was treated a little better by her clients but it ended there. I was still the bastard son of a prostitute. Hanging out with the Cullens only provided some protection while at school, kind of like it did for Alice. We..." he pointed at Alice and himself, "... have lived on the dark side Bella. You haven't even seen its underbelly so don't tell me to sit still and let the professionals handle it. I protect those I love and I will go to any lengths to do that!" He was still red faced, but from the anger or shame I couldn't guess.

Emmett got to his feet. "Well if you're going off like a half cocked moron I might as well go along to pull your dick out of the fire." Rose grabbed his hand and shook her head no. "Don't worry Rosie I'm not about to walk into trouble and I'll keep him out of it if I can. Quil and Embry you guys stay here. Here take these..." He passed them the two way radios, "... I'll call if I need you."

I was shaking my head and whispered, "No Emmett, don't."

He came over and ruffled my hair like he did when we were little. "Hey bro when Mom gets here I know she'll have some of her muffins with her, save me a dozen or so okay?" Then he walked out behind Jasper and closed the study door behind him.

Rose and Alice were crying with their arms wrapped around each other. Quil and Embry didn't seem to know where to look. Bella had her face in her hands. I reached out to touch her as she lowered them, "Edward I'm scared, what's happening here... what's going on?"

Then the crackling of the two way radio rent the air. It was Emmett, "Quil are you there man?"

Quil grabbed the radio "Yeah, I'm here, over."

"Knock off that fucking 'over' shit."

"Okay so what's up?"

Emmett's voice came through the crackling static. "This place is trashed. There's hardly a room on the first floor that hasn't been ripped to shreds and the stink juice we brewed is gone." Just then a scream echoed through the radio.

"Emmett...Emmett man are you okay?"

"Yeah, did you hear that?" Then his voice faded but I heard him yell "DON'T!" then "WAIT!." We heard another scream over the radio that cut off mid screech. Then Emmett said, "Fuck it's Jasper! I'm going to investigate." And the radio went silent.

Embry looked at Quil who was shaking. Jessica was standing, she looked like a scared rabbit ready to sprint at the next sound. Bella noticed her agitation and went to her. She was spooked alright, we all were. Alice and Rose were white faced and just held each other. We all maintained our positions and didn't say a word. Bella finally encouraged Jessica to come away from the window and sit on the floor by my couch. Then Bella took my hand and started to massage my palm as much to relax me as to relax herself. Quil held onto the radio like it was a talisman, his knuckles were white as he clutched it tightly. He was staring at it as if he could will Emmett to come back on. Embry just watched everything, if his head could have swiveled 360 degrees it would have. His eyes met mine once and all they held was fear. An unearthly pounding started coming from somewhere on the floors above us. Still the radio was silent. The pounding stopped and a single shot rang out, then the radio crackled to life. The voice that came across was Jake's and all he said was, "They're on their way back Cullen...NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" then nothing.

Emmet pushed through the study door a few minutes later half dragging, half carrying, a wounded Jasper...a seriously wounded Jasper. He had three jagged gashes across his lower left jaw exposing the bone, they trailed down his neck and across his chest. He was bleeding profusely. Alice blanched and froze. Bella immediately reacted and started to care for him. Emmett strode to the window and looked outside, then he turned back to Quil and Embry. "We need to get all the vehicles out of the garage and out front... we're leaving. Rose, Alice, get everyone not capable of moving on their own ready to go. Jessica, kick Newton awake, nap time is over." He didn't wait for a response and he didn't offer an explanation he just turned and ran from the room. Quil and Embry stared at Jasper for a few seconds then raced to catch up with Emmett.

I sat up, the emergency had cleared my head a bit. "Jessica, hand me the satellite phone please." I got through to Charlie on the first try, he, my Mom and Dad were on their way. I relayed what had happened. Carlisle came on to tell me that he had a medivac chopper coming. They would have enough equipment to care for Jasper. They would meet us on the high ground behind the house. Then he asked to speak to Bella about Jasper. Bella passed me back the phone when she was done and went to the footlocker she grabbed the AED and hooked it up to Jasper I guess it was a good idea just in case. Then she wrapped him up like a mummy. Alice had finally been able to move and give her a hand. Rose, Jessica and Newton got Tanya and Leah ready to move. Once they finished we sat back to wait for Emmett. When he walked into the room he stooped and scooped up Leah. Embry grabbed Tanya and Rose followed them out. Emmett came back, he and Quil carried Jasper out with Alice at his side. Bella helped me to my feet and Jessica pushed Newton towards the door as she filled him in on what he had missed. Bella asked what we should do about Victoria. I just shook my head, I didn't want to travel with a body, no one did. My beloved Volvo was there for Bella and me to crawl into along with Jessica. Newton had Tanya in Emmett's Jeep. Quil was with Embry and Leah in Rose's Mercedes. Rose and Alice were with Jasper in his Land Rover. Emmett was in the tank believe it or not. We moved out along the back trail to the hillside surrounding our property. A chopper was already there waiting for our arrival. Jasper and Alice were taken on together...Jasper was in pretty bad shape. I could see from the look on my Dad's face that he didn't think he was going to make it. I will give him credit though he was honest with Alice. She said that she had figured as much, that these would be their last hours together. The flight to the hospital would take less than 10 minutes. Dad, Alice and Jasper lifted off and disappeared behind the trees. I knew then that I would possibly never see one of my dearest friends ever again. And what of my sister Alice, could she survive Jasper leaving her or would it kill her like she had said countless times when he had gone away? Only time would tell. Shortly after that another chopper landed and took on Tanya and Leah. The next to arrive was a state police helicopter, Charlie got off loaded for bear like he said he would. He was accompanied by five additional men two of them were FBI or so he said. They sat down with the rest of us and listened to our story. The storm had finally passed and the cloud cover was starting to break but none of us noticed. No one took notes and no one asked any questions. By the time we were done the first chopper was back and was now flown by Seth. He jumped out and came towards us, it was written all over our faces what our first question would be. He shook his head and said, "He's still with us guys. But Carlisle wants everyone at the hospital for a check up and you..." he pointed at me "apparently need IV antibiotics and a transfusion or two." He grinned from ear to ear but what was reflected in his eyes was only tension and fear.

Newton of all people helped me onto the chopper then Bella and Jessica. He scurried in after Jessica when Rose growled at him as he moved to assist her. Emmett helped her up and then climbed in with Quil and Embry behind him. I fell asleep this time with no dreams. The exhaustion overcame me now that we were safe. I woke in the hospital with Bella and my mother Esme at my side. An IV was dripping into my arm and there was a feeling of warmth and comfort that enveloped me, something I had never associated with hospitals. My arm was no longer in a sling and the bulky bandaged had been replace with a neat serviceable dressing. Bella's head rested on the bed near my hand and as I reached out to touch her hair she stirred looked up at me and smiled. Mother gazed on both of us with a warm smile then stood up and stretched. "Well I'm going to find your father and make him buy me a cup of coffee. Can I bring you two back anything?" I looked down at my IV and back at her. "Oh for heaven's sake Edward that's just to top you up. They'll be giving you a few bags of blood over the next 24 hours, your hemoglobin was very low son. Coffee, I'll bring you both back a cup of coffee...Bella sweetheart I don't know how you take yours."

Bella turned to look at her they smiled at each other. "Oh, um just milk."

Mom chuckled. "Just like Edward, why am I not surprised."

I watched her walk out of the room and then turned my attention back to Bella. "Jasper...is he..."

Bella frowned a bit. "He's still alive, he's been in the OR for the last two hours since they stabilized him. Your Dad got a Dr. Grant to fly in from Seattle to do the plastic surgery." She shuddered. "You remember how bad his face was." She looked down at our hands and clasped mine tighter. "I feel so awful for Alice. He never regained consciousness."

"Does she know what happened?"

Bella shook her head. "She only knows what Emmett told her, that Jasper ran ahead of him after the first scream and went crashing into our room at the top of the house. Then it sounded like Jasper screamed but it was cut short., and by the time Emmett got to him he was ...well like you saw him. Edward how could it happen so fast? How could Emmett not have seen a thing? James is still human and couldn't have possibly moved that fast, besides there's nowhere to hide up there."

"Bella I don't know any more about it than you do. But Emmett isn't a liar. If he said that he saw and heard nothing by the time he reached Jasper, then that's what happened" I caressed her cheek. "Where is everybody?"

"They're all waiting to see you, Jasper and Leah of course. That is, all except for Newton and Jessica. Jason came for Jessica, they were so cute together he was practically carrying her when they left. And you'll never guess what but Newton left with Kate Denali."

"Hmm, I wish him luck Kate is the best of the Denali's and she's n dumb blonde. And Leah, how is she?"

"She's in pretty good shape, badly bruised but nothing's broken she's just exhausted. Old Quil came in and did some kind of mumbo jumbo to break her trance. She came around, but the beating she took in the river and the emotional roller-coaster have really taken its toll...the baby is fine."

"Is your Dad back yet?"

She shook her head no. "No, but Seth, Quil both old and young and Embry are with him. The FBI men left after going over the house once. That left the state police and my Dad with volunteers from Forks and the tribe, they've been looking for Jake and James. Victoria was still in cold storage so the FBI took her body with them. But they haven't found anything Edward, except a mess. Old Quil said the council will have the house packed up and everything stored in Forks. The purchase price will be returned for the land, the house and the cost of the improvements you've made to the property."

"I don't give a fuck about the house or the money. I want to know what happened out there!"

"Well he isn't going to tell us, so you can forget it Edward." She smiled sadly at me. I know she wanted answers as well. Her best friend was still missing and another friend of ours may not live.

I was pissed, no tribal secret was going to put me off. "We'll see about that. I still own the property legally and I want some answers. What about Leah, she'll help?"

She looked down at our hands. "Leah is moving in with Billy Black, he wants to take care of his grandchild."

I was confused, what about her own family? "Is her mother okay with that? I can't see Sue Clearwater just handing Leah over like that."

She took a deep breath. "Well Emmett has been busy dealing with any possible objections from her." I groaned and looked at her but she wouldn't meet my eyes. "He's been in touch with Jenks."

I closed my eyes and sunk back into my pillow. "That creep he worked for before he passed the bar exam?"

"Yep and let's say I now know why Rose detests him. The guy oozes oil like a shady used car salesman."

I chuckled and reached for her chin to tip her head up so I could look at her gorgeous face. "What have they been up too...or should I ask?"

"Well it seems that Jenks has a side business supplying papers and documents to people who may not be able to obtain them in the usual manner. So he produced a marriage license for Leah and Jake, and so far everyone that counts believes it."

"What! Is Emmett nuts?"

"Calm down Edward she isn't going to use it for anything other than to give her child Jake's name. She's still going to go by Clearwater for herself but the baby will be a Black. I think we can support that little bit of deception. I know Jake would approve." I sighed and shook my head but she was right.

I bit my lower lip, my mind was a whirlwind of plans."I still want Leah to have that cottage regardless of what the tribe wants."

"She knows that Edward, I already told her but she has a lot to think about and the cottage isn't even on the list believe me." The door to my room opened again and a very efficient looking nurse came charging in to hang a bag of blood. She looked at Bella and opened her mouth to speak but I guess the look on my face was enough that she shut it before she said anything that I would disagree with. After checking my armband and my vital signs she hung the blood and took up a position on the couch. I was about to protest when Bella intervened. "Its protocol Edward she needs to take your vital signs and monitor you closely for the first thirty minutes in case of a transfusion reaction, so cut her some slack." The nurse sniffed and nodded at Bella. It was my turn to shut my mouth so I sulked.

Once the vampire nurse was done torturing me with the blood pressure cuff she left and we just sat in silence waiting to hear about Jasper. Slowly one after another my family and friends entered my room. Dad was the last one in. He had his arm around Alice's shoulder and walked her over to the couch. Then he turned to address us all. "I've just come from the ICU." Alice's head popped up. "They are just getting Jasper settled in. He survived the surgery and if he makes it out of ICU he's got a good chance but he will have a long and painful recovery there has been significant muscle damage." Alice started to cry. Dad hugged her closer and then stiffened just a bit as if he was ready to read us the riot act for bad behaviour. He glared first at Emmet and then me, "Alice has just informed your mother and me that she and Jasper have been married for some time now. But I need confirmation before she can be listed as his next of kin. I understand that all of the documentation is at the house but the tribe refuses to grant us access and apparently they will be packing everything up and bringing it to Forks for storage. So can anyone of you yahoos here confirm this revelation for me so I don't have to haul Alice to Seattle?"

Rose raised her hand and waved. "I can, I was the witness." Alice smiled at Rose but tears were still pouring down her face.

My mother went to Alice and dissolved into tears with her. My father rolled his eyes and looked at me with concern. Christ now what was wrong? Then he burst into a grin. "I suppose now is not the best time to tell you two how happy I am for you." Mom's head popped up and she gave him a wicked look. "I mean how happy WE are for you. Alice tells me that she is still wants to be your wedding planner and your Mother has appointed herself as Alice's assistant in order to keep her in line." He walked closer to Bella and I and smiled at us. "Bella if you will consent, Charlie and I would like to pay for the whole wedding. We know that you can afford to yourself. But since my one daughter deprived me of the pleasure I would like to contribute and Charlie has already agreed."

I squeezed Bella's hand gently and she whispered, "Yes, that would be very nice."

He then looked down at the floor and frowned. "And if you don't have any objections, Charlie thought it might be easier for you if Esme got in touch with your mother about the wedding plans that is after you tell her about the engagement. He led me to believe that Renee's ideas about planning a wedding might be more avante garde than you'd like." Bella rose and walked over to him, he held open his arms and she walked into them. He gave her a bear hug and kissed her on the cheek but he did not immediately release her, looking over her shoulder he glared at me. "Damn well took you long enough Edward. Do you have any idea the number of times over the years that I've had to stop your mother from calling, driving or flying to either one of you to clear up the mess you made of things in High School? Maybe I should have let her go and we wouldn't be here today." He let Bella go and went to sit with Mom and Alice. Now all this was my fault? For the first time I noticed how much he had aged. He was worried about Jasper...well we were all his kids. He had always said that a piece of paper and the same last name weren't the only things that made you family.

There was a soft tap at the door and a young nurse stuck her head in looking for Carlisle. "Dr. Cullen, Dr. Grant would like to speak to you in the ICU right away." Alice went to get up and Carlisle pressed her to stay with Esme. He looked very grave as he left the room.

It was over two hours before he returned. He looked exhausted as he opened the door. "Alice..." He didn't get any further before she broke down and poured her heart out on to the couch. He looked at me careworn but not defeated. "Alice dear..." She raised her head and looked at him. "He's still with us." She continued to cry but looked at him her face showed that she didn't understand. "He had a cardiac arrest, because of his age Dr. Grant didn't want to give up, the Internist didn't agree and wanted to stop because of the extent of his injuries. So they called on me to end the deadlock." He took a deep breath. "Now I'm not proud of this and what is said in this room remains here. I blackmailed the son of a bitch to keep him going." She looked confused, frankly we all did. He waved his hand in the air in a dismissive gesture. "He's been having an affair with the Director of Nursing here for years and he would rather that his very wealthy wife never heard about it." He chuckled a bit.

Alice sat up, she giggled just a bit. "Can I see him Dad?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Not yet honey, let them clean him up. And Alice in order to reduce the stress to his heart they're putting him into a medically induced coma. It will be a few days before we can find out what he'll have to deal with. You and your mother can go see him in a few minutes. But I'm restricting the rest of you until he wakes up, so for the mean time it's just me, Esme and Alice that can visit. And Emmett I'm seriously considering never allowing you to visit! How could you let him go off like that... it was inexcusable!"

Emmett and Rose both looked dejected but Alice bristled. "Dad, Jazz is a big boy. If Emmett hadn't gone with him, Jasper would have gone anyway! And he would have died alone on the third floor of that house."

Carlisle looked like the life had been sucked out of him. He turned back to Emmett. "I'm sorry son...it's just that Jasper ...well he's..."

Emmett came over to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Dad he's always been like a brother to me...I know how you and Mom feel about him. I just wish I could have stopped that harebrained jackass from running off."

Dad patted him on the back. "Emmett I'm sorry. I know that if you could have, you would have stopped him. That boy can be so stubborn." Esme came over and hugged both of her men. I smiled to see them back on the same page. Jasper had been a real bone of contention between Emmet and Dad once. Jasper had been in Forks for about a year when we found out that he was being beaten by a boyfriend of his mother's. But he refused to swear out a complaint with the police. Emmett had wanted to take the guy down himself but my Dad and Charlie had threatened to throw him in jail if he tried. So Jasper continued taking the beatings for almost three months until his mother finally kicked the bum out after she clued into what was really going on with Jasper's apparent lack of coordination.

Dad turned back to Alice. "When you go in there honey talk to Jasper, but be honest... you know the drill. And if you're going to break down you should leave. He doesn't need to hear that."

Three days after I was discharged from the hospital Emmett, Rose, Bella, Charlie, Carlisle and I were standing in the front yard of my property facing Leah Clearwater, Billy Black, Old Quil, Embry, Young Quil, and I think Sam Ulley. Emmett was pissed because it had turned into a standoff. "Come on Edward we can take them we're even numbers." I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled, but he was still pissed.

The six of them were ranged out across our front porch. I stepped forward as the elected spokesperson for our group. Leah came forward to meet me. "Edward I'm so sorry that it has to be like this, but it really is for the best. Besides you don't actually want to still live here do you? You couldn't possibly want to after all that's happened. Edward the council made a mistake selling this place to you." She tentatively reached out to put her and on my shoulder and to do so she had to move closer to me, that action made her side uncomfortable to say the least. "I heard about Jasper and Tanya...I'm sorry." Where the hell did she get her information from? No one had seen her since she had been airlifted out and none of us had told anyone from La Push about Jasper and Tanya.

"Damn it Leah! I'm...we're still the legal owners of this place so don't give me that bullshit that it was a mistake. This isn't tribal land you can't do this to us without an explanation." I stopped. Getting angry wouldn't get me anywhere. Leah was getting her back up and I needed her to see reason. So I had to change tactics, "How are you doing Leah?" I could see that I hadn't convinced her that I was ready to drop the subject but she was willing to meet me half way. "I'm fine." She rubbed her still flat belly. "I mean we're fine. I'd like to thank your Dad for finding me a native midwife she's wonderful. Even Billy likes her."

I smiled at her. "Dad was glad to help. But you could thank him yourself."

She looked over my shoulder and nodded at Carlisle. "Maybe another time Edward. We've pack up just about everything that was salvageable here, but I didn't know if you wanted the appliances or not."

I shook my head no. "Keep them and the money." She started to protest but I interrupted her. "I'm not stupid Leah the tribe can't afford to pay us back without suffering. I know they've already used most of it for the school and the clinic. Besides Dad would skin me alive if he found out that I took even a penny out of the clinic or the school. Leah, we want to know...we need to know what happened. I think you owe us that at least."

She was shaking her head no. But the gestures didn't match the mouth. "Your right Edward, I do owe you that and much more. But not here and not in front of them. " She looked over her shoulder at the porch and then back at me. Give me a few days and I'll come to Charlie's. Have Bella invite me for the wedding planning. I'll tell them that I'm going to be a bridesmaid or something okay?"

"Sure Leah but I have it on good authority she was going to ask you anyway." She smiled and started to move away. I reached out and grasped her wrist. Embry and Quil started down the stairs but she waved them off. "Leah what about Jake, can you tell us anything?"

"Not now Edward, please don't ask me anymore... not just now. Remember to have Bella call me at Billy's, he still likes her." She shook my hand free and walked back to the porch. They all stood there staring at us until I walked back and told my family that we'd have to leave. Charlie was all for calling in the state police again until I told him that Leah would come to us and tell us what had happened. It was time to go back to Forks and dress for the funeral.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

**Authors Note:** ** Warning:** This chapter mentions infanticide and cannibalism. It's not discussed just mentioned for shock value.

**Chapter 10**** To Dream, Perchance to sleep...and seeing a lot of Weird Shit!**

The funeral was a dismal affair but at least it didn't rain. Yeah it was one of those rare sunny days in Forks. There was a quiet reception at the hotel for the few that had attended the interment. Why her family had decided on Forks for the service was beyond me, no one in their right mind would ever come here to visit the site. Perhaps that didn't matter much to Irina and Kate. After all Tanya had been estranged from them off and on for a number of years. Alice had informed me that other than Rose, Tanya really didn't have many friends. She did have several male acquaintances that had served their purpose satisfying her hunger to make a connection and as stop gap while she waited for me to fall into her arms. They had also provided inspiration for the lotharios and heroes found in her books. In all it was a sad commentary on her life. Even her fan club president only sent a wilting bouquet of daisies to the graveside...I couldn't help but wonder what Tanya would have thought about that. Then the old rhyme came to mind...He loves me, He loves me not, maybe they were more appropriate then I realized. It seemed that Tanya had always been searching for someone to love and who would love her unconditionally. I was sorry for her that she had never found her someone. I must say though that I was surprised to see that Newton and Kate had seemed hit it off so quickly. I had no idea what she saw in that shallow asshole. It didn't make any sense unless maybe loneliness and the desire to be loved was a family trait... lord knows their parents were cold fish. Maybe like Tanya her sisters just wanted to reach out to anyone that would pay them any kind attention. I laughingly remembered Emmett taking Newton aside before the funeral, he had threatened him with bodily harm if he hurt Kate in any fashion. She was a nice woman and had been a friend of the family for a long time. She had even had been appreciative as she said of everything that we had tried to do for Tanya. I had no idea what she meant by that, but it was nice not to have her hating us...I mean me, not hating me... much. And she was considerably nicer to me than Irina had been to date...well sort of, I guess.

But even Irina didn't really hold a grudge against me. She just couldn't understand why I hadn't just slept with Tanya so she could get me out of her system. She was naive enough to think that Tanya only wanted me as a notch on her headboard. I remembered vividly my last conversation with Irina in the hospital lobby just before Tanya had passed away. Did I say conversation? It was more like she had yelled and I had listened and so did everybody else within a hundred yards. "Christ Edward all you had to do was fuck her once and that would have been the end of it! Then she would have realized that you're not fucking Prince Charming and she would have moved on. I just don't understand it! What in hell was the big deal, why couldn't she let you go?" She stood back and gave me a slow head to toe once over like she was undressing me with her eyes. "What is your mystique Cullen? I can't bloody well see it. You're just like any other man, two arms, two legs and a dick." She had shook her head and pursed her lips giving me the once over again. "Nope I don't get it. Guys all think with their dicks right? So why the hell couldn't you just jump her once?" At the time I was looking for a rock to crawl under when she stood up like she had just thought of something serious then she peered at me through slitted eyes, crossed her arms over her chest and bellowed like Drill Sargent. "I assume that you know what to do with it? Tab A into Slot B ...right!" Then she screeched. "Oh my god wait your not a virgin are you?" I know that by then I had to have blushed fifty different shades of red.

It was Kate who came to my rescue. But she hadn't been exactly quiet about it. By then we were surrounded by my family and friends, staff, visitors and any first floor patients that could leave their rooms. "Oh god not this again! Christ Irina, you're a lesbian what could you possibly know about fucking a man?" Then she had leered at me...god I had wished that the earth would just open up and swallow me. "Bella tells me he's really very good, and I mean very good!" I had been ready to crawl under the potted plant by the door when Kate continued. "And Rose told me that she even picked up a few pointers by watching the two of them?" I knew that by then I was beet red, thank god Bella hadn't been there I was mortified. Several men in the crowd had stepped forward and pounded me on the back, hell the fucking janitor had high fived me as there was a round of applause.

Irina had turned on me with a frown and her eyes were just tiny slits like a snake as she had jabbed at my good shoulder. "You can let people watch you get it on with Bella! But you couldn't fuck my crazy sister...just once?"

I had tired to respond but ended up just opening my mouth and stuttering, "blah, blah"...how the hell do you answer something like that? I had taken a deep breath but before I could actually say anything coherent. Kate had jumped in again. "No, No... You've got it all wrong Irina! Edward and Bella didn't know she was watching."

"Rose is a voyeur ...kinky!"

I had waved my hands frantically in the air. "Stop it! Just stop it right now. I am not going to discuss my sex life with you two. For heaven's sake you're both shrinks yet you're jumping to all kinds of conclusions that just...just ...ah..."

They had stood there watching me struggle, then burst out laughing. Kate had put her hand on my arm. "Oh Edward I haven't seen you that red since you were ten and I stuffed those leeches down your swimming trunks."

I couldn't believe them at the time. Their sister was in a vegetative state and they were acting like it was just another day. But Tanya had never come out of her coma and there was nothing else that the doctors could do for her. Her sisters had decided to let her linger in that state by means of a feeding tube and had made plans to move her to a long term care facility. But nature had intervened, Tanya contracted pneumonia and despite everyone's efforts she had passed away quietly never having awakened. I finally realized what they had been doing, the only thing that they could think of in order to deal with their grief...don't think about death, think about life. They had a lot to deal with, Carmen and Eleazar had refused to fly from Alaska and wanted nothing to do with the funeral. Their parents could both be very stubborn and opinionated and they had not parted with Tanya on good terms. It had finally been their decision though that Tanya was to be laid to rest in Forks. So even in death she wasn't welcomed home. The sisters had argued vehemently with their parents but they had not budged. It was only at the last minute that Eleazar had a slight change of heart and asked for her to be cremated and her ashes placed in a mausoleum so that if they ever changed their minds they could send for her.

The lobby conversation however was not a memory I wanted bouncing around in my head right now, though it did bring a half smile to my face which Bella noticed immediately. She wanted to know what I was thinking and wouldn't be put off. Finally I had to tell her about the whole embarrassing scene, word for word. Once I told her she had to rush out of the reception, I thought that she was going to choke trying to hold in the laughter. When she finally got herself under control in the alleyway behind the hotel she smiled at me. "Now I understand why Irina watches you and me so closely. She must want to see the great Edward Cullen in action."

I took a deep breath then paused. Should I tell her it wasn't me she was watching? "I'll speak to her Bella and ask her to knock it off if it's making you uncomfortable." I turned so she couldn't see my face and started to walk back inside.

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me back, she was looking embarrassed. "No please don't Edward, its okay. I can't say that I blame her."

I cleared my throat and smiled at my naive darling. "Bella love, it isn't me she wants to see in action... it's you."

Bella's brow furrowed with a look of confusion and intense concentration. Then she whispered. "Oh..." followed very closely by a brilliant rose coloured blush that rushed up her neck and across her cheeks. Then in a much louder voice added, "OH!"

I leaned in and kissed her "I love you my sweet ridiculous girl."

She bit her lip and smiled up at me. "Well I guess I should be flattered. But I hope you told her that I'm taken." I laughed out loud and wrapped my arms around her pulling her as close as possible so she could feel just what she did to me.

I was getting very aroused and thinking about alley sex when someone cleared their throat behind me. I shuddered but turned to look over my shoulder. Kate and Irina were both standing in the alley doorway with smirks a mile wide. Kate actually spoke first. "Mind if we watch?" I was deflated immediately much to my relief and chagrin. Bella laughed uproariously along with Kate and Irina. I wasn't sure if it was because they knew of my predicament or just the whole situation in general. How long had they been standing there?

Bella stepped away from me and approached Irina and reached out to touch her arm. "I'm so sorry about your sister. I didn't know her very well but I was familiar with her books. She really had so much talent." Both of the sisters and myself looked at Bella like she was nuts. She saw our reaction and shook her head. "Really she was very talented! I'm an editor, I could see it in her work. Tanya had an intimate understand of human nature. She could have been a great writer if she had ventured outside of the trashy romance genre."

Irina smiled and looked at Kate then back at Bella. "Thank you Bella that was very kind of you to say. I always thought there was more to our girl than just smut. But she had a tough time believing in herself." She huffed and shuffled her feet then looked into the distance like she was gazing into the past. "Dad always told us that success was measured by the size of your bank account. And Mom believed it was by the number of the right people that knew your name. On both counts our parents considered Kate and I as successful." Then a single tear rolled down her cheek. "But Tanya with her illness... well they considered her to be damaged goods. So rather than encourage her to do more they just let her talent go to waste. They were the ones that encouraged her to be satisfied with the drivel that she wrote just so she could have that all important bank account. Yet they were mortified by her tabloid notoriety, both for her writing and her outrageous behaviour. But they never wanted to accept that it was all part of her illness." Irina turned to me and walked over so that we were standing face to face. "Edward I have to confess that I have been unfair to you. We've had a chance to go through her correspondence and personal effects since she died. And I read some of your letters to her encouraging her to take her writing to another level. I even read the one where you pleaded with her to move on with her life and to give up on her idea of the two of you ever being a couple. I was touched at how you explained what Bella meant to you. It was so vivid! You know it even reminded me of a love story that I had just read. It was all so sad and beautiful I hope he pens a sequel because it left them separated by a continent and confused by so much miscommunication. I only wish that people could really love like that. The man who wrote that book really put his heart and soul onto the page so maybe he did...feel it, I mean."

Bella took my arm and squeezed as she looked from Kate to Irina. "It looks like you've been found out my darling."

Irina looked puzzled. "What? What's been found out?"

I glanced away and bit my lip, then looked down at my feet while I confessed. "That was my book. It was an unpublished manuscript of mine... I wrote it. Alice found it sitting in a closet of all places and she had Rose submit it to another publisher under an alias."

"Why do I get the feeling that's not all...oh my god it really is your love story! Yours and Bella's! That is fucking amazing." She looked genuinely shocked. "Love like that really exists? Holy shit!" She spun around and faced Kate "Well sister maybe there's hope for you and I yet." We all laughed and talked about the book as we returned to the hall. We were better friends now than ever before.

It was a sad state of affairs in the reception room so few people had attended and many of those had left while we had been in the alley talking. Kate looked around and sighed. She had loved her sister and the fact that so few people had cared about Tanya made her very sad, then she stepped forward. "Thank you everyone for coming. But like you I can think of a thousand places I'd rather be right now and Tanya if she were here would agree with me. But before you go I want you to know that Tanya lived her life the way she wanted to so don't feel sad for her. I remember when she told me that she was going to be a writer I was disappointed because I knew that my parents would never forgive her for not living up to the Denali potential. I realize now that I also never forgave her for making that decision. But not because of her wasted potential, but because unlike me she at least had the courage to pursue the life that she wanted. Unfortunately in the end it didn't work out the way she had envisioned or hoped but at least she tried unlike so many of the rest of us. Well folks starting today, I'm going to try and have the best possible life that I can and I suggest that you do the same, life really is too short." Then she took Newton's arm he was actually still sober they turned and walked out the door with Irina close on their heels.

The few colleagues of Tanya's that had come, had left long ago so it was just the Cullen's and our friends left. We walked out of the reception room and into the bar together. We ordered drinks and just sat there. Other than Charlie we were all essentially homeless. The Forks Arms was hardly a five star hotel and the food was, well to be honest...I'd rather eat Charlie's cooking. No one said a thing we just sat, sipped, picked at our meal and stared. My phone vibrated and when I flipped it open...it was Leah.

"Hey Edward!" Then there was a pause.

"Hi Leah, what can I do for you?" I was taken aback by the call coming out of the blue like this.

"Billy would like to invite the bunch of you down to La Push beach for a BBQ and Council meeting tomorrow afternoon. Dress casual and warm. And make sure that all of you come. At least can you try to pry Alice away from Jasper for a while, she'll want to be there."

"Why the change of heart? I thought we were having a clandestine meeting with you under the guise of bridesmaid dress selection."

She chuckled and I realized that it was the first time since before this whole fiasco that she had sounded lighthearted. "Yeah well some things have changed."

Okay I was game. Not that I trusted Billy to be honest with us, but I was curious. "Okay we'll be there. Can we bring anything?"

Everyone at the table was looking puzzled except for Bella she had her head on my shoulder and could hear Leah's end of the conversation.

"Yeah, some of Esme's muffins, Billy says they're legendary." Then she laughed making a clear, crisp tinkling sound.

I smiled remembering a bake sale held to raise money for the La Push clinic years ago. I think Charlie, Billy and Leah's Dad had bought every muffin my Mom made that day. I shook myself, what the hell was going on. "Leah, are you okay?"

When she responded she was less giddy but you could still hear the happiness in her voice. "Yeah Edward I'm fine...actually I'm more than fine. We all are...thanks for asking." There was another pause, I had nothing to say. I had a ton of questions but I knew I wouldn't get any answers over the phone. "Okay so tomorrow the beach and bring the muffins Cullen." But before she hung up she added in a soft voice. "Edward...he says thanks too." Then she disconnected. Jake? She must have been referring to Jake. As much as he had tried to ruin my life when we were younger, he had also been a big part of it since then. We'd had a lot of fun over the years. My family were all looking at me expectantly when I closed my phone. I looked around the table and smiled. "We've been invited to LaPush beach for a BBQ and a council meeting tomorrow afternoon. And if Leah's tone is any indication we'll be getting the answers we want and then some. But there is a price that we have to pay. Or rather Mom you will have to pay...the price of our admission is muffins and lots of them." They had all been holding their breath and now they relaxed and smiled back at me all except my Mom. "Mom what's wrong?"

"It's the muffins Edward! How can I...I don't have access to a kitchen! I'll need to mass produce them have you ever seen Billy and his friends descend on a bake sale table? It's not a pretty sight. What am I going to do?" Charlie already had his phone out, he got up and walked outside when he returned he looked at Esme. "We'd better get to the store and get everything you'll need. We'll take Jasper's Land Rover. The rest of you will need to get changed and meet us at For Goodness Sake, the bakery over on Sasquatch Drive. We're all going to pitch in. Betty Sake said we can have the use of the kitchen from now until 4:00 am when she'll need it back to start her day.

Bella looked at her Dad like she was seeing him in a new light. "Is that why your diet has suddenly become so healthy? Eating all those whole grains and cholesterol free breads and baked goods? Who is Betty Sake and how do you know her phone number?"

Charlie blushed to a deep rose colour. "Yes miss nosey, I have been eating better and yes Betty is the reason. She is also the owner of the bakery smarty pants. She moved here about two years ago from Tacoma looking for a fresh start, she's a widow." Bella arched her eyebrow to encourage him to continue. "Her husband drank a lot after losing everything in the recession and died in a terrible accident." Charlie turned to look at Rose, we all did.

Her eyes were full of tears but she smiled softly. "Just like my Daddy. Does she have any children Charlie?"

"No, but the story was pretty much the same as your Mom's. There was no money or insurance so she had to earn her own way. So she opened the bakery and it's become a moderate success. I tried to help her out with her being new and all to Forks." Charlie actually blushed, I wanted to laugh but if I did he'd probably shoot me. He glared at me as it was...fuck could he read my mind like is daughter? Then he continued. "I kind of helped her get over a few zoning hurtles and supervised the renovations. So we've become kind of close." Bella sat at my side and like the rest of us was smiling from ear to ear. He glared around the table. "Stop that right now...we're just good friends that's all...for now anyway." Then he smiled to himself...friends my ass.

Bella nodded her head. "Yeah sure Dad, I'm glad you made such a... good friend." Charlie rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else.

My Mom stood up, "Charlie can you give me a few minutes? I'll meet you out at the car I'm just going to get changed."

Charlie nodded and the rest of us stood up to do likewise that was our sign that we'd we better get moving. Emmett and I started to argue as we headed to our rooms about who would be mashing the bananas. Bella and I turned into our room first and we both headed for the bathroom, we looked at the shower and then each other. My dick was coming to life and Bella's eyes looked like melted pools of chocolate. Simultaneously we shook ourselves and said "No...Not now!" I laughed as she stepped into my arms giving me a spine tingling kiss that left no doubt that we would be depleting the hotel's hot water supply later.

Six hours and a gazillion muffins later we had them boxed up and ready to go. Betty arrived just as we had finished cleaning the place. She was petite and a real fireball all rolled into one, she was very much like Alice. We thanked her for the use of her kitchen and Esme promised her the muffin recipe in exchange. Charlie stuck around for a cup of coffee and the rest of us beat it back to the hotel to catch a few hours sleep. Bella and I eyed the bathroom door as we fell onto our bed, but we couldn't even contemplate the shower right now. I left a wake up call with the desk and crashed beside my brown haired beauty. I fell asleep immediately and had the strangest dream of my life.

I woke to a name being called. "Robert...Robert, wake up." I opened my eyes and there before me stood Marie in the same forest green gown from before. She was smiling at me but our surroundings were not the drawing room of Victorian England rather it was my study in the house here in Forks. "Robert there are some people here darling that want to speak with you. I requested that they leave their cards and call back at a later time by they are insistent." She made a little pout with her delectable mouth and then said as she wrinkled her forehead. "Darling I had to answer the door myself again. I have no idea where Jenks has got himself to. You really must talk to him Robert, we can't have him going off like that whenever he pleases. I told you that hiring inexperienced staff would be a problem. Perhaps I should ask your mother if she would loan us Philips for a few days to help Jenks. I suppose I should be more supportive it must be a difficult transition for him to butler when he was only footman a short while ago." She turned to leave her skirts sweeping through the door and then she paused looking back over her shoulder at me. "And by the way your mother still isn't very happy with you for stealing Jenks from her. After ten years with her she said that she had just had him comfortably broken in."

I sat there mesmerized by how much she looked like Bella...she was Bella but with a British accent and it was a beautiful combination. I decided that I would play my part and see where this dream was going. "That's fine my love I'm sure mother wouldn't mind having Philips help out. Why don't we invite her for dinner tonight and we can ask her."

"Oh splendid Robert, you are such a dear. I'll go find Jenks and have him send the footman with a note. I think that I'll speak with cook about preparing an Apple Charlotte for dessert I know how your mother adores it." With that she swept out of the room but popped her head back around the corner of the door. "Oh I'm sorry darling, shall I send the first person in to see you?" I just nodded and she was gone again. I looked down at myself. I was still clad in my jeans, tee shirt and sneakers and all covered in flour, yet Marie had not remarked on this at all.

The first person that entered the room was a Victoria. She was dressed in a skin tight black cat suit it caused her face and hands to have a deathly pallor that was in stark contrast her flaming red hair that seemed like it was alive. There was no preamble, no niceties, she just started talking. "Well Cullen I hope you're happy...you got us! I'm only here because I was let out for good behaviour to give you a warning." She stopped and was studying my face looking for a reaction I suppose, so I tried to keep my expression neutral. As she looked me over I watched her closely for any threatening move. She looked like death and smelled like rotting fish, she had a small smirk on her face as she continued. "She'll turn on you, just like she turned on James. She has snowed all of you for years! She's the sociopath not James!" Victoria's eyes were wild. Somehow I don't think it was a benevolent force that had sent her to me. She smirked again and this time put her hand on her hip. "He could never handle her. I told him from day one to get rid of her one way or another. Why her parents ever left her in his custody is beyond me. She should have been locked away in a mental institution...she's a witch Cullen. A few centuries ago she would have been burned at the stake!" She hissed this last sentence and her face morphed into an ugly parody of itself.

She paused and looked at me intently waiting for a response. "Oh excuse me, is this where I'm supposed to jump in and ask what I'm suppose to do to make it all right?" I chuckled as she bared her teeth at me and growled. She looked lethal, but shit this was my fucking dream. Then her voice became very guttural... like Exorcist guttural. I found myself waiting for her head to spin around but she just glared at me as she said. "We want her Cullen and you can't stop us! One way of another she'll be ours." Then she turned on her heel and left. I admit that I was somewhat perplexed and revolted when I saw the long thin reptilian like tail that lashed out behind her like a whip. I stepped back when it seemed to elongate and reach out towards me as she laughed like a maniac and disappeared around the door.

Marie came back into the room smiling. "Well she was rather unusual my love. Is she involved in your latest case?" I just nodded, drinking in the beauty that was my Bella to the tee, even in a Victorian costume. "Shall I ask the next person to come in dear?"

"Ah yes love, thank you...um Bella how many are there?" She turned around quickly and I could see her feet were clad in Chucks evidently modern and Victorian times were bleeding together in my dream.

She looked puzzled and seemed to pause so she could think. Then she giggled slightly, "You know I really have no idea. Isn't that strange?" Then she blew me a kiss and walked out again. I suddenly realized that I had called her Bella and she hadn't corrected me...okay this was getting weird.

In short order there was a tentative tap on my door I had to call out twice for them to come in. The door finally opened but no one came in. I moved from behind my desk and saw Tanya framed in the doorway. She was dressed like a 1950's debutante in an iridescent white ankle length gown, a string of pearls around her neck and short white gloves on her hands. She looked much younger and happier than the last time I had seen her. "Hello Edward." She spoke softly and had a hard time making eye contact. I motioned for her to come in and as she step through the door she had to side step to get past me. I stood there waiting to see if I she had a tail as well. Nope no tail, that was a bonus. She turned back around and waited for me to return to my desk. Then she sat down on the edge of her chair ankles crossed and hands clasped in her lap. She coughed into a gloved hand and smiled at me, finally looking into my eyes. Hers were clear blue and wide open. I couldn't see any sign of cunning or deceit in them. "I wanted you to know Edward that I hold no ill will against either you or Bella. What happened to me was my own fault. My death was collateral damage to the whole mess going on here. And I'm sorry that I kind of died in your house but I wanted you to know I won't be haunting you. I know Irina was concerned I would do something foul like that. But Edward I'm at peace now and I wanted you to know. I tried telling Alice but she isn't listening much these days, I guess with Jasper and all...but I can understand that."

Okay now she had me curious I thought that all suicides were supposed to go to hell or something, but I was pretty sure that they didn't get to go to heaven at least not right away. And yet here she was talking about being happy. "Um Tanya, sorry but I have to ask..."

She jumped in before I could finish my sentence. "Oh josh Edward I didn't commit suicide! It was that horrible man James he tied me up and shoved those pills down my throat. He wanted me to kill you and Alice but I refused even though he threatened me and beat me. I never gave into him Edward!" She uncrossed and crossed her ankles again and dropped her eyes to her lap. "But what I wanted you to know is that while I was unconscious after he beat me and just before he gave me those drugs,I realized that I had been wrong about us. You and I would never have been happy together. I'm not sure I would have ever been happy with anyone. I always felt out of step with everyone around me...I was so unsure of myself. My super success oriented parents didn't help, but they were only a small part of the problem. I would have needed a millennium or more to figure out my life and what I really wanted." She giggled softly and looked back up at me. "I bet I would have a made one kick ass immortal..."Then she sighed. "Actually I think that I was born in the wrong time Edward. All I wanted was just someone to love me and care for me. I would probably have been better suited to your Victorian era. No one would expect me to be anything other than pretty and pleasant. But I have that now Edward. Be happy for me. I wish only the best for you and Bella. Oh yes if you're ever tempted to, please don't ever name one of your children after me I think the name is cursed." I frowned and looked at her and ready to ask why she thought that. She giggled, "You must ask Kate about our crazy Great Aunt Tanya sometime." Then she rose from her chair and extended her hand. As I reached to shake it I changed my mind at the last moment and instead leaned forward and kissed the back of her hand. She smiled and left the room without another word.

Well in the words of Alice in Wonderland this was getting, '_Curiouser and curiouser'. _And what had she meant about Alice not paying attention, was Alice really able to speak to the dead and see the future? No wonder the poor kid freaked out sometimes. Note to self, ease up on my little sister and I had better share this dream with her though or she'll think that I've lost my mind. Maybe I should tell everyone. I was waiting for Marie to return, but instead the study door flew open, banged against the wall and in walked James Forest. He was seething. "Whatever it was that that frothy little bitch who just left said to you Cullen ...it's a lie! You need to understand that there is more going on in this house than you could ever possibly dream. I never would have thought that you had the ball or the ability to keep an operation like this quiet." He was twitchy his eyes darted all around the room and he could barely stand still. Plus this conversation wasn't making any sense. "Those two fucking FBI guys you sent after me almost met their maker. But that fucking Indian friend of yours had to interfere! If I ever get my hands on him again he's DEAD to do you hear me DEAD! And his little bitch as well. I understand she's breeding along with your piece of cunt. That should be fun taking the rest of you down and making you both watch while I pull their unborn spawn from their bellies...hell yeah maybe we'll have a baby BBQ I bet their nice and tender." The disgusting maggot licked his chops in front of me, his tongue was long and purple it as repulsive. My nails were digging into the palms of my hands as I clenched my fists tighter at my side. I opened my mouth to respond but he started to laugh like some deranged monster. "You should see your face Cullen. Want to see if you can take me?" He cackled again and crouched like he was going to tackle me. Then he straightened up still laughing. "I've got no substance asshole...you're too late, you can't touch me EVER!" He continued laughing uproariously. "And that mewling puke Alice well I'm coming for her especially, I have a secret surprise for her." And he palmed his crotch. "You better watch out for her Cullen she's a witch you know, just like her bitch of a mother. But that whore had the good sense to control her impulses and keep her fucking mouth shut." His eyes were shining and then I noticed that they were devoid of any white and that they shone a sickly greyish yellow. He smiled at me fiendishly. "Yeah I regret that I didn't get a chance to finish off that bastard boyfriend of hers. I thought that I'd have more time with him like I did with that cunt Tanya. That's another reason for me to get that stupid red skin friend of yours."

Just then Tanya and another lady came into the study. Tanya still looked the same. The other lady was beautiful and exotic the word quadroon floated through my mind. Her eyes were vivid green and her skin was smooth as silk and a pale latte colour. She was dressed in the style of a plantation house slave. In one hand she held a strong bull whip and in the other she held Tanya's hand. She smiled at Tanya then at me. But when she turned to James her face became flat and her eyes had darkened to onyx. She let go of Tanya's hand and whispered, "Stand back child." Then she reared back and cracked the whip across James's back leaving a huge welt that oozed a noxious looking greenish black substance. "Out you miserable dog...leave this good man alone...OUT I say." James whipped around and snarled, but neither Tanya nor the other woman showed any fear. He seemed to suddenly deflate and shuffled out the door in front of Tanya and the other woman. The exotic lady looked back at me over her shoulder . Her smile was sweet but it held power and there was enough power in her eyes that I knew this was one person that I didn't want to cross. She waved at me and the closed the door.

The next sound I heard was the noise of someone or something trying the door knob. But they never managed to turn it all the way around. I got up and walked to the door and just as I reached for it the door opened and into the room fell two small children. Two little boys with the biggest smiles I had ever seen and the smile was somehow familiar...it was Bella's smile, in my face times two. "Hi daddy!" They chorused together. "Great Nanna Swan said we could come and just to say Hi! But we gotta go fast before she gets into trouble." Then the one on the left said. "She wants you to know that there are two of us in Mommy's tummy and that the doctors don't know. So they need to watch out for me because I don't want to fall down on the floor." Then they both blew a kiss at me and ran out the still open door into nothing...there was nothing on the other side of the door it was neither black or white, there wasn't any mist or vapour it was just nothing.

Then a terrible ringing started in my ear it didn't get any louder it was just very persistent. I heard a very sleepy voice to my right say, "Edward...Edward, answer the damn phone! If you don't I will kill you and it will be your fault that our unborn children will be fatherless." I smiled. that was my grumpy Bella. I reached for the phone. At first there was nothing but the sound of breathing and I started to freak. Then I heard. "Mr Cullen? This is the front desk sir. This is the wake up call you requested, it is now 12 Noon." I mumbled my thanks and hung up.

Bella was glaring at me, her hair was tousled and her lips were plump just begging to be kissed. "I had better have gotten at least six hours of sleep Cullen or you're going to hell."

I had been smiling at her but when she mentioned hell I frowned and whispered. "No thanks I think I just had a couple of visitors from there." At first she was totally dumbfounded then amused. "And I suppose a few came from heaven as well? Like Tanya. Did she ask you not to name a child after her?" The phone rang again before I could say anything. It was Alice she sounded edgy and exhausted as she told me about the weird dream she'd just had. I assured her that she hadn't been the only one. I told her that I thought she, Bella and I had experienced the same dream. She hadn't intended to come to LaPush with us but now she asked me to come pick her up on the way. There was apparently a lot to talk about.

Alice was waiting outside the main hospital entrance for us and she looked god awful. There were dark purple black circles under her eyes, her hair was greasy and dull and she was in the same clothes she had worn that last day at the house they looked like a rag bag of blood stained wrinkles and creases. Bella gasped when she saw her. This was not typical Alice. When I got out of the car I walked up and hugged her. "Alice you have to take a shower and change."

She took a step back looking from me to Bella. "Why? Who cares! Jasper's still comatose. They won't let him wake up yet and they don't know if he will when they take him off the sedation. So Edward I ask you again, why?"

Bella came up and hugged her. "Alice let's go honey, your right it doesn't make any difference. But can I pull your hair back for you?" She grimaced at me over Alice's shoulder and walked with her over to the car then climbed in back with her. She dug through a carry all she had brought and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, an oversized tee with a hoodie and chucks. She produced a bottle of water and a wash cloth and proceeded to wash off the dried blood and caked on makeup while Alice just sat there. Then she carefully helped her strip down and change into fresh clothes. Who knew that when she said 'can I pull your hair back' that it was code for let's get you washed up and dressed. Finally she did pull her hair back into a tight ponytail and gave her an 'I Love NY' ball cap to wear with a huge pair of Ray Bans. The camouflage was good, except nothing would hide her extreme pallor, she looked like a vampire disguised as a human.

What was going on with me and vampires recently? Maybe my subconscious wanted me to write about them, nah I'm a lover not a biter. I looked back at Bella and she was radiant. I pictured her with the same pallor as Alice and red eyes. God Cullen stop it! Then I pictured her glowing with her belly rounded from my child...correction children.

She smiled at me and said. "Not a bad idea Edward! A vampire in love with a human, it has a lot of potential."

Alice looked up and for the first time and there was a flicker of life in her eyes. "What idea?" Then she and Bella started talking about my mental vampire blip, developing plots and characters using our family as the model. I had no idea what I had started or how Bella had snagged that casual thought out of my head. I tuned them out as I went back over my dream. Suddenly I was being tapped on the head. "Edward? For the love of all that is holy, are you even paying attention to the road let alone us?" I looked in the mirror it was Alice as she asked. "Who do think that woman was with Tanya in our dream?"

I was stunned, so she had seen them as well. I mumbled the only word I could think of. "What?"

She frowned at me but I did noticed that she was a little perkier. Then I saw that she had a coffee in her hand and a huge Boston Cream doughnut. Had I pulled in somewhere? Bella smile and handed me a black coffee, mmm yummy. "Yes Edward we stopped at the diner to get coffee."

Fuck! I needed to pay closer attention to what was going on. I took a huge gulp of the coffee...SHIT! It was hot. Bella handed me a bottle of water from her carry all, what else did she have in there was it like Mary Poppins carpet bag? Stop it Cullen, just pay attention. "Oh you mean the exotic quadroon looking woman?"

Alice pursed her lips. "Yeah but I thought she looked more Native American. She had beautiful skin and those green eyes were mesmerizing. Everyone else in the dream we we knew, but not her. Who was she, and why did she appear to us?"

I shook my head. I didn't know and a guess would just be a stab in the dark. "I don't know Alice."

Bella piped up. "I think she was a guardian or a guide something like that but I keep thinking that I have seen a picture of someone that looked like her before. I just can't remember where." We talked about all the visitors in our shared dream all except for the kids. I was about to mention them when I saw Alice shake her head no, what the fuck! Instead I asked. "Anything else about this shared dream seem weird to anyone? Bella looked thoughtful but not upset, she looked at Alice who was watching her closely. "Nope, how about you love?"

I shook my head no. "Nope."

Alice smiled at me and it was angelic, so she knew about the twins but Bella didn't. I pulled up in front of Billy Black's house a few minutes later the rest of the ride had been quiet each of us lost in our own thoughts. Alice got out of the car and came over to grab my arm and hugged it. "They're beautiful Edward, Bella will be so excited. And they won't be the last." I looked askance at her and I was a bit frightened at the prospect. She giggled when she looked up and saw my face. "Hey you said that you wanted big family brother. Like the old saying goes be careful what you wish for." I swallowed and felt a little shaky like I'd had too much caffeine. A big family... I wonder how big she was talking.

Then it hit me I didn't care as long as we were happy and I was with Bella. As I was standing there I realized I couldn't remember what the children had looked like. I know that I had thought they were boys but were they? That part of my dream was fading fast. Alice had stopped walking and she pulled on my arm to stop me. I looked down at her she was standing with her mouth open and a look of complete disbelief on her face. Bella had just come up to my other side and grabbed a hold of my bad arm, I didn't even flinch. There standing in front of us was Leah Clearwater, Billy Black, Old Quil and out from behind them out walked Jacob with the woman from our dream.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter 11** **There are more Things in Heaven and Earth Than We have an F***ing Clue About!**

This was definitely one of those what the fuck moments for the three of us. Jake and the dream woman just stood there as the rest of family were pulling up behind us into the clearing. Emmett of course came storming out and blasting with both barrels. He made a run for Jake, put him into a head lock and screamed a bunch of shit about scaring the hell out of us, deserting his post, and walking on a broken ankle after being locked into a tank. Jake took it all in his stride. Then with minimal effort he pushed Emmett off of him like he was a flea, laughing all the time. What the hell was going on! Jake should never have been able to get away from Emmett, he was like twice Jake's size. Or at least he had been...shit Jake looked like he was jacked up on steroids and had grown a foot. And it had only been what a week since we'd last seen each other. I closed my eyes, shook my head and then looked again. I needed to get my eyes checked...I looked again closely and Jake was still the same old Jake maybe he had a little more muscle in the biceps but not that much. Whew, I thought I was losing it there for a second. However Emmett was standing several feet away from Jake with his mouth open and shaking his head. I turned and look at the rest of my family now lined up behind us and they all had the same opened mouth look. Leah walked over to us and gave Bella and me a hug, "I'm so glad your here and before you ask yeah things aren't exactly what they seem around here anymore. But it's nothing to be worried about. I would never put you guys in harm's way." She stepped back and smiled at all of us. "I'm so glad all of you could make it." She gave Alice a huge smile but did not approach her. Alice stood stone faced looking at each of the Quileute that were lined up in front of us. The dream lady was joined by another man who shared the same green eyes but his skin was darker and the contrast made his eyes almost sparkle. And while her hair was very dark almost black, his was hair was that rare deepest black that when the light catches it just right the highlights flash blue. His physique was impressive but he wasn't muscle bound, rather he was lean and tall and he moved with a cat like grace. Leah looked over her shoulder then back at me. "Let me introduce you, this is Naomi and her brother Philip they're from Alaska and are distant cousins of Jake's." They both just nodded at us neither of them returned my attempt at a smile. I was starting to feel uncomfortable like I wasn't supposed to be here.

I looked over at Billy he hadn't moved or said a word. He just kept staring at Philip then Jake and then me. "Hey Billy, I didn't know that you had brothers or sisters." Billy frowned deeply. Charlie and Carlisle had come up to stand beside me.

Charlie leaned over to me. "Let it go kid, it's a touchy subject."

I looked at my Dad he was frowning too and looking at Charlie. "I think Charlie is right Edward. Let's not get off on the wrong foot here. After all they invited us, so let them take it at their own pace."

Okay so Charlie and Dad seemed to be in on a secret or at least they knew something I didn't. Fuck I hated being in the dark. And right now I especially didn't like it! I felt like I could be standing on enemy territory at any time if the wrong word was said. I looked back a Leah she was still beaming from ear to ear. Maybe I was making a mountain out of a mole hill she seemed okay. But then she was one of them, not one of us.

Bella wheedled her way between Charlie and me and took my hand. "Edward, Alice's says it's going to be okay just let them take the lead, be patient love and don't push it." Then she smile up at me and whispered "Remember the shower later." I smiled at her but then I caught the look on her Dad's face shit he'd heard her. He fingered his belt where his gun would have been if he was wearing one. I smiled self-consciously at him and then kissed Bella on the forehead, taking in a deep breath so I could inhale her scent to calm me.

Esme broke the tension by asking for help to get the muffins out of the car. Jake, Philip and Emmett hopped to it without further prodding. Billy was staring at me he looked both sad and angry. He finally approached our group and shook hands with Charlie and Carlisle, then turned to me and Bella. "Can I speak to you two alone?" Charlie and Carlisle backed off and we followed Billy back into the house. I turned to look over my shoulder just in time to see Jake towards us but Leah held him back and he looked both pissed and embarrassed. Billy led us into the kitchen and sat down motioning for us to join him. He was looking at his hand as he tapped his right index finger against the Formica table top lost in his own thoughts. After about a minute he took a deep breath and looked up first at Bell and then at me, "Edward, Bella I'm not going to try and be fancy so I'll get straight to the point. I owe you two an apology. What Jake did when you were in High School was my fault. I was the one that encouraged him to do anything possible to break you two up. I know that the Newton kid and those other girls egged him on but it was me that started it all. If I hadn't pushed him he would never have written that letter. I'd like to think that I would have stopped him if I'd known how far it had gone...at least I'd like to think I would have. Truth is I just don't know. I had this crazy idea that Bella was meant to be a member of my family. I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness because I don't deserve it." He kept tapping his finger like he was going to punch a hole in the table. It was getting on my nerves! I really didn't want to revisit what Jake had done, not right now anyway and not with Billy. He took a deep breath and looked back up at Bella. "And Bella you need to know that Charlie had nothing to do with it, your Dad and I had both hoped that you and Jake would end up together. But he would never have done anything to destroy your happiness like I did. If Edward was who you wanted he would never have tried to break you up. I wanted you and Jake together way more than he did it was an obsession with me. You see before Sarah died...you may not remember her Bella you were pretty young, she used to wish on shooting stars for our kids. One of the things she wished for was for you to marry Jake. I thought I that if I could make that wish come true...it would honour her memory. " He took deep breath and swallowed hard. "I was wrong it didn't honour her it besmirched her memory. She would never have willingly caused anyone's unhappiness." He paused and thank god stopped the tapping but slammed his hand down on the table making both of us jump. "Well that's all I wanted to say and it's good to get it out in the open. It's had a hold of me for a long time like a sickness and it has been poisoning my soul." He smiled then and it was beautiful to see in his chiselled features. It lit up his eyes and made him look twenty years younger. "I want you to know that I'm really glad that you two finally found each other again. " Then he laughed. "So when's the wedding?"

I looked at Bella we both chuckled and said "Soon!"

"Good." The smiled faded from his face and he looked like the tribal elder that was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I hope that there are no hard feelings about the house, your money will be returned to you. But Edward, that house needs to be demolished and the land returned to the forest. It's been a place of unimaginable evil for too long. The only respite it had was the short time that you lived there."

Bella leaned over and took Billy's hand "Why Billy? What is it about that place, it can't be just the old stories about the Thurman's being smugglers, rum runners and drug dealers?"

Billy shook his head. "I know you want answers, but I don't have them." I raised my eyebrows and glared at him. "I'm sorry Edward but it's not my story to tell. I don't have the answers to your questions and I have just as many myself believe me." He stood up and rolled his shoulders. "Well if we've played our cards right they will have got everything down on the beach by now and we can chow down on some of Esme's muffins while the kids get the bonfire going." He touched Bella on the shoulder as he headed towards the door. "I remember how you used to love the blue green flames of driftwood fires. Let's go see if they still live up to the memory." He walked out of the house leaving Bella and I to follow. I didn't know how I should feel about what he had said. He was he just another cog in the wheel that had contributed to my teenage unhappiness. And did it really matter now that Bella and I were together and happy beyond any imaginings? Should I hold a grudge and be spiteful, should I seek revenge against all the players or let it go and move forward without looking back at the unhappiness? Did I truly believe what I had told Bella that we needed to go through what we did then in order to have the kind of love that we now share? Fuck it, I'm just going to let it lay and stop trying to make sense of it. I had Bella now and that was what was important. I think maybe those that had worked so hard to keep us apart back then would probably punish themselves better than I ever could.

I took Bella's hand she leaned towards me. "You're right love revenge isn't worth it, it would only taint what we have now."

I smiled down at the gorgeous woman at my side whose eyes were glistening with tears of happiness. I whispered back. "Yes...I agree my love." We made our way down to the beach walking hand in hand beside Billy. None of said a word as we walked in companionable silence. Billy had a slight smile on his face after he had looked down at our entwined hands and saw my grandmother's ring on Bella's finger. Then he faced forward and broke into a lope as we came through the trees to the beach.

Bella stopped and looked along the shore and out over the water. "I spent so much time here in senior year. I used to watch the waves and think of us lying together on the beach. You were always in my thoughts Edward. It used to piss Jake off something awful...now I know why. She looked over at a huge tree embedded in the sand and rocks it had probably been tossed up on the beach decades ago during a violent storm. The trunk made a natural bench with a back, it looked cosy enough as she pulled me towards it. She didn't sit down though, instead she just looked down at it. "This is where I would sit when I talked to Jake about you and my feelings for you. I used to sit here by myself too and day dream about kissing you or that you were with me with your arm around my shoulder while we shared our dreams for the future. Edward, my dreams were nothing like our reality. I don't want to live with a lot of what if's anymore. Come here, sit with me." She pulled me down as she sank down onto the trunk. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. I kissed her forehead and then we both just stared out over the water, peaceful and secure in our love. No one bothered us, yet it seemed like the whole tribe was here on the beach but we were in our own little world. The sights and sounds around us didn't penetrate it. Eventually Alice drifted over. I made room for her on my other side she had brought us muffins and coffee. So we sat together just the three of us, we ate, sipped and said nothing, each of us was alone with their own thoughts.

Alice was the first to broach the subject of the dream. As we discussed it, it seemed that we had all shared many of the same elements. Most of the characters were the same and had said the same things. What differed was that Alice had a chance to speak to Jasper and she remembered it all. Bella and I knew that we had met someone that would be important to us but we couldn't recall the details. All that we had left was the impression of great happiness and anticipation. Alice seemed content as she stared out to sea and said. "He's going to wake up Edward. He told me so. But it's going to take some time even after the sedation comes off." She chuckled a bit but it was a sad sound. "He won't ever look the same again, there was too much muscle and nerve damage...but I don't care I never loved him because of his looks. Jazz told me that he's going to be really angry when he comes around because he's vain and he's afraid of the pity he'll have to face. He said that there was something else that would make him angry too but he wouldn't tell me what. I wish I could have talked to him but I wasn't allowed to, all I could do was listen. I couldn't even tell him how much I loved him. And when I reached out to kiss him he evaporated before my eyes like smoke on the wind."

I took her hand in mine as both Bella and I looked at her. "Sis he knows you love him, just keep letting him know that. Tell him what you feel in your heart. I think you got that glimpse of what he'll be like so that you can start working on helping him accept it now." I couldn't seem to think of the right thing to say! What could I say that would ease her pain? So I went for humour. "Let him know that to me and Emmett it would be impossible for him to be any uglier." She hauled off and punched me in the shoulder. "Ouch...but let him know how little that means to you. We'll all help him get better. But I am not going to treat him any different than before and I'll make sure no else does either Pixie."

She coughed while choking back some tears. "Edward I'm afraid. What if I can't do it when the time comes, what if he sees my fear in my eyes and reads it the wrong way?"

I hugged her closer. "It won't happen sis because you're going to be honest with him every step of the way no matter what the doctors or Mom and Dad or anyone else says...let him know that you're afraid too Alice. Then he'll know that he's not alone. Don't baby him he'd hate you for that."

"I know...but it still scares me."

"We'll be there by your side Alice don't worry you won't have to face this alone."

She giggled and pushed away from me. "Oh yeah? Well in case it has slipped your mind brother dear we are still homeless at this point. Any bright ideas about what we are going to do because I know they...," She motioned toward the tribal elders as they gathered around the fire, "aren't going to give us back the house." She shuddered a bit and frowned. "Not that I want to go back there anyway." She started to cry softly.

Bella got up and moved around to take Alice in her arms. "Hey not to worry, I have a plan." I looked at her with surprise and she grinned at me. She rocked Alice back and forth like a child as Alice sobbed into her chest. "I bought a piece of property a few years ago just down the coast and it includes a bluff overlooking the ocean. I think we should build a place there for all of us."

Alice sniffled and hiccoughed. "Bella, Jasper is going to have special needs for quite awhile so I was thinking of us getting a place closer to town or maybe even moving to Seattle."

I shook my head I didn't want to have her that far away. I'd grown use to all of us living together. Emmett and Rose had drifted over our way. Emmett was jazzed about something. "So Bella did you tell them?" Rose smacked Emmett...poor guy what a life.

Bella looked up at him sweetly, "I was just starting to Em, would you care to take over?"

"Hell yeah!" Emmett crouched down like he was in a football huddle. "Edward, you've got to see these plans! Bella had them drawn just after you proposed by these stuffy old guy architects from Cornwall England... but they specialize in coastal designs. It was supposed to be a wedding present from her to you but man they are brilliant and with a few tweaks we can expand them. We can each get our own fucking private wing and then we can share common areas it can be party central." Rose smacked him again. "Ouch Rosie! What the hell was that for?" She looked pointedly at Bella and made a rocking motion with her arms. I could see the light bulb go on and he whispered as he rubbed the back of his head. "Or not I guess."

I looked at Bella in total surprise she nodded at me and beamed. "Yeah we own about fifteen acres of woodland and cliff side ocean front property. Emmett got a hold of the architects when it became obvious that we would not be returning to the house. But they can't get here anytime in the ten months so maybe we'll have to look for someone local." Then she took both of Alice's hands and looked into her eyes. "And Alice any plans will take into consideration Jasper's needs. When he's ready to come home there will be facilities for his rehab and any kind of private therapist you want plus whatever else he needs. You don't and won't have to do this alone, let us help."

Emmett was getting antsy again. "Edward what about having the Quileute's build it?"

"What?"

"Yeah Sam Uley has a nice little private construction company here in Forks. He's not done anything on this scale before but everybody has to start somewhere right? Rose and I have looked over his work and its solid construction. And he's got great instincts when it comes to incorporating natural features and making the most of them. In the mean time he just finished a block of condos not far from the land we'd be building on so we could live there until Cullen Estates was ready. It may be a little cramped for awhile but hell we all survived college for four years, so we can do this for a year... right?" My mouth fell open when he said a year. He grimaced when he saw my expression and added "Or not."

I went from being in awe to suspicious. "And who is footing the bill for all of this?"

Rose cleared her throat. "Well do you remember about five years ago I said you needed a tax shelter?" I nodded still suspicious. "Well with Jenks help and some creative accounting..." I sucked in my breath when she mentioned Jenks. "Don't get your knickers in a knot. It's all totally legal and above board. Anyway you have about 3.5 million in assets stashed away for just such a purpose and coupled with the 1.5 million that Em and I have and the million from Alice and Jazz it will just about cover all the projected costs. So the inevitable overrides should be a piece of cake to cover."

"So is there anything else I should know?"

Bella looked around at them all then nodded yes. I sighed and said. "Okay hit me."

"You have the sole veto power over everything." I looked at her and she knew that I didn't trust what I was hearing. "Edward you have the ability to see beyond the petty and you know how to negotiate and make compromises better than any of us and stick by them. And you're very stubborn once you have a vision...well we both are when it comes to that. But you my love are our centre and everyone agrees on that." I must have looked skeptical. "Look Edward... Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose have always followed your lead and listened to your advice before anyone else. You already know that you're the centre of my universe so let's do this hon. Let's be a family, all of us together to support each other and help each other when we need it. Besides if you piss me off enough and I leave you, then you'll know where to find me to apologize. I'll be with our family." She giggled and squeezed my hand. "We should do this Edward. You have always lived together whenever you could. I think this is meant to be. And besides if we have a big family we're going to need all the help we can get."

I sighed and looked down at our clasped hands. Why did I always get blindsided with issues when I had so much on my mind. I thought for a bit, but she was right. "Okay we do this but with one revision... guest cottages...we build guest cottages for our parents and friends that are detached from the main building agreed?" Everyone smiled and nodded. Then we all sat back and looked out over the water, it was mesmerizing as it changed colours whenever the sun came out.

My revere was interrupted by a shrill whistle next to my ear. "Christ Cullen, are you deaf? The burgers are charred, the corn is boiled and salad bar is open! We're ready to chow down are you guys coming or not? Let's move it, the council will start after we eat." I reached up and grabbed Jake by his shirt collar everyone around me stopped moving and watched us. I stood up not letting go of his collar. I could see from my peripheral vision that Bella was ready to step between us but Rose pulled her back. Jake screwed up his face it was a cross between anguish and anger. "Do you really want to do this now?"

I leaned into him tightening my grip on his shirt and hissed, "Yes." Then I kissed him on the cheek and burst out laughing. The guy looked like he was going to piss himself. Then he smiled and took a swing at my arm. If he connected it would be on my bad arm and before I could move Bella shook off Rose and stepped between us taking his shot right in the eye...well she is considerably shorter than I am. I didn't know whether to punch him back or cuddle Bella. I settled for the latter and hugged her close to my body. He turned beet red and apologized over and over. Finally I got pissed and when he turned sideways to appeal to the others for their understanding and support I kicked him in the ass sending him sprawling face first into the sand. Bella got her own satisfaction when she stepped on his back pushing him deeper into the wet sand as we all walked towards the bonfire. and the cooler to get some ice for her eye.

He eventually pulled himself out of the sand spitting and sputtering and followed us muttering all the way. "Nice Cullen, Bella...thanks a lot for all the understanding guys." He was trying for sarcastic but he sounded sincere. In his way he was thanking us for not holding a grudge and we both understood that. What he didn't understand was that we would still make him suffer off and on...that was going to be so much fun. Bella and I both chuckled...yep we were on the same page Jake had no idea what he was in for. I looked up and caught Leah's eye. She was trying not to laugh but just couldn't hold it in and burst out with a laugh so loud that everyone stopped talking to turn and see what had caught her attention. There was a short pause as everyone around the fire took in Jake's appearance then they dissolved into uproarious laughter one by one it was a cascade affect and the last one to join in was Jake himself. He accepted a towel from the still laughing Leah to wipe off the excess sand that was stuck to his face and chest. Eventually the laughter died away and the serious eating began. Conversation was light and we spent a lot of time introducing ourselves to other members of the tribe. Carlisle and Esme were very popular since the tribe remembered all they had done to help get the clinic up and running. Leah's Mom Sue was trying to convince Mom and Dad to move back to Forks and for Dad to take charge of running the clinic. They had gone through several directors over the years, most of them had found the isolation of Forks too much to take or the salary was to little. I'd love to have them living near us but I didn't know if they would consider it. Sue was being pretty aggressive. Mom and she had entered into a heated debate. I caught my Dad's eye and he just shrugged his shoulders.

In all it seemed to have been a successful day and finally the non council members started to drift away to their homes. Once all of us men had eaten our weight in beef, consumed outrageous quantities of chicken, potato salad, beer and muffins we were ready to sleep...I mean talk. Bella stopped me just before I chucked the last bite of a burger into my open maw, "Do you always eat like this after some fresh air?" I finished off that last bite, smiled at her and whispered. "Yep that and after sex."

She blushed and Emmett reached over and high fived me. "You tell her bro, sea air really works up a man's appetite." Then he waggled his eyebrows to let her know that he had heard the last part as well.

Bella blushed then looked pensive. But that changed almost immediately and with a devilish smile she said. "Maybe we better rethink a sea side home then."

Emmett's face fell, Bella chuckled and winked at him. "That's not funny Bells." But he went back to eating while keeping an eye on her. The food finally disappeared after Emmett won the battle with Paul for the last burger. Paul sat glaring at him from across the fire while he inhaled a large bag of chips and two litres of root beer. Looking at the two of them posturing like two year olds, I suddenly panicked. What would it be like having kids in a home where a cliff was in their backyard?

I must have telegraphed my concerns to Bella she touched my arm. "Babe its okay, we'll have the architect figure out a solution that will keep them safe and save the view." Okay breathe Cullen... why the panic? There was something in the back of mind that said I would know soon, so I tried to relax but sitting cross legged in the sand with a very full stomach was not comfortable. Suddenly lawn chairs and loungers appeared and were passed around. Bella and I took a lounger. I sat down with her sitting between my legs and she pulled a huge throw out of her carryall and wrapped us up. Between that and the fire we were very toasty as the breeze off the ocean got cool and temperature started to drop.

Now I'm not a fan of the supernatural nor do I subscribe to the old Hamlet line 'There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy'. I believed that shit just happens sometimes and that in the end there is always a rational explanation. Was I a realist or just stupid...maybe I'd find out tonight? I looked at those who were sitting. The fire was casting weird shadows around the circle. I swear to god that I saw the huge shadow of a mountain lion, a bear and a wolf as I looked around. Was there some hidden meaning here or was it just a reaction to all the meat I'd consumed?

I chuckled to myself which caused Bella to look over her shoulder. "What is going on in that head of yours?"

I smiled at her with my lopsided grin, "Too much animal fat and I think that the smoke from the fire is making me hallucinate. Did Jake throw some weed on it?"

She looked at me like I was the one stoned and patted my cheek. "You need to get some serious sleep love. What did you see?"

I chuckled again, "Oh just some lions and tigers and bears, oh my!" And to myself I added and wolves.

She slapped me on the chest. "Edward stop it, this is serious! Now listen up Billy is waiting to start."

I tried to focus on Billy. I hadn't been kidding about the smoke it was wreaking havoc with my brain. I kept looking at Billy and for one instant I thought I saw is mouth widen and his smile become a toothy wolf like grin. I shook my head and it was gone. Bella looked back me again. "You okay?"

I nodded yes. She turned back around and leaned back against my chest once again. Billy made eye contact with me and then shifted his eyes towards Naomi. I followed his eyes and found that Naomi was staring a hole through my head yet no one seemed to be aware of it but me. She smiled at me and then I heard her voice in my head, "Mr. Cullen... may I call you Edward?" Holy fuck what the shit was that! Nope don't want this... lah, lah, lah... nope I did not hear her voice in my head. I refuse to accept that I had heard her voice.

"Oh get real Edward! She isn't going to hurt you." Alice...was that Alice? "Yes you dork I can hear you! I've always been able to hear you. And you should have always been able to hear me too. Except you always blocked me, I don't know how you did it I guess it was just sheer strength of will or stupidity. But you always heard me when I needed you." What was she talking about? She huffed yeah I heard her huff in my head but when I looked at her she was facing Billy. His mouth was moving but I couldn't hear a thing coming out it. Then Alice came through again. "Do you remember that time just before I came to live with you guys and James had beaten me so badly that he almost killed me? I called out to you and you came, you got Jasper and Emmett and you came to my rescue, don't you remember? You scared James off and you saw him run so Charlie was able to arrest him."

"Alice I didn't hear you then. I just woke up from a bad dream it gave me a creepy feeling, so I played a hunch that was all. And I know why too! It had been a while since he done anything and you told me how weird he was acting I just played a hunch Alice." I was insistent but I felt like I was wrong too. Nope it had just been a hunch. Yet in my dream I remembered her screaming for me to help her as James beat her senseless.

Alice yelled at me. "Oh shut up you stubborn fool! We'll discuss it later. Naomi has something to tell us right now."

Then I heard another voice, "Edward...Edward?" Fuck that was Bella what the hell.

"Bella?"

"Yeah hey love. Wow... I can really hear you clearly now, most of the time it's just impressions that I get from you."

"What the hell is going on? Wait all of you out...get out of my head!"

Suddenly there was a glorious silence and then Naomi's voice came to me again. "Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry that this is upsetting you but we don't have much time. Billy can only keep the others distracted for so long. And your brother is libel to notice you're senseless state and try to wake you. He's always watching over you. He's a good man to care for you like that."

"Emmett? Yeah he's a good guy but he's probably watching to see if Bella and I are having ...ah just forget it." I heard Bella giggle.

Then Naomi continued like she was talking to a truant child. "You're a non believer and I can accept that so I'm going to be blunt with you Edward and get to the point. How you deal with it is your problem. I'm what's called a guardian. We are born to each generation of those first nation's people around the world that still believe in the old powers and revere the earth."

She paused, I guess to give me time to absorb what she had said. "Okay so what is it you guard, guardian?" I heard her make the kind of sigh that your Mom makes when you are disrespectful and should know better. Oops. "I'm sorry if I insulted you, but why should I care about this guardian stuff. I'm not from a first nation people. I'm a Heinz 57, third generation European descended American."

She sighed again and continued, "Edward there aren't many of the first people left in the world that still believe in the old ways. So we've had to find alternates amongst non believers that have potential to see more than what is just in front of them. And you fit the criteria. So in your words you've been tapped as well as Bella and Alice. Your children Edward will be very powerful and will be born with pre-knowledge about our mission."

Okay now the Twilight Zone theme music started to play through my head or was that the X Files? "Mission...right! What kind of mission."

I heard Bella in the back of my mind, "Just shut up and listen. And will you and stop humming that dumb song!"

Naomi actually giggled for the first time. "I can see that this isn't going to be easy. Edward, I am a dream walker a guardian of the mind. There are others evil things that try occasionally to punch into this world through our dreams. When James and Victoria came to you that was their attempt to punch through but you resisted them because you weren't afraid of them."

"Oh come on it was my dream sister I was in control."

"I know you believe that, but it wasn't your subconscious that conjured them up in fact it wasn't even James and Victoria in your dream. Those shades were not the people that died in your house. Their likeness was being used by malevolent forces to manifest in your dream in an attempt to punch through. My job if you will is to guard against them. I walk through dreams to protect us from that ever happening."

"Um... I have a question. So you're telling me that my dreams aren't my own...is that all the time or just sometimes? Because I know my dreams about Bella are all mine!"

I think I heard her mentally shake her head. "Your correct Edward your dreams are yours most of the time. Now can we move on time is running short."

I mentally zipped my lips. I had to be high I was not normally this goofy and disconnected. Naomi continued. "Alice is a pre-cog she sees potential futures that can be altered by choices, she helps to steer people away from making the wrong choice. For example like when you thought about not going to find Bella that was one option that you had seriously considered. But she got you to change your mind when she saw the disaster your life would become. And you were right when you told Bella now was your time and that you had to go through being apart so that you could appreciate each other now. You would not have been ready to accept the responsibility of what I have to tell you next if you had gotten together in High School. Edward, Bella...your children will all have special powers, they will be pre-cogs, mind readers, emotional savants that can feel underlying emotions and to some extent influence them and dream walkers. But you and your family needed to be surrounded by the right people to protect you. Rose and Emmett are guardians in the physical sense their dedication to you is without precedent. Alice and Jasper represent stability they will always be there to care for you or your children whenever you need them. They both understand the real world like you ever will because they have both faced pure evil and survived. But you make your living by using your imagination and sometimes it tries to take over so you need grounding. And Bella will be the one to keep you grounded so you won't get lost in one of your imaginings...you will always return to he no matter what. And you Edward are the central figure among this new type of guardian you are someone who is worldly wise but compassionate and has enough imagination to see potentials outside of the norm. And you have resources never before available to our kind. You are the beginning Edward you are the father of our future."

She had stopped talking, it was silent in my head and there was no background noise. Shit I wanted to be a father, but father of a new race, father of a bunch of neurological and psychological wonders! How could I take them to a doctor when they're sick? I can hear it now...well Mr. Cullen how do you know that your son has a bacterial infection...well he told me doctor...Mr Cullen your son can't talk he's only six months old. Could I handle it? I can't give up Bella and besides she would be their mother, we could do this together...right? "Naomi?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Go ahead and sign me up." She chuckled and I gulped. "I guess this is a life time contract with no option to trade or retire?"

She laughed. "Trade, no. Retire we can discuss later."

"Naomi?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me something. What's with the animal shadows I saw earlier? Was I hallucinating or was something trying to punch through?"

"No Edward those are the shapes of the guardians that were at the fire, the Mountain Lion, the Bear and the Wolf. The first nation guardians for the most part these days are only physical protectors. They aid and assist those in need when mankind is unable to help. They also hunt down the beings that do punch their way into our world."

"Oh like what ...vampires?" My snark was in full bloom. Who the hell did I inherit that from Mom or Dad? I tried to look over at them but I couldn't focus, it was probably both.

She laughed again. "No Edward for the most part vampires are a figment of the imagination."

"What do you mean for the most part?"

"Well the bad ones were destroyed a long time ago by a group of benevolent ones. And they keep to themselves pretty much and blend into human society as much as possible. Funny you should ask about them, your father has the same name as the head of their clan Carlisle Cullen. I wonder if they might be distantly related."

"You don't know?"

"Edward I'm only human, I can't possibly know everything. I have never seen or heard from them, but I know they're still around."

"How?"

"I can see and feel their presence in other people's dreams."

"Cool. I was thinking about writing a book about good vampires."

"I'm sure that would bring you to their attention. So I'd be very careful about writing that book if I were you."

Okay note to self nix the book on good vampires or they might get testy. "Well then what happens next? Is there a seminar we have to attend or a retreat somewhere that we get our training?"

"No this is pretty much it. If you need help I'll be around in your dreams. I'm scheduled to go back to Alaska soon. Billy can help you some, but he has his hands full right now with Jacob and Paul there the wolves you saw at the fire. Billy is another one...but he's going to be retiring. Philip is the mountain lion and Emmett is the bear but he hasn't accepted the idea yet and he may never. Your brother is a great deal like you you're both very stubborn. Philip is going to be sticking around to help Billy so he'll eventually talk to Emmett. Actually he's going to be a fixture around here. He's met a nice girl, she's local her name is Helen. She's a pre-school teacher and Quileute. But I'll be back forth for all the weddings. Oh and by the way you and Bella had better tie the knot soon... she's pregnant." I heard Bella gasp and then laugh it sounded like wind chimes she was so happy.

"Um Naomi, there's one more thing. The Thurman house, what's up with that place?"

"I haven't got a clue Edward. But it's a freaky place. Billy wants to blow it up and he FBI wants to buy it. But I think you guys should investigate it for your own peace of mind."

"So it's not an evil house."

"It's an inanimate object Edward. It can be neither good nor evil. It's just a place where good or bad things happen, those things are done by man not by the house. Take a closer look at it, the answers you're looking for are there."

Then I heard a cough, Emmet was leaning over me and in an obnoxious sing song voice he whispered. "Busted bro you missed story time." Then he squatted down beside me. "But I covered for you with shadow puppets." What the hell was he talking about? I wasn't sure that Emmett hadn't flipped a cog somewhere along the line from all the Rosalie inflicted head trauma. I'd been looking at Billy the entire time, I had watched his lips move but I didn't hear a damn thing. However I did have a quartet sounding off in my head...no wait make that a trio I was an unwilling participant.

I pushed Emmett aside and said under my breath "You're fucking nuts."

"Yeah well I'm not the one that checks out of reality to make a living." He looked pissed and was snorting just like...ah...bear? Oh I am so screwed.

Bella was massaging my palm she knew that I was stressed then she got up and started to massage my shoulders and leaned over covering my face with her hair. "Edward snap out of it. If it makes any difference I'm going to be the mother of these wonder kids and I'm okay with it. Look at the bright side they'll never be able to lie to us. And besides love we can't change what is, so let's just continue being us the way we have always been. It's just that now we have a hobby...fighting evil." She laughed but it was a nervous laugh, then she leaned in and kissed me.

Emmett coughed...damn what timing, well piss on him. He coughed again so I stopped the most orgasmic kiss I'd had in the last few days just long enough to say, "Fuck off Emmett!"

Then I heard Emmett call out from the other side of the fire, "It's not me chowder head it's the cop! Stop playing tonsil hockey with the chief's daughter Edward he wants to say good night." I leaned back looking up into Charlie's beet red face, there was no way he could be more mortified than I was. That was until I noticed where he was looking. I had my hand up his daughters blouse squeezing the life out of her right tit...okay he was more mortified than I was. He leaned over kissed Bella on the head then pointed to his eyes and back to me. I guess that meant he was going to be watching me...what for... pointers? I was engaged to his adult daughter! We had been screwing each others brains out for a while now and I was pretty sure that she was already pregnant with my child. I guess the look on my face gave it all away because he made a motion to pull out his gun, thank god he didn't have one. That was the second time today that he'd threatened me. He needed to get over it Bella was not a teenager or a virgin anymore. Yeah she was mine, we'd exchanged V cards...I looked at Bella and she was glaring at her Dad. Suddenly I jumped on the spot. In front of god and her father she had palmed my groin like she was establishing ownership, fuck she did that in front of her Dad and the minx was smug about too. Charlie went beyond red and threw up his hands then stormed off.

Esme came over and high fived Bella, "Nice move sweetheart I think he finally got the message. Carlisle was just as bad when it came to Alice." My eyes bugged out, Mom was whispering now but loud enough for me to hear or was I using my gift...huh was it a gift... not likely. "He never knew that Jasper had told me all about the wedding and how they had thought that Alice was pregnant. And that when they found out that she wasn't they went ahead and got married anyway. Alice didn't even know that he had told me until just recently. So Bella I can keep a secret...so how far along are you dear?" Bella smiled and I just about passed out. But I should have known, my Mom had always known whenever anyone was pregnant. She looked over at me and bit her lower lip. Then she laughed just a bit, but it was a warning laugh shit I was going to get a warning. "Edward if you ever treat your daughters like that I will castrate you. Do you hear me son?" I nodded.

I was watching my Mom and Bella interact and smiled at how easy they were in each other's company. "But I think Bella would beat you to it Mom." They chuckled and started talking about the wedding. Mom had found out that Angela Weber's Dad was still the pastor at the Forks church and it had been beautifully restored. But it was the gardens behind it that had caught her attention. Rather than having a cemetery attached to it the church they had a magnificent English Country garden though for the life of me I couldn't think what there was that was English about it except that it was very wild, yet had symmetry to it. It was the kind of place that would take your eye on a journey from one element to another until the whole garden was laid out before you. It was lush and peaceful and there was a fantastic meadow usually full of wild flowers at this time of year just beyond the bottom of the garden. In her mind it would be the perfect place to hold the wedding. As I opened my mouth to contribute my two cents, Bella turned to me and winked. Obviously enough said she had heard me. I was going to have to practice with two way internal communication. Right now I was feeling a little out of the loop.

Alice came over to me and put her arm around my waist, "I promise you Edward it will be like something out of a fairytale. I've had a vision and it will be spectacular."

My brow creased and I looked down at her. "Really...you had a vision about the church garden?"

She slapped at me and laughed. "No silly!" Okay, that certainly made me feel a little better. "It was about your wedding."

Why did I even ask? Naomi came over to me. "Edward I wanted to say good night and tell you what a pleasure it was to finally meet you. Don't worry you'll be fine. I'll pop in every now and then in your dreams to see how you are and we can talk then." I blushed and she laughed. "Edward... not during those kinds of dreams I can be selective and discreet." She then went over and hugged Bella and then she went to Alice. "He knows when you're with him and he understands everything you say to him. Be brave he will get better, but he's going to need you to be strong. And Alice when he's better it will happen and more than once you will be so happy." What would happen? Was it need to know only kind of stuff? Fuck it I didn't want to know...at least not now.

I walked with Naomi to where Philip stood waiting for her. "Can you really see all that?"

"No I'm just a dream walker. But I know what kind of person Alice is and she can move mountains when she wants. Her strength is what's going to help Jasper get better. But you were right Edward she will need all of you to help her. But be patient with Jasper he has a lot of issues to work through. He found out some very disturbing news from James. I'm going to try and find out if it's true but it may take me a while."

"What...what did that bastard tell Jasper?"

"That he was Jasper's father."

My heart sunk to my feet, fucking hell. "No!"

"Edward you shouldn't tell anyone not even Bella. This is Jasper's secret. I will do everything I can to find out if it is true. But that means finding Jasper's mother."

"But she's dead."

She gave me a wicked knowing smile. "I have a few friends on the other side. So I'll try but if I can't find out he's going to have to work through this himself. Just be there for him Edward he hates himself right now. Let him know how worthwhile he is. You need him to be part of your family...you all need him." Then she turned and walked away.

Philip made to follow her then changed his mind. He came over to me. "I understand you have some Cornish guys coming to build you a house, ever thought of using local talent?"

I smirked was he pitching for a job. "Got anyone in mind?"

"Yes I do actually...me! I graduated from Cornell top of my class. I've seen the land you own and I have a few ideas that you might find interesting. How does it sound having the common areas of the house partially underground with windows facing out through the cliff face?"

He had my interest. "Would you like to come to lunch with my family tomorrow?"

He stood still and took his time answering like he was searching for the right words. "Ah no offense but if you mean at the Fork's Arms I'd rather pass."

I smiled. "I know what you mean, so how about my soon to be father-in-laws home."

Now he looked taken aback and straightened up like Charlie was standing behind me. "What, the Chief of Police? Is it safe for you do go to his home?"

Now it was my turn to be surprised so he'd seen that little exchange. "Humph you saw that huh? Well I think Bella took care of that problem."

He looked down and chuckled shaking his head. "Yeah or created a new one. I'd hate to be in your shoes man. But it sounds great, dinner with the possibility of a show. Can I bring anything?"

So he was a smart ass he was going to fit right in with us. I think the Cornishmen may be out of a job. I smiled at him thinking of his girlfriend and how that might make him more comfortable and Charlie less likely to put on a show. "Why don't you bring a date?"

He nodded but didn't seem surprised that I knew he could get someone on short noticed. "Sure Helen would love to meet the people that are going to kick start my career in the great state of Washington." He turned as if to walk off.

I laughed and then I thought about the old house. "Ah Philip, before you go can I ask you a question? Did you have a chance to go over our old property at all?"

He looked wary."Yeah...ah yes I did." He was trying to figure out what I wanted. I could hear it in his mind...freaky.

So I shut it down. How I did it I don't know but it was just me in my head now. "What can you tell me about it?"

He raised his eyebrows and then he looked angry. "What do you mean? Do you want me to tell you that it's a warren of hidden bolt holes, secret passages and underground storage rooms."

"Yes!" Fucking idiot Cullen he was playing you. Was he hiding something for the tribe or just trying to jerk my chain.

He gave me a cheeky grin. "Well I can't tell you much of anything! All I found was the one opening in your study and the one in the basement that led out to the garage. Then I was asked to leave. Billy and Old Quil have some kind of inside scoop on that place. But they took the blueprints that you left in the study and wouldn't even let me look at them. But I'll tell you one thing what you see on the inside doesn't add up to what you see on the outside." He abruptly stopped he either he didn't know anything else or he wasn't going tell me anymore. I tried to mind walk him or whatever you call it but he was sealed up tighter than a drum. He crossed his arms and smirked. "Do I still get to make my pitch for the new construction or have I bombed out."

Now I was a little angry and perplexed and I was a little testy when I answered him. "Of course you get to make your pitch! One has nothing to do with the other. I was just hoping that with your trained eye you found something or noticed something that we didn't."

He relaxed significantly. "No I'm sorry but they really didn't give me a chance." He looked back over his shoulder Naomi was standing just at the edge of the forest looking our way. When he looked back at me he said. "Thanks for the opportunity boss. And if you get your hands on those plans again I'd like to take a look, that house has a lot of secrets." With that we shook hands and he went off in the direction of his sister who had turned and walked into the forest.

I walked back to the bonfire Billy and Old Quil were still there. Bella and Alice were sitting holding hands and staring into the fire. Everyone else was gone. Billy looked up as I approached. "That's a nice thing you're doing for Philip and Sam it will be a good start for both of them."

Bella looked up sharply and her eyes showed it all, oh so she hadn't heard. I opened my mind to her. At least I thought I did and I replayed my conversation with Philip she smiled then nodded but so did Alice. Okay note to self I don't want a party line in my head all the time it could get embarrassing. Alice sucked in her breath and glared at me then yelled, "So when were you going to tell me Edward?" Shit when I thought of the party line and things to keep secret a flash of what Naomi had said about Jasper's parentage had crossed my mind. Bella looked at me in shock... fuck! Alice was up and off before I could open my mouth.

I made to run after her but Old Quil tripped me as I passed him. "No Edward Cullen! Words would be said that could never be taken back by both of you. So sit down!" There was a power in his voice that I couldn't resist. "The wolves will watch over her and make sure she remains safe. We have much to talk about." He was deadly serious I got that from his mind and not from his words it was a feeling that he radiated. "You both have questions about the house that only I can answer. Billy knows some but there is more. The four of us must keep the secrets unless we have no other choice but to share."

I settled down with Bella at my side I glanced once more over my shoulder into the darkness where Alice had run off and I would swear that I saw the shadow of a wolf just before it disappeared into the trees.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter 12** **Wind Talkers, Dream Walkers, Shape Shifters and Death Traps! Yeah and I'm a Munchkin**

Shit my sister was pissed at me and had run off to god knows where. My soon to be wife looked like I had just killed her puppy and Old Quil was well ...just being Old Quil. But Christ did he have to trip me! Fuck this sand was hard. I sat up on my ass, looked at my bandaged arm and winced without soliciting one iota of concern from Bella. The old bastard that had told me to sit looked like he was ready to spit on me and Billy was ...hell I don't know he was doing except he looked like he was ready to laugh. Finally Old Quil did spit, but thankfully it was into the fire. Then he started to chuckle. Bella got up and came over to look at my arm even though she was still upset. She leaned against me and said I'd be fine. I got up and pulled her up with me, she led me back to our seat and wrapped us up like a burrito. Yum my hot mama! "Knock it off Edward this is serious. Do you think he really is?

I was lost "What...who is what?" She grabbed my dick and squeezed hard. "Fuck Bella! Okay, okay, I get it! And no I don't think James was telling the truth. When did he ever tell the truth? Naomi is going to use some of her connections to check it out. But to me its irrelevant. Jasper isn't James. Besides I don't care who his sperm donor was and I never did. And if Alice does then she's just...she's stu...she's just confused. Let's just give her some time and then I'll talk to her, okay?

Bella turned around in my lap and kissed me. "You're right Edward it was just the shock for her. But we're really going to have to work on your control. You seem to pick up and give off more signals than either Alice or me. Hmm maybe you're like switchboard honey and everything passes through you."

I grimaced at the thought. When did my life turn into this circus? "Yeah well I need to learn how to pull the plug on the party line. But I would never have done that to Alice intentionally."

"She knows that silly. Like you said just give her some time."

Someone was clearing their throat outside of our bubble. I looked toward Billy but he tipped his head towards Old Quil. "Are you two done?"

"Oops sorry."

"Apology accepted. The concern that you show for your sister does you credit. Maybe you are not such an Englishman after all." He chuckled a bit at my confused expression. "That's what we called the palefaces when I was a kid. It didn't get you into as much trouble with the white folk in town back then." He reached forward and prodded the fire. Billy had just tossed some more drift wood on and the flames shot up into the cooling night air while shadows danced across their faces. Old Quil wasted no more time and jumped right to business. "We won't be able to pay you back the money for the house that we wrongly sold to you. It has been used for the clinic and school. However we are prepared to give you an exact accounting of when and how it was spent if you like. But your father assured me that you are not looking for reparation but for answers. It may not be a fair exchange Edward Cullen but I will try to give you what you seek."

He settled back into his chair, with his chin resting on his chest. He stared into the fire like it would help him focus his thoughts. "The story behind the house goes back over a century. It has been many things to many people. Once it was a smuggler's den, a store house for rum runners and in more recent years a grow op for drug dealers. But in the years during World War 2 it was a training facility for Navajo Code Talkers, those that were going to the Pacific theatre. The Quileute's acted as hosts to our southern brothers. The constant rain and dense forests were a strange world to them. But Forks was the only place the army could find on the mainland that could simulate a tropical rain forest. We were a poor tribe but the experience enriched us in many ways. The Navajo are a very spiritual people and many of those that came to us were gifted, like Naomi and Philip. It was their presence that renewed our flagging faith in the old ways and we discovered that some of us were also gifted. But we were not the only ones to notice this change."

He looked extremely old and tired as he stared into the fire. He sighed deeply and looked so sad. "At the end of their training the Navajo went home. But we had a new hope that our small tribe would survive the pressures of the Englishman's world. And we did thrive for a while. But when the men came home from the war they found that they had competition for jobs from woman and from mechanization. There were too many people and too few jobs. So our people started to leave for the city. Those that stayed behind did what they could to earn a living. Some turned to dealing in drugs and stolen goods. The house became a way station for the dregs of our society both white and native. The family unit on the Rez was breaking down. Parents drank away their government cheques. And kids ran away from abusive parents never to be seen again. It was those runaways that bothered us the most. We have always been a small tribe and we could not afford to lose our young people or we would lose our future." He stopped to collect himself the emotion was still fresh for him. I could almost feel his pain. "It went on for years and yet despite all our efforts we never found any of them. Until a kid name Darren Uley went missing. We searched for him for weeks and found nothing. After everyone gave up I still went out into the forest looking for him on the pretense of hunting or fishing." He shifted in his chair and the shadows cut deep crags in his face, he looked like a powerful and ancient warrior sitting there in the shadows. "Darren was a good kid a straight A student, there was no reason for him to run away. His Dad had died in the war but his Mom had a good job as a nurse in Forks. He was a responsible kid he looked after his little brother and sister for his Mom when she worked. Darren was also gifted, he was a wolf like Paul and Jake. He used to go into the forest to commune with the spirits and to become one with his gift. I found him one day months and months after he had gone missing. It was just after the first snow fall. He told me that some government men had captured him and taken him into the mountains through a tunnel in the House. He told me that there were many others in that prison camp and that their keepers did terrible and unspeakable things to them." He paused here and sobbed into his hands. When he looked up again it was with anger and pity in his eyes. "They had cut off his left arm and tried to graft some kind of metal pipe to the bone. I don't know what it was supposed to be but it was badly infected. He was barely alive when I found him. He died there in the woods in my arms and I buried him there. I looked for the entrance in the house for weeks and I finally I found it. It was the one that leads to the garage from the basement it used to go further into the hills but there had been a cave in. I never found the facility that Darren told me about." He sighed again and continued. "By the late 1970's the house was considered a derelict. Hunters stayed clear of it because of the screams they said emanated from it. The tribal leaders circulated a story that drug dealers were using it for what you would call a party house. But I got close once to finding out what was going on in there." He stopped again and crushed his hands together then held them out to the fire. They were twisted and gnarled from years of hard work and arthritis but they were still strong. "Before I say any more I need to ask you something. Do you care or even want to know what killed those people in that house?"

Now I was confused so I looked at Bella, did I really care about Victoria and James? Was he even dead? I never saw his body. I had assumed all along that it was James who had killed Victoria and hurt Tanya and Jasper. Bella was watching me closely. Old Quil had his eyes closed. I tried to get in his head but he chuckled and slammed a mental door on me when I tried. "Sure, but you said what. Don't you actually mean who?"

He opened his eyes and they shone with a feral yellow light and he said one word "NO".

Billy reached out and touched his arm. "I'll take it from here old friend. " Old Quil leaned further back in his chair and was lost in the shadows, I couldn't see his face any longer. Billy turned to Bella and me and grimaced. "This is going to be hard to believe and if I hadn't seen it myself I don't think I would have believed it either. You'll have to take what I say on faith Edward. But you have to understand that things were hard for the tribe back then. Investing in native infrastructure and education wasn't terribly popular with charities back then and government funding only covered the bare essentials. I was just a kid when Old Quil started taking me hunting with him. And one day I saw the house. I was just kid and curious as hell and there were so many stories about that damn place. So I ditched Quil while he was tracking a black bear. Luckily he caught up with me just before I walked into the clearing in front of the house." Billy paused and shook his head then stirred the fire, a shower sparks flew up and encircled his head. "I'll tell you though for someplace that was supposed to have been abandoned it was in pretty good shape, all it really needed was a coat of paint. I was still ready to just walk in, I wanted to explore but Quil held me back as he pointed to the porch. I hadn't seen them at first but there on the front porch in the shadows stood three men and a woman, they were talking. Then the front door opened and a man in a lab coat came out and motioned for the woman to follow him inside. She hesitated and that's when it happened, the guy in the lab coat grabbed her by the arm and yelled back into the house. Then some guy with a gun came out and the three guys standing on the porch lunged for the woman. As they did she screamed and they all ...I don't know how to say this but they just shimmered and suddenly standing in their place were three wolves and they were huge bastards." Billy looked at us to make sure we were following him. He took off his hat, ran his hand through his hair and put the hat back on. "The guy with the gun unloaded on them and they went down all except for one, he took off for the woods. A jeep came out of nowhere and took off after him. I still don't understand what happened but to change into a beast like that is not natural. Our gifted do not change into the animal that is their guide. Well at least they haven't for generations if you can believe the legends ...that power has been lost to us." He hesitated like he was thinking... then he cleared his throat to add something, but I could tell that he'd changed his mind. Instead he took a deep breath and added. "Anyway Quil and I hightailed it out of there as fast as we could, that was in 1980. It was less than a month later that Mount St. Helen's erupted and a portion of the saddle back hill behind the house collapsed in on itself making a suspicious looking crater. The gifted people from our tribe scoured the area and found many bodies. Some were terribly mutilated but not by the cave in. We buried them all secretly and destroyed anything that looked like equipment. That's what the FBI are looking for Edward, that and the plans to the house. But I should tell you I've destroyed them. The city clerk gave you the originals since you were the owner of record and there are no copies...at least not any more." He smirked. "There are secrets in that house that should never be discovered. But I will tell you this, it's not a house within a house like you thought. Under the basement there are a series of labs and examination rooms, they can be accessed only from the concealed basement room that Jake found. Otherwise the additional dimensions are just concrete and steel reinforced infrastructure. Even Emmett's tank would be hard pressed to blow this house down. However it's true that there are some additional corridors, hidden in the walls. We believe they existed for the purpose of transporting to the basement rooms whatever and whoever they were experimenting on."

Bella looked puzzled and shocked. "But Billy who was it that got away? Did he survive?"

Billy glared at her, his face was haggard and full of emotion. "He is Philip's father and my older brother. He was the one that got away"

I was exhausted and I had nothing to say. At the very least their story was incredible. People killing people in cold blood, experimenting on whomever or whatever they wanted, men turning into animals how could I believe this shit? Stephen King should be sitting here not me! This whole thing was impossible! My mind just couldn't handle it my head felt like it was in a vacuum. I just wanted to sleep. Yet Bella looked at me with those huge doe eyes and a hint of fear showing. Quil and Billy looked absolutely ancient and drained, but both of them had focused on me and waited. Was this bullshit story conjured from the over active imaginations of the men in front of me or was it an example of government and private industry running amuck. There was no doubt that something terrible had happened in that house then and now. But that was in the past and it was not my concern. But should it be left buried and what about the present... who or what had killed Victoria and James and should I even be concerned?

Quil looked at me with a wiry smile on his face then he turned to Billy, the smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of profound sadness. "Naomi was right about you Edward, sometimes your thoughts are like an open book. Do you want to know who killed those people?"

I nodded my head and took Bella's hand in mind. She was my anchor and strength. Still I only managed to whisper. "Yes."

He leaned towards the fire and poked at it, the flames shot up and he watched the trail of sparks fly up into the night sky before he looked back at me. "It was Billy's brother." Old Quil inhaled deeply and Billy refused to make eye contact.

Bella asked what I didn't have the energy to but I already knew the answer anyway. "So he survived, where is he now?"

Billy never lifted his head but clearly said. "We don't know."

Oh great! Now we have a homicidal maniac running around lose somewhere in the neighbourhood! My sister has run off into the woods and is monumentally pissed off at me because I can't control my thoughts. And she's being followed by two guys that cast animal shadows! Fuck is that where Emmett got the idea of shadow puppets...damn was he in for a surprise. I shuddered and suddenly felt very cold, tired and defeated. I made up my mind that now was not the time to think about anything. I looked down at Bella kissed her forehead and said. "Shower." She blinked, smiled and then nodded so we stood up together. I draped the throw around her shoulders and we turned to walk away. Quil made to stand but I motioned for him to remain. "I need my wife, sleep, and then coffee in large quantities and in that order. Don't call us, we'll call you. I need time to digest this and figure out if this was all just a bad dream or real and I haven't ruled out the possibility of us all being high." I then wrapped my arm around Bella and we walked back the way we had come that afternoon.

Bella paused but I pulled her forward with me. "Edward?"

"Shush Bella, tomorrow after coffee. I just want to be with you ...shower, then in bed, followed by hours and hours of sleep. Then we'll talk... after I have coffee. Please my love I just can't do this right now."

She nodded. "I understand. But you called me your wife!"

"Well for all intents and purposes you are. We only lack a piece of paper that says the state agrees...but that will be soon. You are my wife Bella." I kissed her chastely on the lips.

She squeezed my hand and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Can we stop by the drug store. I'd like to get a pregnancy test kit? We would know the results before the water is warm enough to take our shower." The little minx was looking up at me through her lashes now.

My tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth but I managed to smile, nod and choke out a, "Yeah alright, lets do that." She nuzzled into me. We picked up our pace back to the car and then sped off to Forks Drugs.

Who knew that there was such a thing a shy bladder! Bella couldn't pee with me in the room. On some level that kind of bothered me and no it's not because I'm a pervert! It's just that I felt like I was being excluded from part of the process. I'd been there for the main event so why not this? Call me crazy but peeing on a stick just seemed to be a monumental step to me. Okay that's sounds so strange, just forget I said anything. But the shy bladder finally produced... once I'd left the room. And she was right, before the water was warm enough for our shower the test was done. And the answer was "YES" we were pregnant...well okay Bella was. But it was my seed she was carrying and I would share everything with her. Well except morning sickness, swollen feet, a sore back and um a little weight gain which she will call getting fat. She will hate me off and on for getting her into this predicament. And she will even believe that she is gross and unattractive as if that were even possible. Okay so I wouldn't suffer with her. Except I would be on the receiving end of her short temper, mood swings, cravings at 2:00 am and fits of crying...and I would do it gladly. When I stopped musing long enough to look at my love I realized the connection had been open and she had heard every word. SHIT!

Bella was glaring at me and slowly the frown flattened out...oh damn, was she going to cry? I was such and inconsiderate bastard. Then she started to smile even though she had tears shining in her eyes. She leaned against me and whispered. "Thank you for understanding. I'm so lucky to have you." Then she reached up and pulled my head down to kiss me and my dick sprang to attention and slapped against her belly. I guess it was saying Hi to the baby. I am so bless to have this woman and she surprised the hell out me when she turned away and bent over slapping her ass as she did. Fuck me! Then she looked back over her shoulder and blew me a kiss. I didn't need any further invitation as she leaned her hands against the shower bench and spread her legs. I rubbed my cock against her, feeling her warm moisture and I slipped inside her depths. I stopped to catch my breath from the exquisite sensation. And then I thought about the baby and I almost lost my erection. Bella opened our connection. "Edward if you stop now I will castrate you and this will be the only child you will ever have. You can't hurt him love. He isn't even the size of a peanut yet. And I will not give up making love to you just to assuage your paranoia! You know, you really are a lot like your alter ego Robert Masen." I still hadn't moved yet. I was trying to think of what she meant. Then she added in a very droll British accent. "Very Victorian." I smiled down at her, then pulled back and slammed into her. Both of us let out a rush of air and a deep sigh. We found a release for all the tension we'd built up over the day. I lost myself to the rhythm, watching my engorged cock slide in and out of her sweet pussy as I massaged her round, firm ass. I bent over and rubbed her clit to heighten her pleasure and she almost lost control. We pushed each other to the limit but neither of us was willing to fall into ecstasy without the other. Finally Bella found her voice, "Edward if you don't cum I'm going to spontaneously combust!" The last word got me and I exploded just as she screamed my name... fuck this was amazing. I wrapped my arms around her waist to keep her on her feet while I slowed down and eventually pulled out. I immediately turned her around and found those luscious lips. I licked them and she opened to me. As I sucked her lower lip into my mouth I reached down and picked her up bridal style. Then I kicked the shower door open and marched her to our bed where after a brief respite we started all over again. Did I say early that I was exhausted? Guess what, I lied...I had Bella in my arms and I could make love to her for hours provided my dick cooperated. It hadn't been a problem yet so maybe I had supernatural reserves to draw from after all those years of celibacy.

However my life is never that simple and the fucking phone started to ring just as we finished round three. Bella went to reach for it and I pulled her hand back. It stopped ringing finally but then both our cell phones started. Shit! This had better be important, I answered my phone with a grunt.

"Edward, where the hell have you been?" It was my Mom but she sounded weird it was a cross between pissed and scared out of her mind.

"I've been here at the hotel with Bella. Why what's going on? Has something happened? Are you and Dad okay...did Alice ..." I didn't get to finish.

"You need to get down here to the hospital now! Your sister is here and Jas ...well you just need to get down here."

Bella had been listening in as she leaned against my shoulder. She immediately got out of bed and started to pull on her clothes. I told my Mom that we'd be there in ten minutes. I closed my phone and got dressed then grabbed my keys and followed Bella out the door. I was as good as my word. We reached the hospital and saw Emmett standing in the parking lot as we pulled in. "Wow bro you two smell like vanilla and sex. Kinky, did Mom interrupt something big or small?"

Bella walked up to him and punched him in the gut. "That's not an appropriate question Emmett! But if you must know we were celebrating. I'm pregnant." Then she stomped on his foot and preceded me into the hospital. I looked back at my brother, wow he was actually rubbing his stomach but he was laughing too.

He yelled at me. "Way to go guys! This will make Mom even happier!" Happier? She had been happy on the phone? You could have fooled me.

I caught up with my lady as she skipped the extremely slow elevator and was headed for the stairs taking them two a time...hmmm so sex does limber you up or was that pregnancy that loosened everything up. Either way I was partly responsible for that flexibility and I thought about our recent activities. "Then I heard a voice in my head. "Filter Edward! You have to learn to filter your thoughts brother dear."

It was Alice..."ALICE!"

"YES it's me now stop yelling. Yelling in your head is the same as yelling out loud it hurts." I rounded the corner to ICU just a step behind Bella and there in front of me through the glass wall I saw Alice sitting beside Jasper on his bed. And he was wide awake. Jasper looked hideous with all the bandages on his face, neck and chest. But his eyes were open and he looked alert. I saw a clipboard on his lap, he was writing something with a marker. When he was done he held it up for me to read it said 'SHUT your mouth Eddie or you'll swallow a fly." Not Jasper's best, but at least it was coherent.

His nurse was going nuts. I counted six visitors in the room. That was four more than were allowed at one time in ICU. She was frantically trying to get Carlisle's attention without success. Once Emmett arrived that made it five too many so Mom pulled the curtains closed around the room. I guess she figured that out of sight out of mind. Jasper attempted to smile when Bella kissed his cheek. But it was grotesque and he gave up. Alice was beaming, she barely took her eyes off of him and had a death grip on his hand. I looked around, but no one was saying anything so I did. "What the hell happened?"

Dad motioned for us to follow him and Jasper followed us with his eyes. We walked out of his room and sat down in a small unoccupied visitor's area. "No one knows exactly what happened son. Alice told us about what she heard regarding Jasper's parentage." He wouldn't make eye contact with me and looked like he was gauging what to say next or how to say it. "When Jasper's Mom first arrived in town she told Charlie and me that Jasper's father had been violent. So when James showed up and he seemed to know her, well I always wondered if maybe Jasper was his son. Fortunately he barely ever saw him because of the amount of time that Jasper spent either with us or alone in the woods. His Mom used to encourage him to spend time with Old Quil who was a good friend of hers." I raised my eyebrows. "Cut it out Edward, Quil's wife had been dead for a long time and the man was lonely." I zipped my lips and nodded. "Anyway Quil took a shine to him and allowed Jasper to use a trappers hut down by the river as his private get away. It wasn't until his mother died that James found out that Jasper was actually her son and put two and two together. By that time you guys were in college and Charlie wouldn't tell him were Jasper was. But once he discovered that she had died penniless he wasn't particularly interested in finding him for a paternity test. In fact what little she did have had already been liquidated before her death and given to your mother in trust for Jasper. Esme's been taking care of that nest egg ever since and it's now worth about half a million." I whistled and Bella smiled. Carlisle just shook his head at my response. "Before you ask, yes Jasper knows about the money. But he wanted to earn his own way. He never approved of what his mother did for a living so he hasn't figured out what he wants to do with the money. Until he does Esme will continue to take care of it." I opened my mouth to ask him to get to the point but he raised his hand to stop me. I knew my Dad would get there eventually. I just hated the story telling that usually preceded the point. "As to what happened today your guess is as good as mine." Huh my Dad the original inquisitor couldn't figure out what had happened to our miracle boy in the next room. "Both Alice and Jasper insist that they heard each other praying and that...well, that their souls touched." Hmm he was looking at me. I guess he was waiting for a smart ass remark or eye roll. Fact is I believed in souls how could I not when I saw Bella's every time I looked into her eyes. He waited but I gave him nothing so he finally continued. "Your Mom was sitting with Jasper when he sat bolt upright and pulled out his breathing tube... scared the hell out of her. She came and got me and I found him trying to roll out of bed. He was absolutely frantic until Alice got here and Esme got him something to write with." Dad anticipated my next question. "He hasn't got his voice back yet, it could be a few days. Anyway the doctors and nurses were ready to kick us all out but then your mother channeled the Hulk and turned into this very scarey woman. I think she scared them off once she let them examine Jasper. I know that she terrified the hell out of me." I chuckled as I listened to my Dad. Mom was always there for anyone that needed her and she would defend those she thought of as family to the death. She was only five foot three and maybe 110 lbs but she was lethal pound for pound and inch for inch.

Bella looked confused. "Carlisle, I thought he was heavily sedated and comatose, how could he just wake up like that."

My father smiled sweetly at her, "I don't know Bella... no one does. So let's just take this one on faith. It was just meant to be."

I sucked in my breath. "Does he know about his sperm donor?"

My Dad rolled his yes at me and gave me a disapproving look. And in a very droll voice said. "How cheeky of you to put it that way. But the answer to your question is yes and he is angry."

"He should be!"

"No Edward, he's angry at you for telling Alice."

"What! It was an accident I didn't intend to let it slip."

"Alice knows that son. But Jasper might be harder to convince." Fuck could my life get any more complicated? Every time I think I'm on the way up somebody throws grease under my feet and I fall flat on my ass.

Bella giggled, then I chuckled at the visual I'd projected. Carlisle looked at both of us shaking his head. "I seemed to have missed the joke."

Bella shook her head. "No Carlisle it's just a visual that Edward conjured of him falling on his ass, it was hilarious."

He chuckled with her. "Yeah Edward's imagination has always been very graphic...or should I say rich." He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. "Edward. he knows that Alice was bound to find out. And your mother and I both think that it's better for both of them that she knows now. It's one less thing for them to have to work through." Then out of nowhere he changed the subject. "I heard about the construction project from Emmett. I think a family estate is a great idea! And your mother and I would like to contribute, since were going to be moving back to Forks." He chuckled at my look of surprise. "Yes we're moving back. According to your Mother I will be managing the La Push clinic three days a week in a few months once the current director's contract runs out."

I lit up like a Christmas tree. "Your moving back?"

"Yep your mother doesn't want to be more than fifteen minutes away from our grandchildren once they start coming. Oh and Bella, Doctor Sylvan is a very good local OB/GYN." Then he looked at me and smiled slyly. "And the good doctor is a female, something that I think will make you feel better son." He chuckled, patted me on the shoulder again and moved to go back to Jasper's room. Just then there was a huge crash. We all reached the room at the same time as the nurses. Jasper's bedside table was on its side and Emmett was picking up the clipboard from the other side of the room.

Shift change had obviously taken place because the nurse blocking our entrance was not the petite blonde from earlier. This nurse was about fifty and not about to put up with anything from anyone including Carlisle. "Hello Dr. Cullen it's very nice to see you and Mrs. Cullen again." Then she paused and crossed her arms."I have to admit that I'm surprised that you would have forgotten the hospital rules. You haven't been gone that long." Then she turned to face the room and pointed at each of the others as she said "All of you out... now." Then she looked at Jasper. "Mr Whitlock I'm only going to say this once and then you can think of me whatever you like. But you are not the first nor will you be the last to occupy this room and have to stare down the long road to reclaiming your life. The advantage you have over a lot of those people is that you are not alone. You're lucky enough to have others that are willing to make that journey with you. So don't blow it young man! You will live to regret it if you push them away. Now everybody get the hell out of my ICU. This man needs rest and time to think... alone!" She stood there waving everyone out. After she had straightened Jasper's sheets and pillows, checked his IV and his vital signs she positioned herself on a chair by the door with a People magazine. She looked up once from her magazine and waved good-bye to us. It was obvious no one was getting back in there tonight.

The pixie was pissed. "She can't do that to me."

Dad smiled at her and wrapped her up in a big hug. "Maybe not, but Valerie is the last person I would challenge on it. Besides she's right sweetheart, Jasper needs rest and so do you. Come on, a nice hot bath is just what this doctor orders ...that is if Bella and Edward haven't used all the hotel's hot water." He smirked in my direction. "Come on sweetheart let's go and get you cleaned up. I believe we've still got a few muffins set aside for an emergency and Rose here can brew a mean cup of hotel coffee."

Alice smiled into our Dad's chest as he moved to stand with one arm around her. "Okay Dad, your right I could really use a lemon cranberry muffin or two." She looked over and smiled at Bella and me "I think there might even be some hot water now. From the look of them they were in bed awhile before they got here." Bella blushed and I just grinned as the family made their way to the exit and I wrapped my arm around Bella.

I was exhausted but so was everyone else. Yet I could still entertain the idea of coffee and a muffin to hear Alice's story. But by the time we got to the Forks Arms all of ten minutes away I could barely keep my eyes open. Bella and I didn't need to excuse ourselves. Dad had already made it clear that Alice would not be talking to anyone but him and Mom tonight.

Bella and I hit our bed at about the same time and we were both out for the count until the weirdest dream in history started. I was once again Robert Masen and Bella was my beloved Marie. Apparently she was now Mrs. Masen since she was laying naked beside me in a four poster bed. She had her head on my chest and was playing with my cock, circling it with her finger running her nail up and down the hardening shaft and across the glanus. I allowed her to play until I couldn't take it anymore. I flipped her up onto her knees and took her like I had in the shower earlier. The sensations were so real that I was sure that if I opened my eyes Bella and I would be making love in our hotel room. Marie came so hard on my cock she was like a vice. I grunted with relief when I exploded into her...fuck she was tight and wet. She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled coyly. Coyly?...when did I ever use that word other than in my writing? "Robert ssh my love the others can hear us. But they seemed to have enjoyed watching our intimate time just as much as we did theirs. I'm so glad that I convinced you it was not voyeurism, otherwise you would never had tried such an unconventional position would you my darling."

Now this was fucking weird I looked around the room and its stuffy Victorian furnishings, flocked wall paper and Chinese screens. Who was she talking about?

"She's talking about us Edward." It was Bella in my head ...what the fuck now?

"I haven't got a clue love, except I think maybe you use Robert and Marie to help solve some of life's little mysteries and how I got dragged into your dream is beyond me."

"But I've never watched them have sex before!"

"Hmm it was kind of kinky though don't you think?" Robert and Marie were now sitting up crossed legged next to each other, both of them were flushed and still naked. Shit it was like watching a home movie...a very pornographic home movie. Emmett must never find out about this...ever.

Then in a decidedly British accent someone asked. "Excuse me Miss but what do you mean by kinky?"

"Ah Edward, that wasn't you was it?"

"Nope, it was the Inspector. I think we need to wake up now, because this is just getting too weird."

"Excuse Mr. Cullen. Before you go, my wife and I would like to congratulate you on the forth coming addition to your family. We are also hoping to be blessed with such event...I hope you will remember that for your next book. But as I was saying, before you go I have a message for you or rather your brother ah...Jasper. A Miss Whitlock came by earlier but you were both otherwise occupied, so I agreed to deliver the message to you on her behalf. She said the answer is in the house and that James was a liar." What house? Her house, my house, one was long gone and the other I was no longer allowed into. It seemed that my fictional characters could also read my mind. "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen I didn't think to ask her which house. She was in a bit of hurry. After all she was breaking the rules you know. But she did want her son to know that she loved him. That she was watching over him and how very proud she was of all that he had achieved. Now if you don't mind my wife seems to have gotten me into a predicament that only she can get me out of. And this time we would like some privacy." Then it was like a door was slammed in my mind except I heard Bella huff and then giggle. Okay so much for whatever that was ...I tried to open my eyes but couldn't and before too long I had drifted off into a deep sleep and sweet dreams of my life with Bella.

The morning came all too soon. But it came to me like a dream. Bella chose a very innovative way to get my attention with her mouth wrapped around my dick. I came to and lifted up the covers as I yelped and then groaned. I looked down just as my lovely wife looked up as she finished swallowing. Then she let my cock pop out of her mouth with a very satisfied Cheshire grin on her swollen lips. "I was hungry and thought this might tide me over until you woke up."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my vixen pulling her up onto my chest, then kissed her thoroughly. It was a shock at first when I tasted myself on her lips but it awakened a desire to taste my love's nectar so I whipped her around and lost myself in her warm folds. She was dripping wet a result of her arousal while she had performed an oral examination of my equipment. When I was done we scrambled under the covers for a huge make out session, until Bella's stomach rumbled. I had to laugh. "Was that you?"

"Shut up!" She swatted at my chest. "I haven't eaten much of anything in the last twenty four hours, just a hot dog last night at the camp fire and a couple of muffins that was all."

Damn she was right and she was pregnant. I looked down at her belly and laid my hand across it as I looked up into her eyes. "I'm not taking very good care of you am I."

Her face softened and she cupped my cheek. "No woman, pregnant or not could ask for a better man! You take excellent care of me and I'll crush anyone who says otherwise." She giggled and kissed my nose then sprung out of bed and ran for the bathroom her firm little ass calling to me as I watched her jog away from me. I needed no further enticement and threw the covers to the floor and went to follow her when the phone rang. I stood there looking at my dick at half mast, the phone and the bathroom door. Bella popped her head out around the door jam. She looked at my dick and sighed. "You'd better answer it. If you don't and its one of the family Emmett will just break in here and I'd rather not have him find us otherwise occupied." Yeah, since Rose had admitted to catching our show Emmett had been on the lookout for his opportunity.

I heaved a huge sigh and reached for the insistent hotel phone and in an unpleasant tone growled. "What?"

"Well good morning to you to Edward!" Shit it was my Mom, Bella was watching me and heard my internal explicative and she chuckled then headed back into the bathroom.

"Sorry Mom."

"That's okay honey I understand. I love morning sex it's so invigorating! I hope I didn't interrupt." She was laughing. My own mother was laughing at me and cracking sex jokes...well not jokes but making suggestive remarks...well not suggestive more like blatant remarks about my sex life and oh god hers too!

So I did what any good son would do I whined. "Mommmm!"

She laughed some more and said. "When Bella is finished throwing up and you guys get showered we'll meet you downstairs. We're going to have a real breakfast at Charlie's. I thought since we're having lunch there later we could get an early start on getting things ready." I groaned and then she said the magic words. "I'll make you pancakes." I heard Bella squeal from the other room as a picture of a stack of pancakes with melted butter and real maple syrup dripping down there sides popped into my head.

Hmm maple syrup gave me an idea for later. "Sure Mom can you give us thirty minutes?"

"Of course honey that will give your Dad and me just enough time to get in a little...well you know."

If anything could have made me flaccid in an instant it was that remark. When I hung up I looked down at my now deflated penis. I felt like I had been robbed. That was until I saw Bella's leg hooked around the door and then her hand crooked a finger at me. I was up and after her in a shot. I love mornings.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

**Authors Note:  
><strong>Sorry this update has been so long in coming. I've been busy with work and a few other projects. Plus Edward and Robert are both trying to take control of this story.

**Chapter 13**** Babies, Bastards and Buildings and the Big Bad Wolf…or Not.**

Did I say that my life was complex? Well here's a short recap for those of you without a program. If you DON'T factor in that I'm a writer with highly evolved imagination and that I'm soon to be married to the hottest woman in the known universe. And become a father for the first time courtesy of the hot soon to be wife. Oh yeah and that I had been celibate prior to getting together with said wife to be for what seemed like a hundred years.

Then this is what you're left with...

My best friend may or may not be the bastard son of a hooker and a sociopath and he's married to my adopted sister who was abused by said sociopath for years. I have been kicked out of the house that I own outright by a bunch of natives whose people may or may not been experimented on in horrendous fashion by our government, big business or both. Some of my friends and my brother cast animal shadows instead of human shadows in fire light and moon light. I kid you not they cast Wolf shadows and Bear shadows. And there may or may not be a serial killer who can change into a wolf running around Forks. Then there is this little known fact that I can telepathically communicate with my sister and my wife to be... just don't ask me how or why. But I also have fictional characters from my books talking to me in my dreams. And those fictional characters are acting as a message delivery service for dead people! Oh yeah and they watch me having sex with my hot baby mama to pick up pointers! Is it any wonder that I keep pinching myself to see if I'm awake?

And people, that is only the tip of the iceberg. But I don't have time to list the rest because I'm going to make love to my baby mama Bella in the SHOWER. Then have breakfast with my inappropriate family. Go to the home of my soon to be father-in-law to set up for a BBQ that he is not aware of and which I am hosting for an architect who is another animal cracker... I mean animal shadow caster. And he just might be a shapeshifter since his father is and that's the guy who maybe a serial killer running around dressed as a wolf... that is the father is the serial killer wolf ...not the architect. Now you tell me on which circle of hell am I living and why?

Bella was standing naked in front of me and smiling. "Just do what I do Edward don't think about it."

I smirked. "Bella I'm a man. I don't have the Scarlett O'Hara gene where I can suppress everything until I feel like thinking about it. I'm an obsessive type A personality or at least I used to be."

Bell up a finger tip to her lips and tipped her head sideways. "Hmm…not anymore honey." She walked over to me swinging her hips and grabbed my cock and started to massage me. All the blood drained from the head on my shoulders to the one in her hand. "Forget it all Edward the past is the past and it can't be changed. The future will be what it will be and the present, well all you can do is roll with the punches and enjoy interludes like this one. She dropped to her knees in front of me but before anything got started someone started pounding on the door to our room. "FUCK…oops sorry love."

"No…No, don't be sorry. You took the words right out of my mouth Bella. You stay here. I'll get it and be right back. I walked out of the bathroom and headed for the door, my cock was ramrod stiff and aching. The fact that I was naked hadn't even crossed my mind when I opened the door. Standing there in front of me was Rose and Emmett. Both had their mouths wide open. Rose was the first to recover. "Well Edward nice to finally see you." Her eyes were trained on my erection and I didn't give a damn. "Emmett you never said that Edward was…well um… so well, that he was…so well endowed. Come to think of it endowed just doesn't do it, I mean him justice." She still hadn't stopped checking out my Johnson.

Bella came up behind me in a robe but she didn't have one for me. Emmett still just standing there and the following came out of the mouth of my loving brother. "Shit man, did you have work done? I mean I don't remember it being that big!"

I stood aside and ushered them in. My cock was now starting to relax much to my chagrin. "Emmett the last time you saw me naked... I was ten." Shit why did I just say that. He got this huge grin on his face.

"Yeah I remember you had Dad's Playboy and Mister Woody was standing at attention! You measured what maybe two inches!"

Then he started to laugh and Bella got pissed. She stepped in front of me and walked right up to him stood on her toes and looked up into his face. "Emmett what did I say about being inappropriate?" Rose stepped away from Emmett with her hand over her mouth and she winked at me. What the fuck was going on?

Bella walked over to the couch and grabbed the throw we had used at the beach and tossed it to me. Then as I was wrapping it around me toga style she launched herself at Emmett and planted her foot on his chest sending him careening back into the door where he fell on his ass.

Rose burst out laughing and I lost my eyebrows in my hair line as my eyes got as big as saucers. Bella turned around with a smug smile on her face as she looked at both of us and then back over her shoulder at Emmett. "What? I lived in New York by myself guys! Do you really think that Charlie Swan Chief of Police would have let me do that without being able to protect myself?" I hugged her to me and mister woody was stirring again. It was kind of a turn on that my pregnant fiancée had just laid out my jock brother. Not that I wanted her fighting my battles for me. I could take care of myself but this was definitely a turn on. Maybe after the baby comes we could have some sweaty sparring matches it had possibilities.

Emmett pulled himself up off the floor looked at Rose as he rubbed his chest. "That's going to leave a mark honey."

"Oh get over it Emmett. It's a bruise not a battle scar. Besides you deserved it. I told you they were going to be occupied but no you had to storm down here and see what was…" she started to giggle. "…see what was up." Then she burst out laughing again. I turned red and Bella blushed. "We'll wait for you guys downstairs. Esme and Carlisle are going to be awhile." Rose pointedly looked at Emmett's crotch and smirked. "Well Emmett you jerk, you just left your own friend hanging with this stunt...'I have to see what's up' well that just blew your chance to get lucky this morning."

Emmett's face fell and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Oh come on babe we can go back upstairs. No one but Alice is ready yet and well I've been missing you babe." Then he pouted and it was a full blown five year old's pout. It was all I could do to keep from laughing my ass off.

"Yeah well you can go to the bathroom for a hand job 'babe' because I am not leaving your sister downstairs by herself. If you hadn't eaten and drank everything in sight last night you wouldn't have fallen asleep as soon as you hit the pillow. In fact maybe your staying power would improve with a little abstinence. Edward's self imposed celibacy all these years seems to have left him with all kinds of pent up energy." She turned and walked out the room but not before she threw me a wink and said "Bella is one lucky lady."

Emmett raced after her whining, "Babe, come on Rosie…hey I was tired… so kill me…" his whine faded as he followed Rose into the elevator.

I closed the door and whipped off the toga as I reached for Bella. However she was not paying attention to me and actually looked worried. Mister Woody lost his wood immediately. "Love are you okay…is it the baby? Do you need something a glass of water, a doctor, should I call my Dad?"

She cupped my cheek and kissed me. Then she gave me a half smile. "No darling I'm fine. But Rose is right." Shit did she mean we were going to abstain…she had threatened that she'd castrate me if we stopped having sex. She can't turn the tables on me like that! There are rules...aren't there? "Don't panic Edward. Rose is right about Alice, she needs us now. I think we should get dressed and join them."

Then the phone rang it was Mom. She and Dad were going to forgo a short interlude of their own to be with their family... we needed to be there for each other now. Wow this family was spooky we're all on the same page at the same time…well at least the women are. I wondered if this group psyche thing that they seem to have going was like when woman in families tend to synchronize their periods. Hmm that could be the basis for a paper... I should bring it to Dad's attention. Within minutes we had congregated in the lobby of the hotel and Alice was nowhere to be found. The desk clerk presented Carlisle with an envelope addressed to him by Alice. He opened it and read to us.

_Dad_

_Sorry to skip out on you guys but I'm just not in the mood to be around people today. Please don't worry I've gone for a walk and I promise to stay within the Forks city limits. I'm going to visit Jasper later and don't worry I will keep to the regular visiting hours at the hospital. _

_I'll drop by the Police station on my wanderings and alert Charlie to your imminent takeover of his home and offer him my suite at the hotel so he can get some sleep. I can't imagine he'd get much at his place with you guys banging around. Maybe I can con him into taking me to breakfast at the Diner…that's what guys do after working a night shit right? _

_Anyway can you tell Bella and Edward to keep the door closed today I don't want them in my head nor do I want to be in theirs. If Edward gives you a blank look tell him to just imagine a door and close it…quietly. I'll knock if I need him._

_Rose knows what I want in the house same as usual a kick ass kitchen, herb garden and swimming pool the rest I leave up to guys and our new architect. Oh Bella, I got a hold of the architects from Cornwall they were actually relieved that you no longer require their services. It seems that they don't care for America to much…they hate the tea. Haha._

_I love you guys and I'll see you later. Please leave Jasper and me alone today we need the time and space._

_Your loving daughter _

_Alice_

Dad smiled and looked at me. "Well Edward do you understand this close the door thing? And what does she mean that you and Bella stay out of her mind? Is there something that you've been holding back about what's been going on here?"

I rolled my eyes "First yes I understand what she's talking about. Second none of us have a clue what the fuck is going on in our heads. Well except Alice has always been a little weird with the things she said she could do. Bit she seems to have a better understanding. Can this just wait Dad it's not end of the world stuff."

My Dad gave me a serious glare. "Edward that is hardly an explanation, should I be booking the three of you for MRI's. If this is something neurological and with Bella being pregnant we need to act now."

I started to breath rapidly. Bella was at my side her eyes as wide as saucers. Thinking of Bella and the baby being at risk because of our mind games scared the hell out of me. "Thanks for pushing my buttons Dad."

My mother came over and took my hand. "Calm down Edward everything is okay. Carlisle you should know better. Really that was so childish, now I know where Emmett gets it from. You should be ashamed of yourself scaring Edward and Bella like that! Come on let's get the shopping done then I'll make us breakfast at Charlie's and tell you guys about pre-cogs."

I gasped turned to my Mom. "Pre-what's…are you trying to say that Forks is to the West Coast what Stephen King's Castlerock is to the East Coast...home to all the weirdness?"

"No just the Pacific Northwest." She chuckled and I didn't. Oh settle down Edward for god's sake. Alice's grandma, my Mom and Bella's grandma Swan were all pre-cogs. At least it seemed like they could see the future. Maybe they were just listening in on everybody. My Mother explained it to me once. It would seem that Forks is a kind of supernatural hub. A lot of people here have odd abilities but generally they don't understand them or just ignore it as much as possible... unless the ability is very strong. The government has always been sniffing around here. But when people go missing from a small community like Forks it gets noticed very quickly. While a kid from the Rez... where there is already a high rate of kids running away... well I'm ashamed to say it but in my day it was just another runaway added to a long list of runaways from LaPush. That is until people like Old Quil decided to put stop to it." She abruptly let go of my hand and turned to Bella. "How are you feeling dear? I'm so happy that one of my children is finally going to give me a grandchild and with you and Edward for parents they'll have beauty and brains." She glared over her shoulder at Emmett. Rose snorted of all things and leaned in to kiss Emmett's cheek, like me Emmett did not see what was so funny. "Now can we get this show on the road or we will never be ready for when your NEW architect comes for the BBQ." Bella and I were on shopping detail the rest were sent to the house to get chairs, tables and the BBQ ready.

Mom had over emphasized the words new architect, there was hidden meaning there that I wasn't getting. But I was sure to hear of it as she climbed into the back seat of my car leaving Dad to take their rental. "Okay Mom what's up?" I looked back through the rear view mirror and she just glared at me. "Is it something I did or didn't do?"

She smiled but just barely. I felt like at any moment she would stab me between the shoulder blades while she laughed. "Both." Okay a one word answer to a two part question…I was so screwed."

Then Bella turned around in her seat. "Mrs. Cullen, this is entirely my fault. I engaged architects in Cornwall to design a cliff side home for me before Edward and I ever got together. So once it was obvious that the Quileute weren't about to let us back into Edward's house I contacted them for the plans. Emmett and his big mouth took it a step further and re-engaged them. Then Edward found out that Philip is a recent graduate looking to establish himself. I'm not sure that either one of us thought for a moment you would be interested in new construction." Bella looked at me with pleading in her eyes.

"Mom honest you've spent you whole career in restoration I never even thought of you. But I bet Philip could use a mentor and we haven't signed anything so to have your point and perspective would be invaluable." I think I had her with the word mentor so adding invaluable was just the icing on the cake.

"Edward, don't look so smug son. I've seen that look on your Dad's face for too many years not to recognize it on yours." She smiled then. "And as much as I would like to teach you a lesson for trying to con me I have to say that I would be happy to assist. But first let's see if Philip even needs or wants a mentor."

We had arrived at the store and Mom was a woman with a mission. No one could ever say that Esme Cullen sets a skimpy table. I only hoped that she remembered her promise and once I saw the genuine Canadian Maple Syrup hit the cart I knew that buttermilk pancakes were in my near future. Then when I saw the blueberries I knew I would be in hog heaven. I leaned in at one point and kissed my Mom on the cheek. She stopped what she was doing and turned to look at me placing her hands on either side of my face. "Edward, you know that I have never been prouder of you than I have since you and Bella got together. You have always made me proud of everything you have ever achieved." Then she stood on her tip toes and pulled my head down to kiss my forehead. "But son there is one thing you need to do honey?" I tipped my head and looked at her quizzically. "You need to get Robert and Marie married soon or your fans are going to spontaneously combust." Then she giggled and moved off to continue with her shopping. Bella who had been holding my hand the entire time was chuckling as we followed my Mom around the store.

I had thought it was only the family and two others that were coming to the BBQ but it seems that Mom took it upon herself to invite Sam Uley and half the tribe. Her reasoning was that Sam was a good local contractor that we would want to use. And half the tribe worked with him in the different trades of and on during his projects so they should all be invited as well to have their say. I shuddered to think what would happen now that the discussion about building our new home was going to be conducted like a town hall meeting. All I could say was 'okay Mom' and pay the grocery bill. Two carts and five hundred dollars later I was trying to determine if there was room in the car for all three of us or if I would have to walk to Charlie's. Emmett saved us by pulling in just as I musing on this. "Hey bro Bella called for help and here I am. And before you ask Mom, Reverend Weber loaned us the church's trestle tables and extra chairs plus the Diner loaned us their Founder's Day BBQ. Charlie's just wasn't going to be big enough. Dad and Rose have gone to get it."

Just then my phone rang it was Charlie. "Hi Charlie, oh Alice dropped by and told you about the BBQ. Steak and all the fixings... sure. Then deliver it to you hot at the hotel…yeah Bella and I can do that." Then he asked about the number of people attending and was he going to get a call at the station about the noise or parking. I explained the plan and the numbers and he just chuckled and wished me luck.

Bella smiled and asked. "Is Dad okay with this whole thing?"

"Yeah… except, we have to deliver dinner to him at the hotel."

Mom smiled and said. "Pie…"

"What Mom?"

"Peach pie… Betty Sake. We're going to ask Betty to join us I think she needs to expand her business into pies. Charlie loves her peach pie so I'm inviting her and she can take Charlie's dinner to the hotel." I gave her the WTF look. "Oh for heaven's sake Edward do you honestly think I don't know what would happen if you two leave…you won't come back and the talks about the house will fall apart." Okay she had me there. But could she blame me, Bella looked and smelled so delectable right now. Mom was still smiling…damn she was match making Betty and Charlie. Or maybe she was just giving them an extra push. Mom had me pull into Betty's bakery which was called 'For Goodness Sake' on the way back to Charlie's. She was in there for just a few minutes and came out looking like the cat that swallowed the canary…Charlie didn't have a chance... his number was up.

When we arrived at Charlie's the backyard was being transformed by Rose, Carlisle and a crew of people from the Rez including Leah and her Mom Sue, Jacob, Quil, Billy Old Quil and big burly guy who must be Sam Uley since that was the name on the truck that he had just pulled up in. Coming around the side of the truck was a beautiful young woman with a nasty looking scar on her right cheek. But in her hands was the biggest damn cake I had ever seen. Sam was busy pulling several bowls of salads out if the back of his truck and then he got into the flatbed and rolled a Keg to the end of his tailgate. Then he and Jacob picked it up carrying it over to an old tree stump on which they perched it. Emmett's eyes lit up when he pulled in behind us and started to unload the groceries. That seemed to be the signal for every woman in the yard to move into the tiny kitchen and start banging pots and pans. I moved to follow Bella but she turned and placed her hand on my chest and shook her head no. "Oh hen party only?" She smirked and slapped my chest then bounced up the stairs. Her tight little ass had me completely mesmerized. Rose tapped me on the back of the head as she passed and laughed.

Emmett appeared at my elbow with a huge black coffee. "Here bro it looks like you could use that."

I took the coffee. "What are you talking about?"

"You're still in la la land man. I saw you checking out Bella's toosh."

"Toosh…is that the best you can do Emmett?"

"No, but would you have preferred I said her cute ass?" I raised my eyebrows at him. He smiled, "Precisely, we'd just end up wrestling. And I have no desire to face a hormonal and pregnant Bella again because I messed with your pretty face." I reached for him but he danced out of my way. "Seriously man they can become demon women at the drop of a hat. And besides I haven't got a change of clothes with me and you know that Charlie wouldn't have anything that would fit me." I had to give him that one but I would file this little incident away for later. He just grinned at me and we bumped fists knowing that neither of us would bother to pursue this later.

Carlisle came up to me. "Son, if you're thinking of entering that kitchen my advice to you is stay clear unless you're called. Even if its just to use the bathroom go around by the front door. That room right now is a battlefield bunker and we son are the enemy."

"What?"

"They cook and we eat to the point of belching and undoing belts so that they know that we appreciated their efforts and so they can complain about how much we ate and what a mess we left for them to clean up."

"I don't get it?"

"The ends justify the means. Man was never meant to understand. It's easier if you just accept that and your life will be much simpler." He turned to go back and continue setting up the BBQ with Sam. "Oh and Edward what Emmett said about Bella being hormonal in dealing with others when stressed that goes double for the father of the child. They can get spooky crazy sometimes." He walked away chuckling.

Bella was standing at the back door looking out at me. I wanted to go to her when she smiled and blew me a kiss. But Emmett grabbed me as I put my foot on the first step. "Oh no you don't Romeo. Lets go help Dad. Besides Philip and Helen just pulled up and I think you should give him the heads up about Mom the Builder don't you think?"

Emmett followed Dad and I went off to greet Philip and his girl. I shook hands with both of them as Philip introduced me to Helen. She had a huge pan in her hand that smelled suspiciously like lasagna. She looked at me and smiled, then looked around the yard and back to me. I pointed to the pan in her hands. "If you want to get rid of that you could leave it here with a spoon or take it into the kitchen that's where the other women are apparently formulating the battle plan."

She laughed softly shaking her head. "Thank you Mr. Cullen."

"Just call me Edward there are too many Mr. Cullen's here today to keep it straight."

"Okay Edward, thank you!"

With that she walked towards the kitchen just as Betty Stark pulled up in her minivan, she jumped out and waved. Then she moved around to open the side sliding door. The aroma that wafted out was of fresh bread and rolls and pie, ever guy in the yard dropped whatever they were doing and converged on the van. Esme came out on the porch just in time to halt the swarm. She picked me, Philip, Billy and Carlisle as the ones that could be trusted to unload the precious cargo and walk unscathed through the mob and into the bunker. Betty took pity on the remaining souls and passed a bag of doughnuts to Emmett. The mob descended en masse to devour the contents...I think the bag and everything in it was gone before we reached the back porch steps. I chuckled to myself. Mom held the door open and as I passed her she touch my arm to halt me. "Bella's in her old room... top of the stairs and to the left. She needs you right now honey. She's worried about something and just a touch hormonal with all the woman ooing and ahing over her."

I bristled and looked at my Mom. "Is it safe?" She tipped her head to the side and looked quizzical at me. "I mean, I don't want to upset her more."

"Oh god Edward you've been listening to your father again haven't you." She shook her head. Just go to her. I handed her the box I was carrying and took a step forward just as she said. "Oh and honey...lock the door." It was my turn to look perplexed. "Emmett has been watching you two like you're prey and he's the shark ready to attack." I chuckled he was still trying to catch Bella and I obviously. Mom chuckled. "I take it from your reaction you understand what I'm talking about?"

I smiled sweetly at her. "Oh yeah I understand completely." Then she gave me a strange knowing look. "Wait a minute what do you know."

She gave me an evil grin. "Only what Rose told me. And believe me when she told the ladies in the kitchen...well let's just say you'll be getting a lot of very thoughtful looks later when then we rejoin the men, so be prepared."

"Oh god Mom, they have to know that I'm with Bella."

"Oh Edward it's not the woman you'll have to worry about. It's the men that will be wanting to know what's going on." Then she patted my cheek and left me to follow her.

As I passed through the kitchen everyone got quiet and all eyes turned to look at me. Then as I passed each woman they started to clap. I must have blushed at least fifty shades of red as I headed for the stairs. There was one wolf whistle from Rose of course, followed by a chorus of laughter spilling from the kitchen. I raced up the stairs and into Bella's childhood bedroom closing and locking the door behind me. I turned around to fine the love of my life curled up in a ball on the twin bed of her youth. She was crying. I raced to her side and sat down on the edge of the bed turning her over to face me. "Bella...what's wrong love?"

"Noth...Noth...Nothing!" and she hiccoughed.

Okay I had no idea what to do next, so I did the dumb guy thing. "Then why are you crying sweetheart?"

She looked at me wide eyed like a doe and then her face crumpled and she sobbed. "Oh Edward...I'm going to be a terrible wife and mother. I don't have any experience...I mean I was an only child and with divorced parents most of my life. What kind of role model is that?" She was so very fragile but honestly it hadn't occurred to me that those things would may make such a difference to her. "Edward, I don't want a big wedding. I don't want to be the centre of attention. Can't we just run away tonight and get married? Then we can begin our life together without any pressures.

I pulled her onto my lap and held her close. "Whatever you want my love. But I'd like to wait until we find out what's going on with Jasper."

She smiled then wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and nodded but she continued to sob even tough she managed to whisper. "Okay."

I held her firmly on my lap rubbing the small of her back and kissing her eyes, cheeks and lips. I finally lost myself in a kiss that had us falling back onto the narrow bed. When I opened my eyes Marie and Robert were looking down on me. "Oh fuck... this is another dream right?"

Robert cleared his throat and looked angry. "Mr Cullen I would appreciate it if you watched your language when my wife is present."

I heard a giggle and looked at Marie but she still had her hand to mouth looking shocked, I assume because of my explicative. I shifted my eyes to the left and there sat Bella giggling. What the fuck was going on now? Bella got straight faced and chastised me. "Really Edward, such language...and before you ask yes I'm really here with you. It would seem there's been a new development we can now appear in each others dreams instead of just sharing the experience. At least it's nice to have company now."

Someone coughed and we turned our attention back to the two Victorian characters standing in front of us...looking so much like us that it was really freaky. Marie stepped forward while holding onto Robert's hand. "Mr. Cullen we were wondering if you had considered our request from the last time that we spoke? You see time passes differently in our world and well frankly people are starting to talk about why Robert and I have not...well..."

"What my wife is trying to say Mr. Cullen we want children and it has been two years since we married and people are calling my wife barren and saying that I made a poor marriage. Now if you could just put pen to paper then we can put these dreadful and hurtful rumours to rest." What the hell was going on did the characters from my books live in an alternate universe where time past differently to ours. Shit why was I even considering this? Maybe I should start writing Science Fiction...maybe I should call Stephen King and find out if this is how his characters act. I remember him saying once that a lot of his stories came to him in dreams. But this is fucking ridiculous.

Bella sat at my side looking thoughtful. "Edward perhaps if you just commit to the idea of them having a baby, then Marie and Robert's dreams will come true."

"Bella they got married without my committing" She made a face at me like she questioned my memory and crossed her arms. Oh wait I remembered thinking that it would be in the natural progression of things after Robert's near death experience...and after everyone was bugging the hell out of me to let them get jiggy. Jiggy? Who the hell uses such a word anymore that had to be Emmett's influence watching all those cop shows from the 80's and 90's. I looked at Bella again and then Marie they both had tears in their eyes. Robert on the other hand looked like it could go one of two ways. he'd either throttle me or end up begging. I didn't want to endure ether coming from a fictional character. "Okay I think you guys should start having kids...in fact have as many as you want with my blessing."

Robert and Marie lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh thank you...thank you." Both of them moved to shake my hand and it felt weird shaking the hand of the fictional incarnation of me and Bella. A door appeared behind them as they turned to leave. "Wait!" They turned back to me with looks of horror on their faces I guess they thought I was going to change my mind. "How many little Masen's in total should I be prepared to write into my stories?"

They both smiled at each other and then me and said simultaneously. "Eight...four boys and four girls."

Then Robert took his wife's hands. "Do you think you could write in at least one set of twins for my dear Marie's sake? Confinement came be very hard on a woman in our time."

Bella squeezed my hand and looked like she was pleading, "As if I could ever consider killing Marie off in child birth." Both Robert and Marie's eyes got very big. "No! Oh no never, I would never do that to you! I promise that you will be the envy of ever woman in how easy your confinements and the births will be...how about two sets of twins." They both looked relieved and nodded then turned again to leave. "Wait no messages from the grave this time?"

Robert glanced over his shoulder a me. "No Mr. Cullen just a simple request from my wife and I. Oh and you were wondering about Mr. King's characters. The answer is yes many of his stories come to him in the same fashion, so I expect we will be conversing more. I have an idea that will involve the royal family and an assignation plot. You have woefully neglected the anarchists of our time sir and I feel I deserve something more challenging and worthy of my skills then plain murder."

I would have chuckled except he was deadly serious. He was standing there looking at me waiting for an answer. Shit I was feeling pressure from a construct of fiction. "Yeah okay man...we'll, um talk." He smiled and with Marie they left through the door which closed by itself and disappeared.

Bella cupped my cheek pulling my head around to look at her. "You are so sweet Edward." Then she leaned in and kissed me. I was lost once again. Next thing I knew someone was pounding on the bedroom door.

Fuck it had to be Emmett. "Wakey, Wakey guys everyone is here and it's about time to strap the feedbag." Fuck I'd missed the pancakes! He was laughing and when we didn't say anything he said. "Come on Bella you have not yet witnessed my mad BBQ skills." He played with the door knob again then put his shoulder to it and the door popped open. "Oops...hmm well, not much of a lock."

Bella threw a pillow at him. "Get out you big lug before you break anything else in my Dad's house."

"I'll fix that Bella... before Charlie gets home tomorrow. I promise." And he fled down the stairs.

Bella looked at me and laughed. "Edward that dream was weird. I'm taking it on face value that we dreamt the same thing... Marie and Robert want eight kids and you agreed, Right?" I nodded. She smiled. "Well I guess our lives will be interesting. But when you guys meet again you have to set up a schedule. They can't just pop in and out whenever the spirit or whatever moves. Hey maybe you can take afternoon naps in your study and you can meet up with your characters then?"

"What? You're my editor and you don't you want to be part of the creative process?"

"Tell you what." She tapped her head "Call me if you're having creative differences and you need a mediator." She giggled stood up and reach out for my hands. "Are we good?"

"Yep...still want to elope tonight?"

"Nah my Mom and yours would never forgive us and Alice, well Alice would..." Just then my phone rang. I pulled it out and showed it to Bella. "Alice?"

I answered. "Hey Sis what's up?"

"Edward let me speak to Bella please."

"Sure." I looked at the phone before passing it to Bella she didn't sound pissed but she didn't sound happy either.

Bella looked at me fearfully while chewing her lower lip before she put the phone to her ear. "Hello...Alice?" Then she cringed.

"Don't you hello me young lady. And do not pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. My lame brained brother will give you whatever you want. But you haven't got a clue what you want. You are having a big family wedding within the next four weeks so get over it."

"Alice? How did you know I asked Edward to elope?"

"My Mom called and said you were all hormonal and wishy washy when you were talking to the ladies about the wedding. Then she told me that she had to go get Edward when you ran upstairs, so I did the Math my friend. You have stage fright. Bella it is going to be alright, everything is going to be alright."

Bella was smiling now and her breathing was evening out again, no nerves or tears. "How's Jasper?"

There wasn't any answer for a bit and then a quiet southern drawl came over the phone. "Why I'm much better little lady...thanks for asking." She beamed and but her hand over the phone and mouthed 'It's Jasper.' I smiled back at her glad to hear that my friend was better. "Bella can I speak to Edward... please sugar?"

She handed me the phone, now I was nervous. "Hi Jazz!"

There was silence. "Edward...Edward I'm so sorry."

I was perplexed...sorry for what. "Hey man I haven't got a clue what you're talking about."

"Eddie..," I hated that name but I'd cut him some slack. "Sorry I mean Edward. I had no idea that I was related to that scumbag. My Mom never told me who my Dad was but if she had ...well I want you to know that if I had known I would never have done this to your family."

"Okay what the fuck crazy talk is this we don't have any proof. Dad is trying to convince the tribe to let us comb through the house for forensic evidence you know to check DNA."

"Why?"

"Why...You dumb fuck, to keep you from doing anything stupid like leaving my sister! And don't tell me you haven't thought about it. I know you Jasper." He chuckled on the other end.

"Yeah your sister has already threatened me in several different ways... all of which I might say have been totally convincing. And Carlisle has me seeing Marcus Volturi... he's a good shrink. But that's not why I wanted to talk to you. Your Mom has decided that it's time she got to throw a big family wedding for her daughter as well as her son. So when I'm able to fulfill my conjugal duties and also walk down the aisle I'd like you to be my best man."

I smiled at the phone. "Jazz I would be honoured. That is if you'll do the same for me."

"But I thought Emmett would be..."

I interrupted him. "Nope, I don't trust him. Besides he has always wanted to be the master of ceremonies." I groaned as I said that. Jasper chuckled. "Don't laugh my friend I'll let him know that you're looking of one as well." He was silent.

"Hell I might as well ask him, he'll just worm his way in somehow anyway. How's the house planning coming?"

"It hasn't yet. Emmett just informed us that the food is ready. Shall I put in any requests for you?"

"Nope..." There was some talking going on in the background and whispering. Then Jasper came back on. "We'll be there in about twenty minutes I have a day pass only because my family doctor will be present. So save me a few burgers this hospital crap is disgusting. And prepare any young children or those with weak stomachs... the mummy is coming to dinner."

I was sure this was not a good idea. Then I heard the phone being passed around and Alice came back on line. "Edward I know what you thinking." I didn't say anything. "Edward I literally know what you thinking so stop it. Jazz will be fine. Dr. Volturi said it will be good for him...as matter of fact I've invited the good doctor and his daughter Jane to join us. They just moved here from Italy of all places can you imagine!"

"Okay I'm glad Jazz can come. But why do I think there is something else behind this invitation?"

"Well, Um... is Embry going to be there?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well Jane is kind of a Goth chick and I knew Embry was into that scene...I just thought it would be nice...you know for the two of them...oh never mind." My sister was back in the saddle and matchmaking just like Mom. Seriously I think this would be a good career option for her.

"Honestly Edward you need to work on closing your mind if you intend to be snarky all the time."

I chuckled. "I'm not being snarky! I'm serious Pixie that could be another career path for you."

"Haha...we'll be there shortly and tell Bella she is picking a dress design today. I had them couriered to me here at the hospital."

"Where did they come from Alice?" I glanced at Bella not sure if she was catching any of this.

"London, Paris, LA and New York...oh and a local guy from Seattle"

"So is Jasper actually getting a day pass." There was dead silence on her end.

"Um... well... yeah."

"What did he do Pixie?"

"He threatened to sign himself out if they didn't let him go." She sounded very sad but relieved that a solution or rather a compromise had been reached. "He's in pain Edward but you know him he is so stubborn and he said we needed to be there to protect our interests."

"What? Does he think we wouldn't?"

The voice changed... it was Jasper again. "You I trust! But Emmett not so much...save me a burger we're on our way." And then he hung up.

I chuckled nervously and Bella looked at me still biting her lower lip. "Well my love you have a dress to pick out today and guess who's coming to dinner.

I filled her in as we headed downstairs. "Oh god you're kidding!"

I saw my Mom in the kitchen standing by my Dad who was on the phone. She motioned for us to join them. Dad looked up and smiled. "That damn stubborn bastard...Edward would you get my bag out of the car I'd like to have it close by just in case Jasper takes a nose dive." I paused as Mom grabbed his arm, he looked down at her and smile. "Dr. Volturi is adamant that it will be good for him to attend this evening."

I ran out to the car and when I got back it looked like no one had moved. "So what's got you concerned Dad?"

"Dr. Volturi got in touch with the warden at the prison where James stayed. It would appear that the state has his DNA on file and are willing to run a comparison against Jasper's to rule out that mad man as his father."

"Well that's good right?" I looked from my Mom to my Dad both looked scared. Bella stepped closer and took my arm. "Okay what am I missing here...Mom?"

"Edward before Jasper's Mom died she passed over all her life savings to me in trust for Jasper."

"Yeah I know Mom...so why does that have you worried."

"Oh God I don't know how we're going to handle this Carlisle." She looked up at him and then back to us. "Edward, Bella darling we have two problems. She not only gave me the money but all her personal papers which included Jasper's real birth certificate."

"What do you mean real?"

She looked at Carlisle pleading for him to continue. Dad sighed and sucked in his lower lip. "Come into the living room you two." We sat down still holding onto each other Mom sat beside Bella and Dad across from us in Charlie's chair. "Well you know that Jasper's mother Gayle was a lady of the night. And when she was relatively new to the profession her brother was her pimp. His bright idea was to trap some rich guy into either marrying his sister or for them to at least blackmailing him." He hesitated I'd never seen my Dad this unsure of himself. "Well the party she went to in California that night got a little rough and the guy she was supposed to ensnare tried to rape her. A kid that was staying next door visiting his grandmother stepped in and stopped him." He paused again. If it was for affect it was working. "Well one thing led to another and she did get pregnant but not by the guy her brother was counting on. He was furious and almost beat her to death. He really thought that he had killed her and left her in flop house for dead. But she was found and hospitalized as a Jane Doe. She was eventually released and had nowhere to go. She fell in with the wrong crowd and ended up working out of a house in East LA. The madam was at least compassionate enough to care for Gayle seeing a profit if she could sell the baby on the black market. Gayle went into labour and had to go to the hospital... there were complications so there was no convenient home delivery and no black market baby." Dad huffed you could tell he was really pissed off for some reason. "We don't know what happened after that except that Gayle kept Jasper and was able to keep him away from her business most of the time. She decided to move to Forks when she saw her brother on the street one day. She panicked raced back to the house where she was living packed up all she could carry, and left the rest. She moved here to Forks on a whim because this is where Jasper's father came from." Then he looked pointedly at Bella.

Bella's eyes got really wide. "Charlie? Does he know?"

Dad shook his head. I put my arm around Bella trying to gauge what she was thinking but her mind was closed to me. "No he doesn't. He remembered Gayle though and he did everything he could to make life easier for her here. But he never suspected that Jasper was his son. Hell he'd only been a junior in High School when it happened. He hadn't even been going out with Renee yet."

"And she never told him?"

Mom spoke this time. "No she didn't want to hurt him or Jasper."

"I have a brother...I should have seen it... the curly hair, the laid back attitude there are so many little things."

"No Bella... no one knew...no one ever gave it a second thought."

Bella looked horrified then. "Her brother was James!"

Dad cringed. "Yes and No." I flashed him a puzzled look. "He's a step brother no blood relation ...thank god."

Bella was a little panicked. "Okay then the state lab will run the test and see that James isn't his uncle and that's the end of it."

Dad looked so sad. "Bella Dr. Volturi asked for a search for any and all relatives. Your Dad 's DNA will be in the state database because he's in law enforcement."

"Oh my god Carlisle what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Bella...but now is not the time to decide. Let's get this house thing moving first okay. The wheels of the state move slowly we have at least three weeks before we can expect a results."

Bella turned to me and she looked freaked but happy at the same time. "Edward I know you want to get married as soon as possible. But I'd like to wait until this is resolved. I want all my family there. I want Jasper there not only as a friend and your best man, but as my brother."

"Okay love whatever you say. But I'm not treating him any different than I have before. He can still be a horse's ass. Coming here tonight is not one of his brightest ideas."

Esme gasped and we all turned to follow her eyes and there in the doorway stood Betty and Charlie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter 14**** Oops! Will Someone Just Shoot Me, Please!**

Could anything be worse? I looked at Bella and she grimaced tapping her head. No! I know that I'd closed the door when I saw Dad on the phone. Bella shook her head and pointed at herself. Oh FUCK! Bella had left the connection open and that meant...Alice would hear Bella's thoughts. Shit I hope she wasn't driving. In the mean time Charlie had gone white...like vampire white and was now moving through the colour spectrum. He had just moved from a lovely shade of royal blue to imperial purple. If he didn't say something soon he was going to explode. Betty was by his side and looking at him like she didn't know whether to run for cover or wrap her arms around him. The rest of us just sat there. I didn't have the guts to look at anyone else. Then I heard this thunderous pounding on the door but no one else seemed to be reacting to it. I swear that if someone didn't get that door soon it was going to come off of its hinges. Bella was shaking my arm and as I looked down at her she tapped my head and mouthed 'ALICE.' Oh! Oh that was my mental door and guess who wanted in. I shook my head no at Bella. She got a very stern look on her face and mouthed 'Chicken'. Then Charlie cleared his throat. I looked his way and he was now a blushing rose colour. "Will you two knock it off! I don't know what hocus pocus you've got going on with my daughter and your sister but knock it off." What the fuck! Why me...it was his daughter that was using the sign language. Then he turned on my Dad. "I think maybe you'd better start explaining a few things before I kick all of you out of my house!

Bella stood up. Now she was doing the colour change thing and that was not good. "DAD! Sit down and behave yourself." He stopped then spluttered and glared at her. "Alice and Jasper are going to be here shortly. And I don't imagine Alice is going to be in the best of moods. She just found out how you reacted to this news through me." Betty looked perplexed and Bella of course noticed. She smiled at her and shrugged. "Telepathy it's a Forks thing apparently... Sorry." Betty only chuckled and shrugged. Not sure what that meant but at least she wasn't freaking out. Charlie on the other hand was still on the verge of losing it. Bella stepped forward and pulled him over to the couch to sit down. I moved to stand beside my Dad and Betty sat beside my Mom. "Okay Dad just calm down. For the record Esme and Carlisle have not been plotting to destroy your life, so give the attitude a rest." Charlie grimaced and sunk down onto the couch with his hands folded before him and his eyes on the carpet. "So you're Jasper's biological father big deal! It's not like you're going to have to change diapers, teach him to drive or pay for college... so relax. He's family and whether this new information changes your relationship or not I think that it's pretty much up to him."

My wife was lecturing her father from the dominant position of 'I'm a woman and know better than you do so shut up and listen'. And Charlie so far was doing just that. However the pounding in my head was giving me a headache. I reluctantly opened the door ready to slam it closed in a moment's notice particularly if Alice started screeching at me. "Alice?"

"Hey Edward."

"You're not pissed that I didn't answer?"

"No it was probably for the best that you didn't. Jasper noticed as they were loading him up in the wheelchair that I was somewhat alarmed."

"Have you told Jasper?"

"Didn't need to, he told me, right after Dr. Volturi told him they were running his DNA against the State database. Seems Jasper is very intuitive and Charlie's Grandma Swan had a big mouth when she visited. The last year she came to Forks before she passed away she spotted Jasper and new right away that Jasper was Charlie's son. She even went and saw his Mom. Apparently most of the money that Gayle left Jasper was actually a legacy that Grandma Swan gave her for Jasper's education. It was all done very much on the QT. When she asked to meet Jasper she told him that Charlie was his Dad. Can you believe that she actually took him out for ice cream to explain to him who she was and that Charlie was his Dad and how that had come to be. Seems Bella's Dad couldn't lie to save his life back then and spilled the beans to his Grandma that summer that he and Gayle had ...well you know. Anyway he's known for about twelve years. But he didn't want to hurt Charlie or ruin their friendship and of all things he was afraid that Charlie wouldn't want to go fishing with him anymore. But Jasper insists that he has always felt very dawn to Charlie. He originally thought it was because of the kindness he showed to him, his Mom and then Alice. Then when he found out... he just didn't see any reason to change things." There was silence.

"Sis?"

"Yeah."

"Are you guys still coming over?"

"Yep the wheelchair van just got here. Why?

"Um Charlie just found out."

"WHAT?"

"Hey! Yelling is just as loud telepathically."

"Oops sorry."

"How's he taking it?"

I looked at Charlie and then at Bella, Betty and my parents. "Well he's getting tough love from Bella, counseling from Dad and Betty and Mom are just watching it all like it's a tennis match."

Alice giggled. "We'll be there shortly. I'll warn Dr. Volturi that he may have another patient."

Alice closed the door. Hmm she must be telling Jasper what was up. I wonder if he'll have them turn around and go back to the hospital where he belongs. Nope not a chance! One thing I knew for sure about my friend was that he loved to punish himself. Well I'm on his side...that is if there are sides to be taken. And if Charlie loses it ... I looked at Bella she had finished unloading on her Dad and was looking at me quizzically...then I guess I'll play it by ear. That got me a smile from my gorgeous girl. Whew, note to self remember to close the door for unedited or inappropriate musings. Charlie looked like a wreck. Dad had finished talking and the silence was deafening so I decided to break the ice. "Well Charlie...not working tonight?"

Everyone honed in on me like I had three heads. Charlie looked up from wringing his hands and he was totally perplexed. "What?"

"Aren't you working tonight?" One thing I had learned from Bella was that the Swans did not do heavy issues well. They needed time to think and it was better to give them the time to process. So I had determined that I should distract the audience in the room.

He smirked at me so he had caught on. "Nope it's one of the advantages of being the Chief...I called Marks in, he owed me. Besides Betty suggested that I was going to miss out on one hell of a party. And so far she's been right."

"Well since Forks finest is here maybe we should have invited the Fire Chief as well... we might need it with Emmett on the grill. Good thing that we got the medical covered." I winked at my Dad and he just sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Charlie noted the exchange and smiled. "Ah Edward, I believe the Fire Chief is already here."

"Huh?

"It's a volunteer department and Sam Ulley is the Chief for Forks and La Push since we share the equipment. It works well since his Construction Company is exactly halfway between both places."

Charlie sat for a bit looking at his shoes then looked up at me. "Okay... I guess that I can do this. You were obviously off somewhere while I was being roasted. Can I ask if it had anything to do with this mess?"

Bella squeezed my hand drawing my attention, she smiled and nodded but she was still biting that damn lip and it was a really distracting. "Um oh yeah...so you noticed that. Well Alice was filling me in on a few things." How the hell was I going to say this...should I even say anything at all. Panic was setting in so I pounded on the door in my head...no answer, fuck! Just then I heard the gravel on the drive crunch. Oh shit I was out of time...now what. "Charlie they're here. I think you and Jasper need to talk. He knows and he's known for a long time." Well now that the cat was out of the bag it was officially a 'what the fuck moment'. I've honestly never seen so many mouths open at one time in surprise over the same thing. The front door was opened just then by Alice followed by Felix a behemoth of a male nurse from the hospital who was easing Jasper's wheelchair up the stairs. Christ I hope we had enough food he looked like he could eat a whole cow on his own.

Once Felix was inside he was able to maneuver the chair around so Jasper was facing us. Jazz looked around the room and tried to smile. "If ya'll don't mind I'd like to speak to Charlie alone." We all nodded but Felix stood his ground and my Dad wasn't moving.

Then Dr. Volturi came into the room. The doctor gazed at all of us and smiled. Then in a whisper quiet voice he said. "I think we can leave you alone with the exception of Felix Mr Whitlock." Jasper looked as if he was about to argue. Marcus smiled. "Either that or we all stay.

"Jasper glared at the good doctor and through gritted teeth said, "Fine."

Alice walked past him to sit on the couch. Jasper reached out and touched her hand. "Sorry sugar this is between Charlie and me...and apparently Felix."

Felix grinned and Alice stuck her tongue out at him. He just shrugged and stuck his out at her. We had all known Felix from kindergarten through High School. He had been the epitome of jock from the sandbox on up. Hell he was more of a jock than my meat head brother. To say the least we were all shocked when we found out that he wanted to be a nurse. He had decided that in senior year after doing community service with my Dad...Charlie had pulled him over while he was drunk and driving. The football team that year were all waiting for him to announce that he was Gay as well...courtesy of meat head spreading the word. But nope he wasn't gay. He just wanted to be a nurse. He was actually married to Angela Weber the editor of the Forks Forum and they have two cute kids. But he and Alice had always had this animosity between them ever since first grade when he had put worms in her mud pies. Yet she didn't retaliate until High School in our junior year when she put a small dab of A535 in his cup before the first game of the year. That woman can really hold a grudge. But I digress. I walked over and assisted Alice up by the elbow...well actually I grabbed her elbow and pulled her out of the room behind everyone else.

Dr. Volturi was a very tall lanky man he looked more like a Cambridge professor than a shrink. He had his dark hair pulled back from his face in short ponytail. But his eyes were really unusual. They were deep set and a very clear dark brown almost black with just a hint of what looked like burgundy that edged the iris. And they were very piercing when he looked at you... it was like he could see into your soul. Other than that slight creep factor he was a very pleasant man, friendly and soft spoken. His daughter was another thing. She had the Goth chick nailed...clothes, makeup and attitude. Ah yes and that attitude... I think the only thing that would have made her crack a smile was if all of us drop dead in front of her. Sorry for her luck that wasn't happening. Embry at least had her engaged in a conversation of a sort. From what I could tell she was speaking to him in short angry bursts of language that shouldn't be used in front of small children, fortunately none were in attendance unless you counted our unborn child.

I caught a look on Dr. Volturi's face he wasn't exactly the proud father at this moment. He noticed me watching him and shrugged as he stepped towards Bella and I. "My wife Didyme died when Jane was very young. I'm afraid her behaviour is a result of me being an overindulgent father." He looked back at Jane before shaking his head. Then he smiled at Bella. "I understand that you are expecting Mrs. Cullen."

Bella nodded and squeezed my hand. Alice who I still had a hold of groaned. "Call me Bella please. I'm not Mrs. Cullen." The good doctor frowned and looked at me and our joined hands. "I mean not yet...we did get ahead of ourselves I suppose." She was so embarrassed and was beet red when she added softly. "But I will be...and soon."

He smiled but he still seemed skeptical. So I tried to save my darling and just made it worst. "It's a long story and very complicated."

"I have two doctorates Mr. Cullen I think I can keep up."

Alice groaned again. "Marcus these two are Romeo and Juliet reincarnated with one exception their fate was to eventually reunite and remain alive...no poison, no dagger."

He chuckled and sighed. "I'd love to hear that story sometime." He leaned towards Bella. "I'm a sucker for the classics my dear."

Bella giggled. "It would be my pleasure but I think we'd need an ensemble of story tellers. There were multiple players in keeping us apart and bringing us back together. I don't believe even Edward or I know the whole story."

She looked around me and at Alice. Alice rolled her eyes. "Okay since it looks like my husband is going to be busy for awhile I'd love to regale you with the tale of Bella and Edward." She linked her arm with the good doctor and they strolled off towards the tables that had been set up and away from the crowd around the BBQ.

I took Bella's hand and we strolled over to see what was going on around the BBQ. And to my utter surprise Emmett wasn't cooking. Philip's Helen and Sam's Emily where doing the grilling... Sam was chuckling at the look on Emmett's face. I tapped Philip on the shoulder. "What's up?"

Philip smiled. "A cook off...your brother has already been eliminated. We are down to the final two contestants."

"Wow Emmett agreed to that?"

"Well not really... but the ladies were heckling him after he informed them that grilling was an art that was perfected by men. One thing led to another and he unintentionally challenged them."

"Who's judging?

"Everyone... they're being graded on taste and presentation."

"Oh this ought to be good. What was Emmett's score?"

"Eight."

"Well that's not bad."

"That's eight... out of a possible twenty points." I couldn't help myself I broke out laughing and fell off the stump I was sitting on. Emmett just glared at me and continued to pout. Bella was trying to hide her smile behind her hand. But finally gave in and joined me on the grass laughing. Bella and I had the privilege of declaring the cook off winner. And honestly it was a dead tie between Helen's steak and Emily's ribs. Emmett could be seen mumbling on the periphery of the crowd saying that he still made a better burger ...which Emily conceded he did. The party was on again, Emmett was happy and the beer was flowing while everyone's bellies were sated. I must admit that Emily's cake with a beer was new taste sensation and one that I would not be repeating anytime soon. I switched to coffee after that.

Bella was drinking milk and green tea only. I noticed that she hadn't eaten much, "Are you feeling okay love you didn't eat much."

Her eyes watered up. "I don't want to get fat."

Where the hell did that come from she had been telling me the baby was no bigger than a peanut. So why, was she suddenly worried about putting on a few pounds? I frowned not sure what my response should be. Mom was watching me and she smiled then got up and came over to sit by Bella. "You know Bella that a certain amount of weight gain is essential for the health of the baby. But you don't have to become a couch potato and eat brownies everyday either. You can still keep up with your usual exercise routine and modify it as the belly gets in the way."

Bella paid attention and sighed there was something else that was bothering her. "Bella what else is bothering you?"

She nudged my shoulder with her head. Then sat up and forward so her hair covered her face. "I don't want a female OB/GYN... I want Carlisle. I trust him...I can talk to him about things that a stranger might find weird. "She turned and looked at my Mom. "He can do that... can't he? Or is there some rule about 'conflict of interest' in caring for family."

Mom smoothed Bella's hair back from her face and cupped her chin. "Why don't you ask him? I bet he'd be thrilled."

Bella smiled weakly and in a hushed voice said. "Really?" My Mom shook her head yes. Bella looked around the yard for my Dad and when she spotted him she got up. I rose to follow her and she turned around and placed her hand on my chest. "No honey I'd like to ask him by myself. Okay?" I smiled and nodded and she slowly made her way over to Carlisle. She just narrowly missed Emmett who naturally was in full tackle mode for a game of touch football. I grimaced but she managed to dance out of his way without falling and she reached my Dad unscathed. Then she touched his arm and conversed with him for a few minutes...he finally looked up at me and beamed. I guess that was a yes to her question. He wrapped his arm around her a shoulder and gave her a hug. He motioned for Mom and me to join him.

I took my Mom's hand and helped her up off the picnic bench and we skirted the football game. However Emmett did manage to just grab my shirt tail. But I deeked away from his hands, caught the football in mid flight that was hurtling towards me and tossed it towards Embry. To his great surprise and mine it landed in Jane's lap. She was stunned at first then leered at the players that were all just standing there waiting to see what she would do. Personally I was expecting to see a switchblade come out of nowhere and puncture the ball. Instead she stood up removed her biker's jacket and called "shirt" and headed for the skins end zone, with them chasing her. When she crossed over the broom handle she spiked the ball and danced in place with her arms raised. Hmm who would have thought that the Goth girl was into sports? The guys finally pulled themselves together with Jane on the shirts team...someone had turned the music up and the chaos of the game resumed.

When the music was cranked up I looked to were the sound system was set up. There fiddling with dials was Jasper in his wheelchair with Felix behind him and Charlie standing at his side. It was Jasper that cranked up the tunes. Emmett yelled at Felix to get his ass in the game...Jasper motioned for Felix to go as Charlie sat down on the step beside them. Alice had left Marcus talking to Sue Clearwater and joined Jasper on the porch.

Charlie looked at Sue and then at Betty and smiled. Sue and Charlie had broken up after Bella had caught them together two Christmas's ago. They had agreed that it just didn't feel right, it was too soon after Harry had died but they never got back together. Sue had not moved on, she was lonely and at loose ends.

I continued making my way to my Dad's side. He was looking at Jasper and Charlie both men were smiling. "It looks like things went well."

Dad smirked. "It's too early to tell but I guess for now they are still friends at least." Then he sat down and pulled Mom down beside him. "So Bella has asked me to be her doctor, are you okay with that son?"

"Yeah Dad, it would be very special for both of us... cheaper too." I chuckled at his surprised look. Bella punched my arm. "Ouch! He knows I'm only kidding...sort of."

Dad and Mom were laughing, that made me nervous it meant they were both on the same page. Mom caught my sharp intake of breath. "Oh calm down Edward he's not going to gouge you."

"So what are you charging these days Dad?"

"I can't say for sure...but I'll let you know."

"Huh...aren't there standard fees for service?"

He chuckled. "Edward, I'm not an HMO. I don't know because I need to see what the clinic needs."

He grinned like a kid in a candy shop. "The price for caring for my new daughter and my grandchild is you helping to refit the clinic."

"Sure I can help...but what do you mean by refit?"

"You, your brother and your mother and I are going to make a substantial donation to the clinic at La Push with the provision that anyone that can't afford the hospital in either Forks or LaPush can use its services. Our donation will be seed money. But will need help with raising the funds to refit the equipment and the clinic infrastructure. This way in a few years it can become self sufficient... if we don't touch the principle of our investment. Then annual fundraisers should take care of any capital equipment needs after that."

"Okay I'm in, but that seems a lot to ask for just one pregnancy...Bella and I want a large family."

Dad was smirking. "Alright you got me... free health care for Bella and all my grandchildren."

"What about me?"

"You Edward can afford to go to the hospital."

"What!"

Bella was laughing. "Don't push your luck babe I think your Dad is being very generous."

"Yeah well about your delivering our child it's not happening at the Forks/LaPush Clinic!"

She stepped away from me and crossed her arms. "No it won't, nor will it be at the hospital. I want a home delivery surrounded by everyone I love." That was my signal to keep my mouth shut. I swallowed what I was going to say. I was proud of the fact that I was learning when to do that.

Suddenly Alice was at my side. "Edward would you help Felix lift Jazz down off the porch he's starting to feel like he's on display."

"Sure cutie."

As I was walking away I heard Alice. "So did he agree or freak." I threw a look back over my shoulder. "Hah, since he's no longer depressed his hearing has really improved...I used to be able to get away with so much."

I smiled to myself and wondered how much had I missed out on over those years without Bella. I approached the porch, Felix was standing on one side of the wheelchair and I went to the other side. I looked at Charlie he was watching closely what was going to happen. But I had to be a wise ass. "Hurt you back old guy?"

He glared at me. "What?"

"I thought all you Cops knew how to lift and carry properly or is that only fireman." He smirked and rolled his eyes. "That's firemen you clown."

Jasper sucked in a breath and said, "I think he's afraid he'll break me." Charlie grunted and walked down the steps to make room for me. Jazz made an effort to chuckle. I noticed Felix reach around back of the chair and push a button on a pump hanging off the back. Jazz glared up at him. "Sneaky Felix...but I said I'd tell you when I needed any extra."

Felix nodded looking down at Jazz in the chair. "Yeh you did. But you lie when I ask you if you're in pain. So I'm going to use my super assessment skills to determine when you need another bolus."

Jazz grimaced looking straight ahead. "Good help is hard to find." Then he glared back up at Felix looking for a reaction. It rolled right off of him like water on a duck. Felix then explained to me what he wanted me to do. And without rocking the chair at all we had him down and onto the patio in a shot. People started differing over in small groups to speak to him. But Jasper wasn't his usual talkative self. I decided it was time to get this construction talk moving.

I asked everyone to grab a seat. The ladies not affected by the construction of our new home volunteered to do the clean up. Charlie started a blaze in his fire pit. And we all pulled up chairs, stairs or sat wherever our butts landed. Bella and I sat on a chaise lounge on one side of Jazz and Alice and Rose and Emmett sat on the other. Across the fire from us was Sam Uley, his crew and Philip. Mom and Dad were half way between the two groups. It had the feel of a council meeting. Both Mom and Philip had spent the afternoon discussing the plans. Apparently Philip was honoured to have the famous Esme Cullen assist on the project...she insisted it was in a consultative position only that she would be concentrating her efforts at the Clinic. Sam's face lit up when he heard that. I guess he saw the dollar signs with two major projects going on at once. I could almost see him doing the calculations looking around at his permanent crew and his sub contractors this would provide a ton of work and he would hopefully make a name for himself in the business. The Pacific Northwest was attracting a lot of people with money looking for a piece of wilderness as their backyard.

Philip looked at my Mom and she nodded. "Bella these plans you had drawn up are perfectly good and I'm willing to use them but I think your mother and I can do much better." He was excited and Esme was smiling at his enthusiasm. "Building on a cliff side is expensive and hazardous but what I propose in going underground. With windows looking out of the cliff face I suggest that these rooms be the main family rooms, kitchens and dining rooms with bedrooms above ground. Now your Mom and Dad want their wing totally above ground along with the garages and out buildings." He barely took a breath as he paused and before I could open my mouth he continued. "I would also like to propose a series of roof top gardens so that we don't compromise the natural flora. Esme has requested a green house for herbs and as a kitchen garden since the surrounding conifers may have made the soil too acidic to grow vegetables." He rubbed his hands together and launched into his next statement. "Now I bet you're wondering about power consumption? Esme says that Edward is very committed to reducing their carbon footprint so I'm proposing the use of solar power."

Emmet jumped in and blurted out. "Solar power! In the Pacific Northwest are you nuts?"

Philip smiled at him and pointed. "It is a little known fact that solar panels work more efficiently in cooler climates which makes the Pacific Northwest one of the ideal places to install them. And believe it or not 50% of the country's solar power is currently being generated in the Puget Sound area."

Then my Mom piped up. "And aesthetically it's better than wind power."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Well of course if looks prettier that's the perfect reason to go with it."

My Mom got a very pissed look on her face. But before she could say anything Rose jumped in. "Shut the hell up Emmett. Besides what was that case your firm handled last year? Wasn't it a fight against a wind farm because of its impact on the eco system? If I'm not mistaken your guys won that one didn't they?" Emmett sat back pulled Rose onto his lap as a shield and did exactly what she told him to do...he shut the hell up.

Sam then started the discussion about where the property was located. It wouldn't be a problem getting the equipment in but there was going to have to be some blasting. Esme had already contacted a geologist she knew in Seattle to come up and do a survey for us. From there the discussion moved onto all the details. Emmett and Rose requested that their bedroom face the forest. Bella and I wanted a seaside view as did Alice and Jazz. Rose even got them to agree to add a service bay to the massive garage and we would need the extra space for things like snow removal equipment for the mile long lane. And of course Emmett wanted a pool with an infinity edge. Mom was able to point out to him the impracticality of it but mentioned that a covered pool could be added to the property if we were all in agreement. Finally as we all argued about the pool Sam pointed out that we had hot springs on our land. Emmett immediately gave up the idea of a pool. Which made me happy, particularly since Bella and I were planning on having a passel of kids...the idea of an indoor drowning hazard just lit up all my parental alarms. I paid closer attention to the conversation in case any other safety issues arose. Jazz's only request was specifically for him he wanted to have a studio for his film projects and music. Bella had requested a huge library for all of us. And Dad wanted an office with enough equipment to take care of immediate emergencies and to run a little lab where he could conduct his evil experiments...I had to chuckled at that thought my father the mad scientist...sometimes I crack me up. Alice shook her head at me. I knew the door was open but I didn't care. Esme was going to have an office as well. Then everyone got on the band wagon I was the last one to speak up and all eyes turned to me. "I want at least eight bedrooms." I smiled at Bella I could see she was thinking of Marie and Robert. "I want a kick ass kitchen with catering capabilities." Everyone looked puzzled over that one. I wasn't thinking of myself but Alice, she had a penchant for cooking and I know how much she liked to do events. Then I asked for a cosy study like I'd had in the other house but with ocean views and above ground.

I repositioned Bella at my side and leaned over to talk to Jazz. He was asleep I looked at Alice and her eye shifted to Felix. "Thanks Felix...would you consider coming to work for us?"

He raised his eyebrows then looked at Emmett. "No thanks Edward."

"We could make it worth your while."

"There's not enough money in the universe that would get me to work in the same house where Emmett Cullen lives." Then he chuckled. Emmett shot daggers at him but was keeping his mouth shut.

My Dad had come over to check on Jazz and he leaned over me. "He's taken Edward. I already hired him as my clinic manager." Felix grinned and shrugged. "Besides son Jasper isn't going to need a nurse much longer. Then he looked at Dr. Volturi who was still deep in conversation with Sue Clearwater.

"What's up with Sue?"

"Nothing Edward, but she and Marcus knew each other a long time ago. So they're just catching up. It's nice for Sue she lost Harry and then the engagement with Charlie fell through. But she's actually been talking to him about Seth. His marks have slipped over the last couple of years and she's not sure if it's because he hasn't had a male role model around since his Dad died or something else. Plus he's been lying to Sue a lot lately. Marcus is going to see what he can do to help."

"Where is Seth anyway?"

Bella moved her feet and made room for Dad to sit on the end of the lounge.

"He didn't want to come. So he's spending the day at the Black's with Rachel and Paul."

"Why did Sue come?"

"Well Billy's car has been out of commission and Old Quil needed a ride. Jake's car was full with Leah and things that we needed here."

"Hmm I haven't talked much to Jake since this whole thing blew up in our faces. I guess I need to rethink the security arrangements with Jake?"

Bella and my Dad both looked perplexed. "Why son, nothing has changed. Your still a literary celebrity and need a body guard when on tour. This place we're building is going to be huge and it might not be a bad idea to have security on the premises."

"What? Why?"

"Edward your Mom hasn't talked to you yet about the Forks pre-cogs and there are the Quileute's shadow warriors and wolf thing to consider. Son the recent events at the house have made the government curious all over again. We need to stick together."

"Is that why you want all this equipment for your office and a lab?"

"Yes that's one reason. But I really think we need to stick together for the next few years or at least until they lose interest again."

"Is it that serious?"

"Old Quil believes so and so does Philip. I don't know what Philip is fully capable of but just like with Alice I wouldn't want to bet against him."

I needed to talk to Sam sooner rather than later about those condos he built near what would be our construction site. I was prepared to buy them all just to get us out of the Forks Arms. Alice nodded in agreement and so did Bella. As I stood up to go over and talk to Sam the radio in his truck crackled alive at the same time as the one in Charlie's cruiser went off. They both raced to their respective vehicles. Emily went to Sam she kissed him as he jumped into the cab of his car with five other guys clambering on board. The others of his crew were piling into anther truck and peeling out of the drive. Charlie seemed to have more time and came to my side. "It's the house Edward...It's an inferno. I don't what those guys will be able to do except to keep it from spreading." Emmett and I made a move towards our cars. Charlie grabbed my arm and stood in front of Emmett. "NO. You guys stay here! Sam and his crew know what they are doing and they don't need you guys fumbling around out there and getting yourselves into trouble. I looked over at Billy and Old Quil both of them seemed just as shocked as we were. So I guess the tribe had nothing to do with starting the fire. I suddenly thought of that line from the Tempest '_Hell is empty and all the devils are here_.' It finally meant something to me now... evil doesn't live in far off places where it can't affect or harm anyone. The devils are here and are hard at work trying to inflict hate and fear into people's hearts. So should I heed the Bards words and ..._Unmask the falsehood and bring truth to light? _Good question but I didn't have an answer_. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

**Authors Note:  
><strong>Sorry for the delay I was caught up in following the Canne Film Festival and I've been working too much.

**Chapter 15**** Burn Baby Burn!**

Well there goes our first real estate investment up in smoke. I was noticed that Billy and Old Quil had their heads together. And that is why I never felt like I could trust them. They were always talking behind your back and they didn't share. So shoved my hands in my pants pockets and walked towards them curious as to what was going on. "So what's up guys...any guesses as to who torched MY house?"

They both looked up at me and Billy answered."Whoever it is has the most to hide." It figures another cryptic answer, Billy and Old Quil should write a book "Cryptic Comments for Dummies". It would be a best seller.

"Convenient answer guys. But do you have any idea as to who that might be?" They both shook their heads no. I couldn't believe it. Somebody around here knew what was going on and my money was on Old Quil. But he had his inscrutable elder face on...fuck... did he practice that in the mirror? Billy shifted his eyes to the forest like someone was calling to him. He looked back at me and swallowed...opened his mouth and then shut it again. Old Quil didn't move a muscle he was looking at me, but not really AT ME...his mind and is eyes were focused inward. God I hate this shit!

I wasn't going to get anywhere with these two so I turned to look for Bella... big mistake! She was still chewing on that damn lip so my mind was taking my body places that I couldn't afford to have it go to right now. I had to put a stop to it so I walked over to her and did the only thing I could think of that would work. I shoved my tongue down her throat. Which led to her wrapping her right leg first around my thigh then she moved it up heading for my hip. If I let her jump up on me it would be all over. Christ I was so fucking hard now I couldn't stop myself. I lifted her up and walked up the back steps past the family and into a now empty kitchen. I kicked the door closed and sat her on the counter. She had my fly undone and my cock in her hand faster than a pro and she was just about ready to jump down and go to work on me when I stopped her..."NO! Bella...I want to fuck your brains out in your father's kitchen." God I was such a bastard I could have said that better...but my cock was sucking the blood from my brain faster than my heart could pump it.

She didn't seem to mind though as she leered at me. Maybe she was suffering just as much as I was. "If that's the case then this counter is to high Edward." She jumped down raced to the front door to lock it as I took care of the back door. When she came back into the kitchen she was stark naked. It probably took me ten seconds to get out of my clothes as she draped herself over the kitchen table. I closed my eyes and plowed into her like this would be our first and last time. Once I was buried as deep in her as I could get, I opened my eyes and met her deep chocolate gaze the lust and love there was palpable. She tried to move but I held her hips down and still. She smiled and reached up to tweak my nipples, I wanted to return the favour with my teeth. But I was in control of her lower half and it was driving her crazy and I wanted to stay in control. It was taking all of my concentration not to move my hips. I was aching but it was glorious just being seated in her feeling her warmth and wetness. I was gazing at her breasts and salivating...god I wanted to taste them. I needed to taste them! But if I moved to lean forward I would lose some of my control. So instead I pulled her up pinning her arms to her sides. We were already as close together as two people could be. She wrapped her legs around me and dug her heels into my ass. That movement caused me to slide to a depth in her I didn't even know existed. I couldn't help myself any longer... but I was going to control the pace. I was determined to control this. I started with a very gentle rocking motion I refused to withdraw from her in any fashion. Suddenly she leaned her head down to my shoulder and fucking bit me to keep from screaming. I could feel her frustration so I returned the favour by sucking on the nape of her neck to hide my own need and frustration. The pain in my shoulder had only heightened the experience. We continued to rock back and forth picking up the pace slowly. I wasn't sure how much longer I could handle this. My legs were starting to turn to jelly so I moved them apart slightly to brace myself and that was my ...rather our undoing. My dick slipped out less than a millimetre but I couldn't control my response. I pulled out and pounded back into my love and we came undone. Bella clamped her mouth onto my shoulder once again and I clamped onto her neck it was unbelievable. We rocked back and forth, back and forth the table started to rock and groan with us. Just before it probably would have collapsed I spilled my seed into Bella as her orgasm clamped down on my shaft milking it dry. We were both gasping for breath as I collapsed into Charlie's chair with her in my lap. The table had survived. But I don't know if I could ever sit there again and be comfortable talking to Charlie. We were still intimately joined and I didn't want to move, neither did my lovely bride to be. Between deep breathes she managed to say. "We have got... to do that... again sometime!" I cocked my eyebrow at her and looked down at the chair in which I was sitting. She followed my gaze and smiled. "Oh yeah...well maybe not here exactly. But we're doing that again Edward." We were both covered in a fine sheen of perspiration that sparkled when the light hit it just right.

I heard someone coming up the back steps and from the sound of the steps creaking I would bet even money that it was Emmett. When he finally spoke his voice was quiet which in itself was unusual for Emmett but the scary part was that his tone carried a deep sadness. "Hey bro are you two done? Dad wants us to go out to the fire with him."

I called back, "Why?" as I held Bella still when she tried to move off my lap.

It was few seconds before he replied and it sounded like he hiccoughed. "Sam just called they found Seth there and he's in pretty bad shaped from the sounds of it."

Bella and I pulled apart and started to dress as quickly as we could. "Fuck Emmett why did you wait...you should have gone without me. The ambulance will have him back to the hospital before we can get Dad there."

"There isn't going to be an ambulance Edward."

"What!" I yelled back.

Emmett was still quiet but he sounded pissed now. "Just stop with the questions Eddie! I don't have the answers. We just need to get going, so shut the hell up."

Bella looked horrified her hand to her mouth and tears glistened in her eyes. "Sue?"

Emmett heard her as I opened the back door. "Charlie and Mom are waiting with her by the cruiser they'll follow us out."

I turned and kissed Bella on the forehead. "Bella I think you should stay here."

"No Edward...I'm coming with you."

I spun around and held her by the shoulders looking into her eyes. "NO! I want you to stay here with Alice. Help her get Jasper back to the hospital he's totally wiped."

Bella was anxious, "But she's got Felix!"

I took a deep breath I really didn't want her out there. "He's not family Bella. I'm asking you to stay with my sister... I'll be alright." She finally nodded. I kissed her once again and followed Emmett over to a big ass jeep. "Where the hell did this come from?" Just then a pregnant Leah jumped up into the driver's seat with Jake beside her. "It's mine...and before you say a word Cullen...either of you, that's my little brother out there and I want to be with him and you can't stop me."

I shook my head as Emmett and I climbed into the back and strapped on our off road harness."I would never ask that of you Leah." She didn't respond but Jake nodded as we pulled out of the drive followed by Charlie with my Mom and Sue, then my Dad and Philip. Why Philip? Who the fuck knows and frankly right now I didn't care. I saw Billy and Old Quil as we passed them standing at the end of the drive they each looked like they had aged about a decade from early today. The drive out to my old house was silent. Each of us was wrapped up in our own thoughts not willing to share anything. Even my connection to Bella and Alice was silent. I didn't bother testing the door to see if either of them would answer. Right now silence was good.

What the hell was Seth doing out there? I don't remember him ever having been there before. I know Sue came out every spring and fall to help Alice with the big cleaning but I had never seen Seth with her. I know he had been pretty pissed at first when he had found out that Charlie and Sue were engaged and then again when they finally told him that they weren't getting married after all. He stubbornly refused to believe it. And just like everyone in town he still expected them to go ahead with their planned summer wedding. I think Charlie even still wanted to believe it sometimes. We even joked about beating each other to the altar. But I guess there was more to their decision than just a change of heart or cold feet. Hell, I had been as surprised as anyone to find out that they had called it off. Sue didn't wear the ring but she had never given it back. And as much as Charlie seemed to like Betty, the spark wasn't there. Sue and Charlie had remained close and I think those feelings still ran very deep still. I looked over my shoulder and I could just see my Mom in the backseat of the cruiser holding onto a crying Sue. Charlie looked like he was ready to come apart himself. Maybe there was more there than either of them wanted to admit...or maybe that we knew.

I opened the door for Bella and shared my thoughts with her. She didn't respond for a bit, but I knew she had been listening. "I was the one who screwed things up for them Edward. All their reasons for calling it off were my reasons...they were the things I yelled at my Dad the day I walked in on them. I made them feel guilty. Then I ran away that day and went into hiding...I never gave them a chance to explain. They must have called it off because of me. Oh god Edward what if I'm indirectly responsible for whatever happened to Seth...was he that unhappy that Charlie wasn't going to be his Stepdad." She was on the verge of tears.

"Bella...I don't know. But you, Charlie and Sue need to talk this out sometime soon."

"I know...oh my god what about Betty?"

"Ask Alice...she probably has some insight. But I think they're just good friends. And don't worry I'll give my Mom the heads up and call her off on match making for Charlie."

"Okay love. But Edward... but be careful out there please!"

"I will. How's Jasper?"

The voice that answered was Alice. "Pissed...he woke up for a few minutes and accused you and me of being in collusion with Felix to overdose him. But he's back in bed now and tucked in for the night. Bella and I are headed back to the hotel. Felix told us that Jazz would probably be out of it until at least six in the morning. You know Edward that jarhead isn't such a bad guy after all."

"Jarhead...Alice? Felix was never a Marine."

"I know but he acts like one...besides that haircut makes his head look like a jar with a black lid...you know like the kind on cold cream..."

I stopped her rant. "I'm sorry I asked. Alice will you do me a favour?"

"Sure dear brother."

"Will you please stay with Bella in our room?"

"Of course I will, but why?"

I didn't really know why except that the hair was standing up on the back of my neck. "I'll just feel better knowing that the two of you are together."

"Okay Edward...but you know that it's my job to see the future not yours." She giggled.

I sighed and chuckled a bit. "Humour me sis."

"Okay."

"Where's Bella?"

Alice sighed but it sounded happy. "She's asleep. I think you wore her out." I smiled remembering our afternoon delight. "By the way brother what were you guys doing in or should I say to Charlie's kitchen?"

"Baking a cake."

"Isn't that kind of superfluous when you already have a bun in the oven?"

I should have known better then to give her an opening like that. "Ha, ha sis... Talk to you later."

I felt like I was going to need a score card with everything that was happening around us and to us these days. Suddenly I heard a very groggy Bella respond to me. They had just reached the hotel. "Only worry about the things you can affect or change Edward and let God sort out the rest."

I chuckled, "How philosophical coming from a half asleep sex goddess."

"Yeah a knocked up goddess...good night my sweet pervy prince. By the way you know that we'll never be able to eat in that kitchen again" then I caught the sound of a snore and that was it. I closed the door.

I continued to chuckle, Leah glared at me through the rear view mirror. I tapped my head, and mouthed 'Bella' she nodded and tried to smile. Then I went back to thinking about what was going on up at the house and why was Seth there?

Before I realized it was possible Leah was racing across a temporary bridge that the tribe had erected over the river. We were only about a mile away from the house but I could smell the smoke. We couldn't see anything yet since the wind was from the west and would be blowing the smoke away from us. When we rounded the last bend I swear you could feel the heat reaching out for us inviting us in to the conflagration before us. The house and garage were totally engulfed in flames. The firefighters were pumping water from the river and soaking the surrounding trees and grasses. I assumed that by the time they got here the house was a lost cause. There was a knot of people to one side of the trucks that were parked near the laneway. Charlie came to screeching to a halt behind us. Dad, Charlie and Sue flew past us and headed to the knot. I saw my Dad get down on his knees, he was stunned by whatever lay before him on the ground. Standing back in the trees just on the edge in the woods was a very tall man...but I couldn't see him very well. Philip was standing beside him with his hand on the other man's arm talking to him. But the man was not looking at him. His eyes were focused on whatever my Dad was looking at. I saw the firefighters running around and calling out to each other. I heard the pumper truck down by the river. I saw the water shooting out of the hose creating a movie like downpour around the periphery of the meadow in which the house and its outbuildings were slowly disintegrating. Then I heard Sue scream it jolted me out of my revere. The agony in that voice was like that of wild animal. Then she crumpled and lay across whatever lay before her. Leah and Jake had raced to her side and Charlie stood behind her like he was sheltering her. Why did I keep thinking the phrase 'whatever it was'? Seth...it had to be Seth on the ground. Nothing else could elicit such a response from Sue. But my mind just couldn't accept what I was seeing.

I started to walk forward and Emmett grabbed me. "Wait bro, Dad's coming over. They don't need or I imagine want us over there right now."

I glared at Emmett's arm and then up into his face it had crumpled into a face of disbelief and fear. Fear...Emmett? I can't remember the last time I ever saw Emmett afraid but he was now. I looked down at his hand that was still gripping me I think it was as much to anchor himself as it was to restrain me. Dad walked over his hands and his shirt were both covered in blood. Why was there was so much blood? I looked for Philip and the other man but they were gone...where to?

Dad came over and lowered himself to the ground to sit cross legged. Emmett and I joined him sitting on the ground. Dad had pulled out his handkerchief and started to wipe his hands. Mom walked over after getting out of the cruiser with a bottle of water. She poured the water over his hands as he tried to wash the blood off them. I was mesmerized by his hands as he continued to wipe them dry. Carlisle Cullen had the hands of a surgeon with long slender fingers, steady and sure but not now...now they were shaking. Even after they were as clean as he could get them he still wipe at them. Mom finally reached out and stopped him. "Dad what the hell...I mean what is that?"

Dad looked like he'd been kicked in the teeth. "I don't know son. It makes no sense to me whatsoever."

Okay he didn't want to discuss it...yet. "Then who's that guy that Philip was talking to?"

My Dad turned around and looked back the way he had come. Philip was nowhere to be seen and neither was the other guy, "What guy Edward? Where is Philip anyway? I saw him earlier...where did he go?"

Emmett and I both shrugged. Emmett couldn't take his eyes off of the place where Seth lay surrounded by his family, friends and Charlie. Then he asked what I didn't have the guts to ask, his tone was incredulous. "Dad about Seth...I mean what happened to him...how...?"

We both looked at my Dad he was still holding one of Mom's hands and picking at the soot stained grass with the other ...he shook his head. "I don't know Emmett but I think the answer lies with the Quileute's son... whether they realize it or not."Mom knelt beside Dad resting her cheek against his hair, her eyes were closed and her lips moved I think in a silent pray.

I didn't know what Dad was talking about. I had the impression that Billy and Old Quil thought the government was the problem with this place and where responsible for what was happening here. "How could the tribe possibly know what was going on... Old Quil and Billy didn't seem to have a clue."

"Sorry Edward I should have said that their history or rather their mythology may hold the answer. Come on guys I think we should leave. There's nothing we can do here. Just let me tell Charlie that I'll sign the death certificate. Then we'll leave." Mom leaned back and Dad stood up helping her to her feet at the same time.

I couldn't let it go so easily. "What about an autopsy?"

"No... they won't allow it Edward."

"Who won't allow it, Sue?"

"No Edward... Sam and the council."

Emmett frowned. "Sam's on the council... since when?"

"Since Harry died."

Emmett was just as confused as I was. "I thought Sue took Harry's place."

"She did but something else happened within the tribe at the same time. Sam became the defacto leader of a certain faction within the tribe that tradition has always allowed a place on the council."

Now I was really confused. "Faction... What faction?

Dad looked up at me... his face was weary and in his eyes I saw just a hint of fear. "They call themselves the Shadow Warriors."

Drum roll please. Was this an old time melodrama where I supposed to say oh my god NO not the Shadow Warriors! Sorry but I didn't have a clue what he was talking about. "What the hell are the Shadow Warriors?"

Dad chuckled. "Good question but I haven't got an answer for you. That was all Sam said he seems to be quite proud of it. Whatever, 'IT' is.

Dad and Mom walked over to the circle of people standing around Seth. Jake was there and had listened to what my Dad had to say. Then Jake came over to where we were standing. He was having trouble making eye contact. "Ah guys Leah and I need the jeep. Can you get a ride with your Dad?"

I looked at Emmett, "Sure buddy not to worry."

Jake shook his hand. "Thanks Emmett." He was toeing the dirt with his boot. "Will you guys be at the hotel in the morning?"

Emmett slapped his back. "Yeah where else would we be? Our last residence is now a collection of charcoal briquettes."

Jake finally looked up and smiled. "Sam and I would like to drop by if it's okay...we figured you guys deserved some answers. But I'm just not sure what we can tell you ...we're still learning about it ourselves."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Hey it's okay Jake you know that we'll do whatever we can to help."

"I'm not sure you can do anything Edward...I don't think anyone can help."

Can we all say cryptic and creepy? "Jake look were still your friends despite the fact that you've been a bit of an ass recently."

He chuckled. "That's an understatement. If it hadn't been for Bella, Leah would never have given me a second chance and believe me she made it very clear that this is my last chance. By the way congratulations man! Bella told Leah the great news. Maybe our kids can play together." Then he got this stupid superior grin on his face "And if you have a girl my son might even marry her."

I eyed him up and down and with a tad bit of a sneer and said. "Oh so your having a boy are you? Maybe I should get you some blue balloons." And it would be a cold day in hell when a daughter of mine married a son of his. I managed to smile and let it go with just a nod.

Jake chuckled. "Yeah Cullen you're not very good at hiding your feelings...but I have to agree, pigs will fly before I let one of children marry a Cullen." Then we both started laughing. Emmett finally caught up with what was going on and laughed as well, if somewhat nervously he was still not sure that we weren't serious.

I stopped laughing suddenly and dead panned my face just to spook him. "Ah Jake we need to talk about our security arrangement."

He swallowed hard then looked down at the ground "Yeah I kind of figured that would be an issue. Look Edward I understand so there's nothing to discuss. But can you keep Embry and Quil on the payroll?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not firing you...very much the opposite! I think with Cullen estates going up, kids coming and all the weird shit that's happening around here we're going to need you to be exclusive and on site. So we need to discuss living arrangements, salary and equipment for you, Leah and the guys."

Jake looked like I had just slapped him and given him a Christmas present at the same time. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

I looked at Emmett. "Are we kidding?"

Emmett grinned, "Well..." I punched him on the shoulder. "No we're not kidding. But Edward was ready to fire your ass kid. So you'd better toe the mark or you're out of here." For the first time in his life that Emmett chooses to be blatantly honest it had to be now. I just hung my head.

Then I looked Jake right in the eyes. "He's right...you had me pretty pissed at you Black...but I got over it with help. But if you ever play me like that again or hurt the ones I love... I'll kill you and they will never find the body." His eyes got as big as saucers. This time I wasn't kidding and he knew it.

Leah came over and put her arm around Jake leaning against him. Tears stained her cheeks and she looked at each of us in turn, then she smiled at me. "I already know about the permanent gig Edward. Bella told me...but I don't want to live in someone else's place I want my own home. So she said that we didn't have to actually live on site just close."

Leave it to Bella, she'll always thinking about the other guy. I guess I could handle them living off site. "Means you'll have to hire a few more guys Jake because we want 24/7 coverage. We'll outfit a crash pad on site for your guys as well as an office, okay?"

Jake and Leah nodded then she sighed and took Jake's hand and looked over her shoulder, Sam was staring at us. "Edward I don't mean to be rude but we need you guys to leave now."

I looked up and saw my Dad and Mom standing by his car waiting for us. "What about Charlie?"

"Him too...Sue's fighting it but he's still an outsider... Sam will win." Sure enough just as she said it Charlie leaned in to kiss Sue and then break away from the group. He stormed off and climbed into his cruiser threw it into reverse, spun it around and the pulled out in a cloud of ash and dust. The heat was getting to be unbearable where we were standing. Some of the nearby trees had caught fire. These guys were going to have a problem if it got out of control. Just then I heard a couple of chainsaws start up. Some of the fire fighters were still hosing down the trees but it looked like they were getting ready to create a break to try and contain the fire. I took one last look at my former home and turned my back, Emmett called shot gun like we had done when we were kids so he climbed in next to Dad I got in back with my Mom. My head was pounding now from breathing in the ash and the foul air in the meadow. I laid my head back against the seat and sat with my eyes close. Emmett played with the radio but other than that it remained quiet, none of us said a word. So much for Naomi telling me that the answers were in the house. The next time she walked through one of my dreams we were going to have to have words. I kept my eyes close and the doorway in my mind closed but I heard a decidedly feminine chuckle that was neither Bella nor Alice...nice an eavesdropper.

My phone started playing "Sitting on the Dock of the Bay" that was the theme for my publisher... he looked like Michael Bolton to me hence the song. I started up, "Emmett! What's today's date?"

He turned around in his seat, "The 15th, why?"

"Shit my new contract... did you and Rose, get a chance to go over it? I was supposed to call and set up a meeting with Caius this week and today's Friday...fuck, where has my head been?"

Emmett chuckled, "Your kidding right?"

Dad was looking at me in the rear view mirror like I'd lost my mind."Edward I thought you were changing publishers?"

"Dad I just don't know if this is the right time to start with a new firm. Rose suggested that I might like to sign with a smaller publishing house that would bend over backwards to meet my needs. That would be great what ith the changes in my life like the wedding, the baby, the house and the supernatural. But I don't know if I have the time or patience to shop myself around and then negotiate. Signing on the dotty line just seems easier." I let the phone go to voice mail I'd deal with Caius later. I still chuckled whenever I heard his name...his Father had been a Latin teacher at a boy's prep school and his whole family were saddled with names from ancient Rome.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Brother dear if I were you I'd start looking around like Rose suggested. Hate to say this cause I know you two were college buddies but Caius is trying to own your ass. This latest contract has so many sub clauses in it that it's as thick as the LA yellow pages. You'd never be able to make any sense out of it. But honestly Edward he is basically attaching everything you do or could do to this contract including who you hire, where you live, what you wear, even eat. It's ridiculous the number of endorsements he has lined up for you, like you were a pro athlete. And he gets a cut of everything and if you refuse any of it you pay him a penalty. I don't know what's happened to this nut bar? He was always egotistical but now he's maniacal as well."

I rolled my eyes Caius the class schemer if there was a buck to be made he was there. "Pure and simple my fame went to his head. He used to be that small publishing firm remember. But he never thought I'd turn out to be the success that I am. Hell he's always telling me what a big celebrity I am now! I don't even understand this celebrity thing... it's got nothing to do with my work."

Dad snorted and looked at my Mom then smiled. "Well son your mother explained that one to me in two words...Ellen and Oprah. After you did those two shows you went I believe the term is viral. Apparently it stems from those classical goods looks, self deprecating sense of humour and the old world charm that you inherited from your old man." Mom was chuckling.

Emmett and I both looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "What...it's true!" We all dissolved into unbridled laughter which faded to nothing as we crossed the bridge that would lead us back out onto the highway. I felt like I was being watched from the shadows of the trees that encroached on the roadway. Emmett even got quiet. He looked at me then nodded towards the woods. Yep he felt it too but Dad and Mom didn't seem to notice...maybe they hadn't been back long enough to develop their sixth sense. Then like he had read my mind my Dad said. "I feel it too boys..." It felt like he wanted to say more but he just left it hanging. A chill ran down my spine...what was that old saying again... 'I think someone just walked over my grave.'

We were finally on the highway and I had twelve voice mails on my phone all of them were from Caius. So I decided to take care of him before he sent someone after me like Demetri. I sent Rose a text asking her to handle Caius for me...yes I passed the buck, but hell that's what I paid her for to manage me. I was not going back to CV publishing. I suggested that she start selling my soul to the best little publisher she could find.

She responded back to me immediately "Will do...with pleasure! But you'll have to change your phone number LOL." I chuckled and showed Emmett my screen. He leered and grabbed my phone transferred my contacts to his, removed the chip and then ripped it apart with his bare hands and tossed it under the car. Then Dad promptly ran over it effectively destroying the innocent phone. "Hey I was using that!"

He pulled out one of those smart phones and handed it to me. "Welcome to the 21st Century bro. I've wanted to get rid of that flip phone of yours for ages." I'd only had that phone for about seven or maybe eight years, it was a perfectly good phone. "Don't sweat it man, Rose has already sent your new number to everyone that you might actually want to speak to."

He chuckled and Dad smiled in the rear view mirror as he waved his smart phone at me. "Smart ass...you want to keep your eyes on the road pops." He put the phone down and concentrated on his driving but he was still chuckling quietly. Emmett commenced his tutorial on the smart phone. It actually would make my life easier in the long run. I had a lot of questions that seemed complex to me and Emmett was very patient with me. He only made one snide remark. "Eddie I swear to god sometimes I think you were born in another age." I smirked...I would have loved to hit him but there was some truth to what he had to say. The only things that I kept current with were cars and computers.

We were back at the hotel in no time we rushed up to my suite. Bella, Rose and Alice were sitting in the lounge. It was getting late and everyone was tired. The rest of us walked in smelling like smoke and looking like hell. I looked over at my Mom. "Sorry that things didn't get worked out today."

"Oh stop it Edward. Philip and I took care of all that earlier in the day. It's not like I don't know all your tastes. Bella was the only wild card. But I've managed in a short time to get a good sense of her likes and dislikes from the original plans."

"So why the BBQ... was that just an excuse to get everyone together?"

"Yes it was and to confirm what I already knew. It was more for Philip so he would feel comfortable with us going ahead with our plans. I'm proud to say I nailed it." Then she slewed around and looked at Emmett. "The only curve came from Emmett and that damn pool request." Emmett made the old puppy dog face. She smiled at him then got serious. "There will be no pool Emmet...live with it."

He was so dejected that I decided to throw him a bone. "What about a boat house Mom? We own the stretch of beach below the cliff right?'" She nodded. " And there's already a natural path down the cliff side maybe we could make it wider and safer giving us access to the beach. Emmet and my Dad's eyes lit up, both of them were nodding."

Mom pursed her lips, "I'm not saying yes. Let's see what the geology report says. We may not be able to go underground at all. But I'll get Philip to check the cliff face for the potential of making a pathway and I'll ask him to design a boat house...just in case. But that's going to raise the costs guys for materials and manpower they will have to come in by boat."

Dad took my Mom's hand. "Esme my love let me cover the costs of this one. Then Emmett and I can buy the boat together." Dad was so happy to be back with all of us... you could see it in his eyes yet there was still hint of fear in them as well. What did he know?

Bella came over and took my hand pulling me over to the chair and half that she had occupied. I sat and pulled her down onto my lap. After breathing in her delectable scent my headache was fading. I was finally starting to relax again. My woman was better than an Advil any day of the week. "Where's Dad didn't he come back with you?"

Alice was looking at her phone and smiling. "He's with Jasper. He decided to use his influence as Chief of Police and a dozen donuts so he could stay with him through the night...just in case Jazz wakes up and he wants to talk." She looked at Bella with tears in her eyes. "Your Dad's a good man." Bella smiled and nodded.

I was looking at our reflection in the window when I noticed Mom looking at Dad with concern. I turned my head to follow her gaze. Dad looked tired and worried. For the first time today I noticed that Carlisle Cullen had grey hair, well actually silver hair at the temples and entwined throughout his signature burnished gold. When had my father gotten old? Or was it just him being tired that had made him appear to look old? He gazed down to where my Mom's hand lay on top of his. Then he removed his hand and took hers into his raising it to his mouth to kiss, first the back and then the palm. I felt at that moment that I didn't know my parents as well as I might have. Their love was as deep and as strong as Bella's and mine. But they had years of shared experiences to the point where words were no longer needed. A simple gesture such as this spoke more than me or anyone present could possibly understand. My mother blushed and smiled shyly. They rose together looked around the room, smiled warmly and left...maybe words weren't necessary even for us. I knew without a doubt that those two people loved me, let me correct that they loved us all without reservation.

After Mom and Dad left, Rose and Emmett said goodnight and left. That left the Pixie, me and Bella. "Edward, I think I'm going to go to bed...but do you guys mind if I sleep here on the couch I don't want to go back to my room without Jazz there."

Bella squeezed my hand. "Sure pint size." She grinned from ear to ear I hadn't called her that since grade school. She danced over to armoire and pulled out the extra linen and pillow to make up a bed on the couch.

Bella and I walked hand in hand to out room and closed the door. Both of us were beat. We crawled into bed and just laid there holding each other. "Edward what's happening to us?"

Great another trick question! Was this an us question, as in her and me...or in the global sense? Or about the family which accounted for more than just blood relations.

I settled for the only one I could answer with any confidence... us, as in her and me. "I don't know love but whatever it is you, me and the baby will always be together."


End file.
